Manipulations
by Caramelon
Summary: [FIC TERMINEE] Shonen Ai. Heero et Duo, ex amants, voient leur vie bouleversée par l'arrivée d'un enfant, pur produit génétique, apportant avec lui diverses questions et provoquant des situations assez dérangeantes pour les deux ex pilotes.
1. Chapitre 01 Prologue

Auteur : Caramelon

Titre : Manipulations

Résumé : Heero et Duo partent en mission. Et ils reviennent avec un petit problème d'1,05 mètre qui apporte avec lui bien des révélations dérangeantes.

Genre : Yaoi, sérieux, torture psychique de l'auteur, OOC d'un peu tout le monde. Sans doute quelques touches d'humour par-ci par-là avec un soupçon de science-fiction.

Couple : pas de couple dans ce chapitre. Sinon entre Heero et Duo, c'est vraiment pas encore gagné… Mais vraiment pas.

Disclaimer : 70 ans après la mort des proprios ils seront à moi et c'est légal ! Ouais ! Il faut juste que je vive une bonne centaine d'année de plus… Soupir…

**Chapitre 01 : **

Le jeune homme natté fouillait, ouvrait tiroirs, armoires, étagères à la recherche d'une chose qui pourrait éventuellement les intéresser. Son compagnon, lui, s'était directement assis derrière un ordinateur et copiait les données sur un disque dur portable. Tous deux arboraient un étrange uniforme, dont l'épaule gauche était ornée d'un écusson frappé d'un P. L'insigne des Preventers, la police préventive créée par Lady Une après la guerre.

Duo fouillait méthodiquement le moindre centimètre carré de la salle pendant que Heero lisait en diagonale les différents fichiers que contenait l'unité centrale. Autant trier les informations.

Herro et Duo, ensemble pour une énième mission de Preventers. Le duo de choc à une certaine époque. Duo qui n'était plus qu'une légende, un lointain souvenir du bon vieux temps. Si Heero et Duo pouvaient toujours travailler ensemble, c'est seulement du aux nombreuses années à se côtoyer, à se comprendre maintenant sans un mot. Mais leur relation était devenue strictement professionnelle. Une indifférence froide, une abstraction de l'autre leur permettait encore de travailler ensemble.

Quatre les avait appelé quelques heures auparavant pour leur donner cette mission. Des soi-disant trafiquants de drogue. Mais rien n'en était moins sûr. A Duo et Heero de le prouver. Quelques minutes auparavant, Duo s'était infiltré dans le complexe et avait déclenché l'alarme à incendie. Heero, en piratant le système de protection du complexe, avait ensuite verrouillé les portes une fois que tout le personnel s'était réfugié à l'extérieur. Et maintenant, ils cherchaient des preuves.

Heero fronça les sourcils en voyant la liste des fichiers qui s'affichait. Et d'après leur contenu, cela n'avait rien avoir avec un trafic de drogue. A vu de nez, on dirait plutôt que ce laboratoire servait à des manipulations génétiques.

« C'est étrange ! Pas une trace d'un quelconque labo ! Pas même un sachet de poudre, constata Duo, le front soucieux.

Hum… Je vais vérifier le plan des conduits d'aération. »

Duo ne rajouta rien et continua sa fouille. D'après lui, s'il n'y avait pas de labo, ça ne voulait certainement pas dire qu'il n'y en avait pas. Nuance ! Ca voulait simplement dire qu'il était bien caché. Restait à savoir où.

Les doigts de Heero survolaient à toute vitesse, effleurant à peine les touches du clavier. Il ne lui fallu pas bien longtemps pour trouver ce qu'il voulait. De toute façon, ici, le système de protection était si simple qu'un enfant de 5 ans pouvait le contourner. A son avis… Il repéra sur la carte la salle qu'ils fouillaient. Ainsi qu'une anomalie. Un conduit d'aération qui partait vers la gauche. Or, il n'y avait rien à gauche. Pas de salle.

« Maxwell ! Cherche sur le pan gauche ! »

Duo lui lança un regard rempli de tristesse et de colère. Il secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur la mission. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser le passé. Surtout pas maintenant, en mission. Surtout pas en sa présence… Il toqua le mur tout les dix centimètres, l'oreille collée contre le mur, essayant de discerner un changement dans le bruit. Au bout de quelques essais, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Sur un bon demi mètre, le mur sonnait plus creux. Signe évident qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière.

« J'ai trouvé Heero. »

Heero leva un œil vers son partenaire puis replongea dans ses fichiers. Duo réfléchit quelque seconde. Cette porte avait certainement un mécanisme. Et d'après la finesse des jointures, tellement mince que seule une inspection rigoureuse, millimètre par millimètre, pouvait les découvrir, la porte devait coulisser. Quant à savoir dans quel sens… Duo regarda autour de lui. A sa gauche, toute une étagère cachait le mur. A sa droite, seul un tableau, une vague nature morte, ornait le mur. Duo l'avait déjà inspecté. Il n'avait trouvé qu'un coffre fort. Il l'avait ouvert mais bien vite refermé. Rien d'intéressant. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il cherchait, il alla vérifier de nouveau. Il en sortit tous les papiers qu'il contenait. Il passa la main à plat sur les parois du coffre. Dans le fond, il sentit une petite aspérité, deux petits creux parallèles. Puis deux autres parallèles, et perpendiculaire aux deux autres. Le tout formait un petit carré. Bingo ! Duo appuya doucement sur les bords. Alors qu'il appuyait sur la partie supérieure, la partie inférieure se souleva. Duo retira alors la plaque métallique dévoilant ainsi un clavier numérique.

« Heero. Il faut un code pour ouvrir cette porte. Je pourrais le détourner mais cela me prendra trop de temps… »

Heero hocha la tête et chercha dans le réseau le code.

« 0119702, lui dicta-t-il après quelques secondes de recherche.

Merci, dit Duo.

Dépêche-toi de fouiller. J'ai bientôt fini, et nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps.

J'en ai pour 5 minutes, Heero. »

Alors que la porte coulissait et s'encastrait dans le sol, Duo la franchit. Il se retrouva dans un petit couloir sombre ne menant que sur une porte close. Tous ses sens en éveil, il parcourut les quelques mètres le séparant de cette porte. Celle-ci possédait aussi un cadrant numérique. Duo tenta sa chance en tapant le même code. Et la porte se déverrouilla. Franchement pas très malin… Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il l'ouvrit donc avec précaution. Ce qu'il trouva le laissa cloué sur place…

Heero finit de copier les dossiers restants. Ce qu'il avait entraperçut en lisant rapidement les fichiers ne lui avait pas beaucoup plus. Il savait que les scientifiques pouvaient aller très loin dans les manipulations génétiques et d'après ce qu'il avait lu, ceux-là n'y faisait pas exception. Il espérait simplement qu'ils aient échoué dans toutes leurs tentatives.

Il déconnecta son disque dur de l'unité centrale. Puis il y inséra une disquette et démarra le programme. Un simple virus qui détruira purement et simplement le disque dur. Il avait d'abord au préalable désactiver les anti-virus que ces ordinateurs pouvaient bien avoir. Il rangea ses affaires pendant que le virus faisait son œuvre.

Quand les employés de ce complexe pourront pénétrer à nouveau dans le bâtiment, ils découvriront que tout le réseau informatique était infecté. Ils mettront donc le blocage des portes sur le compte de ce dérapage informatique, ce qui laissera le temps aux Preventers de les arrêter si jamais ils avaient des preuves concrètes de leurs activités illégales. Dans le cas contraire, ces scientifiques devront tout recommencer depuis le début, ce qui permettra aux Preventers de les surveiller. Quoiqu'il arriverait, ces recherches seront stoppées.

Heero effaça les dernières traces de son passage. Il ajusta son sac à dos sur l'épaule et attendit Duo. Celui-ci était toujours dans la petite pièce qu'il avait découverte. Heero hésitait. Devait-il l'attendre ou bien devait-il aller le chercher ? Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait aussi longtemps. Mais il décida de rester sur place. Travailler avec l'américain lui demandait plus d'effort qu'il n'en laissait paraître… Une fois qu'il rentrerait chez lui, Heero se promit de rester une bonne heure sous une douche froide. Rituel qu'il accomplissait à chaque fois qu'il travaillait seul avec le natté. Si seulement il pouvait l'éviter. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas formé ce duo si efficace. A chaque fois qu'il devait accomplir une mission avec les Preventers, immanquablement il était associé à Duo. Heureusement qu'ils ne faisaient pas souvent appel à eux. Sinon, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter bien longtemps. Cette douleur. Cette rancœur. Cette jalousie qui le dévorait. Ses yeux améthyste remplis de reproche, de déception et de tristesse.

Heero n'eut pas attendre longtemps le retour du natté. Celui-ci revint transportant quelque chose dans ses bras. Quelque chose de vaguement humain. Des jambes qui entouraient la taille du natté. Des bras qui enserraient son cou. Une tête enfouie contre le torse de Duo dont on ne voyait qu'une tignasse ébouriffée.

Un petit garçon…

A suivre…

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Bon, d'accord, ce n'est que le début et l'histoire commence à peine à se mettre en place. En tout cas, entre Heero et Duo c'est vraiment pas gagné, gné, gné, gné… Et puis ça change des autres fics que j'ai lu. Ils étaient ensembles. Ils ne le sont plus… Maintenant à savoir s'ils le seront à nouveau…

Cette fic contera 10 chapitres en tout.

Et désolé s'il y a des fautes, ou des lapsus. Je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour que mes fics soient lisibles, compréhensibles et sans faute d'orthographes…


	2. Chapitre 02

Auteur : Caramelon

Titre : Manipulations

Résumé : Heero et Duo reviennent de mission avec leur petit problème mesurant un mètre environ et littéralement accroché à Duo avec son boulet lourd de révélation qui va pas bouleverser la petite vie tranquille de Heero, de Duo et de Iria, une sœur de Quatre.

Genre : Yaoi (c'est pas pour tout de suite), sérieux, gros mal de crâne, OOC d'un peu tout le monde. Grosse torture psychologique de l'auteur pour écrire ce chapitre.

Couple : vague mention d'un 4+3. Quant à Heero et Duo, c'est vraiment pas au programme avant un bon moment… Je m'amuse plutôt à les faire souffrir, gniark gniark gniark…

Disclaimer : je me renseigne pour la cryogénisation au cas où…

Réponse aux rewiews :

**Kittyval :** Mici ! Ca ma fait trop plaisir ta rewiew. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre, hé, hé, hé, hé, hé….

**Black nigth :** Merci pour ta rewiew. J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer. Je fais vraiment de mon mieux.

**Chapitre 02 :**

Quatre faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il avait un drôle de pressentiment. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Mais quand Duo l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer que la mission s'était bien passée mais qu'il fallait absolument que Sally les rejoigne, l'inquiétude de Quatre avait monté d'un cran. D'habitude, il sentait quand ses amis étaient blessés. Il ressentait leur douleur. Or, là, il ne sentait rien venant de leur part. Enfin rien d'inhabituel. Juste la souffrance psychologique qui les submergeait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Et Quatre souffrait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour eux.

Malgré tout, il avait appelé Sally. Seulement, celle-ci était en mission avec Wufei, sur Terre. Donc injoignable pour le moment. Et même si ça avait été le cas, elle n'aurait pas pu se déplacer aussi vite. Alors Quatre avait pensé à sa sœur aînée. Il était parti du principe que Duo voulait voir Sally le médecin. Et généralement ses intuitions ne le trompaient pas. Et la seule personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, c'était sa propre sœur. Iria. Cette dernière n'était jamais très loin de son frère.

Quatre entamait encore un va-et-vient quand Heero fit son entrée. Il s'avança directement vers l'ordinateur de Quatre et commença à lire les informations qu'il avait copiées. Puis Duo entra à son tour. Et Quatre poussa un faible soupir de soulagement. Apparemment, ils n'avaient rien de sérieux. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il le vit. Il aperçut d'abord deux petites mains agrippées au pantalon de Duo. Un petit garçon qui essayait vainement de se cacher derrière les jambes du natté.

Quatre retint une exclamation de surprise. Il leva vers Duo des yeux hallucinés. Celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Quatre sentit la frayeur qui émanait de l'enfant par vague successive. Mais il sentait autre chose aussi. Quelque chose de vaguement familier. Quatre baissa son regard vers l'enfant méfiant et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Quatre. Et toi ? »

« Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'on est partit », intervint Duo.

Il posa une main sur la tête du bambin. Celui-ci leva les yeux et lui sourit.

« Tu veux quand même pas que je t'appelle Fripouille ? »

« Fri… Fripouille ? » demande le petit garçon de sa voix fluette.

Il enfoui sa tête contre la jambe du natté.

« Je crois qu'il t'a adopté », remarqua Quatre en éclatant de rire.

« Hum… »

« Qu'est s'est-il passé ? » demanda Quatre.

Duo traversa la pièce en traînant l'enfant derrière lui. Il s'assit dans le canapé. L'enfant bondit à ses côtés. Duo le prit dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce gosse se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés. Pourtant, le natté n'avait rien de rassurant. Mais il devait bien avouer que quand il l'avait découvert, une sorte d'alchimie s'était produit. L'enfant s'était littéralement précipité dans ses bras et ne l'avait plus lâché depuis.

« Cette mission, c'est un peu comme les Kinder. Tu sais qu'il y a une surprise, sauf que tu sais pas laquelle. Et cette fois on nous a sorti un morpion. »

« Mor… Morpion ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que les vieux loufoques faisaient avec ce môme mais j'allais pas le laisser là-bas. »

« Lou… Loufoque ? »

« En plus, je trouve qu'il ressemble beaucoup à une certaine tête de pioche de notre connaissance… »

Ladite tête de pioche de leur connaissance grogna devant son ordinateur. Mais Duo avait raison. Cet enfant avait une étrange ressemblance avec le japonais. La même chevelure indisciplinée, la même bouche, cette moue boudeuse et autres petits détails qui n'échappaient pas au regard inquisiteur de Duo. Après tout, il connaissait Heero sur le bout des doigts…

« Moi, je dirai plutôt qu'il te ressemble », objecta Quatre.

« Bof, je suppose que tous les mioches ressemblent tout le monde… Tiens, je dirai aussi qu'il a un air de ressemblance avec toi… Et je suis sûr qu'on pourrait y trouver d'un peu tout le monde. Bon, toujours pas décider à nous parler ? »

L'enfant releva la tête. Un éclat de rire jaillit. Et Duo sourit. Quatre regardait la scène avec une certaine tendresse dans le regard. Depuis longtemps il n'avait pas vu l'américain si détendu. Depuis que lui et Heero avaient rompu en fait. Quatre se souvint que cette crise les avait tous affectés. Lui particulièrement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Iria pénétra dans le bureau.

« Bonjour Quatre ! Duo ! Hee… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir de le saluer que celui-ci la prit par le bras. Heero sortit de la pièce, la traînant derrière lui, en claquant la porte. Quatre et Duo échangèrent un regard surpris. Le petit garçon sauta des genoux de Duo et entreprit de visiter son nouvel environnement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ? » demanda Quatre.

Duo fronça les sourcils et ses yeux se voilèrent d'une colère contenue. Quatre n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser son empathie pour s'en rendre compte. Toute l'attitude de Duo était sur la défensive et les vagues de colères le submergeaient comme le ressac des vagues lors de la marée haute.

« Il nous cache encore des choses Quatre. Comme d'habitude… »

« Je suis désolé Duo. »

La natté fit un vague signe de la main. Son attention fut absorbé par l'enfant qui rampait sous le bureau de Quatre, à l'affût du moindre danger, qui s'avérait être Quatre, ou plutôt une de ses jambes…

« Laisse ! Ca n'a plus d'importance de toute façon. C'était de l'énergie dépensée pour rien. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir. Heero est… Heero rien de plus, rien de moins. Au fait, Tro-tro va bien ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu… »

Il avait demandé ça d'une voix rêveuse. Quatre savait qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il n'aurait probablement rien écouté. Quatre se demandait encore et toujours comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Avec une pointe de culpabilité, il remercia mentalement le ciel de ne pas avoir ce genre de problèmes avec Trowa.

Le petit garçon avait assisté à cet échange sans rien comprendre. De toute façon, ça ne faisait pas partie de son jeu. Mais s'il voulait survivre dans ce monde hostile, il devait trouver à manger. Et ce dangereux boa constrictor (il en avait vu plein dans les livres) ferait un excellent repas. Avec ça, il pourrait tenir au moins deux jours… Le petit garçon sortit son couteau multifonction. Il se cacha d'abord du serpent. Il fit attention au sens du vent. Il s'approcha subrepticement de sa future proie. Il prit son arme bien en main, puis bondit vers le reptile.

« Stop ! »

La voix de Duo retentit comme un coup de tonnerre. Et le petit garçon s'arrêta net alors que le boa fit un bond en arrière. L'enfant baissa les yeux devant le regard sévère du natté. Le cœur de Quatre reprit un rythme normal.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fabriquais Fripouille ? lui demanda Duo. Et d'abord rends-moi ce coupe-papier. »

L'enfant baissa la tête. Il traîna des pieds vers l'américain avant de lui tendre son magnifique couteau multifonction.

« Alors ? » lui demanda Duo en prenant le coupe-papier.

« Je chassais… », répondit-il d'une petite voix.

« Tu chassais ? Quoi ? Le mollet de Quatre ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête. Duo et Quatre se regardèrent avec un sourire aux lèvres. Puis le natté explosa de rire. Quatre le suivit peu après. Puis l'enfant, relevant la tête, se joignit à eux.

C'est à ce moment-là que Heero et Iria refirent leur apparition. Le japonais eut un pincement au cœur de le voir ainsi. Rire. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais son rire lui manquait. Duo ne riait plus jamais en sa présence. D'ailleurs, lorsque celui-ci s'aperçut qu'il était revenu, il s'arrêta net et reprit une expression neutre alors que leurs yeux se croisaient. Heero brida une nouvelle fois toutes ces émotions qui menaçaient de refaire surface. Puis il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur.

« Allez la Fripouille ! C'est l'heure du check-up ! »

Duo lui indiqua Iria. Celle-ci s'accroupit face au jeune garçon, lui fit un sourire rassurant à la sauce Winner, puis lui tendit la main. L'enfant regarda la main de la jeune femme puis Duo. Ainsi de suite. Duo soupira bruyamment puis se leva du canapé.

« Ok ! Je t'accompagne cette fois. »

L'enfant se cramponna à la jambe du natté. Celui-ci poussa un énième soupir résigné. Il sortit de la salle en boitillant.

Quatre et Heero restèrent donc seuls dans la pièce. Heero finit de lire les fichiers et entreprit d'établir un rapport, un résumé de ses recherches. Quatre s'approcha doucement de lui. Il sentait tout ce que le japonais ressentait. Même si ce dernier pensait bien les brider.

« Heero. Tu veux qu'on en parle. »

« … Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Ça fait trois ans maintenant. J'ai eu le temps de m'y faire… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mens Heero ? »

« Parce que c'est plus facile. »

Il se concentra de nouveau sur son dossier. Quatre abandonna. Il avait beau essayé d'arranger les choses mais il se heurtait inévitablement à deux murs plus têtus l'un que l'autre. Deux murs qui se complaisaient dans leur souffrance. Deux murs qui s'ignoraient. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'ils crèvent l'abcès qui s'était formé entre eux. Mais chacun était resté campé sur leur position, ignorant volontairement l'autre. Au moins, ils restaient efficaces dans leur travail, et les tensions qui régnaient entre eux ne les affectaient pas dans ces moments-là.

_« C'était un début »_, pensait Quatre.

Le petit blond décida d'appeler Lady Une pour l'avertir du succès de la mission et qu'elle recevrait certainement un rapport dans la soirée. Par contre, il omit volontairement de parler de l'enfant qu'ils avaient trouvé. Pas avant que Iria ne l'ai examiné. Pas avant qu'elle ne leur dise que cet enfant est « normal ». Parce que si Quatre craignait quelque chose, c'était bien cela. Il espérait vivement que cet enfant n'est rien avoir avec les manipulations génétiques…

Duo et le jeune enfant revirent seuls.

« Quat-chan ! On va venir squatter ta maison. Le temps que les résultats du test sanguin de la Fripouille reviennent. »

« Sans problème Duo. Et toi, Heero ? »

Heero se détourna pendant quelques secondes de l'ordinateur.

« Je viens aussi. »

Duo eut pendant quelques instants le souffle coupé. Pendant près de trois années, ils avaient tout fait pour s'éviter, ne se voyant que lors des missions. Et voilà qu'ils allaient vivre pendant quelques jours dans le même appartement. Bon d'accord, la maison de Quatre était immense et s'ils voulaient vraiment s'éviter cela ne sera pas bien compliqué. Et puis, ce n'était comme s'ils allaient être seuls.

Heero observa la réaction du natté. Il savait exactement à quoi il pensait. Il le connaissait bien. Pour lui aussi, cela n'allait pas être facile. Mais il avait ses raisons. Des raisons qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Des raisons qu'il ne voulait pas expliquer. Heero sentit l'indécision de Duo. Il le sentait près à renoncer et à aller dormir à l'hôtel. Soudain une petite main se posa sur celle d'Heero. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers l'enfant qui lui offrit un sourire resplendissant. Duo fronçait les sourcils. Puis il haussa les épaules en se retournant vers Quatre. Il venait d'accepter le fait que Heero et lui allaient partager le même toit pendant quelques temps. Il espérait juste que ce n'allait pas être trop long…

Heero termina son rapport. Quatre et Duo bavardaient gaiement sur la relation qui liait le petit blond à Trowa, ou bien sur le travail de Duo. Pendant ce temps, le petit garçon était blotti dans les bras de Duo et observait avec curiosité le dos de Heero. Ce dernier sentait très bien ce regard insistant. Mais cela ne le gênait pas vraiment. Il préférait grandement être l'objet de l'attention du petit bonhomme plutôt que celle de Duo.

Lorsque Heero envoya son rapport à Lady Une, les deux autres jeunes hommes se levèrent de concert. Quatre les conduisit chez lui. Ou plutôt dans la maison où ils avaient emménagé Trowa et lui. Son amant était partit rendre visite à sa sœur adoptive Catherine.

« Quatre, où est la salle de bain ? » demanda Heero une fois qu'ils étaient entrés.

Depuis le début, Heero n'avait pas oublié sa douche froide. Une bonne grosse douche, blotti et tremblotant sous l'eau glaciale, voilà qui l'aiderait à oublier la présence du natté. Voilà qui l'aiderait à reprendre une certaine contenance afin de pouvoir à nouveau l'affronter. Il suivit donc Quatre qui ne se posait pas de question. Mais le regard de Duo le mit mal à l'aise. Heero sentait qu'il avait compris. Duo connaissait les petites habitudes du japonais. Et le fait de prendre une douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place en faisait partie.

Duo l'ignora intentionnellement. Lui aussi avait ses petites manies. Et la seule qui était en adéquation avec la Fripouille pendue à ses basques, était une bonne heure devant les fourneaux à préparer une de ses pâtisseries préférées, l'estomac gargouillant d'avance de plaisir. Il en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche.

« Dis donc, la Fripouille ? T'aimes le chocolat ? »

L'enfant posa un regard d'incompréhension sur le natté.

« Evidemment que non ! Je me doute bien que ces scientifiques à la mord-moi-le-nœud ne t'on jamais donné un gramme de chocolat… marmonna Duo. Quelle honte ! On va vite y remédier… »

Il remonta ses manches et tendit sa main au petit garçon. Celui-ci la prit avec une joie évidente peinte sur le visage. Duo se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à fouiller les placards à la recherche d'ustensiles et des ingrédients nécessaires. Duo, le roi de la pâtisserie était de retour…

Quatre abandonna Heero qui s'enferma dans la salle de bain. La soirée promettait d'être très longue et très glaciale. D'autant plus qu'aucun des deux ne feraient le moindre effort. Duo se contenterait d'ignorer Heero. Et le japonais garderait son masque de Perfect Soldier. Masque qu'il mettait toujours en place en présence de Duo.

Lui qui souriait si facilement avant. Heero qui avait laissé peu à peu ses émotions transparaître. Tout ça détruit à cause de raisons que Quatre ne connaissait pas. D'ailleurs il se demandait parfois si Heero et Duo connaissaient les raisons de leur rupture. Quatre en venait même parfois à se culpabiliser pour les avoir aider à se mettre ensemble. C'était d'ailleurs à ces moments-là que Trowa, ressentant la culpabilité de l'arabe, le prenait dans ses bras et le rassurait. Et ce soir, il allait cruellement lui manquer…

Quatre soupira bruyamment avant d'aller rejoindre l'américain et l'étrange petit garçon. Il les rejoignit dans sa cuisine. L'enfant, debout sur une chaise devant les plaques électriques, cassait des carrés de chocolat dans une casserole sous les ordres de Duo qui secouait un shaker au rythme de la musique rock qui passait à la radio.

« Quat-chan ! Si tu veux avoir ta part, faut que tu mettes la main à la pâte ! »

« A la pâte ! »

L'enfant descendit précipitamment de sa chaise et se rua sur Quatre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui tendit un carré de chocolat.

« Mange ! C'est bon… », l'incita le petit garçon en se léchant les babines.

« Dis moi, tu ne veux toujours pas dire ton nom ? »

« Les drôles de monsieur m'appelaient 0119702. Mais moi, je préfère Fripouille ! »

Il se précipita vers sa chaise pour y grimper dessus. Quatre s'approcha de Duo qui avait fini de secouer comme un épileptique son shaker et surveillait maintenant la pâte qui gonflait dans le four.

« Duo ? »

« Désolé Quat-chan, j'ai pris ta cuisine en otage. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, mais… Je t'en prie, fais un effort ce soir… Pour moi… »

Duo se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Quatre sentait la colère poindre dans le cœur de son ami. Mais celui-ci se radoucit. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

« Promis. »

« Merci. »

« Mais à une seule condition : amène la Fripouille à la salle de bain. J'aurai jamais du lui donner du chocolat… »

En effet, le petit garçon coupait consciencieusement les tablettes de chocolat en petit carré, sauf que seule la moitié finissait dans la casserole. Le reste atterrissait invariablement dans la bouche de petit vorace. Et à cet âge, il faut dire que les enfants mettaient un soin particulier à bien se tâcher. Et la peau de ce petit garçon, originairement blanche, s'était colorée d'énormes tâches brunes du chocolat fondu sous la chaleur des plaques électriques.

« J'aimerai quand même comprendre comment font les enfants pour se salir en moins de deux minutes… »

« Ça reste encore un mystère pour tout le monde », répondit Duo en rigolant.

« Tu crois qu'on était comme ça avant ? »

« Moi, il y a peu de chance… »

« Désolé, question idiote. »

Duo tapota le dos de Quatre et le poussa doucement en direction du goinfre. Celui-ci prit le petit garçon par la taille et le souleva.

« Direction la salle de bain ! »

« Quat-nii-chan ! Pose-moi par terre ! » cria l'enfant en se débattant.

Mais Quatre n'abdiqua pas. Il faut dire que ce genre de caprice n'avait jamais marché sur ses sœurs. Du coup, Quatre était devenu impitoyable face aux caprices des autres.

Dans les escaliers, ils rencontrèrent Heero qui avait fini sa douche. Celui-ci fut légèrement étonné de voir Quatre monter les escaliers avec un petit garçon sur ses épaules se débattant furieusement, le visage couvert d'une substance brunâtre. Et apparemment, il testait sans doute ses cordes vocales en hurlant comme un damné. Quatre sourit à Heero et celui-ci se contenta d'élever un seul sourcil. Il les regarda monter à l'étage. Puis les hurlements de l'enfant furent atténués quand Quatre s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Heero descendit et une odeur douçâtre lui chatouilla les narines. Duo. Duo le pâtissier était de retour. Et d'après l'odeur, il devait préparer un gâteau au chocolat. Ce qui expliquait les traces brunes sur le visage du petit garçon. Une vague de nostalgie le submergea. Il se prit à remonter dans ses souvenirs. Lorsque Duo s'était découvert une passion pour les pâtisseries. Et Heero qui était son goûteur attitré. Cela remontait si loin dans le passé que Heero avait l'impression que cela s'était produit dans une autre vie, une vie antérieure.

Le japonais s'arrêta brusquement sur le pas de la porte. Une impression de déjà vu lui sauta au visage. La suite logique : il se serait avancé et aurait serré le natté contre lui. Duo aurait protesté et Heero se serait contenté de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Mais plus maintenant. Plus depuis trois longues années qui avaient eu des allures d'enfer. Lui qui pensait que la guerre qu'ils avaient mené avait été l'enfer, il se rendait maintenant compte que ce n'était juste qu'un aperçu…

Duo sentit la présence du japonais. Il se retourna brusquement et aperçu l'expression fugace de tristesse dans les yeux de Heero. Tristesse qui disparut très vite pour laisser place au masque impénétrable qu'il avait l'habitude d'arborer. Duo se détourna et commença à ranger la cuisine.

« J'ai promis à Quatre que je ferai un effort… », lui dit Duo.

« Très bien. »

« Alors fais-en toi aussi ! Je te demande pas d'agir comme avant, mais de laisser nos différends de côté pour Quatre. »

« Je vais mettre la table. »

« Pas la peine. J'ai commandé chez un traiteur japonais du quartier. Il faut juste aller le chercher. »

Heero ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Mais il était maintenant conscient que l'américain faisait des efforts pour que leur cohabitation se passe le mieux possible. Et il avait commencé par commander japonais, les plats préférés de Heero. Une touchante attention ? Ou bien une manière subtile de lui montrer que lui, il faisait des efforts, et qu'il attendait en quelque sorte un retour dans le même sens ? Bizarrement, cette attention lui paraissait avoir des allures de piège…

Pour Quatre. Le petit blond supportait tant bien que mal la tension qu'il existait entre eux. Sans jamais se plaindre. « _Avec son empathie, il doit souffrir autant que nous_, pensait Heero. _A supposer que Duo en souffre… »_Heero saisit son manteau accroché dans l'entrée puis sortit dans la rue.

Ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là qu'il compris qu'il allait mal. Qu'il s'aperçut de cette forte oppression qui l'empêchait de respirer. Son cœur qui battait douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Puis la colère prit possession de son être. Sa colère contre le natté. Colère parce que depuis le début, l'américain ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Pas comme lui l'avait aimé.

Heero se dirigea vers le traiteur japonais, les mains dans les poches après relevé son col.

Duo s'acharnait à tout ranger, l'estomac noué. Il avait promis de faire des efforts. Mais il avait oublié qu'il pouvait jouer la comédie avec n'importe qui, sauf avec Heero. Avec Quatre, il était le seul qui le connaissait vraiment. Et il n'aimait pas mentir. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais menti à qui ce soit. Il avait caché la vérité à tout le monde, même à Heero mais jamais menti. Et il supportait encore moins qu'on lui mente. Comme l'avait fait Heero, il y a trois années.

Quatre et l'enfant, qui s'était calmé entre temps, redescendirent dans la cuisine. Duo avait fini de nettoyer. Enfin, nettoyer était un bien grand mot. Il s'était juste contenté de jeter dans chaque poubelle appropriée les ordures correspondantes, et mit les ustensiles dans le lave-vaisselle. Il avait juste passé un coup d'éponge et basta.

« Duo-nii-chan ! J'ai faim ! » cria le petit garçon en collant son nez contre le four.

« Où est Heero ? » demanda Quatre en éloignant l'enfant du four.

« J'ai commandé chez le traiteur. Il est partit chercher les repas. »

« Très bien. »

Quelques minutes après, Heero revint avec les quatre repas qu'avait commandés Duo. L'enfant découvrit les différents plats sur la table, posa multiples questions tout en mangeant. La vivacité et la bonne humeur du petit garçon détendirent considérablement l'atmosphère. Duo reprit sa taquinerie légendaire. Heero, principalement visé, ne répondit que par onomatopées et Quatre joua le rôle du modérateur. Comme avant. Comme s'ils étaient revenus à l'époque peu après la guerre. Comme si rien encore n'avait pu les séparer.

« C'est vraiment dommage que Trowa et Ali-chan ne soient pas là, fit remarquer Duo après avoir couché le petit garçon. D'ailleurs, comment va la petite puce ? »

« Tout va bien. »

Quatre sourit en pensant à la petite Ali-chan. Sa petite nièce. Dont il avait reçu la garde quand sa mère, Soumeya, une des 29 sœurs de Quatre, mourut lors de l'accouchement. Les femmes qui vivaient dans les Colonies ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant de manière naturelle. Elles étaient obligées de recourir à la technique in vitro. Dans le cas contraire, l'accouchement leur était fatal.

C'est à ce moment que Quatre apprit le secret de sa naissance. Secret qui l'avait à peine bouleversé. Depuis longtemps Quatre avait choisi de vivre simplement sans se laisser entraver par le passé. Son père ne le lui avait jamais dit, et alors ? Pendant toute une partie de sa vie, il avait cru être un enfant éprouvette, et il n'en était pas. Et alors ? Ca changeait quoi ? Rien. Il comprenait même les raisons pour lesquelles son père ne lui en avait jamais rien dit. Le parcourt de sa vie, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu le changer. Le destin d'être aujourd'hui avec Trowa était lié aux croyances qu'il avait eues. Sans ça, il n'aurait jamais rencontré l'unité Maganac, il n'aurait jamais piloté un Gundam. Et il ne l'aurait jamais rencontré. Trowa, l'homme qui partageait maintenant sa vie. Et il espérait grandement que cela allait durer. Le plus longtemps possible…

Et leur paisible petite vie avait été bouleversée par l'arrivée de Soumeya, attendant un enfant qu'elle voulait mener à terme malgré l'avis des médecins. Et Quatre avait promis à sa sœur de s'occuper de sa nièce après son décès comme si c'était sa fille. Promesse tenue. Mais le petit blond avait quand même voulu se renseigner sur le père de l'enfant malgré l'interdiction de sa sœur. Quatre s'était tellement attaché à sa nièce qu'il n'avait plus qu'une crainte : que le père fasse son apparition pour récupérer sa fille.

Il avait donc engagé le meilleur avocat pour enfants abandonnés ou orphelins qu'il connaisse : Duo Maxwell. Duo qui consacrait maintenant sa vie à s'occuper juridiquement d'enfants. Ses compétences étaient assez larges dans ce domaine. Une de ses spécialités étant de retrouver les parents des enfants abandonnés ou confiés à quelqu'un d'extérieur ou d'intérieur à la famille. Parce que l'abandon était une pratique punie par la loi. Et parce que parfois, les apparences étaient trompeuses.

Duo avait donc enquêté. Il s'était renseigné en douce sur l'homme que fréquentait Soumeya avait de tomber enceinte. Il avait même réussi à ce procurer un peu de sang de cet individu pour effectuer un test d'ADN. Test qui s'était avéré positif. Mais au fil de son investigation, Duo avait découvert que cet homme, malgré les apparences, était loin d'être aussi honnête. Il semblait aux prises avec un certain trafic pas très légal.

Lorsque Quatre eut connaissance des ces actes, il avait prévenu les Preventers, et le père de Ali-chan était aujourd'hui en prison pour quelques années. Quatre lui avait rendu ensuite visite avec le bébé et lui avait tout révélé. Il lui avait bien spécifié qu'après son séjour en prison, ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer de reprendre sa fille, parce qu'aucun tribunal ne le permettrait. Il avait quand même ajouté qu'il pourrait la voir de temps en temps, chez eux, en sa présence.

Ses amis avaient assez choqué après ça. Et ils eurent vite compris que Quatre n'était pas un jeune PDG pour rien et qu'il savait manipuler les gens et les faits pour que tout marche dans son sens. Mais Quatre s'en fichait. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait maintenant tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa sœur. Et il avait la loi avec lui. Le père biologique était au courant de l'existence de sa fille, mais jamais il ne pourrait l'avoir. C'était ce que Quatre avait prévu.

Duo s'étira comme l'aurait fait un chat. Ils étaient tous assis dans le salon de Quatre, sirotant un café pour Duo, un thé pour Quatre et Heero. Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée en silence. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils remarquèrent à quel point le petit garçon avait détendu l'atmosphère. Duo n'avait plus le cœur à plaisanter. En vérité, il ne savait pour une fois vraiment pas quoi dire. Quatre pensait la même chose. Tous les sujets de conversations un tant soi peu amicales qui lui venaient en tête se perdrait inévitablement dans le silence. Parce que face à lui, il n'avait pas deux amis, mais deux ex. qui par-dessus tout s'en voulaient mutuellement. Quant à Heero, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour entamer les conversations. Il avait fait des efforts quand ils étaient encore ensemble. Mais là, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« Comment va-t-on l'appeler ? » demanda subitement Duo.

« Qui ça ? » s'enquit Heero.

« Le chien du voisin. Ils arrivent pas à trouver de nom…, ironisa Duo. Je parle de la Fripouille, bien sûr ! On ne peut pas l'appeler 0119702 »

« Que comptes-tu faire Duo ? »

« J'en sais encore rien Quat-chan. Mais il lui faut un nom ! Parce que… »

Duo regarda Heero puis Quatre. Si une personne pouvait comprendre ce que l'on ressentait quand on a pas de nom, c'était bien Heero. Trowa aussi pouvait comprendre. Et Duo aussi. Parce que posséder un nom, c'était une preuve de son existence.

« Je pense qu'on devrait voir ça directement avec lui », signala Heero.

« Tu as raison. »

Duo n'ajouta rien. De toute façon, il s'était replongé dans de vieux souvenirs. De ce qu'il avait vécu dans la rue. Bien avant qu'il n'aille à l'orphelinat du Père Maxwell. Bien avant cette épidémie qui avait failli le faire tuer. Bien avant que…

Un frisson le parcourut et une peur lui noua les entrailles. Quatre le ressentit. Il leva brusquement les yeux vers le natté. Celui-ci remuait son café, complètement hypnotiser par les remous. Heero remarqua le manège de Quatre et suivit son regard. Il fronça les sourcils devant l'expression de l'américain. Expression qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Maxwell ! » l'appela-t-il rudement.

Celui-ci sursauta, arrêtant par-là même de remuer son café, maintenant froid.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher », lui suggéra Heero d'une voix égale.

« Hum… »

« Je te suis Duo. »

Quatre se sentait épuisé et écrasé par les fortes émotions négatives que ses deux amis dégageaient. Et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de décrypter leurs troubles. Il ne voulait pas s'interroger sur la douleur et la frayeur qui avait saisi Duo. Ni la colère, la rancœur et la déception de Heero. Leur cas était beaucoup trop compliqué pour lui tout seul. Trowa lui avait demandé d'arrêter arguant que c'était à eux de s'en sortir. Et il n'avait peut-être pas tord au bout du compte…

Heero se releva brusquement en sentant son matelas s'affaisser. Il alluma brusquement la lampe de chevet et se retrouva nez à nez avec deux paires d'yeux améthyste virant vers un bleu foncé. Son cœur rata un battement. Duo ?

Il se recula vivement.

« Hee-nii-san, dit une petite voix fluette. Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

« Fri… 0119702 ? »

« J'aime pas quand on m'appelle comme ça… »

Le petit garçon lui jeta un regard apeuré et regarda frénétiquement tout autour de lui. Heero sentit sa détresse et posa impulsivement une main sur la tête du petit bonhomme.

« Je comprends. Comment veux-tu qu'on t'appelle ? »

« Fripouille ! »

« Ce n'est pas un nom, ça », lui fit remarquer Heero avec un sourire.

« Mais c'est comme ça que Duo-nii-chan m'appelle ! Je peux venir ? »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« J'aime pas être tout seul dans le noir. On voit rien. Y a de drôle de bruits… J'aime pas. »

Heero soupira et se recula un peu plus pour faire un peu plus de place. L'enfant grimpa sur le lit et s'emmitoufla dans les draps.

« Je pouvais pas aller dormir chez Duo-nii-chan, en plus. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il fait des cauchemars… »

L'enfant éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux. Les ondes lui avaient dit que Duo faisait des cauchemars, lui aussi. Il était désolé pour le natté parce qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Mais il aimait aussi beaucoup Heero. Il savait pas pourquoi. Mais les ondes lui avaient dit qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Mais pas ces drôles de messieurs là où il habitait avant. Il aimait aussi Quatre mais quelque chose chez lui perturbait les ondes. Et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Mais il s'était montré très gentil avec lui et il avait plus eu peur.

Heero veilla longtemps. Comment cet enfant savait que Duo faisait des cauchemars, il l'ignorait. Et il était un peu jaloux qu'il le découvre si vite. Lui, il l'avait découvert sur un coup de chance, si on pouvait dire… Ce jour-là, Duo avait été très malade. C'est d'ailleurs assez rare qu'une maladie le terrasse à ce point-là. Duo avait aussi pour habitude d'attendre que Heero le rejoigne pour pouvoir s'endormir. Il se blottissait contre le japonais et finissait par somnoler. Mais ce jour-là, Heero travaillait tard. Et Duo n'avait pas pu l'attendre, terrasser par la forte fièvre. Et quand Heero était allé se coucher, il avait vu l'américain gémir en se débattant. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Lui qui n'avait jamais pleuré…

Heero ne savait pas qui avait été le plus traumatisé cette nuit-là. Duo parce que Heero l'avait vu pleurer et gémir comme un enfant. Ou bien le Japonais parce qu'il avait eu la preuve que l'américain lui cachait quelque chose de grave. De suffisamment grave pour lui faire verser des larmes. Mais il n'avait rien demandé. Il l'avait juste prit dans ses bras alors que Duo se recomposait un masque enjoué. Et l'incident avait été clos.

La nuit se passa, bien pour certain, moins bien pour d'autre. Ils prenaient tous leur petit déjeuner en silence, la Fripouille étant encore à moitié endormi. Duo avait été légèrement surpris de retrouver l'enfant dans la chambre de Heero, il en avait même été quelque peu jaloux. Mais ce sentiment s'était vite estompé quand le petit garçon lui a sauté littéralement dans les bras. Un sursaut d'énergie. Puis il était vite redevenu un zombi.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. Iria se précipita vers les 4 garçons avec un dossier à la main.

« J'ai les résultats ! Bon sang ! C'est pas croyable ! C'est hallucinant ! C'est irréel ! C'est… »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Onee-san ! »

« Ah oui ! Heu… Bonjour tout le monde ! »

« Tu as découvert quoi ? » les interrompit brutalement Heero.

« Bon sang Heero ! Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait… C'est théoriquement, irréalisable. »

Elle s'assit à leur table en posant son dossier. Puis se massant les tempes.

« Iria, tu as découvert quoi ? reprit Duo. Quelque chose cloche avec la Fripouille ? »

« Non, il est en parfaite santé. Aucun problème de ce côté-là. C'est juste que…J'ai découvert qui sont ses parents. »

L'enfant stoppa de manger et écarquilla les yeux. Le visage de Duo se crispa. Et Heero s'entendait visiblement au pire. Quant à Quatre, il avait beau cherché, il ne voyait où était le problème. Quoi qu'il avait une petite idée de ce que redoutait Duo…

« L'ADN de cet enfant correspond à celui de… Heero… »

Duo et Quatre écarquillèrent les yeux tandis que Heero les ferma.

« … et à celui de Duo. »

A suivre

Je ne dirai qu'une chose : Mwahahahahahahahahahah !


	3. Chapitre 03

Auteur : Caramelon

Titre : Manipulations

Résumé : Iria a lâché sa bombe. Ils vont devoir entendre les explications à condition qu'ils survivent à la crise cardiaque qui les menace…

Genre : Yaoi, gros mal de crâne pour les allergiques à la biologie même simplifiée, cassage du mythe des cigognes ou des choux et des roses, choc psychologique irréversible pour deux d'entre eux. Un seul semble être d'excellente humeur…

Couple : Fripouille + tout le monde. Quant à Heero et Duo… hum… disons… y a encore pas mal de chemin mais pour le moment, ça va de pire en pire.

Disclaimer : je me renseigne pour la pierre philosophale…

Réponse aux reviews : 

Merci pour vos reviews, je suis trop contente. Et merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent même s'ils ne me laissent pas de reviews ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira toujours autant et que je ne vous décevrais pas. Et un petit merci à ma betalectrice, qui a failli m'étrangler un bon nombre de fois pour que je me dépêche de finir…

**Anaxarete :** J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

**Iria-chan :** Merci pour ta review. Ça m'a fait trotrotrotrotrotrotro plaisir ! Comment ça Duo est trop con ? Mais non, mais non ! Il est juste un peu… Ben heu… En tout cas, j'ai comme dans l'idée que tu vas apprécier la fin du chapitre, gniark , gniark, gniark… Et puis, par rapport au Duo de ta fic (Sanctuaire), le mien est un ange !

**Kikunosuke :** Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre Heero et Duo ? Hum… Tu sauras ça au chapitre 8 si je me souviens bien… Et oui, va falloir attendre…

**Mayu-chibichan :** Merci, je suis bien contente d'avoir eu l'idée de couper le chapitre 2, pile à ce moment-là. Tu devrais me détester pour celui-ci aussi. Gniark, gniark, gniark ! Quant à tes questions, et bien, la plupart des réponses seront dans ce chapitre. Mais l'histoire entre Heero et Duo, et bien, chapitre 8. Et merci pour ta review pour « Retour aux sources »

**Youkai :** Moi sadique ? (faux air ingénu…) Hum… Tu devrais peut-être pas lire ce chapitre alors… Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Kittyval :** Hé, hé, hé, hé, hé, hé… ça dépendra de ce qui se passe dans ta fic… C'est la condition sine qua non. Mwahahaha ! (moi et l'art de tout tourner à mon avantage…)

**Lihiel : **T'es trop forte ! Comment t'as deviné ? Bon, j'avoue, je me suis pas foulée. N'empêche tu es la première personne à m'en faire la remarque… Apparemment, la relation entre Heero et Duo inquiète beaucoup de lecteur. On verra bien les conséquences de l'arrivée de Fripouille (entre nous, j'adore ce surnom… Je suis géniale. Oh ! Faut pas faire gaffe ! J'ai une tendance à l'auto complimentation assez développée…)

Une des réponses au pourquoi du comment du titre. Mais ce n'est que la première… !

**Chapitre 03**

Quatre en tomba de sa chaise et se retrouva sur les fesses. Duo se cogna brutalement le front contre la table. Heero gardait obstinément les yeux fermés. Seul l'enfant semblait apprécier la nouvelle. Il souriait à tout le monde, complètement aux anges. Quatre se releva pour se rasseoir. Duo garda obstinément le front collé contre la table, écrasant les corn-flakes qui étaient tombés de son bol. Heero se passa la main sur le visage avant d'ouvrir des yeux fatigués, blasés. Iria jeta un regard à l'enfant qui avalait gaiement ses céréales.

Il lui fallait maintenant entamer des explications qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas. Mais son frère prit la parole en premier.

« Mais… Mais… Comment ? Je veux dire, ils sont pas équipés pour… Du moins… On le saurait si… c'était possible. A moins que… Duo… Heero… »

« Te fatigue pas Quat-chan, marmonna Duo, sans relever la tête. Je peux te le certifier : Heero est bien un garçon. Et moi aussi… »

« Mais alors… Comment ? »

« Manipulation génétique », répondit Heero.

« C'est la seule explication. Malheureusement, elle est aussi bancale. Parce que quoiqu'il arrive, il est « normalement » impossible qu'un enfant puisse naître de deux hommes. »

Iria reprit son dossier. Duo releva la tête. Quelques céréales étaient encore collées sur son front.

« Bon, commença Iria. Voilà ma théorie. Elle est, selon moi, tirée par les cheveux et mon esprit scientifique refuse catégoriquement d'y croire, mais il faut bien admettre que cet enfant est bien là, en chair et en os, mélange de vos deux ADN. »

« Iria, l'interrompit Heero. Je crois qu'on a compris… Continue ! »

« Très bien. Alors voilà… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, la coupa Duo. Ça doit être simple, clair et concis. Parce que… je me contrôle. Je suis zen. Je suis calme. Je suis une pâquerette au milieu d'un pré, caressée par une douce brise… »

« Heu… Duo. »

« Bref, je sens que je vais exploser. Si je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, je vais… Je vais… Bref, bye, bye la petite pâquerette ! »

Iria sourit avec un air de compréhension. Oui, elle savait ce que ressentait Duo en ce moment. Il aurait certainement mieux pris la chose si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Heero. Il aurait même préféré que ce soit un mélange avec les gènes de Treize Kushrénada…

« Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu prélever vos cellules sexuelles. Ça reste encore un mystère. »

« Peut-être lorsqu'ils ont été prisonniers de Oz… », supposa Quatre.

Mis à part Trowa, tous étaient passés par les cellules de Oz. Et tous étaient passés par la case « visite médicale » et personne n'était capable de dire ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés pendant ce temps-là, étant donné qu'une forte de dose de pentothal les avait assommé. Même Heero l'ignorait.

« Donc, voici mon hypothèse : comme vous le savez tous, il faut des gamètes femelles et mâles pour qu'il y ait fécondation. Donc, un spermatozoïde et un ovocyte. »

« Ovocyte ? » demanda Duo, déjà tremblant de tout ses membres.

« Ah oui ! La biologie pour les nuls… Un ovule si tu préfères. Bref, la réunion du noyau des deux gamètes, c'est ce qu'on appelle fécondation. »

« Si tu en venais au fait… »

« Bref, vous deux, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous ne produisez que des gamètes mâles, donc aucune fécondation ne serait possible. »

« C'est là qu'intervient la femme », annonça Heero aussi calmement qu'il pouvait l'être à ce moment-là.

Iria hocha la tête et Duo fronça les sourcils.

« La femme ? Quelle femme ? Où est-elle ? » s'enquit Quatre.

« Morte après la naissance, répondit Heero. D'après un rapport. »

« Attends Heero ! Me dit pas que tu étais déjà au courant ! » s'exclama Duo en frappant le poing sur la table.

« Pas de tout. Je savais que cet enfant portait les gènes d'un pilote de Gundam. Je ne savais pas que c'étaient les nôtres… »

Il soupira. Décidément, le destin prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer à chaque fois. Iria continua son exposé.

« Bref. Je pense qu'ils ont prélevé un ovocyte… ovule… de cette femme lors de l'ovulation. A partir de maintenant, inutile de me demander des explications sur le comment du pourquoi, parce que je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Le comble pour un médecin ! A quel point les gens peuvent être fous ? »

« A l'extrême… », bougonna Duo.

« Je pense… qu'ils ont du remplacer les chromosomes de cette femme que contenait le noyau par vos chromosomes, ceux de Duo ou ceux de Heero, à supposer que ce soit possible. Ils ont ensuite sans doute procédé à une simple fécondation in vitro et une gestation in vitro comme tous les enfants des Colonies. »

Silence. Duo haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« C'est tout ? Je veux dire… C'était des savants fous et la seule difficulté qui s'imposait à eux c'est cet échange de chromosomes… ? »

« Duo, commença Iria. C'est bien toi qui voulais des explications simples, claires et concises. Et ce n'est pas le seul problème auquel ils ont du se confronter. D'un, l'ovocyte, lors de l'ovulation est bloqué en métaphase II de la méiose II. Or vos cellules sexuelles ne se bloquent pas lors de la méiose et… »

« Ok, ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris que je comprends rien. Je te crois. C'est normalement pas possible. N'empêche que le morpion, il est là ! »

« Il ne risque pas d'avoir des problèmes ? demanda Quatre avec inquiétude. Je veux dire, des problèmes physiques ou mentaux. »

L'enfant arrêta de mâcher ses céréales.

« Che fais chrés fien Chat-nii-chan ! »

Duo lui administra une petite claque derrière la tête.

« On parle pas la bouche pleine Fripouille ! »

« Pardon, s'excusa l'enfant après avoir avaler sa bouchée, Daddy ! »

Le cœur de Duo s'arrêta de battre pendant au moins une dizaine de seconde. Il en oublia même de respirer. Bon sang ! Ce morpion venait de l'appeler « Daddy » ! Et il ne savait même pas comment réagir. S'il devait se mettre en colère ou s'il devait en rire. Il resta bloqué ainsi jusqu'à ce que le gloussement de l'enfant le sorte de sa torpeur. Il descendit de sa chaise et voulu grimper sur les genoux de Duo. Le natté le prit machinalement dans ses bras et le posa sur ses cuisses. Le petit garçon se retourna en flanqua un gros bisou plein de bave et de corn-flakes sur la joue de l'américain.

« Je crois… que… je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire », bégaya Duo.

« Tu t'y feras Duo », assura Quatre.

« Et elle est où ma maman ? » demanda l'enfant.

Ils se regardèrent tous avec une certaine gêne. Puis Quatre adressa un sourire rassurant au petit garçon.

« On ne sait pas où elle se trouve pour le moment », mentit Quatre.

« Oh… Bof, c'est pas grave puisque j'ai deux papas ! »

Heero et Duo croisèrent leur regard où l'on pouvait lire toute la douleur, toute la souffrance supplémentaire qu'engendrait cette situation. C'était forcé. Ils allaient devoir se revoir en dehors des missions.

Pour Duo, il était impensable d'abandonner cet enfant. Ce petit garçon, qu'il l'ait voulu ou non, était une partie de lui. Et il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Il assumerait sa paternité quoi qu'il arrive, parce qu'il savait ce que c'était de ne pas avoir de parents. Et même si avec son optimisme à toute épreuve il gardait de bons souvenirs de son enfance errante, il n'avait pas oublié les mauvais souvenirs. S'il savait qu'il exagérait un peu, il ne voulait pas offrir à cet enfant qu'il avait délivré, une enfance similaire à la sienne. Malheureusement, Heero arriverait à la même conclusion. Duo le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que lui aussi assumerait sa paternité.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Heero ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu des parents. La seule figure paternelle qu'il ait eu, c'était Odin Lowe. Ces années passées avec lui, même si elles n'avaient pas été évidentes et assez éloignées des idées que l'on pouvait se faire sur les activités père/fils, ont été précieuses pour Heero. Il avait détesté cette errance sans but précis après avoir perdu son mentor. Alors il voulait être là pour cet enfant, avec ou sans Duo, bien qu'il se doutait que ce serait avec… Et puis, il était attachant comme enfant. Il avait aussi la très nette impression qu'il était beaucoup plus perspicace qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Quatre dirigea son attention vers sa sœur.

« Pour les problèmes alors ? »

« J'ai observé rapidement son caryotype. Il a bien les hétérochromosomes X et Y. Donc de ce côté-là, pas de problèmes. Et mis à part un nombre de translocation supérieure à la normale entre les paires d'autosomes, tout va bien. Et d'après le bilan sanguin et médical que je lui ai fait passé hier, tout est normal. »

« J'ai rien compris, sauf qu'il va bien, conclut Duo. On peut dire qu'ils ont réussi leur coup ces empaffés… »

« Maxwell, il va vraiment falloir que tu surveilles ton langage en sa présence », ordonna Heero.

Duo haussa un sourcil. Puis soupira de consternation. Il aurait du le parier. Heero allait lui aussi assumer son rôle. Il devait avouer qu'il avait secrètement espéré le contraire.

« Et puis, il va falloir te trouver un nom », continua le japonais.

« Fripouille ! » cria l'enfant en levant brusquement les bras en l'air manquant de crever l'œil de Duo avec sa cuillère.

« C'est pas un nom ça », fit remarquer Quatre.

« Veux Fripouille, s'entêta le petit garçon. C'est comme ça que Daddy m'appelle. »

Duo se bloqua une nouvelle fois. Non, franchement, il allait vraiment pas à s'y faire. A chaque fois, son cœur faisait un bond et son esprit allait vagabonder dans son pré de pâquerette. Non pas que cela le mettait en colère mais… Il devait pas se voiler la face. S'il se contrôlait, c'était pour ne surtout pas finir gâteux en présence de Heero.

« Duo ? » l'appela Iria.

« Heu… Oui. Oui. Ecoute-moi Fripouille ! »

Regard noir de Heero.

« Il faut un prénom parce que… parce que… parce qu'il y a que moi qui peux t'appeler Fripouille ! »

Excuse bidon, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé sur le moment. Heero lui jeta un autre regard noir. Il allait y avoir du neuf. Ils allaient maintenant se battre pour l'éducation du jeune enfant… Il allait vraiment falloir qu'ils établissent un traité de paix, ou plutôt de non-agression. Une question vint ensuite hanté l'esprit de Duo. Qui allait le garder ? Qui allait garder la Fripouille ? Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'ils revivent ensemble, hein ?

« Ced ! » s'écria l'enfant.

« Très bien, approuva Heero. Ce sera Ced alors. »

Iria se leva.

« Bon, c'est très bien tout ça, mais moi, je vais me coucher. J'ai passé toute la nuit à faire les tests ADN et autres… »

« Tu veux que je raccompagne ? » demanda Quatre un peu inquiet devant les cernes de sa sœur.

« Ça ira. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras, puis fit un signe de tête aux deux autres jeunes hommes. Elle baisa le front du petit garçon et disparut enfin dehors. Quatre surveilla sa sœur jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse au coin de la rue.

« Moi aussi, je ne vais pas tarder », informa Heero.

Duo se tendit et resserra inconsciemment son étreinte autour de Ced. Ce dernier, qui avait fini ces céréales, jouait maintenant avec la natte de l'américain. Heero et Duo se jaugèrent du regard, le visage dur, menaçant. Mais le professionnalisme de Duo prit le dessus. Il avait souvent assisté à des procès où des parents se disputaient la garde de leur enfant. Et lorsque chacun des deux parties étaient à égalité devant la justice, souvent on demandait à l'enfant de trancher en lui demandant chez qui il voulait vivre.

« Ecoute-moi la Fripouille. Heero et moi, on vit très loin l'un de l'autre. Tu dois donc décider chez qui tu veux vivre. »

« Avec toi ! »

L'enfant se mit debout sur les genoux de Duo, ses deux petits yeux améthyste pétillant de joie. Mais le natté ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans ceux de Heero et y lisait toute la déception, toute la douleur que cette décision avait engendrée. Heero détourna le regard et but son thé.

« Et avec Heero-to-san ! » finit le petit garçon.

Heero releva brusquement la tête et fut atteint du même mal que Duo. Il bloqua. Duo secoua la tête.

« Non Fripouille. Tu ne peux pas vivre chez Heero et chez moi en même temps. »

« Bah pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on ne vit pas dans la même maison. »

Ced regarda Duo avec un air perplexe. Puis un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses petites lèvres.

« Alors, on a qu'à trouver une maison pour tous les trois ! On peut rester tous les trois, non ? »

Nouveau blocage de la part de Heero et Duo. Ils ne virent pas le sourire de Quatre. Un sourire approbateur et satisfait. Il s'approcha de Ced et lui tendit la main.

« Viens avec moi Ced ! Je vais essayer de te trouver d'autres vêtements autre que ce short et ce T-shirt. »

« Mais… »

« Il faut les laisser discuter maintenant, Ced. »

Duo remercia mentalement son ami alors que l'enfant sauta à terre. Il prit la main de Quatre, ce dernier bien content d'avoir enfin un allié, et de poids ! Là où Trowa et Hilde avaient échoué, il espérait que Ced réussirait…

Une fois que Quatre et l'enfant disparut de sa vue, Duo se prit la tête entre les mains, les épaules secouées d'un petit rire. Heero posa ses yeux sur la silhouette de son ancien amant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Tout. C'est quand même assez ironique comme situation. Toi et moi, parents d'un petit mouflet qui sort d'un labo dirigé par des malades… Toi et moi, réuni une nouvelle fois alors que l'on fait tout pour s'éviter. »

« Je vois. On dirait que le destin aime jouer avec nous… »

« Jouer ? Nous torturer oui ! »

Heero croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors que Duo planta ses prunelles améthyste dans ceux du japonais.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Maxwell ? »

« Je crois que tu le sais aussi bien que moi Heero. Même si la Fripouille est le fruit des esprits malades de ces types, il fait partie de nous. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs. La véritable question est : qui déménage ? »

Heero hocha la tête. Duo réfléchit pour trouver une solution. Parce que Heero avait sa vie sur L1 et Duo, la sienne sur L2. Quoiqu'il arrive, l'un des deux devrait sacrifier une partie de sa vie pour vivre avec la personne qu'ils voulaient revoir le moins souvent possible.

« C'est moi », décida Heero.

« C'est toi quoi ? »

« Qui déménage. C'est plus pratique. Je peux exercer mon travail dans n'importe quelle colonie. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. »

« Mon appartement est trop petit », objecta Duo.

« On s'en contentera. Ce que je te propose c'est une période d'essai d'un mois. Si au bout d'un mois, on arrive à… gérer… alors on pourra penser à investir dans un appartement plus grand. »

Duo acquiesça. Cela lui semblait correct. Sauf qu'il aurait vraiment du mal à gérer la situation. Heero. Son premier grand amour. De retour dans sa vie. Avec leur enfant. Si seulement la Fripouille n'avait jamais existé… Tout de suite Duo s'en voulu de penser ça. Ce n'était pas la faute à cet enfant. Lui, il n'avait rien demandé. Il avait même été enfermé dans ce putain de labo, et qui sait ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir, tout ça parce qu'ils ont réussi à mélanger ses gènes avec ceux de Heero.

Le japonais dut lutter pour reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Il aurait vraiment aimé que Duo résiste un peu plus. Il aurait vraiment aimé qu'il abandonne, qu'ils n'aient pas à revivre ensemble. Tout serait bien plus simple s'il n'avait pas succombé aux charmes du natté il y a 5 ans. Si seulement il avait pu résisté, ils n'en seraient pas là. Heero n'avait jamais eu de regrets avant. Aujourd'hui, il en avait un. Et trois ans étaient trop court pour oublier, pour guérir. Avant, le japonais n'avait jamais osé dévoiler ses sentiments. Durant une année, après la guerre, Duo s'était efforcé de le faire sortir de sa coquille. Et maintenant, Heero payait le prix fort.

« Aujourd'hui, je rentre sur L1 chercher quelques affaires et prendre certaines mesures », annonça Heero.

« Très bien. »

Quatre et Ced redescendirent dans la cuisine avec un petit sac de sport.

« Je vous passe quelques vieux vêtements qui appartiennent à Ali-chan en attendant. »

« Merci Quat-chan. Allez, il va falloir qu'on y aille ! »

« Je vous dépose où ? »

« Le spacioport », répondit Heero.

« Mon appart. Avec la Fripouille. »

Quatre approuva leur choix. C'était un peu ce qu'il avait prévu. Il lui avait semblé logique que ce soit Heero qui déménage. Et ça l'arrangeait. Comme ça, il pourrait surveiller l'évolution.

La voiture de Quatre passa d'abord par le spacioport pour déposer Heero. Il alla réserver une place sur le prochain vol qui s'avérait être une demi-heure plus tard. Ils l'accompagnèrent devant la porte d'embarquement.

« Appelle-moi quand tu arrives, on viendra te chercher », proposa Duo.

Heero acquiesça. Il serra la main à Quatre, fit un signe de tête à Duo. Il s'accroupit face à Ced.

« Sois sage ! » dit simplement Heero en posant une main sur la tête de l'enfant.

« Je veux pas que tu partes », gémit Ced en lui sautant au cou.

« Je reviens demain. Promis. »

Quatre s'approcha de Duo.

« C'est fou ! Il s'est attaché à vous si vite », lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

« C'en est même perturbant. Il s'est plus vite attacher à Heero qu'à toi. Pourtant tu es beaucoup plus… »

« L'instinct. »

« Si tu le dis… Allez Fripouille ! Dis au revoir à Heero sinon il va rater sa navette. »

« A demain Heero-to-san ! »

Heero se releva et se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement. Ced, les larmes aux yeux, s'agrippa à la main de Duo. Celui-ci se baissa et lui ébouriffa sa tignasse qu'il avait héritée de Heero, ça ne faisait aucun pli.

« Allez Fripouille ! Les garçons, ça ne pleure pas. Tu le reverras demain. »

Le petit garçon renifla, essuya les perles d'eau condensées qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues et sourit. Ils quittèrent ensuite le spacioport et Quatre les ramena chez Duo. Le natté l'invita à dîner puisque de toute façon, l'arabe ne devait prendre la navette qui l'amènerait sur Terre que le lendemain dans la matinée. Il devait enfin rejoindre Trowa et Ali. Quatre en profita pour aider Duo à emménager son salon. L'inconvénient, c'est que Duo ne possédait qu'une seule chambre avec un lit deux places. Il fallait donc emménager le salon afin d'y déplier le canapé clic-clac.

Dans la soirée, Duo ordonna au petit garçon d'aller se coucher après s'être brosser les dents. Il le borda ensuite, lui embrassa le front et éteignit la lumière de sa chambre.

« Duo, je vais y aller maintenant. Ça va aller ? »

« J'ai connu pire. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Hilde m'a initié au yoga ! »

Quatre éclata de rire. Duo se joignit à lui. Il n'avait vraiment rien de drôle mais c'était ce qu'il lui fallait sur le moment. Rire. Le rire effaçait tout les tracas, tous les problèmes qui pouvaient le perturber. Le rire était sa thérapie. Et il en avait cruellement besoin en ce moment. Ce qu'avait parfaitement deviné Quatre. Duo posa son regard sur la porte de sa chambre, derrière laquelle se reposait, enfin il l'espérait, la Fripouille.

« Dis Quatre, tu crois que je vais m'en sortir ? »

« Tout ira bien Duo. Tu as toujours eu un don avec les enfants. Regarde-toi avec Ali-chan ! Et avec la Fripouille ! »

« Hum… Je parlais surtout de Heero. Un mois… Et peut-être même plus. Je vais devenir complètement barge ! »

« Fais-moi confiance Duo ! Tout se déroulera à merveille. »

Regard suspicieux du natté.

« Tu veux dire quoi par là ? »

« Rien. »

Sourire innocent de Quatre. Qui ne dupa pas l'américain.

« Toi ! Tu complotes quelque chose ! »

« Mais non, mais non. »

« Deux fois « mais non »… Tu mens ! »

Quatre éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

« Tu verras bien ! »

« Je t'en prie Quatre. Fais pas de moi et de Heero, tes objets de manipulation ! S'il te plait… »

Quatre fut touché par le regard de détresse que lui lança Duo. Il lui rendit un sourire rassurant. Il lui prit la tête et la posa contre son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Duo ! »

« Merci, souffla Duo. Parce que nous deux, c'est vraiment impossible. On a essayé et tout ce qu'on a récolté c'est souffrance sur douleur. Je ne veux pas revivre ça Quatre. Pour rien au monde ! Plus jamais avec lui… »

Quatre ne dit rien. Il savait que leur relation, bien que longue, avait été chaotique partagée entre déchirements et incompréhension. A son avis, le problème était qu'elle avait été trop fusionnelle. C'était bien connu. Les couples ayant une relation fusionnelle étaient très instables et se résumaient à un jeu de cache-cache. Quand l'un voulait s'éloignait, l'autre faisait tout pour le retenir. Jusqu'à inversement des rôles. Jeu très épuisant psychologiquement.

Quatre prit enfin congé. Duo, qui ne voulait pas ruminer et surtout qui ne voulait pas penser à ce qui allait se passer à partir de demain, se déshabilla rapidement et s'enroula dans les draps du clic-clac pour finalement s'endormir presque aussitôt.

Le téléphone réveilla Duo. Il passa une main en dehors des draps et tâtonna à la recherche de son portable. Il le trouva et prit la communication.

« Allo ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« Maxwell. »

« Heero ? »

Duo se redressa, complètement réveillé.

« Je suis au spacioport. »

« Très bien. On arrive dans une demi-heure. »

« Je vous attends dans le café du spacioport. »

« Ok. »

Duo raccrocha et prit bien le temps de respirer. Il se leva et alla réveiller le petit garçon. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, se les frotta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Daddy ? »

Blocage cardiaque durant une demi douzaine de seconde.

« On doit partir chercher Heero. »

« Oto-san ? »

Tout à fait réveillé, il bondit de son lit. Duo lui prépara rapidement ses affaires, un T-shirt rouge vif et une salopette en jeans. Duo enfila son éternel pantalon noir qu'il devait avoir en une dizaine d'exemplaire, et une chemise blanche.

« Daddy ! Chui prêt ! »

Arrêt cardiaque. Non. Non, il n'arriverait pas à s'y faire. Enfin, les blocages duraient de moins en oins longtemps. Quelque part, il y avait du progrès… L'américain enfila son long manteau noir et ses chaussures. Il aida la Fripouille à mettre ses baskets.

« Alors si tu es prêt, en route ! »

Duo prit la main de la Fripouille et sortit de l'appartement. Il referma derrière lui et enclencha son propre système de sécurité, d'après lui, infaillible. Avec toutes les bases qu'il avait infiltré quelques années plus tôt, et même encore aujourd'hui avec les Preventers, il connaissait les défauts de chaque système de sécurité et y avait remédier. Il avait installé le même système chez les autres pilotes et même chez Réléna.

Ils prirent ensuite l'ascenseur. Duo habitait le 8ème étage de son immeuble dans un quartier tranquille. Ils descendirent dans le parking souterrain pour prendre la voiture de Duo. Il faut dire qu'il avait complètement craqué. Une sportive noire, et surtout décapotable. Duo adorait sentir le vent créé par la vitesse. Le natté installa la Fripouille à l'arrière et l'attacha solidement. Il pensa mentalement à acheter un siège pour jeune enfant. Enfin, il prit place au volant et démarra. Duo enfila ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et sortit à l'extérieur.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport. Duo se gara et aida l'enfant à sortir de la voiture. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent enfin au café. L'enfant lâcha la main de Duo et courut vers Heero. Celui-ci le réceptionna dans ses bras avec un petit sourire amusé. Le natté s'approcha du bar en enlevant ses lunettes noires.

« Alors, un café bien noir et sans sucre, un chocolat au lait, un croissant et une chocolatine », commanda-t-il au barman.

« C'est partit ! »

Duo rejoignit Heero et Ced. Il s'assit en face de Heero.

« Bon voyage ? »

« Hn… »

« Daddy j'ai faim… »

« Ton petit déjeuner arrive », répondit Duo les yeux fixés sur le barman.

« Vous n'avez pas déjeuné avant de partir ? » s'enquit Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pas eu le temps… »

Duo l'observa puis esquissa un sourire amusé. Il posa un coude sur la table et appuya son menton contre la paume de sa main.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. Je me disais juste que Quatre était entrain de déteindre sur toi. »

« … Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Papa poule. »

Heero renifla d'un air méprisant.

« Tu peux parler… »

Duo s'apprêta à riposter mais préféra se taire. S'ils continuaient, ils allaient finir par se sauter à la gorge. De toute façon, ce fut ce moment-là que choisit le serveur pour apporter sa commande. Ced sauta sur son chocolat. C'était définitif. Il adorait le chocolat, son goût amer et sucré à la fois. Il dévora aussi sa chocolatine et finit la moitié du croissant de l'américain. Celui-ci but son café tout en lisant le journal du jour. Heero qui l'avait déjà lu écouta Ced raconter sa soirée d'hier. Puis Duo se leva et alla payer sa commande. Enfin, ils quittèrent le petit café. Duo marchait devant Heero qui tenait la main de Ced, enfin, le contraire aurait été plus juste, et poussait en même tant un chariot transportant ses bagages.

Heero admira une nouvelle fois la démarche assurée de l'américain, sa longue natte se balançant au rythme de ses pas. Son manteau virevoltait légèrement autour de lui, comme si une brise jouait avec les pans. Les femmes et même certains hommes se retournaient sur son passage avec une certaine envie. Et Heero les comprenait. Qui pouvait résister à son charme ravageur ? A ses sourires en coin ? A sa bonne humeur ? A ses yeux… ? Le japonais lui-même n'avait pas pu résister. Et si lui avait succombé, alors il y avait fort à parier que tous cèderaient. Mais Heero n'avait pas du tout conscience que lui aussi attiraient les regards et l'envie. Ils rejoignirent enfin la voiture de Duo. Heero posa ses bagages dans le coffre pendant que le natté attachait Ced. Il prit place au volant et attendit Heero qui vint le rejoindre quelques instants plus tard.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, Duo gara sa voiture dans son emplacement de parking. Il aida Heero à sortir ses quatre valises. Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au 8ème étage. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Duo remarqua que quelqu'un attendait devant la porte de son appartement. Un peu plus petit que lui, les cheveux noirs. Il était de dos mais Duo connaissait aussi la couleur de ses yeux. Gris avec de légère nuance bleutée.

« Shit », pesta Duo.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers le natté. Son visage s'éclaira et s'approcha à grand pas de l'américain. Celui-ci ne put esquisser le moindre geste, le souffle coupé. L'homme aux yeux gris passa ses mains autour du cou de Duo et l'embrassa passionnément.

A suivre…

Mwahahahahahahah ! Je sens que je vais me faire tuer… Mais je suis parée. Je suis munie d'un rouleau à pâtisserie et d'une poêle taille maxi… Je vous attends !

Sinon, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à pas faire tourner Heero et Duo (surtout lui d'ailleurs) en papa gâteux… J'espère que malgré cette fin horrible (pour vous) que vous avez aimé… A toute !


	4. Chapitre 04

Auteur : Caramelon

Titre : Manipulations

Résumé : Heero et Duo décident un peu à contrecœur de revivre ensemble avec la Fripouille. Cette cohabitation, déjà pas évidente, risque d'être infernale avec l'arrivée de…

Genre : Yaoi, OOC d'un peu tout le monde, jalousie ? Train-train quotidien, parce qu'il le faut bien.

Couple : M+2+M, 3+4+3+4+3+4… parfaitement en symbiose ceux-là. Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas de Heero et Duo.

Disclaimer : Je me renseigne pour l'élixir de longue vie… Par contre, si vous voulez Fripouille et Mack, ben va falloir allonger ou attendre 70 ans après ma mort… Comment ça, vous les voulez pas ? Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant besoin de sous…

Réponse aux reviews : 

**Draya Malefoy : **merci pour ta review. La voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira…

**Kittyval :** Mais je fais ce que je veux ! J'ai établi un contrat en bon et dû forme avec les personnages ! Je t'en enverrai un exemplaire ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic. Et petit secret : si le rythme de parution est si rapide c'est parce qu'en fait, je suis en vacances (youpi ! Vive la fac !), que mes amis sont encore en cours, au boulot…(les pauvres !), donc je sors pas beaucoup en attendant et que ça fait un bon moment que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête. J'ai même fait un plan détaillé du déroulement de l'histoire. Mais je dois avouer que je ne le suis pas plus que ça…

**Yat :** Mais qui est donc ce mystérieux jeune homme aux yeux gris… ? Ben, tu vas vite le savoir. Et si tu es une fan accro aux 1+2+1 dans tous les sens, prépare-toi psychologiquement à subir un choc… (j'ai prévu un défibrillateur à la fin de cette page) Merci pour ton compliment ça m'a fait super plaisir. Je mets toujours un point d'honneur à essayer de faire les choses différemment des autres et c'est pas facile. Parce qu'il faut le dire, y a des personnes beaucoup plus douée que moi…

**Yansha :** Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup les Fripouilles ! Les gosses de cet âge devrait être un peu comme lui… Enfin, euh… Non, peut-être pas finalement… Quant à savoir si je vais axer cette fic du côté de l'éducation, de la réconciliation ou bien la poursuite, et bien euh… Hi-mi-tsu !

**Youkai :** Oh là, là, là ! J'espère que tu n'agonises pas trop. Allez ! Je vais te laisser souffler pour ce chapitre, mais je serai obligée de me rattraper au chapitre suivant… Gné, gné, gné… (et à mon avis, tu vas vraiment, mais VRAIMENT pas aimé… Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ferai mettre un défibrillateur à la fin du chapitre 5)

**Naïa :** Ah là, là ! Ca a l'air de tous vous choquer que Duo ait un copain ? (faux air innocent) Et qui te dit que mettre Heero et Duo ensemble soit au programme ? Mwahahahaha ! LOL !

**Mayu-chibichan :** Dis ! Si tu veux vraiment me tronçonner, fais-moi plaisir : enfile un costume d'orangina rouge en hurlant comme une demeurée « Ca va saigner ! » ! Et puis, personne ne peut résister à mon rouleau à pâtisserie ! Mwahahahah ! Mais bon, comme j'ai pas vraiment envie de tester tout de suite la résistance de mon rouleau à pâtisserie face à ta tronçonneuse, ce chapitre se finira bien et sur une note humoristique (normalement…)

**Syt the Evil Angel :** Vous avez commandé le chapitre 4 ? N'est-ce pas ? Avec ou sans suspense à la fin ? Bref, la réaction de Heero… Et bien… Disons que s'il n'a jamais vraiment haï quelqu'un avant, et bien il y a un début à tout à ce qu'on dit…Et, oh ! comme c'est étrange , c'est pas à Dudulle qu'il en veut…

**Chapitre 4 : **

Duo ferma les yeux et laissa tomber les valises à terre. Ses mains montèrent au niveau des épaules du jeune homme aux yeux gris. Celui-ci se serrait un peu plus contre le torse du natté. Duo le repoussa doucement mais fermement. Il inspira profondément et plongea son regard dans les prunelles grises du jeune homme. Celui-ci caressa lentement la joue de l'américain.

« Tu m'as manqué Duo… » chuchota-t-il.

Il chercha une nouvelle fois les lèvres du natté. Mais une toux sèche le coupa dans son élan. Le jeune homme rencontra le regard meurtrier de Heero qui avait lui aussi posé ses valises.

« Ca te dérange ? » défia le jeune homme pas plus impressionné que ça.

« Dans la mesure où il y a un enfant, oui. »

Ced s'était caché derrière les jambes de Heero, méfiant. Le japonais dirigea son regard assassin vers Duo.

« Je te préviens Maxwell. Pas question que tu fasses tes cochonneries devant Ced… »

Duo serra des poings.

« Putain Yuy ! Tu me prends pour qui ? s'emporta Duo. Je… »

Une main lui saisit le poignet alors que l'américain s'avançait dangereusement vers le japonais. Duo se retourna brusquement vers le jeune homme aux yeux gris. Mais celui-ci avait dirigé son attention vers Heero.

« Attends ! Tu es Heero Yuy ? Le Heero Yuy ? »

Le japonais lui lança un regard méprisant en guise de réponse. Duo baissa la tête. Non. Franchement. Rien n'aurait pu être pire. Rien. Il se demanda s'il avait encore des cachets d'aspirine dans sa pharmacie et s'il restait des glaçons dans le freezer. Parce qu'il allait en avoir cruellement besoin…

« Celui qui a… Avec Duo… Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Je croyais que c'était fini ! »

« Je t'en prie, ne tire pas de conclusion hâtive… », marmonna Duo.

Les yeux gris du jeune homme se voilèrent par une soudaine jalousie.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais une chose est sûre. Je ne te laisserai jamais Duo ! Tu l'as perdu et c'est… »

« Ça suffit Mack ! gronda Duo. Arrête ! Ca ne sert à rien… »

Duo se massa les tempes. S'il avait su, il serait resté au lit ce matin.

« Bon, ok. »

Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche des clés de son appartement. Quand il les trouva enfin, il les lança à Heero.

« Rentre ! Installe-toi ! Tu connais le code ? »

« Hn… »

« Parfait. »

Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Il entraîna Mack à l'intérieur qui sourit d'un air triomphant à Heero tout en se collant à Duo. Ce dernier appuya sur le bouton menant au rez-de-chaussée. Puis il prit le menton du jeune homme et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La dernière chose que vit Heero. Celui-ci sentit une sourde colère monter en lui. Ainsi qu'une envie quasi-irrépressible d'arracher les yeux à ce Mack… Oh ! Et puis, ce crétin de Maxwell pouvait bien se taper qui il voulait, cela ne le regardait pas.

« Ano baka… »

« Heero-to-san… J'aime pas ce monsieur… »

« Moi non plus Ced. Moi non plus… »

« Et j'ai peur quand vous vous criez dessus avec Daddy… »

Heero se baissa pour prendre ses valises et les traîner devant l'appartement de Duo. Il déconnecta l'alarme de Duo puis ouvrit la porte. Le petit garçon, tête baissé et serrant des poings, entra dans l'appartement et s'assit sur le clic-clac encore ouvert. Il ramena ses genoux sous son menton, réprimant avec difficulté les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Heero rentra ses affaires puis s'accroupit devant l'enfant.

« Ecoute-moi Ced ! Il arrivera souvent qu'on se dispute Max… Duo et moi. Et on ira chacun faire la tête dans notre coin. Mais on essayera de ne pas le faire devant toi. C'est tout ce que je peux te promettre. »

« D'accord. »

« Mais je tiens à te prévenir. Si Max… Duo et moi, si on se dispute trop souvent, il faudra qu'on se sépare, parce que ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Tu as compris ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, descendit du lit et passa ses frêles bras autour du cou du japonais.

« Alors, ne vous disputez plus… »

« On fera ce qu'on peut. »

Il repoussa l'enfant et lui sourit.

« Tu veux m'aider à ranger mes affaires ? »

Ced hocha vigoureusement la tête, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Heero n'en doutait plus. Si le caractère d'une personne était en partie génétique, il était maintenant certain que l'enfant avait hérité, pour une grande part, des gènes de Duo. Ils portèrent les valises dans l'unique chambre et Heero commença à déballer ses affaires. La veille, l'américain avait fait de la place pour les vêtements de Heero et de la Fripouille.

Duo remonta dans son appartement, épuisé et victime d'un épouvantable mal de crâne. A croire qu'un pivert avait élu domicile à l'intérieur de sa tête. Et malheureusement pour lui, le pire n'était pas encore passé. Il allait devoir partager sa vie avec Heero. Et ce soir, une soirée explications avec Mack allait sans doute l'achever. Lui qui n'aimait pas le mensonge, il allait devoir en trouver un et surtout… être crédible ! Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient lui et Mack, il pouvait dire, sans trop s'avancer, que ça allait pas être de la tarte pour lui mentir.

Duo pénétra dans son appartement et s'adossa trente seconde contre sa porte. Puis il se décida de rejoindre Heero et la Fripouille. Le petit garçon avait enfilé un jean noir, un T-shirt blanc et avait posé un pull noir qui devait appartenir à Duo, par-dessus ses épaules. D'une main, il retenait les larges lunettes de soleil posé sur son nez. De l'autre, il faisait le signe de la victoire devant un miroir. Il se retourna vers le natté en découvrant toutes ses dents. Duo éclata de rire.

« Mais à quoi tu joues Fripouille ? »

« Trop la classe, hein ? Daddy… »

Le rire de l'américain jaillit de nouveau.

« Et puis regarde ce que m'a apporté Oto-san ! »

Il lui présenta un carton. Duo écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh la vache ! »

« Je ne savais pas ce qui lui plairait », se justifia Heero.

« Bon sang Heero ! Ca vaut une fortune ! Moi, il faut que je me saigne pour l'avoir… T'imagine ! La meilleure console de jeu du marché ! Dis Fripouille ? Je pourrais y jouer ? Dis ? »

« Max… Duo, je l'ai acheté pour Ced ! »

Duo se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le souffle coupé. Il avait bien entendu ? Heero l'avait appelé Duo ! Il l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis… depuis qu'ils avaient rompu en fait… Alors pourquoi se mettait-il à l'appeler par son prénom ? Il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi mais cela le soulagea un peu. Quand Heero l'appelait par son nom de famille, Duo en souffrait. Pour lui, c'était comme si le japonais reniait tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que d'après son dossier, il aurait dû fêter ses 5 ans le mois dernier. »

« … Heero, j'aimerai vraiment examiner ses dossiers avec toi. »

« Je te les imprimerai. »

« Merci. Bon, et si on allait installer ce bijou ? »

Ced poussa des cris enthousiastes. Duo et l'enfant se précipitèrent dans le salon pour installer la console. Heero finit de ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire de Duo. D'un seul coup d'œil, il avait compris que Duo aimait toujours autant le noir. Enfin… Pourquoi aurait-il subitement changé ses habitudes ?

Heero amena ensuite tous ses appareils informatiques dans le salon. Il devait maintenant trouver un endroit pour installer le tout. Il contempla Duo dont la moitié du corps avait disparu derrière la télévision sous l'expression hilare de Ced. Duo étouffa un juron.

« Raah ! Ce truc va me rendre complètement cinglé ! »

Heero soupira.

« Laisse M… Duo ! Je m'en occupe. Pendant ce temps trouve-moi un endroit où je puisse installer mon ordinateur. »

Duo s'extirpa de derrière la télévision, rouge de colère et surtout rouge d'avoir été pendant une dizaine de minutes la tête en bas.

« Parfait. Mais interdiction de tuer ma télé, même si elle est têtue comme une mule. »

« Un peu comme son propriétaire… »

Duo tiqua. Alors là, c'était définitif ! Il s'était passé quelque chose pour que Heero fasse de l'humour devant lui ! Et d'en être en plus la cible ! Duo voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Non pas que cela lui déplaisait… Au contraire, ce serait plus facile pour tout le monde s'ils pouvaient tisser à nouveau des relations amicales, ou du moins, platoniques… Il se promit d'en toucher un mot une fois que la Fripouille serait au lit. Et qu'il serait revenu de son rendez-vous avec Mack.

Duo observa tranquillement la pièce tout autour de lui. Il ne voyait pas trente-six solutions.

« Heero, ça ira la table basse pour ton ordi ? Parce que j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de place… »

« Ça ira », confirma Heero.

Duo débarrassa donc la table basse. La Fripouille tournait tout autour de Heero qui avait réussi à mater la télévision récalcitrante. Duo se mit ensuite derrière les fourneaux et confectionna une autre de ses spécialités pâtissières dont il avait le secret pendant que Heero et Ced testaient la nouvelle console.

L'appartement de Duo se résumait en deux pièces sans compter la salle de bain et les toilettes. La porte d'entrée débouchait directement sur le salon, une pièce rectangulaire assez spacieuse. Pièce qui était séparée de la cuisine que par un long comptoir en bois, peint en noir. A l'opposé de la cuisine, une porte ouvrait sur la chambre de Duo, bien moins grande que le salon. Et on pouvait accéder à la salle de bain et aux toilettes qu'en traversant la chambre.

De la cuisine, Duo pouvait donc contempler à son aise Heero qui jouait avec la Fripouille. Il devait bien le reconnaître, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de vivre tous ensemble. Il adorait la Fripouille. Il était arrivé dans sa vie comme un boulet de canon mais il en était heureux. Avoir un enfant. Etre père arrivait normalement en dernier sur sa longue liste de priorité. Et puis, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait jamais en avoir, sauf par le biais de l'adoption.

Sauf que le destin en a décidé autrement. Et il ne savait pas s'il devait le remercier ou non. Parce que là où le bas blesse, c'était que Heero revienne dans sa vie. Lui qui avait tant de temps pour passer à autre chose. Généralement Duo positivait. Son optimisme était tel qu'il voyait toujours les bons côtés dans les pires situations. Sauf quand il s'agissait de Heero.

_Enfin bref, mieux vaut pas penser à tout ça,_ pensa Duo. _Pour le moment tout va bien et je ferai mieux d'en profiter… Lasagne ou raviolis ? _

Une demi-heure plus tard, Duo servit le déjeuner. Heero et la Fripouille rejoignirent le natté dans la kitchenette et s'attablèrent. Le déjeuner se passa principalement en silence. Duo et la Fripouille dévoraient leur lasagne alors que Heero mangeait avec plus de retenu.

« Dis donc ! On va l'inscrire dans quelle classe l'année prochaine ? s'enquit Duo. Voyons ! A 5 ans, tu rentres en… Heero, t'as une idée ? »

« En classe préparatoire je crois, répondit Heero. Pour apprendre à lire, à écrire et… »

« Mais je sais déjà lire et écrire ! » s'exclama Ced.

Duo et Heero fixèrent leur attention sur le petit garçon.

« Les professeurs t'ont appris ? » l'interrogea Heero.

« Non. J'ai appris tout seul. Ils m'ont juste donné des livres. »

Heero garda le silence tandis que Duo demandait des précisions à l'enfant. Ce dernier lui expliqua comment il avait réussit à apprendre à lire, à écrire et à compter sans l'aide de personne, avec juste des livres d'apprentissage comme soutien. Et il n'en conclut qu'une seule chose : la Fripouille devait être un surdoué. Avec Heero comme père, il fallait s'y attendre. Il avait une faculté d'assimilation hors du commun.

« Je lui ferai passer des tests pour l'évaluer et voir en quelle classe on va bien pouvoir l'inscrire », proposa Heero.

« Fais-lui passer des tests si tu veux, mais il est hors de question que la Fripouille saute trop de classe ! Une, voire deux, mais pas plus ! » objecta Duo.

« Il risque de s'ennuyer, protesta Heero. Il vaudrait mieux l'inscrire dans une classe adaptée à ses facultés… »

« Ça m'est égal ! s'écria Duo. Fripouille aura une enfance « normale », point barre. Il aura des amis de son âge. Il vivra comme tous les mômes de son âge. Il n'est déjà pas normal, pas besoin d'en rajouter… »

« Maxwell ! » gronda Heero.

Duo tourna ses yeux vers le petit garçon. Celui-ci avait pâli et semblait choqué. Le natté soupira de remord. Il avait perdu une occasion de se taire… L'américain posa une main sur la tête du petit garçon. Celui-ci lui renvoya un regard peiné.

« Je suis désolé Fripouille… »

« Je… suis pas normal ? »

« Pff ! C'est pas étonnant Fripouille. Tu as devant toi, les personnes les plus anormales que la Terre et les Colonies peuvent porter ! Fripouille, je veux juste que tu aies une enfance normale, enfin aussi normale que possible. »

« Mais… Pourquoi je suis pas comme les autres ? »

« Tout le monde est différent. Chaque personne est unique. Et puis, on t'aime comme tu es, Heero et moi. Et franchement, tu découvriras bien vite que le plus bizarre autour de cette table, c'est la tête de pioche à l'autre bout de la table… »

« M… Duo ! »

« Non, mais regarde-le Fripouille ! continua Duo en ignorant le japonais. Je vais te dire. Ce type déteste poser sa tasse de thé du coté droit de l'ordinateur ! Si tu oses poser sa tasse, et pas n'importe laquelle en plus, du côté droit, il se met à hurler comme un putois… Alors, c'est pas bizarre ça, hein ? »

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas mais l'objectif de Duo était atteint. L'enfant riait à gorge déployée. La culpabilité du natté s'apaisa quelque peu. Il aurait du réfléchir deux fois avant de parler. Il n'en pensait pas moins, mais il aurait été préférable d'en parler à Heero en privé. Enfin, l'essentiel était qu'il s'était rattrapé…

Le reste du repas se finit sous les anecdotes de Duo à propos des bizarreries d'un certain japonais. Pour ménager quand même la susceptibilité de Heero, qui avait des efforts considérables jusque là, Duo dévoila au petit garçon ses propres manies. Et apparemment, cela plaisait énormément à Ced.

Après avoir débarrasser la table, Duo s'enferma dans sa chambre. Heero s'assit en tailleur devant son ordinateur portable et Ced s'incrusta entre les bras du japonais. Quelques instants plus tard, le natté sortit de sa chambre, enfilant son long manteau noir.

« J'y vais », annonça-t-il.

« Tu vas où Daddy ? »

« Voir… un ami. »

« Le monsieur de ce matin ? »

Duo hocha la tête et observa l'enfant. Le visage de celui-ci s'assombrit.

« Je l'aime pas », déclara-t-il sans ambages.

« Je comprends. »

Duo lui sourit. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait travaillé avec des enfants qui n'aimaient pas le nouveau conjoint, ou nouvelle conjointe, de leur parent. Le contraire l'aurait étonné. Le natté avait bien compris que la Fripouille voulait que Heero et lui soient ensemble. Il allait juste apprendre que ce n'était pas toujours possible.

Il se baissa pour déposer un léger baiser sur le front de l'enfant. Heero se figea. Cela faisait si longtemps que l'américain n'avait pas été si proche physiquement. Il retrouvait avec nostalgie l'odeur des cheveux de Duo, la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Il du se contrôler pour ne pas glisser à nouveau ses doigts sur la nuque du natté, pour ne pas l'attirer vers lui et pour… Il se recula brusquement en arrière pour s'éloigner de l'américain.

Il le savait. C'était vraiment trop dangereux de revivre ensemble. Fatalement, ceci n'était vraiment qu'un début. Combien de scènes de ce genre allait-il devoir revivre ? Combien de fois allait-il voir Duo à son réveil, la natte à moitié défaite, son air boudeur ? Combien de fois encore allait-il voir Duo captiver par un film à la télévision, mangeant des céréales, emmitouflé dans un plaid ? Et surtout combien de temps allait-il tenir ? Heero se jura de ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, il résisterait !

« Souhaite-moi bonne chance Heero ! »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Pour qu'il gobe l'énorme mensonge que je lui ai préparé… »

Heero resta muet. L'américain soupira. Il savait que le japonais n'approuvait pas du tout sa relation avec Mack. En partie à cause de la Fripouille. Heero ne faisait pas confiance à ce jeune homme aux yeux gris qui représentait un danger potentiel pour la Fripouille si jamais il apprenait le secret de sa naissance.

Duo haussa les épaules. Il l'aimait. Il lui faisait confiance. Et le japonais s'y habituerait. Pareil pour la Fripouille. Duo referma derrière lui la porte de son appartement.

Duo fit jouer les clés dans la serrure tout en désactivant son code de sécurité. Il était près de 3 heures du matin et n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : dormir !

Il avait retrouvé Mack à 15 heures dans leur bar habituel. Le bar préféré de Duo et cela pour une raison très simple. Le patron de ce bar, allez savoir pourquoi, avait baptisé son café _Le Shinigami's Pub_. Pour Duo, cela avait été comme un signe du destin. Et c'est d'ailleurs dans ce bar qu'il avait rencontré le jeune homme.

Duo avait passé près de deux heures à mentir à son compagnon, à le rassurer. Non, rien ne changerait entre eux. Et oui, Heero et lui, c'était bien fini. Duo avait beaucoup insisté sur le côté contraignant de leur cohabitation. Et après deux heures de discussion, Duo fut soulagé de constater que pour le moment, Mack se contenterait de ses explications.

Ils s'étaient ensuite baladés dans les rues, se tenant la main et riant comme des gosses. Mack avait senti que le moral de Duo remontait en flèche. Il avait eu l'air si déprimé quand il l'avait rejoint… Le jeune homme avait pensé à Heero et sa colère contre le japonais avait augmenté d'un cran. Jamais il ne pardonnerait à cet homme d'avoir fait souffrir son Duo. Et même aujourd'hui, il continuait.

Puis Mack l'avait invité, forcé serait plus juste, dans un petit restaurant mexicain. Le natté avait quand prévenu Heero qu'il rentrerait sans doute tard dans la soirée. Le japonais n'avait rien dit mais l'américain avait bien senti sa colère à l'autre bout du fil. Duo oublia bien vite les états d'âme de Heero et se concentra sur le jeune homme qu'il tenait à la taille et qui commentait les gens autour d'eux, échafaudant des hypothèses plus loufoques les unes que les autres sur leur quotidien…

Duo avait contemplé avec tendresse son compagnon. Mack était un peu comme lui. Sûr de lui, il n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Il avait quand même tenu tête à un Heero Yuy en mode « regard meurtrier ». Mais ce qu'il appréciait par-dessus tout, c'était l'humour et la bonne humeur du jeune homme. Deux qualités qui avaient sauvé l'américain de la morosité à l'époque. Et de ça, Duo lui en était reconnaissant. Même Hilde avait été incapable de le faire rire après sa rupture avec Heero.

Pendant le repas, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Ils avaient parlé plus sérieusement de leur travail et des difficultés rencontrées. Mack était devenu l'assistant personnel de Duo peu de temps après l'avoir rencontré. Et, d'après le natté, il s'avérait être un allié précieux. Ce garçon devait avoir un don pour dénicher les moindres petits secrets. Les secrets de famille n'avaient pas de mystère pour lui. Ce qui aidait grandement dans certains cas.

Quand ils eurent terminés leur dîner, minuit approchait. Duo avait raccompagné son compagnon jusque devant la porte de son appartement. Mack s'était blottit dans les bras du natté tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, juste sous l'oreille. Duo avait resserré son étreinte en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Leurs lèvres s'étaient cherchées puis s'étaient trouvées. La main de Mack avait sondé la porte à la recherche de la poignée. Il avait ouvert la porte et entraîné le natté dans son appartement, appartement que Duo quitta quelques heures plus tard

Duo ouvrit sa porte et avança à l'aveuglette dans son salon. Son genou percuta le coin du clic-clac. Il réprima un gémissement de douleur et s'écroula comme une masse sur le matelas. Une brusque lueur l'aveugla dévoilant une ombre à ses côtés.

« Tu ferais mieux de te déshabiller », conseilla ladite ombre.

« Heero ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Duo en relevant la tête vers le japonais.

« Je me suis couché tard. Et comme je pensais que tu ne rentrerais pas, inutile de risquer de réveiller Ced. »

« J'ai pourtant dit que je rentrerais. Tard peut-être, mais quand même… Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui dormes avec la Fripouille cette nuit. Je sens encore la cigarette et je vais pas me doucher maintenant. »

Heero hocha la tête et se leva. Il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre et s'arrêta.

« Il t'a attendu. »

Duo devina qu'il s'agissait de la Fripouille. Heero posa ses yeux sur la silhouette avachie du natté avec un mépris affiché.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention. Tu as des responsabilités maintenant. »

« Heero, mets-toi un peu à la place de Mack ! Tu réagirais comment si ton amant t'annonce qu'il va vivre avec son ex ? Et qu'en plus il a un fils ? Et Mack a extraordinairement bien réagi… Il n'est pas question que j'arrête de le voir, Heero. »

« Fais comme tu veux. »

« Oh ! Et tant qu'on y est ! Ta sœur a accouché de la Fripouille. C'est donc ton neveu. Et j'en suis le père. Elle est morte. Tu veux la garde. Moi aussi. Donc pour le moment, cohabitation forcée. Oh ! Et ta sœur s'est fait faire une insémination artificielle. Avec mon sperme. »

« Tu en as fait don ? »

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, oui… Tu retiendras ? »

Heero ne répondit pas et pénétra dans la chambre où dormait le petit garçon.

Le lendemain, le réveil de Duo commença sa cacophonie à l'aube. Comme un automate, le natté se leva. Il pénétra dans sa chambre, tout en se frottant les yeux. Puis il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla, défit sa natte et se précipita sous la douche. Le jet d'eau chaude le réveilla peu à peu et l'américain recouvrit ses esprits.

Il commença à shampooingner sa longue chevelure avec délicatesse. Faudrait pas qu'il y fasse plus de nœuds qu'il y en avait déjà… Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Duo s'enroula dans une serviette pour se sécher. Il saisit un peigne et démêla ses cheveux. Il avait tellement l'habitude d'avoir des nœuds que cela ne faisait plus mal quand il y tirait dessus. Il n'empêcha qu'il lui fallu une bonne dizaine de minutes supplémentaires avant de tresser sa chevelure.

L'américain se regarda quelques instants dans le miroir. Bon, ça allait. Pas trop de dégât… Heureusement qu'il récupérait assez vite, on ne voyait presque plus les cernes sous ses yeux. Il sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette coincée à sa taille. Il farfouilla dans son armoire à la recherche de vêtements. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de Heero. Heero qui devait dormir à quelques mètres de lui. Avec la Fripouille. Sauf que le japonais ne dormait plus. Et lui était au milieu de sa chambre avec en tout et pour tout, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille.

Duo récupéra ses vêtements d'un air nonchalant.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveiller Heero », s'excusa l'américain à voix basse.

Heero se recoucha. Il avait entendu le réveil de l'américain et s'était à peu près préparé à une scène de ce genre. Et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le natté à moitié nu. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que cela ferait remonter ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs pas du tout appropriés à la présente situation.

Le japonais ferma les yeux, espérant faire disparaître ces images de sa tête. Il se demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait pas tourner la page comme Maxwell. Lui qui avait apparemment refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Heero supposa que lui-même n'avait pas eu de chance. Les quelques amants qu'il avait eus depuis sa rupture ne l'avaient pas longtemps intéressé. A tous, il leur manquait quelque chose, et Heero n'avait jamais su quoi. Mais, le japonais ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. De toute façon, il n'était pas prêt à s'engager durablement avec quelqu'un. Surtout maintenant. Avec Ced.

Lorsque l'américain disparut une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain, Heero se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine. Il mit en route la cafetière puis prépara une tasse d'eau chaude. Il fouilla dans les placards à la recherche d'un sachet de thé. Heero savait que Quatre venait souvent rendre visite à son ami, il y avait donc de grande chance pour que Duo garde des sachets pour l'arabe.

« Premier placard. Dans la boite en fer », dit l'américain.

Heero se retourna. Le natté refaisait son lit avec l'intention de replier le clic-clac. Il portait un pantalon en toile. Noir, évidemment. Et une chemise légère bleue nuit. Le japonais ouvrit donc le placard et s'empara de la boite en fer. Il choisi un sachet de thé à la menthe et l'immergea dans sa tasse d'eau bouillante. Duo le rejoignit ensuite. Il se versa une tasse de café et chercha ses petits sablés. Il s'assit enfin face à Heero qui sirotait son thé. Duo posa sa boite de sablé au milieu de la table pour en faire profiter le japonais.

« Merci pour le café. »

Heero haussa les épaules, indifférent.

« Tu pars travailler, je suppose. »

« Tu supposes bien. Mais aujourd'hui seulement. J'en ai parlé à Mack hier, je compte prendre deux semaines de vacances. »

Heero approuva. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de tout mettre au point. Hier, en restant seul avec Ced, Heero s'était rendu compte à quel point c'était compliqué d'élever un enfant. Ced n'était pas contrariant, il était même beaucoup plus mature que ses 5 ans.

« Ca te dirait de rejoindre Quat-chan sur Terre ? J'ai envie d'y amener la Fripouille… »

« Je ne suis pas contre. »

Silence.

« Je lui ai fait passé des tests hier. »

« Ah, et alors ? »

« Il a un niveau assez déséquilibré. En physique, chimie, mathématique et informatique, il pourrait vite rivaliser avec les meilleurs collégiens. Par contre, pour ce qui est du niveau des langues, il n'est pas du tout au point selon le programme scolaire. Il possède une connaissance erronée de l'histoire. La biologie ne l'intéresse absolument pas. »

« Hum… Je reste campé sur mes positions Heero. Et s'il s'ennuie vraiment à l'école, on pourra toujours l'inscrire à des cours par correspondance. »

Duo but une gorgée de café. Il se brûla légèrement la langue et fit une petite grimace.

« Je crois que l'enfance est le seul moment dans la vie où tu peux te permettre de rêver, de jouer sans te soucier des conséquences. Et Fripouille a le droit de vivre comme les autres. »

« Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle… »

« C'est normal. A vrai dire, on est vraiment pas des références à ce niveau-là… »

Heero acquiesça et continua de vider sa tasse en piochant dans la boite des sablés. Duo regarda sa montre et se leva. Il rangea sa tasse dans l'évier. Puis il se saisit d'un attaché de caisse.

« Je rentre pour midi si j'ai fini de tout mettre en ordre. En tout cas, j'appelle. »

« Je téléphonerai à Quatre et j'irai réserver nos billets. »

« Pour le passeport de Fripouille ? »

« Je m'en occupe. »

« Ok, dit Duo en posant son passeport sur le bar. A tout à l'heure. »

Cette scène, ça leur semblait si étrange. Comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble, pourtant la situation était complètement différente. Mais sur le moment, Duo avait vraiment eu l'impression de se retrouver plus de 3 ans auparavant. Ça lui avait fait une drôle d'impression. Il se secoua mentalement et sortit de son appartement.

Heero finit sa tasse et la rangea aussi dans l'évier. Il replaça aussi les sablés à leur place puis se dirigea vers son ordinateur. Vu le nombre de fois où il avait trafiqué des passeports pendant la guerre, en créer un autre de plus n'allait poser de difficultés majeures. Il décida de mettre Ced sous son nom. Il lui créa par la même occasion une carte d'identité, plusieurs actes de naissance et diverses fiches d'état civil. Afin de parer à toute éventualité.

L'enfant vint le rejoindre un peu plus tard dans la matinée, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'habitude.

« Heero-to-san, il est où Dad ? »

« Partit travailler. »

Le visage du petit garçon s'assombrit.

« Mais il reviendra à midi », ajouta Heero.

_Et il a plutôt intérêt !_

Heero s'approcha du petit garçon et lui tendit la main.

« Viens ! Il faut t'habiller maintenant. »

« D'accord. »

Le japonais lui prépara ses vêtements et le laissa se vêtir seul. Ça lui faisait tout drôle. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de s'occuper des autres, et encore moins des enfants. Hier, il avait du l'aider à se doucher, à se brosser les dents et à se mettre en pyjama. Mais quelque part, il avait eu de la chance, ils auraient pu tomber sur un nourrisson. Non, ils étaient tombés sur un enfant de 5 ans et avaient évité tout ce qui était couches, biberons et autres joyeusetés.

Heero prépara un chocolat chaud et sortit à nouveau les petits sablés. Il installa aussi le rehausseur de fortune que Duo avait fabriqué avec Quatre, le soir où Heero était rentré sur L1. Une fois vêtu, l'enfant courut vers le japonais qui le souleva et le posa sur sa chaise. Il lui présenta son bol de chocolat et les petits biscuits.

« Heero-to-san, on va encore faire des jeux aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. On va sortir un peu. »

Ced hocha vigoureusement la tête pour manifester sa joie. Il se dépêcha donc de finir son petit-déjeuner. Quand il eut fini, Heero le força à aller se brosser les dents et à se laver le visage. Après l'avoir abandonné dans la salle de bain, le japonais composa un numéro sur le visiophone de Duo. Au bout de quelques secondes, Trowa apparut devant l'écran entrain d'enfiler une chemise sur ses épaules nues.

« Heero ?

« Désolé de te réveiller Trowa. »

« C'est rien. Tu veux parler à Quatre ? »

« Non, laisse-le dormir. C'est juste pour vous prévenir qu'on arrive demain soir sur Terre. »

« On ? »

« Moi, Ced et Maxwell. »

« Très bien. On vous attend. »

« Oh Trowa ! Bonne nuit… »

Heero lui adressa un sourire en coin. Trowa sourit à son tour et éteignit le visiophone. Le petit garçon rejoignit le japonais qui lui montra comment lasser ses chaussures. Puis ils sortirent de l'appartement.

Trowa s'approcha du lit où reposait une silhouette blonde. Il se glissa sous les draps et la tête blonde se blottit contre le torse du français cherchant sa chaleur. Trowa le serra un peu plus contre lui, remonta les couvertures sur leurs épaules et ferma les yeux.

« Trowa… C'était Heero ? »

« Oui. Ils arrivent demain. Dors maintenant ! »

Quatre éclata d'un petit rire.

« Je ne suis pas si fatigué que ça, tu sais… »

« Quatre ! Tu es censé être en vacances, morigéna Trowa. Que vont dire tes collaborateurs si tu reviens encore plus fatigué qu'au départ ? »

« Que j'ai un amant très actif ? » proposa Quatre d'un air taquin.

Quatre captura les lèvres de son amant tout en se plaçant au-dessus de lui.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« C'est toi qui vois », répondit Trowa en renversant le petit blond.

Ah ça ! Heero avait raison. Il allait passer une bonne nuit…

A suivre…

Voilou ! Bon, ce n'est peut-être pas aussi palpitant que les précédents chapitres, mais je me suis dit que faire une petite pose serait préférable. Surtout avec ce que je vous réserve… Mwahahahah !

Oh et compromis : voici le défibrillateur !

Défibrillateur : Bzzzzzzz !

George Clooney : On dégage !

Défibrillateur : Pooing ! Bzzzzzz !

George Clooney : On dégage !

Défibrillateur : Pooing !

Voilà ! Vous êtes sauvé !

Pour la prochaine fois, quel G-boys au massage cardiaque et quel G-boys au bouche-à-bouche vous aimeriez avoir ?


	5. Chapitre 05

Auteur : Caramelon

Titre : Manipulations

Résumé : vacances enfin méritées. Fripouille se pose des questions existentielles. Heero et Duo font encore des leurs… Normal quoi…

Genre : Yaoi, OOC de tout le monde mais surtout de Tro-tro mais Heero peut prétendre au titre. Les vertus bienfaisantes des vacances sur le système nerveux… Heu… Quoique, pas sûr…

Couple : 3+4+3+4+3+4+3+4+3+4… Toujours en pleine communion eux… Heero et Duo ensemble, ou pas ensemble, telle est la question… En tout cas, pour le moment M+2+M. Heero célibataire (snif ! Ca va pas durer…gné gné gné gné)

Disclaimer : je recherche la maison d'Emmett Brown ou Doc. Si vous avez des informations sur une Doloréane modifiée qui peut voyager dans le temps, envoyez-moi un e-mail. Merci. Par contre pour la Fripouille, Ali, Fara et Mack sont à moi et voilà. Même si Fara a le statut de sœur de Quat-chan…

Petite note : bon, je vais sûrement faire des petites réflexions. Z'êtes pas obligé de lire ! Je me suis contrôlée jusqu'à maintenant…

Réponse aux reviews :

Mais avant toutes, choses, mici à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent même s'ils me laissent pas toujours une review.

Autre petit constat : il me semble que vous apprécier moyennement mon petit Mack. Beuh pourquoi ? Il est gentil, non ? Bref, passons…

**Draya Malefoy :** mici pour ta review et curieusement, tu fais partie des personnes qui n'aiment pas du tout Mack… (/Mack, chante/ Mal aimé… Je suis le mal aimé… /Duo/ Mais non mon bichon /Heero/ tremblement convulsif…) Bref, pour savoir pourquoi ils se sont quittés, réponse plus tard ! Et puis, c'est un fait avéré : alors que ça saute aux yeux de tout le monde, les personnes concernées ne sont JAMAIS au courant qu'elles s'aiment… Et puis sinon, c'est pas marrant si elles le savent tout de suite, ne ?

**Mithy (pas logué) :** Ta review m'a fait trop plaisir. Dis, tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer si tu lis des fics en plein taf ! Dis tu fais quoi ? Ils ont pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre ? Parce que si je peux être payer pour m'ennuyer, je suis preneuse. LOL ! Bon, j'avoue aussi que j'ai été effondrée… J'ai fait une faute HORRIBLE ! M'excuse ! M'excuse ! Rah ! Je déteste faire des fautes. Bon on va mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue à ce moment-là. (petite note en passant, je DETESTE faire des fautes d'orthographes. Les autres, ça va. Mais moi, ça devient carrément obsessionnel ! Devrais peut-être consulter un psy…) Enfin, c'est pas grave. Vais me contrôler pour pas corriger ce lapsus… En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant cette fic. Et bonne lecture ! Et bonjour au patron s'il regarde par-dessus ton épaule ! MDR !

**Kittyval :** Alors toi, un GROS merci pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre. T'as vu, j'ai été sage (veux susucre !) As-tu tord ou raison à propos d'une supposée tempête… ? A ton avis ? Tu le sauras très très très très vite… Hihihihihihihihi !

**Yat :** Hum… Malheureusement pour toi, le vaccin 1x2x1 n'est pas encore disponible. Va falloir que tu te contentes de mes techniques de réanimation, en attendant… Pour ce chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas, il y a aussi de quoi te réanimer à la fin, hinhinhinhinhin !

**Mayu-chibichan :** mici pour ta fidélité, enfin je veux dire de suivre ma fic aussi assidûment et de me laisser des reviews à chaque fois. Bon, je t'annonce officiellement que tu peux d'ores et déjà enfiler ton costume d'orangina rouge… Bon, il apparaît que toi aussi tu n'aimes pas Mack. (Mack/ Aaaah ! Pourquoi tant de haine /Duo/ Chouchou, moi je te hais pas /Heero/ cherche son arme du regard) Et tu auras la réponse à toutes tes questions, plus tard, beaucoup plus tard… héhéhéhéhéhé !

**Youkai :** Je suis contente que tu te sois remis. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir chuter à nouveau gniark gniark gniark gniark. Bon, toi non plus, tu n'aimes pas mon petit Mack (Mack/ Mais qu'ai-je donc fait/Caramelon/ Maisrien ! Moi je t'aimeuh ! T'es ma création, mon joujou perso… /Duo/ Mon amour, tu es simplement incompris. /Heero affûte le katana de Wufei) Enfin, je suis sûre que tu finiras par l'apprécier. Comment ça aucune chance ?

**Syt the Evil Angel :** Tu n'es pas prête de savoir pourquoi ils se sont séparés… Faudra attendre. Bon allez, je te dis un secret :… Hi-mi-tsu ! (blague débile à deux balles /Heero/ Tiens ! 20 centimes /Caramelon/ Toi, je crois que tu vas pouvoir faire une croix sur ton Duo… /Mack/ Ouais /Heero/ 2 € et un mars /Caramelon/ Traître ! Qui peut résister à un mars ? En tout cas, pas moi !) J'ai bien pris note pour la réanimation en fin de chapitre. J'espère que les « réanimateurs » iront…

**Hanako32 :** Bon, toi non plus, t'aime pas Mack. (/Mack/ Je commence à me sentir snobé…) Quant à savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer entre eux… Aaaaah ! Ca restera à jamais un mystère… Du moins, dans ce chapitre. Juste une question, ça n'a rien avoir, mais, 32 pour le Gers ?

**Lihiel :** Toi aussi t'as des problèmes avec ffnet ! Merci, je ne suis pas la seule ! Je me disais que ça devait être moi puisque les appareils électriques me détestent (une chaine hi-fi out en 6 mois, trois magnétoscopes out, et j'ai vu passé entre mes mains 3 ordinateurs portables complètement HS en 2 mois dès que je les ai utilisé… Heureusement qu'ils étaient sous garantis…) Et toi aussi, tu détestes Mack. (Mack/ gros soupir blasé…) Et tout ne sera pas aussi idyllique que tu le penses, sur Terre, même sans Mack… Il en faut encore du chemin pour les mettre ensemble…

Allez ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture… (court se cacher)

**Chapitre 05 :**

Trowa était venu les chercher, seul, au spatioport, puis une des sœurs de Quatre, Fara, les avait accueillis avant de les conduire à leur bungalow près de la plage. L'hôtel se situait sur une île de l'Océan Indien, à l'emplacement de l'ancienne île de la Réunion. Il était implanté dans une petite crique, au sud de l'île. L'hôtel proposait diverses activités, allant de la simple randonnée dans les montagnes à quelques kilomètres derrière le club de vacances, à la plongée sous-marine en haute mer. Pour les plus paresseux, il ne leur restait plus qu'à lézarder sur la plage, une plage de sable blanc. Le seul véritable inconvénient, du à son climat tropical, était les pluies de la mousson et les cyclones.

Heero et Duo déballèrent leurs affaires tandis que le petit garçon contemplait avec un air ébahit et envieux la mer qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Il était aussi enchanté par l'infini du ciel. Dans les Colonies, le ciel n'a jamais été aussi immense et aussi bleu. En fait, en y réfléchissant, il n'y avait pas de ciel dans les Colonies. Et là, tout d'un coup, il avait au-dessus de lui une infinité bleue, un ciel azur qui ne semblait pas prendre fin, et cela lui donnait l'impression d'être écrasé cet immensité. Bref, le nez littéralement collé à la baie vitrée, il n'aidait pas vraiment les deux jeunes hommes. Enfin… Au moins, il n'était pas dans leurs pattes. Et l'émerveillement enfantin dont il faisait preuve leur arrachait des sourires amusés.

Leur bungalow ne comprenait que deux pièces, la pièce adjacente étant la salle de bain. La pièce principale possédait heureusement trois lits. Deux lits deux places simplement séparés par une table de chevet où trônait une lampe. Perpendiculairement aux deux premiers, un petit lit était disposé dans un coin de la pièce, près des portes coulissantes qui donnaient sur une terrasse accueillant une table de jardin en pierre polie. A peine entré dans la chambre, Ced avait prit possession du petit lit avant de se précipiter sur la baie vitrée pour admirer la vue. Heero et Duo s'étaient consolés en se disant qu'au moins les lits étaient séparés. Bon d'accord, l'intervalle n'était que d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Et en relativisant, la distance entre eux serait plutôt d'un petit mètre cinquante, si on partait du principe qu'ils dormiraient au centre de leur lit. (1)

« Dis Daddy, c'est quand qu'on va dans l'eau là-bas ? »

« Demain Fripouille. Il est tard. »

« Il est temps d'aller rejoindre Trowa », annonça Heero.

Duo acquiesça et Ced se décolla de la vitre pour se tourner vers le japonais qui lui tendait la main. Duo ouvrit la porte de leur bungalow pour les laisser passer. Ils suivirent le petit chemin de pierres blanches jusqu'au bâtiment central servant de réception, de bar et de restaurant. Buffet à volonté. Spécialités locales. Surtout africaines. Mélange des saveurs sucrées et salées. C'était… dépaysant. Et… inhabituel. Mais pas mauvais. (2)

Quatre leur fit signe, une fois rentrés dans le restaurant. Trowa et une petite tête châtain avec des couettes de chaque côté étaient attablés avec lui. Heero souleva le petit garçon pour l'installer sur le rehausseur. Ced observait avec curiosité la fillette assisse à côté de lui. Regard curieux qu'elle lui rendit. Ils se contemplèrent pendant que les quatre jeunes hommes passaient leur commande. Seule la petite Ali continuait à fixer le petit garçon.

Elle connaissait bien grand frère Duo et grand frère Heero. Mais lui, elle le connaissait pas. Mais si son Babou et son Papa l'avaient invités, et qu'il accompagnait Duo et Heero, alors il devait être un ami. Le mystère résolu, elle planta ses yeux noisette dans ceux de Trowa puis de Quatre. Le petit blond, attablé à côté d'elle, les présenta.

Ainsi donc, ce petit garçon à côté d'elle avait aussi deux papas. Bien sûr, elle savait que son Babou n'était pas son vrai papa, mais le frère de sa maman qui était décédé. Elle savait aussi que Trowa était juste l'amoureux de son Babou, mais comme il était gentil avec elle, qu'il lui montrait plein de choses intéressantes, et qu'elle le connaissait depuis toute petite, il était devenu son deuxième papa et l'aimait très fort. En plus, il avait une sœur qui habitait dans un cirque et Papa Trowa jouait avec les lions. Elle avait même caressé leur crinière ! Qui pouvait de vanter d'avoir caresser un lion ?

En résumé, elle était très fière de son Babou et son Papa.

Elle aimait aussi beaucoup Grand frère Duo. Il était marrant. Et puis, elle adorait qu'il l'appelle Princesse. Il était gentil aussi. Mais ça c'était normal. Son Babou était aussi très gentil donc, il ne pouvait s'entourer que d'amis gentils. Elle admirait Grand frère Heero. Elle le trouvait si intelligent. Et il ressemblait beaucoup à son Papa, donc il ne pouvait qu'être merveilleux ! Les autres gens, ceux qui étaient pas amis avec son Babou, et bien, ils étaient pas assez gentils, pas assez intelligents ou pas assez beaux pour faire partie du petit royaume dont elle voulait être le centre. Et ce nouveau venu, le fils de Grand Frère Heero et Grand Frère Duo, elle en ferait son prince charmant et chevalier servant. (3)

Pendant le repas, les deux enfants laissèrent les adultes se faire la conversation. Ced observait entre deux bouchées la fillette.

Il n'avait pas encore rencontré d'enfant de son âge. Et encore moins une fille. Et mis à part les couettes, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence entre les filles et les garçons. Il avait bien vu dans ses livres d'images qu'il y avait des caractéristiques typiquement féminines et typiquement masculines. Caractéristiques que le petit garçon n'arrivait pas à retrouver chez les personnes l'entourant, puisqu'ils étaient pas tout nus. La seule conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé était que les filles avaient apparemment les cheveux longs. Sauf que son Daddy les avait aussi long… Et cela le perturbait quelque peu.

« Dis Daddy ! T'es une fille ou un garçon ? » (4)

Duo, qui avait eu le malheur de boire à cet instant-là, recracha brusquement le liquide en s'étouffant. Le verre tomba à terre et se brisa. Le silence qui se créa dans la salle n'était brisé que par la toux de Duo qui essayait vainement de reprendre sa respiration, et le rire étouffé de Quatre. Trowa, un rien amusé, lança un regard lourd de sens à Heero. Celui-ci prit en pitié l'américain qui commençait à virer au bleu, et tapota le dos du natté. Duo prit une immense goulée d'air. Une serveuse s'approcha pour débarrasser les débris, inquiète. Mais l'attitude hilare de Winner-sama la rassura. Peu à peu, pendant que Duo reprenait le contrôle de sa respiration, les conversations dans la salle du restaurant reprirent. L'américain rencontra les yeux améthyste du petit garçon qui attendait sérieusement une réponse.

« Bon sang Fripouille ? On peut savoir ce qui te passe par la tête ? »

« Ben, je regardais autour de moi, et la seule façon de distinguer les filles c'est par la longueur de leur cheveux, alors je me demandais… »

Il fut coupé par l'explosion de rire de Quatre. Duo se tourna d'un air renfrogné vers le japonais qui avait du mal à cacher son hilarité.

« Ca, c'est encore de ta faute ! »

« Pardon ! » s'étonna Heero.

« Il a tes gènes non ? Y a vraiment que vous deux, pour tirer des conclusions pareilles ! Bon, Fripouille, on NE reconnaît PAS les filles à leur longueur de cheveux. Et je suis un homme ! »

« Bah, et comment on les reconnaît alors ? »

Quatre se mit à hoqueter de rire. Il se tenait les côtes et son expression passait de l'allégresse à la douleur que provoquait son abdomen.

« Et bien… Tu vois… Fripouille… »

Duo ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Et s'il ne se dépêchait pas de mettre fin à cette discussion gênante, Quatre allait finir par littéralement mourir de rire. Et ils allaient finir par trop attirer l'attention des clients. Et c'était dans ces moments-là que l'on s'apercevait qu'on avait vraiment plus aucun ami… Et Quatre, le seul qui aurait pu l'aider, était plié en deux presque sous la table, avec un Trowa qui essayait de le calmer, mais sans grande conviction.

« Ben… Heu… Les filles, ça porte des jupes ! »

_Et l'oscar de l'explication la plus nullissime est attribué à… Duo Maxwell ! Applaudissez-le bien fort ! Qui aurait penser que je me ferais déstabiliser par un morpion, moi le ténor du barreau ? _

Le rire de Quatre, que Trowa avait réussit à calmer, repartit de plus belle et le visage du petit blond commençait à se teindre d'une jolie couleur violacée. Heero frappa l'arrière de la tête du natté. Celui-ci lui envoya son terrible regard qu'il réservait à ses ennemis. Ced, lui, fronçait les sourcils, en proie à une profonde réflexion.

« Mais Daddy, Ali est une fille et elle porte un pantalon, alors… »

« Ecoute Fripouille ! Demande à Heero de t'expliquer ! »

Regard noir de Heero. Sourire triomphant de Duo en tapotant l'épaule du japonais.

_Tu m'as laissé en plan, alors je te refile l'affaire ! _

Duo se figea, la main toujours sur l'épaule du japonais. Leurs regards se croisèrent avant de se poser sur la main du natté. Il y eut un instant de flottement. Une sorte d'incompréhension. Duo retira brusquement sa main comme si le simple contact l'avait subitement brûlé. Quatre s'arrêta net de rire quand les émotions de ses amis le submergèrent comme une déferlante. De la stupeur, ils passèrent à la colère. Fureur contre eux-mêmes. Fureur de s'être laissé aller. Fureur d'avoir oublié tout ce que l'autre lui avait fait subir. Puis tous les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre depuis près de trois ans refirent surface. Avec rage. Complètement aveuglés par ce brusque retour à la réalité.

Ced regardaient ses parents. Les ondes lui disaient qu'ils se passaient quelque chose d'important. Que c'était LE tournant. Que dorénavant, la relation de ses papas évoluerait soit vers la haine, soit vers l'amour. Ced ne comprenait pas beaucoup. Pourquoi ses parents s'en voulaient autant. Pourquoi ils se repoussaient aussi violemment. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ces prochains jours allaient être décisifs. Rien ne serait plus comme avant. Les ondes devinèrent ensuite que Quat-nii-san s'inquiétait aussi. Qu'il voulait, tout comme lui, qu'ils se réconcilient. Le petit garçon avait hâte d'en discuter avec lui. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider. Parce que, maintenant, soit ils allaient vivre tous ensemble, soit il allait devoir faire un choix entre Oto-san et Dad. Et il voulait pas faire ce choix…

Duo se leva brusquement de table prétextant un coup de fil urgent à passer à son bureau. Quatre regardait une nouvelle fois ses amis se déchirer. Il sentit la main de Trowa dans son dos, juste pour lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il sentait sa souffrance. Le français tenta d'entamer une conversation avec le japonais mais l'esprit de celui-ci était en ébullition et ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. La seule personne qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, était la petite Ali. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Grand Frère Duo était parti, et pourquoi tout le monde était triste et silencieux. Et en plus son chevalier servant avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il se passait. C'était inacceptable ! Elle ne pouvait pas être la seule à ne pas comprendre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui cachait des choses ? Elle n'aimait pas les secrets.

« Babou ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » essaya de la rassurer Trowa.

Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui disait jamais rien ? Elle aimait beaucoup Duo. Elle voulait l'aider. Et il semblait ne pas aller bien. Et pourquoi ? Ils rigolaient tous l'instant d'avant. Alors pourquoi ? Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule manière d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il lui tardait alors d'aller au lit et de dormir. Comme ça, elle pourrait lui demander. Ce soir, la fillette appellerait sa maman pour qu'elle lui explique.

Heero sortit de table à son tour, sans un mot, l'esprit toujours ailleurs. Il avait des choses plus importantes à songer, et il devait surtout établir un bilan de sa relation avec Maxwell. Il ne voulait à aucun prix que tout recommence, il lui fallait donc un recul nécessaire pour éviter les pièges.

Ced en profita pour descendre de sa chaise et s'approcher de Quatre.

« Quat-nii-san ! Tu peux m'aider ? »

* * *

Duo marchait droit devant lui sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, les mains dans les poches. Il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était. Cette situation avec Heero était vraiment trop stressante, trop étrange et trop compliquée pour ses pauvres nerfs. Duo était complètement perdu. Et la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider vraiment se trouvait à quelques milliers de kilomètres au-dessus de sa tête. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un visiophone. Lui parler. Le voir. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Il se souvint, parmi le flot tumultueux de ses pensées, que les chambres possédaient toutes un visiophone. Il se dirigea donc au pas de course vers son bungalow. Il passa la carte magnétique dans la fente et la porte de la chambre se déverrouilla. Il se précipita vers le visiophone posté sur un petit bureau. Il saisit une chaise et composa un numéro. Le visage du jeune homme aux yeux gris, des lunettes sur le nez, apparut avec un dossier à la main. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le natté, puis un pli soucieux lui barra le front.

« Duo ? Bon sang, c'est quoi cette tête de déterré ? Rassure-moi, c'est juste le décalage horaire ? »

Duo baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. C'était juste qu'il avait besoin de lui. De réconfort. De soutien. Et son meilleur ami Quatre n'aurait pas pu lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin, pour une bonne et simple raison : depuis près de trois ans il s'efforçait à les remettre ensemble. En ce moment, Quatre n'était pas un allié… Et il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui était de son côté. Qui n'essaye pas par tous les moyens de les aider à se pardonner et à renouer. Il ne voulait pas… Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Pour la bonne et simple raison, jamais il ne le lui avait demandé. L'américain n'était pas de nature rancunière généralement. Cependant, il lui avait fallu tellement de temps pour dissimuler sa souffrance, pour cautériser sa « plaie ». Il n'était pas prêt à détruire tout ce qu'il avait construit jusqu'à maintenant. Duo grimaça en fermant les yeux, rigide, totalement crispé.

« C'est ce "censuré" de japonais !

L'américain ne répondit pas. Mais pour Mack, ce silence voulait tout dire. Il le connaissait bien et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde capable de le mettre dans un état pareil. Qu'est-ce que cette saleté de japonais lui avait encore fait ?

« Ok ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Que penses-tu de la mort aux rats ? Du cyanure peut-être ? »

« … Merci », souffla Duo.

« Mais de rien. C'est toujours un plaisir d'échafauder des plans pour aider cette "censuré" de japonais à se suicider ! »

Duo releva la tête et soupira de lassitude. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un maigre sourire.

« Tu as vraiment l'air déprimé… Dire que tu es censé être en vacances ! »

« Ça ira mieux. C'est juste que… ce soir… je… j'avais juste besoin… »

Duo soupira de plus belle. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Duo… Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être avec toi, pour te soutenir… »

« Tu es là, c'est le principal. Je vais déjà beaucoup mieux ! »

Duo lui sourit.

« Pff… Fais croire ça à qui tu veux, mais tu vas vraiment pas bien ! »

« Merci Mack. Moi qui croyais pouvoir tromper les autres… »

« Les autres j'en sais rien, mais moi, je risque d'être plus difficile à convaincre… »

Mack enleva ses lunettes de vu et s'approcha un peu plus de l'écran.

« Duo, je veux un sourire convaincant. Sinon je décolle pour la Terre et je viens t'enlever au nez et à la barbe de ce censuré de japonais, comme un preux chevalier délivrant sa belle princesse du méchant dragon »

Duo esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Ben voilà ! »

« Mack, je me demande vraiment ce que je ferai sans toi… »

« Moi je le sais : tu serais sur la scène d'un bar, complètement beurré, entrain de danser le French Cancan en chantant de l'Edith Piaf ! » (5)

Duo bloqua quelques instants puis fronça les sourcils.

« Edith Piaf ? »

« Une chanteuse française datant de l'époque préhistorique. Demande à Barton s'il n'aurait pas une de ces reliques… Sinon, ça fait un truc dans le style :

_Non ! Rien de rien. Non ! Je ne regrette rien. Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait. Ni le mal tout ça m'est bien égal ! » _

Duo éclata de rire. Mack esquissa un sourire satisfait.

« Je préfère vraiment te voir comme ça. »

« Tu as toujours eu le don pour me remonter le moral, Mack. »

« Ah ! Des années de pratique… »

« C'est pour ça que je t'aime. »

Un sourire attendri se peignit sur les lèvres de Mack. Il posa sa main sur l'écran du visiophone, puis son front toucha le dos de sa main. Il ferma ensuite les yeux. Duo plaça sa propre main sur l'écran.

« Moi aussi. Raah ! Duo, comment je vais pouvoir tenir, moi ? Tu te rends compte ! Deux semaines d'abstinence ! »

« Je suis dans le même cas », souligna le natté avec un sourire amusé.

« Tu es plus mûr que moi. Tu tiendras. Tu veux vraiment pas que je te rejoigne ? Tu sais, ce japonais à la manque, il ne me fait absolument pas peur… »

« Ce n'est malheureusement pas envisageable. Et puis pour tes nuits solitaires, je t'offrirai une poupée gonflable à mon effigie », plaisanta Duo.

« C'est possible tu crois ? Et puis non, je préfère l'original. »

Mack tourna soudain la tête puis posa sur Duo un regard désespéré.

« Duo… C'est pas que tu me déranges mais… j'ai plein de boulot, là. »

« En gros, je te dérange. »

« En gros. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Ok Mack. Si tu as un problème au bureau, tu me fais signe. »

« Tout ira bien. Repose-toi ! Et ne te retiens pas ! Si tu le tues, on pourra toujours se défendre en disant que c'était un service à rendre à la communauté. »

Mack adressa au natté un sourire complice avant de raccrocher.

Duo se sentait revigoré. En fin de compte, il n'aurait pas à se forcer pour sourire. Mack lui avait toujours fait cet effet-là. Grâce à lui, l'américain avait pu tourner la page. Et quoi qu'il arriverait, il aurait toujours besoin de lui. Mack était devenu un élément essentiel dans sa vie. Tout comme Quatre. Tout comme Fripouille. Tout comme Heero l'avait été.

Duo s'étira un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi il s'était senti aussi mal, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Il se sentait prêt à affronter Heero et à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Quatre qui ramenait Ced. Duo les accueillit avec un sourire si franc que Quatre en fut déstabilisé.

« Daddy ! Il est où Oto-san ? »

« J'en sais rien. Pourquoi ? »

« Il est partit peu de temps après toi », répondit Quatre.

Duo ne dit rien et se contenta d'hausser les épaules, totalement indifférent du sort du japonais. De toute façon, c'était de l'ancien Perfect Soldier dont ils parlaient. Alors où qu'il soit, il saurait se débrouiller.

« Quat-chan. Tu peux reprendre le sac de vêtements à Ali. Nous avons fait les courses avant de partir. Allez viens avec moi Fripouille ! A la douche ! Et au lit ! »

Le petit garçon courut vers le natté. L'américain fit à peine un signe de tête pour saluer Quatre avant de s'enfermer avec l'enfant dans la salle de bain. L'empathe resta au milieu de la chambre, soucieux.

C'était vraiment mal partit. Et il sentait qu'inconsciemment, Duo s'éloignait de lui et le traitait comme un ami tout au plus. Parce que pour le moment, il ne le considérait plus comme un allié. Et cela blessait beaucoup l'arabe. Trowa avait peut-être raison : il devrait peut-être ne plus se mêler de leurs affaires. Sinon, il perdrait son meilleur ami et un ami très cher. Puis il se rappela la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Ced quelques minutes auparavant.

_Une dernière chance. Une dernière fois.

* * *

_

Quand Heero revint dans la chambre, Quatre était déjà partit depuis longtemps et, Ced et Duo dormaient emmitouflés dans leur drap. Le japonais passa rapidement dans la salle de bain et alla directement se coucher à son tour.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchit et avait déjà trouvé un début de réponse. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il avait, certes, compris certaines choses, cependant, il manquait beaucoup de pièces au puzzle.

Il commençait à somnoler quand il attendit des bruits de pas. Il vit une petite ombre qui s'approchait furtivement du lit de Maxwell. Ced. Il le vit grimper sur le lit du natté puis se placer debout près de la tête de l'américain. Heero allait se retourner et continuer de dormir quand un bruit familier résonna dans la pièce. Un faible cliquetis. Le bruit d'un revolver qu'on arme. Le sang de Heero ne fit qu'un tour en se redressant.

« DUO ! »

Mais son cri d'avertissement se perdit dans l'explosion du revolver lorsque l'enfant appuya sur la gâchette.

A suivre

_Votre correspondant est actuellement hors de portée du réseau. Veuillez réessayer ultérieurement ! _

Mwahahahahahah !

La réanimation. 

Caramelon : Ok! Un lecteur fait un arrêt cardiaque ! Heero ! Vite ! Le massage cardiaque !

Heero : Va mourir ! Duooooooooo !

Caramelon : Heu… Désolé. Heu… Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mack : M'aiment pas. Duooooooooo !

Caramelon : Personne ?

Quatre : Oh par Allah ! Duo !

Trowa : …. !

Fripouille : Mwahahahah!

Ali : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Caramelon : Bon heu… C'est quoi le numéro des urgences ?

* * *

(1)Mal au crâne ! Je sais pas si vous avez compris. Retenez seulement qu'une petite distance, trop petite à leur goût, les séparera…

(2)Du vécu. J'ai mangé dans un resto africain pour l'annif d'une cop. C'est bizarre mais pas mauvais.

(3)Pas prétentieuse pour trois sous ! Disons qu'elle est super fière de son Babou et son Papa…

(4)La question qui tue… Mdr !

(5)Fermez les yeux et imaginez… Duo ivre. Duo chantant de l'Edith Piaf. Duo voix chevrotante. Duo en costume de French Cancan… bas résille, culotte bouffante, froufrous, un bandeau emplumé, entrain de lever les jambes en cadence… Résultat : Mwahahahahahahah !


	6. Chapitre 06

Auteur : Caramelon

Titre : Manipulations

Résumé : Hum… Heu Fripouille ?

Genre : Yaoi. OOC, angst (mais je suis peut-être pas assez douée pour…) Résurrection du Doc J ? Deathfic ? Prise de tête de l'auteur qui a le front couvert de griffure et à qui il manque des touffes de cheveux…

Couple : 3+4+3+4+3+4+3+4+3… Quelqu'un aurait un pied de biche pour les décoller ceux-là ? Quant à Heero et Duo… Faites vos jeux ! Rien ne va plus ! Enfin, faudrait déjà que Duo soit un peu plus motivé et peut-être vivant aussi. Enfin…

Disclaimer : je me suis mise à fond au catholicisme avec un espoir de résurrection au bon moment… Facile !

Vœu d'obéissance : hum… (si j'obéis qu'à moi-même ça compte ?)

Vœu de pauvreté : … avec un argent de poche de 100 € pour acheter des mangas et autres trucs, c'est possible ?

Vœu de chasteté : je sais pas ce que ce mot veut dire… Est-ce que ce mot à un quelconque rapport avec les chats ?

Et sinon, la voie du Bouddha, elle permet d'accéder à la résurrection ?

Note : bon, dans ce chapitre, il est censé y avoir des explications pseudo-scientifiques. Mais comme j'ai la flemme format cosmique, il est possible que je zappe certains trucs. Mais promis, je ferai un effort… Mieux vaut pas faire de promesse finalement.

Note 2 : toujours à la fin, les petites remarques débiles. Toujours pareil. Pas obligé de lire, ça ne change rien à l'histoire…

Réponses aux reviews

Encore un gros merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, avec ou sans reviews à la fin…

Petit constat : je suis forcée de constater que la côte de popularité de Mack remonte en flèche. Il est devenu le personnage le plus détesté parce qu'il est sympathique ! Mdr !

**Kittyval :** Hum… Ce cri venait du cœur ! Chui contente que t'ai aimé le chapitre 05. Les scènes kawai (peut-être un peu trop mais c'était nécessaire), les réflexions débiles où faut rire, c'était ce que tu as si bien défini : le calme tranquille avant la tempête houleuse ! J'ai longuement hésité avant de couper le chapitre-là… Finalement, je crois que j'ai bien fait, gnégnégnégné…

**Lihiel :** Moi sadique ? Mais c'est de vot' faute ! Z'avez qu'à pas me montrer l'exemple, sensei ! Et non, Heero n'a pas rêvé, il ne dormait même pas… Gniark !

**Draya Malefoy :** Hum… Cette histoire, c'est l'histoire de manipulations… Lol. Ben, Ced, l'histoire c'est qu'il a enfin prit ses congés, et donc son frère jumeau maléfique l'a remplacé. Le seul problème est qu'il est totalement incontrôlable. Voilà le comment du pourquoi… Lol. Et vis ! Heero s'inquiète ! Y aurait-il de l'espoir ? (Même moi je le sais pas encore…)

**Yat :** Whaou ! Où est-ce que tu as pris des cours de langue Heero-Yuy-nais ? Moi aussi j'en veux (Duo/ Moi aussi ! Moi aussi /Mack/ Bah c'est facile ! Suffit d'apprendre les onomatopées dans les bd et le tour est joué /Heero/ Hn… (Va mourir !)) Tu trouves que Mack devient de plus en plus sympas (Mack/ Ouais ! Enfin une qui commence à m'apprécier !) mais ça t'énerve (Mack/ C'était trop beau !) Mdr… T'inquiètes pas, tu deviens pas schizo. Tu as simplement un esprit contradictoire…

**Lu :** Merci pour ta review. Et non, il est pas fou ma petite Fripouille. Il est juste…euh… euh… euh… Il a juste un pété les plombs (Mack/ Ouais, fou quoi !)

**Naïa :** Comment je peux faire ça ? C'est très simple : deux mains, dix doigts, un ordinateur portable, Word 2003 et une imagination tordue… Et voilà le résultat ! Je ne te dirai absolument rien ! De toute façon, tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi Ced a agit comme ça ! Ouais ! Toi aussi tu commences à aimer Mack (Mack/ larme à l'œil/ Merci !) mais tu préfèrerais voir du 1+2 (Mack/ Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir…) Mais de toute façon, Mack a une importance dans cette histoire, il n'est donc pas prêt de disparaître.

**Hanako32 :** Ouais ! Comme on dit : le bonheur est dans le pré ! Copineuh ! Chui auscitaine ! (toulousaine la semaine quand je vais à la fac) Bon toi, tu n'aimes pas du tout Mack (Mack/ On le saura…) parce que tu le trouves sympa… Mdr ! Le premier personnage que tout le monde déteste parce qu'il est sympa ! Lol ! (Mack/ Ma vie est tragique ! Si j'étais méchant encore…) Et je suis d'accord avec toi, la petite Ali est trop forte ! J'avais en plus pas envie de faire une Ced bis…

**Echizen D Luffy :** Bah ! Heero, il s'est rouillé depuis 6 années de paix… Alors, sa vitesse… Et il pensait pas que Ced allait le tuer. Mettons donc ça sur un manque de pratique et sur le compte de la surprise. Contente que t'aime bien Mack… (Mack/ Laisse-moi deviner ! Elle me déteste quand même /Caramelon/ Bah non ! C'est pas dit… /Mack/ sous le choc) Il en avait bien besoin le pauvre. La dépression le guettait… Et oui, l'amitié entre Quatre et Duo flambe… Je pense que c'était plus logique, vu la situation…

**Mayu-chibichan :** (gros air innocent) Ne pas dire que j'ai osé faire quoi ? Ah ça c'est sûr, pas de 1x2 si on sort le 2 de l'équation… Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Heero pourra toujours se consoler avec Mack ! … … C'est étrange… Je sens des envies meurtrières… Quoi ? C'est une solution comme une autre, ne ? Bon ok, mon rouleau à pâtisserie ne fait pas le poids contre ta tronçonneuse donc je vais toute de suite m'atteler à la suite… (Rire démoniaque silencieux…)

**Syt the Evil Angel :** ça aurait pu être une idée, mais non. Réléna n'apparaît pas dans cette fic, tout ça parce que je suis une accro au 1+2 dans tous les sens, et j'ai donc une tendance à la faire débile, stupide et neuneu… Bref, ça va pas du tout avec le climat de cette fic, il me semble… Donc Réléna n'a AUCUN rôle dans cette histoire.

**Shima-chan : **« Hikaru » de SKP, oui je l'ai lu… Mais cette histoire me trottait dans la tête bien avant que je lise cette histoire et je l'ai lu, il y a quelques semaines, sur un autre site… Je suis nouvelle dans la fanfiction de GW. Qui sont ces scientifiques ? Hum… je vais en toucher un mot, mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux que Heero ne les rencontre plus jamais… mdr ! Donc ce n'est pas lui qui va les arrêter…

**Anaxarete :** (Enlève mes boules quiès) Ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'ai appelé le samu ! Il devrait arriver dans quelques lignes… Et voilà ! Je te mets tout de suite la suite !

**Clôtho :** Ta review m'a trop fait plaisir ! Je peux te dire que j'ai été très étonnée, mais super contente, quand j'ai vu la longueur ! Je suis contente que tu aies quand même prit le temps de lire mon histoire et je vais tout de suite re-travailler mon résumé (j'aime pas les résumés !) Quant à la petite histoire entre Quatre et le père de Ali, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Moi aussi, je suis pour le pardon, du moins pour la seconde chance ! Mais pas Quatre ! Comme tu l'as dis, j'ai voulu le faire plus calculateur, plus froid et il a tout fait pour l'empêcher de reprendre sa nièce. Tout ça, pour rajouter un côté sombre au Quat-chan. Je ne voulais pas le faire aussi gentil. Pour moi, il est prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut, même si cela doit blesser les gens autour. Sauf, si ça blesse les personnes qu'il aime. Moi, je le voyais comme ça… désolé si je t'ai choquée !

Enfin, je suis soulagée. Moi aussi je l'aime bien Mack ! Bon, ok, c'est normal, c'est mon perso. Mais c'est fou ce qu'il est détesté parce que justement on ne peut pas le haïr (le gros paradoxe !)

Quant à la rupture de Heero et Duo, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que les raisons qui les ont séparés sont à peu près les mêmes que celles d'une amie à moi et son ex. Raisons que j'ai un peu adaptée… Et la morale de tout ça, c'est qu'on remarque à quel point les gens qui s'aiment peuvent être stupides par moment… lol ! Donc, pour le rabibochage, j'ai une idée bien précise en tête… Donc, pas d'inquiétude !

Merci pour les fautes ! Je fais vraiment attention mais parfois, quelques une m'échappent. J'ai beau relire plusieurs fois, il y en a toujours qui se cache et ça me rend complètement dingue quand je m'en aperçois (et généralement, c'est une fois que j'ai publié l'histoire…) Enfin, je te souhaite une bonne lecture (promis ! Vais faire attention aux fautes ! Et surtout à tord et tort)

**Nienna et Io :** Merci pour votre review, et oui, j'aime bien faire languir mes lecteurs mais si après ça ils n'ont plus qu'une envie : s'arracher les cheveux !(Pas que les lecteurs à vrai dire…) Don't worry ! Des idées, j'en ai plein ! Même trop parfois… Alors, tout va bien, je sais à peu près comment ça va se finir tout ça… En espérant que vous continuez toujours à aimer cette histoire…

**Youkai :** Mdr ! Je m'y attendais ! Et non ! On NE tue PAS l'auteur si tu veux avoir la suite ! Mais je te conseille de t'initier au yoga d'ici le prochain chapitre (et moi, je sens que je vais m'acheter des boules quiès…) Lol ! En tout cas, ce chapitre devrait te permettre de te remettre…

**Iria-chan :** Aussi taré que son père ? Lequel ? Lol ! Ah ça ! On peut dire que le cocktail des gènes de Heero et de Duo, c'est… explosif ! mdr ! Je te rassure, Duo est aussi mon bisho favoris, mais comme on dit : qui aime bien, châtie bien ! Mais bon, comme j'aimerai bien garder ma tête sur mes épaules, je sens que je vais me dépêcher d'écrire le chapitre 6…

Je vous souhaite donc une excellente lecture. Vous aurez droit à une petite pause à la fin, mais promis, je me rattrape au prochain chapitre !

**Chapitre 06**

Heero commençait à somnoler quand il attendit des bruits de pas. Il vit une petite ombre qui s'approchait furtivement du lit de Maxwell. Ced. Il le vit grimper sur le lit du natté puis se placer debout près de la tête de l'américain. Heero allait se retourner et continuer de dormir quand un bruit familier résonna dans la pièce. Un faible cliquetis. Le bruit d'un revolver qu'on arme. Le sang de Heero ne fit qu'un tour en se redressant.

« DUO ! »

Mais son cri d'avertissement se perdit dans l'explosion du revolver lorsque l'enfant appuya sur la gâchette.

* * *

Heero bondit sur l'enfant pour le désarmer. Il lui arracha le revolver. L'enfant sauta sur le japonais mais deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille et le plaqua sur le matelas. Ced se débattit mais la silhouette noire le maintenait fermement sur le lit. Heero sonda rapidement la table de chevet afin de trouver l'interrupteur. Sa main effleura le bouton et appuya dessus.

Le petit garçon, allongé sur le ventre, se tortillait mais il était complètement immobilisé par la poigne de fer du natté. Ce dernier le retourna pour lui faire face. Assis sur les jambes de l'enfant, chaque main de l'américain retenait un bras de Ced.

Heero ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement à la vue de Duo. Ils avaient peut-être des problèmes, des différends, mais il ne le détestait pas au point de souhaiter sa mort ! Sa conscience professionnelle reprit immédiatement le dessus et il s'interrogea sur le comportement inhabituel de l'enfant.

« Heero ! » souffla Duo.

Le japonais reporta son attention sur le natté. Du sang coulait le long de son cou. Heero aperçut une légère entaille. La balle avait du effleurer le cou de l'américain. Rien de grave. Heureusement.

« Ses yeux… », continua l'américain.

Heero planta son regard dans celui de Ced. Il fronça les sourcils. Des yeux vides. Ils n'avaient plus cette étincelle de vie qui faisait de lui un petit garçon si vivant. Ils étaient devenus sombres, et le japonais avait du mal à distinguer l'iris. L'enfant tourna brusquement la tête et enfonça ses dents dans le bras du Duo. L'américain réprima une grimace de douleur. Heero remplaça le natté pour qu'il puisse lâcher les bras de Ced. Mais l'enfant garda obstinément le bras dans sa bouche.

Soudain, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit à toute volée, laissant apparaître un Quatre et un Trowa échevelés… Un Trowa échevelé, si Duo n'était pas si occupé à récupérer son bras il aurait sûrement bien rit et sortit une petite allusion graveleuse sur la façon dont il aurait pu « s'écheveler »… (1)

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda précipitamment Quatre. On a entendu un coup de feu… »

« Trowa ! Viens me remplacer s'il te plait ! »

Le français hocha la tête et grimpa lui aussi sur le lit. Duo lui fit signe de bien maintenir les jambes de l'enfant. Trowa l'agrippa aux chevilles. Il ne manquait plus qu'au natté de se libérer. Duo se mordit la lèvre et commença à tirer. Soit c'était l'enfant qui lâcherait prise, soit Ced aurait droit à un morceau de viande. Heureusement pour lui, le petit garçon lâcha prise et recommença à se débattre furieusement en hurlant. Quatre se précipita vers son ami avec un mouchoir qu'il noua autour de la plaie.

« Va te soigner Duo, ordonna Heero. On s'en occupe ! »

« Plus tard… »

Il s'approcha de l'enfant et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Oh ! Fripouille ! Calme-toi ! C'est moi, Duo. »

Pour toute réponse l'enfant hurla.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il te reconnaisse », constata Trowa.

« Ce n'est pas lui », murmura Quatre.

Duo tourna sa tête vers l'arabe qui s'était approché.

« Comment ça ? »

« Comment dire… Je ne sens plus l'esprit de Ced. Je ne ressens qu'un vide. »

« Tu veux dire… », commença Duo qui pâlissait à vu d'œil.

« Non ! C'est juste que quelque chose bloque sa conscience… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. »

Quatre ferma les yeux cherchant la présence de l'esprit de Ced. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il secoua négativement la tête.

« Il a été conditionné », déclara Heero.

« Tu crois ? »

Heero et Duo se fixèrent quelques moments. Il y eu un instant de flottement. Les yeux dans les yeux. Un éclair de compréhension. Puis l'américain hocha la tête. Ils avaient un but commun, une mission. Et pas imposée celle-là ! Le duo qu'ils avaient toujours formé, prit le dessus. Le natté se dirigea vers la pochette qui contenait l'ordinateur portable de Heero. Ordinateur qu'il brancha et alluma.

« Duo ! Prend aussi le dossier bleu ! C'est le rapport que tu m'as demandé. »

« Merci. Quat-chan, tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Pour toute réponse, Quatre s'assit à côté de l'américain qui lui remit le dossier entre les mains. Duo s'occupa de l'ordinateur, il entra le mot de passe et chercha le dossier sur le disque dur.

« Tu arriveras à passer mes sécurités ? » lui demanda Heero par-dessus les hurlements de l'enfant.

Hurlements qui commençaient d'ailleurs à faiblir pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs oreilles.

« Heero, je te connais depuis presque 8 ans et tu n'as pas changé ta façon de protéger tes dossiers. Je saurai parfaitement me débrouiller… Voilà ! »

Duo parcourut rapidement la liste de fichiers et de documents qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux.

« Heero ? Je cherche quoi ? » demanda Quatre en feuilletant les centaines de feuilles.

« Des rapports, n'importe quoi, sur le conditionnement, le but… »

« … le mode d'emploi… », intervint Duo, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran.

« … la séquence d'initialisation… »

« … le type de conditionnement : hypnose, messages subliminaux… »

Les yeux de Quatre et de Trowa s'accrochèrent, et un micro sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du français. Heero et Duo ne se rendaient pas compte de leur comportement, à quel point ils avaient l'air… complice. Finissant les phrases de l'un et de l'autre. Un peu comme avant… Un hurlement les ramena à l'ordre. Trowa raffermit sa prise et Quatre replongea dans ses fiches.

« Ok, j'ai compris. Un peu tout et n'importe quoi », résuma Quatre.

« Exactement », répondit Duo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quatre et Duo n'avaient toujours rien trouvé de concluant. Pour leur défense, le dossier du projet 0119702 comprenait facilement plus de 2000 pages. L'enfant avait arrêté de hurler, mais il devait avoir une incroyable réserve d'énergie puisqu'il se démenait encore. Heero commençait à s'impatienter. Il voyait en plus que Quatre avait du mal avec toutes ses feuilles. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Lui qui était un PDG avait une façon bien à lui de ranger ses documents. Et il était maintenant évident que lui et ces généticiens n'avaient pas du tout la même conception du rangement.

Heero réprima un soupir d'impatience. Trowa l'observa silencieusement puis esquissa un sourire. Le japonais l'interrogea du regard.

« Quatre ! Remplace Heero, ils iront bien plus vite… », conseilla Trowa.

L'arabe se leva.

« Tu as raison. Déjà que j'ai du mal avec les dossiers de mes fournisseurs ou de mes conseillers qui ne font qu'une vingtaine de page, une centaine tout au plus… »

Le petit blond s'approcha de l'enfant qui gesticulait, furieux. Trowa lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur les jambes du petit garçon, et le français prit la place de Heero. Celui-ci s'approcha de Duo qui laissa tomber l'ordinateur pour se jeter sur les fiches qu'avait abandonnés Quatre.

Les yeux de l'arabe commençaient à picoter, signe évident d'un manque de sommeil. Trowa sourit quand il vit que les paupières de son compagnon se fermaient régulièrement.

« Tu vois ! lui chuchota le français. Tu manques de sommeil… »

Quatre rigola silencieusement. Trowa se pencha vers son amant et l'embrassa doucement. Le petit blond prolongea le baiser.

« Hum, hum…, toussota Duo. Est-ce que vous pouvez tenir une petite heure de plus ? »

Quatre rougit. Le natté se leva et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit avec un gobelet d'eau et la moitié d'un petit cachet blanc dans le creux de sa main.

« Relève-le Trowa. »

Le français força l'enfant à s'asseoir. Duo caressa doucement la joue de l'enfant. Celui-ci se débattit et essaya de le mordre. Le natté, par expérience, retira vivement sa main.

« Désolé Fripouille. »

Il pressa les joues de l'enfant pour qu'il écarte la mâchoire. Il introduit la moitié de cachet et l'obligea à boire le verre d'eau. Lorsqu'il le lâcha, le petit garçon toussa et recracha un peu d'eau. Lorsque sa toux fut calmée, Duo inspecta la bouche du petit garçon pour vérifier qu'il ait bien avalé le cachet. Puis le natté reprit ses recherches. Avec un sentiment de culapabilité…

« Dans un peu moins d'une heure, il devrait s'endormir », leur signala l'américain.

« Tu lui as donné un somnifère ? »

« La moitié d'un, oui. »

Quatre lui lança un regard réprobateur.

« Quat-chan ! Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais le calmer pour que vous puissiez retourner dans votre chambre. »

« Mais… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Ali se réveille, (et vu le boucan de la Fripouille, tout l'hôtel doit être debout) et qu'elle ne voit aucun de ses parents ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'en occupe. C'est notre responsabilité, à Heero et à moi. »

Quatre et Trowa se regardèrent, indécis. Quand Duo était aussi sérieux, rien ne servait de le faire changer d'avis. Et puis il avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leur petite Ali toute seule trop longtemps. Même si tous deux savaient que la fillette avait un sommeil de plomb, doux euphémisme !

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, il leur semblait que l'enfant dormait. Quatre et Trowa relâchèrent progressivement la pression. S'il faisait semblant de dormir, l'enfant essaierait de s'échapper. Cependant, il garda les yeux fermés et sa respiration restait lente. Trowa porta l'enfant et l'allongea sur le petit lit. Quatre le couvrit.

« On y va, avertit Quatre. Si vous avez un problème, on est à côté. »

« Merci Quat-chan. Bonne nuit ! »

Quatre referma la porte derrière eux. Ni Heero, ni Duo n'avaient bougé de place. Mais ils avaient énormément avancé. Du moins, il leur restait moitié moins de dossier à éplucher. Ils allaient forcément en tomber sur un qui les intéresserait.

« Tu prends des somnifères ? »

Duo releva la tête vers Heero. Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Le natté reprit sa recherche.

« J'ai parfois du mal à m'endormir… », répondit évasivement Duo.

Cependant, Heero savait en quelle occasion il avait du mal à s'endormir. A se rendormir serait plus correct. Il avait toujours été persuadé que Duo faisait encore ses cauchemars. Mais il n'avait jamais su ce qui l'effrayait à ce point.

« Souvent ? »

« Rarement. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux. C'était la première conversation personnelle qu'ils avaient depuis qu'ils avaient rompus. Une conversation qui n'avait rien à voir avec les missions des Preventers, avec Ced, avec la météo ou bien leurs amis communs. C'est-à-dire, pas une conversation stérile. Mais le temps n'était pas à la réflexion. Ils devaient d'abord trouver le moyen de ramener leur enfant.

Sans se décourager, Duo entama un nouveau chapitre du dossier avec l'espoir qu'il trouverait enfin quelque chose. Il le parcourut rapidement et le posa de côté. Inintéressant. Au suivant. Lecture en diagonale. Le front de Duo se plissa. Il relut avec plus d'attention le contenu du document.

« Heero ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Regarde les fichiers aux alentours de 1470 ! »

Le japonais termina la lecture de son document puis consulta ceux qui suivaient le document n°1470.

« Je crois que j'ai découvert quel était leur but… En résumé, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, leur objectif était de créer un tueur parfait. Hum… Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils ont utilisés tes cellules sexuelles… »

« Continue. »

« Alors, oui, blablabla, blablabla, élimination des Preventers… Sans blague ! »

« Lady Une a maintenant une raison pour les arrêter »

« Blablabla, blablabla, conditionnement, blablabla, blablabla. Rien d'intéressant dans la suite. Juste les milliers de bonnes raisons pour détruire les Prev. »

Duo posa le document de côté et en prit un autre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherches, de survols, de soupirs agacés, Heero retint un grognement de satisfaction quand il tomba sur un document qui répondait à leurs attentes.

« Rappelle-toi Duo, il n'y avait pas une télévision dans la cellule de Ced ? »

« Maintenant que tu me le dis, oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Il aurait subi un conditionnement par messages subliminaux associés à une séquence d'ultrason. »

Duo laissa tomber ses documents pour venir s'asseoir près du japonais. Il lut rapidement la page. Il était beaucoup trop sur les nerfs pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Du moins, il se fichait éperdument des détails. Il savait l'essentiel, point final. Pas besoin de s'attarder dessus.

Apparemment, ces scientifiques avaient implanté quelque part un petit émetteur qui, lorsqu'il était activé de l'extérieur, émettait la séquence d'ultrason. Et le petit garçon plongeait alors en transe. Comme un animal, il se contentait donc de suivre ce que son instinct lui dictait. Et les professeurs avaient fait en sorte qu'il lui ordonne de tuer, pour point de départ, tous les Preventers.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait compris et cela lui suffisait.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'a pas remarqué plus tôt ? » demanda Duo.

« L'émetteur doit être un composé organique. Sinon Ced ferait sonner les détecteurs de métaux… Et il y a mieux pour être discret », répondit Heero qui avait parfaitement compris le sens de sa question.

Il continua sa lecture attentivement. Le natté poussa un grognement, se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.

« Heero, son conditionnement est irréversible, tu crois ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Ça dépend de beaucoup de chose, je suppose. Mais il doit être possible d'annuler l'ordre et de le ramener à lui. »

« En réactivant l'émetteur ? »

Heero hocha la tête. Il se mit à chercher dans les dossiers le moyen de l'activer. Il devait bien y avoir une fréquence spécifique, un peu comme pour les explosifs.

« Et si on lui enlève ce truc après ? »

« Il retombera quand même en transe s'il entend à nouveau cette séquence… »

« Sauf que ces cinglés seront sous les verrous. Et s'ils s'approchent d'au moins 500 Kms de ma Fripouille, ils verront que je suis pas Shinigami pour rien… »

Heero esquissa un sourire amusé. Il connaissait parfaitement le jeune homme pour savoir qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Et quelque part, il plaignait vraiment ses scientifiques. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était prié pour qu'ils ne rencontrent jamais le natté.

« Duo, tu devrais arrêter de tourner en rond. Contacte plutôt Lady Une pour qu'elle lance un mandat d'arrestation. »

« Tu as raison. »

Il s'approcha du visiophone mais, alors qu'il allait composer le numéro du commandant des Preventers, il pivota brusquement vers le japonais.

« Sauf qu'elle n'est pas au courant au sujet de la Fripouille… »

« Dis-lui la vérité, conseilla Heero. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne lui fera rien. Elle sait très bien que tu ne la laisserais pas faire… »

Ah ça non ! C'était sûr ! Jamais il ne laisserait la Fripouille aux mains d'autres scientifiques déjantés pour lui faire passer une batterie de test afin de trouver le comment du pourquoi. Surtout si c'était pour trouver au bout de 3 ans qu'il n'y avait toujours pas d'explication logique et rationnelle à sa présence.

Et il fallait ajouter aussi que le natté détestait cordialement tout ce qui se rapprochait à des chercheurs et autres scientifiques. Il avait déjà donné avec Papy G, il savait de quoi était capable leurs esprits malades… Et Lady Une n'irait pas non plus s'attirer les foudres de l'américain. Duo composa donc le numéro pour joindre Lady Une au siège central des Prev. La jeune femme décrocha aussitôt.

« Duo Maxwell ! »

« Bonjour ? Bonsoir ? Il est quelle heure sur L1 ? »

« 22h44. »

« Bonsoir alors ! »

« Je suppose que vous ne m'appelez pas pour savoir l'heure ? »

« Pas vraiment. Vous savez cette base qu'on a infiltrée, ben vous pouvez tous les mettre au frais. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, prit une feuille et un crayon.

« Les preuves ? »

« Le dossier que vous a envoyé Heero. Penchez-vous plus spécialement sur les documents n°1470 et suivant. Mais avant tout, il faut que je vous révèle quelque chose. »

Duo s'arrêta et observa pendant un court instant la silhouette endormie de l'enfant. Puis son regard croisa celui du japonais. Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement. Duo soupira puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme face à lui.

« Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Lors de cette mission, j'ai libéré un petit garçon de ce labo. Grâce à leurs manipulations génétiques, cet enfant possède les gènes de Heero Yuy et les miens. Pour plus de détails, veuillez vous adresser à Iria, la sœur de Quatre. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle vous éclaire… »

Les poings de Duo se serrèrent, et son regard se durcit.

« Ils ont crée et conditionné cet enfant afin d'éliminer, tout d'abord, les Preventers. »

« Où est-il ? » demanda avidement Lady Une.

« Il dort », répondit avec réticence Duo.

« Vous auriez du m'en parler… »

« Nous avions nos raisons. »

Lady Une nota quelque chose sur son papier.

« Je vous averti, commença Duo menaçant. Il n'est pas question que je laisse Fripouille subir interrogatoires, expériences et tout le bataclan ! »

Lady Une sourit devant l'expression meurtrière du natté.

« Pourtant, il devra subir un interrogatoire… Je vous confie l'affaire, Duo Maxwell. Faite-moi un rapport complet sur cet enfant ! Et ce petit garçon bénéficie dorénavant du programme de protection des témoins. Vous et Heero Yuy serez chargés de sa protection. Des commentaires ? »

« Pff… C'est pas comme si vous aviez eu le choix. »

« En effet. Je me charge du labo. »

« Vous savez qui sont ces dégénérés ? » lui demanda soudain Duo.

« Hélas ! Mes équipes de renseignements n'ont rien trouvé. C'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé avant aujourd'hui… »

« Comme quoi, on est pas les seuls… Tiens nous au courant ! »

Lady Une opina du chef. Puis elle éteignit le visiophone. Duo resta devant l'appareil, partagé entre le soulagement et une légère honte. Il avait presque agressé verbalement la jeune femme alors qu'elle était censée être de leur côté. Lady Une avait toujours fait preuve d'une extrême largesse à l'égard des anciens pilotes de Gundam. Peut-être qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir été dans le camp ennemi, pour tous les coups bas qu'elle avait fomenté. En tout cas, elle avait entièrement confiance en eux et leur laissait carte blanche.

Duo s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été si agressif.

« Duo ? »

Le natté sursauta puis pivota vers Heero. Pendant combien de temps avait-il été dans la lune ?

« Tu devrais essayer de joindre Sally. Normalement, elle est sur Terre avec Wufei. »

« Tu as trouvé où est implanté ce truc ? »

Heero acquiesça. Duo se rua sur son téléphone portable. Il tomba directement sur Sally et lui ordonna de venir les rejoindre immédiatement. La jeune femme, quelque peu surprise, leur assura qu'elle serait à l'hôtel le lendemain matin avec Wufei. Duo raccrocha et s'étira en baillant. Heero se tourna vers l'américain.

« Duo, tu devrais dormir maintenant. »

« Mais… »

« Je vais veiller sur lui. Toi, repose-toi ! »

« … Très bien. Mais réveille-moi dans 2 heures que je te remplace ! »

Heero hocha la tête en déplaçant une chaise au chevet du lit du petit garçon. Le front de l'américain se plissa brusquement.

« Hum… Heero ! Tu comptes vraiment me réveiller dans 2 heures, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hn. »

Duo s'approcha en grand pas du japonais et l'obligea à pivoter vers lui.

« Redis-le pour voir ! »

Heero planta ses prunelles dans celles du natté.

« Je te réveillerai. »

Duo sourit puis éclata doucement de rire.

« Je vais mettre mon réveil. »

Duo s'approcha de la table de chevet et programma son réveil. Heero soupira d'agacement. Duo le connaissait trop bien, ça en devait gênant à la longue. Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir lui mentir de temps en temps. Surtout maintenant qu'ils allaient partager le même toit pendant un mois. Et peut-être même plus…

L'américain s'emmitoufla dans la couverture et Heero se posa sur la chaise du lit de l'enfant avec son portable sur les genoux. Il avait un émetteur à activer.

* * *

Pendant deux heures, le japonais avait énormément réfléchit sur la situation actuelle. Il n'était pas aveugle. Cette soirée avait été étrange dans bien des points. Tout d'abord, il avait vraiment eu peur lorsque l'enfant avait tiré. Et puis, cette entente, cette complicité qu'ils avaient eu… Enfin, il devait vraiment méditer dessus. Trouver ses réponses. Trouver l'explication à tout ça…

Heero posa un regard attendri sur l'enfant qui dormait à ses côtés. La seconde tornade de sa vie. Ça devait être commun à tous les Maxwell… Bouleverser la vie des gens. Le cœur du japonais se crispa à la pensée qu'il pourrait le perdre. Si Duo et lui ne s'entendaient pas, Ced devra choisir entre lui et le natté. Heero se rendit compte que, pas plus que Ced, il n'avait envie qu'ils vivent séparés. S'il avait eu l'assurance que Ced le choisirait lui, alors, peut-être que…

Heero se secoua mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de question. Il savait par expérience qu'il ne servait à rien de planifier l'avenir parce que cela ne se passait jamais comme prévu. Il se replongea dans les dossiers. Il avait finalement trouvé comment activer l'émetteur. Celui-ci réagissait à une certaine fréquence radio. Et il était sur le point de trouver laquelle.

Il pianota vivement sur son clavier et poussa mentalement un cri de victoire. Il l'avait enfin trouvé ! Il ne manquait plus qu'à s'aligner sur la fréquence de l'émetteur et envoyer un signal. L'ordinateur portable du japonais pourrait s'en charger.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Heero leva la tête et rencontra une paire d'yeux améthyste, encore à moitié endormi. Le japonais l'observa avec surprise. Il n'avait pas entendu le réveil du natté sonner, certainement, trop plongé dans sa recherche…

« Je prends la relève, annonça Duo. Va te coucher ! »

« Pas encore. Je vais d'abord envoyer un signal à l'émetteur. »

« Tu as trouvé la fréquence ? »

Heero hocha la tête et finit de programmer son ordinateur. Puis il l'activa. Le japonais éteignit ensuite son ordinateur.

« Il faut attendre maintenant. Quand il se réveillera, nous serons fixés. »

« Très bien. En attendant, va dormir. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller d'ailleurs. »

« C'est un enfant. Le somnifère a du l'assommer jusqu'à demain matin au moins. »

Duo secoua négativement la tête.

« N'oublie pas Heero ! Il du subir le même traitement que toi. Il doit être vraiment résistant à toutes sortes de médicaments… Tu sais, si je n'étais pas certain que le Docteur J soit mort avec les 4 autres cinglés, je me poserais sérieusement des questions… »

« Moi aussi. »

Duo remonta les couvertures jusqu'au cou de l'enfant.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils t'ont choisis, Heero. Si tu as pu résister à un tel entraînement, lui aussi. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement créé un clone ? Je veux dire, moi, je n'ai rien de tout ça !

« Duo, tu as d'autres qualités… »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire. Je me débrouillais plutôt bien mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux apporter de plus. »

« Tu as aussi développé une certaine résistance à toute sorte de maladie. Et tu as un instinct de survie bien plus développé que moi. La preuve ! Tu as pu évité la balle… »

« Ah ça ! Le nombre de fois où tu m'as fait le coup… J'entendrai le bruit d'un revolver qu'on arme en plein concert de hard rock ! »

Sourire amusé de la part des deux jeunes hommes. Heero se leva et disparut dans la salle de bain. Duo s'installa sur la chaise en ne quittant pas des yeux la forme endormie à côté de lui. Il écarta quelques mèches folles qui cachaient le visage de l'enfant. Un visage serein. Qui n'avait plus rien d'agressif. Le japonais revint quelques instants plus tard avec une trousse de premiers soins. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et imbiba un rond de coton avec du désinfectant. Il nettoya doucement la plaie à la base du cou de l'américain. Celui-ci se figea, retenant inconsciemment sa respiration.

_Penser à autre chose !_

Duo reprit donc son babillage. Heero continua sur sa lancée et soigna la morsure que l'enfant lui avait faite. Blessure qu'il couvrit avec un ruban de gaze.

« Donc avoir un instinct de survie devrait le rendre beaucoup moins malléable… Oh et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? L'essentiel, c'est qu'il redevienne comme avant ! Va te coucher Heero ! Je te réveille dès qu'il ouvre les yeux. »

Heero approuva et rangea la trousse. Il s'allongea sur son lit alors que Duo s'installa sur la chaise. Il s'adossa contre le dossier, et croisa ses jambes étendues. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient expliquer de ce qui venait de se passer. Il y avait comme une impression de déjà vu, mais aussi un sentiment étrange, inhabituel. Aussi Duo préféra se concentrer sur le sommeil de l'enfant et Heero sur son propre sommeil…

* * *

Trois heures passèrent, l'enfant ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il se frotta les yeux puis se redressa. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Duo, assit à ses côtés, qui le regardait avec un air anxieux.

« Daddy ? »

Le visage du natté se fendit d'un immense sourire alors que le soulagement l'envahissait. A la grande surprise de l'enfant, Duo bondit sur ses pieds, le souleva et le serra contre lui. Ced passa ses bras autour du cou de l'américain. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Heero, qui s'était réveillé, les rejoignit et ébouriffa la tête du petit garçon.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Rien Fripouille. »

« J'ai fais un drôle de rêve. J'ai rêvé que je voulais vous tuer mais j'arrivais pas à me réveiller. »

« C'était juste un cauchemar Ced », le rassura Heero.

L'enfant hocha la tête. Il avait une drôle d'impression. Cela lui avait semblé si réel… Mais jamais il ne pourrait tuer ses parents ! Jamais ! Il avait souvent rêvé avoir des parents. Dans les livres qu'il lisait, les héros avaient souvent des parents qui l'aimaient. Quoique pas toujours, mais Ced les avait toujours envié. Et maintenant qu'il en avait, même s'il avait deux papas au lieu d'un papa et d'une maman, il ne voulait pas les perdre. Alors, il ne pourrait pas les tuer ! Non, il ne pourrait pas.

« Il est quelle heure Heero ? »

« 5h30. »

« On va se recoucher ? »

Heero acquiesça. Les ondes lui envoyèrent un signal. Une opportunité ! Ced sourit intérieurement.

« Daddy, Heero-to-san, je… je veux pas dormir tout seul. Je peux dormir avec vous ? »

Heero observa la réaction de Duo. Mais celui-ci semblait tellement soulagé que rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur. Aussi répondit-il :

« Mais bien sûr ! »

Le natté transporta l'enfant jusque dans le lit de Heero. Il plaça l'enfant au centre du lit, puis vint le rejoindre sous les draps, à sa droite. Le japonais soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix. Duo avait promis pour eux deux. Il aurait quand même aimé en parler. Il se demanda sérieusement si l'américain savait parfois ce qu'il faisait. Néanmoins, Heero s'installa à gauche de l'enfant. Duo, qui était du côté de la lampe, l'éteignit.

« Bonne nuit tout le monde », marmonna-t-il.

Dans le noir, l'enfant sourit. Les ondes avaient raison. Il devait concentrer maintenant son énergie vers Heero-to-san…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Duo, sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller gémit, grogna et finalement ouvrir les yeux.

« Salut Duo ! lança une voix posée. Qu'est-ce… »

« Bonjour ! » salua l'enfant.

Duo se releva brusquement et se rendit compte qu'une personne à ses côtés faisait de même. L'américain regarda d'un air effaré le japonais puis la Fripouille qui avait ouvert la porte à Sally. Sally qui les observait, abasourdie.

« Pas de conclusion hâtive ou je te fais manger tes tortellinis (2) ! » menaça Duo en bondissant hors du lit.

« Ben, je crois ce que je vois… »

« Achète-toi des lunettes ! riposta le natté. Oh Fripouille ! On attend que tout le monde soit debout avant d'ouvrir la porte ! »

« Désolé Daddy. »

L'enfant prit une mine attristée. Duo soupira. Papa gâteux qui pardonne tout, le retour ! Il posa une main sur la tête du petit garçon.

« C'est ok. Ne le fais plus, c'est tout. »

« Heu… Duo ! l'appela Sally. Daddy ? »

Sally le regardait sans comprendre. Duo, sans doute à cause des évènements de la veille et un réveil assez compromettant, sentit un gros mal de crâne le tarauder.

« Quat-chan t'a pas expliqué ? »

Sally secoua négativement la tête.

« Ok. Heero ? »

L'américain se tourna vers le japonais, toujours assis dans son lit.

« Tu te charges de tout lui expliquer. Moi, je m'occupe de la Fripouille. »

Heero fronça les sourcils. Franchement, là, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. En fait, il aimerait bien se tasser au fond du lit, sous les draps, coupé du monde extérieur et dormir ! Ne plus penser à rien ! Ne plus s'inquiéter pour rien ! Qu'on le laisse tranquille ! Bref, autant dire qu'il aurait grandement préféré de ne pas être là. (3)

Il se leva. Duo et Ced s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain.

« Entre ! » ordonna Heero à Sally qui était restée sur le pas de la porte.

« Toujours aussi aimable le matin. Je me souviens qu'à une époque, tu étais beaucoup moins grognon… »

« C'est du passé. »

Heero enfila une veste.

« D'où vous sortez cet enfant ? » l'interrogea Sally.

« C'est… Mon… Mon enfant ainsi que celui-ci de Duo. »

Sally sourit puis éclata de rire.

« Je ne savais que tu avais autant le sens de l'humour Heero ! »

Le japonais grogna. Si elle commençait à douter, lui expliquer la suite serait plus compliquée et prise de tête. Et il n'était pas d'humeur à convaincre qui que ce soit. Heero sentit une bouffée de colère contre le natté l'envahir. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir laisser seul face à Sally avec pour mission de tout lui raconter. Il avait espéré compter sur son soutien…

« Ecoute Sally ! Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à faire des blagues aussi douteuses ! »

« … Je te crois. Mais c'est… »

« … impossible ! Oui, je sais. Et si tu veux t'étendre sur le sujet de sa conception, va plutôt voir Iria ! »

Sally garda le silence pendant quelques secondes. Pour l'ancien médecin qu'elle était, c'était impossible. Mais à voir la tête du japonais, qui semblait sur le bord de la crise de nerf, elle ne remit pas en doute ce qu'il lui disait. Sans compter que voir Heero perdre son sang-froid lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui se tramait entre lui et Duo. Aussi reprit-elle son sérieux.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »

« C'est à propos de Ced, mon fils. On lui a implanté un émetteur qu'il faut absolument enlevé. »

« Heero ! Je ne suis plus médecin. »

« Iria n'aurait pas pu venir aussi vite. Et l'hôpital est, pour le moment, hors de question. Cet enfant n'a pas encore d'existence réelle. »

Sally hocha la tête.

« Où est cet émetteur ? »

* * *

Duo se shampooingnait rageusement la tête alors que Fripouille s'habillait tout seul. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre des embrouilles et des quiproquos. Il était désolé pour Heero mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas affronter Sally. Non, réflexion faite, il était pas du tout désolé pour le japonais. Parce qu'il aurait pu lui dire qu'ils allaient dormir ensemble !

Hier soir, Duo avait été tellement obnubilé par sa joie et son soulagement de retrouver sa Fripouille à l'état normal, qu'il n'avait absolument pas fait attention à ce qu'impliquait « dormir avec vous » Et quand Heero s'était couché avec eux, l'esprit de Duo vagabondait déjà du côté des songes. En clair, il n'avait pas compris que c'était HEERO, son ex., Heero l'homme qu'il avait aimé le plus au monde !

Duo ferma l'arrivée d'eau. Il chercha, en tâtonnant, une serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille. Il sortit de la douche. Le petit garçon se brossait les dents. Duo enfila un caleçon et un pantalon. Il se saisit d'un peigne.

« Fripouille, ça te dirait de me brosser les cheveux ? »

« Je peux ? »

Duo hocha la tête avec un sourire en lui tendant le peigne. Il lui montra comment faire. Il fallut au petit garçon une bonne demi-heure pour démêler les cheveux de l'américain. Celui-ci se tressa sa chevelure. Il enfila une chemise. Duo prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la salle de bain avec le petit garçon.

Heero était seul. Il avait fini de s'habiller.

« Où est Sally ? » demanda Duo.

Tout ce qu'il récolta, ce fut un regard noir du japonais.

« Elle ne va pas tarder. Elle est partie chercher le matériel. »

« Où est-il ? »

« Sur le bras. Près de l'épaule. »

Duo regarda l'enfant qui lui tenait la main. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Heero ouvrit à Sally qui attendait avec une mallette.

« Très bien. Duo, enlève-lui son T-shirt ! » ordonna Sally.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Daddy ? »

Heero se baissa et sourit au petit garçon.

« Ced, tu as quelque chose dans le bras. Et on va te l'enlever. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Cela ne te fera pas mal. »

« Mais on est obligé ? »

« Tu te souviens du cauchemar de cette nuit ? »

Le petit garçon acquiesça et, tout d'un coup, une vague d'inquiétude apparut.

« Ce petit implant que tu as dans le bras te fait faire des choses malgré toi. »

« Alors… ça veut dire… que c'était vrai ? » demanda Ced terrifié.

Heero acquiesça doucement. Ced sentit des larmes s'accumuler. Il voulait pas ! Il voulait pas tuer ses parents ! Il le voulait pas ! Heero ressentit la détresse de l'enfant. Il luttait, il le voyait bien. Le japonais se laissa aller. Il serra le petit garçon contre lui. Ced sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il avait peur. Tellement peur de leur faire du mal.

« Ced ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute », lui assura Heero.

Duo s'agenouilla à côté du japonais. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

« Heero a raison Fripouille. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. On sait que tu ne veux pas nous faire du mal. On ne t'en veut pas. »

« Vrai ? » demanda le petit garçon avec inquiétude.

Heero et Duo croisèrent leur regard.

« Vrai », répondirent-ils en chœur.

Sally s'accroupit à son tour.

« Ced. Tu veux t'en débarrasser ? Alors je vais te faire une anesthésie, comme ça tu ne sentiras rien. Mais il ne faudra pas que tu regardes, d'accord ? »

« Tu ne vas lui faire d'anesthésie générale ? » demanda Duo avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire pour vérifier ses fonctions vitales. Une anesthésie générale est trop risquée. Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'ausculter son bras pour trouver où est son émetteur. »

Duo se releva et Heero enleva le t-shirt de l'enfant. Sally lui tâta le bras. Et quand elle sentit enfin une ex-croissance anormale, elle entoura la zone d'un feutre.

« Bon je l'ai trouvé. Ced, va t'installer sur cette chaise ! »

L'enfant obéit. Mais Heero le porta dans ses bras puis l'installa sur ses genoux. Sally posa sa mallette sur le lit à côté. Elle s'y assit et sortit une seringue. Le petit garçon commença à trembler. Heero l'obligea à tourner la tête de l'autre côté en posant une main juste au dessus de son oreille. Duo s'assit en tailleur face à lui.

« Tu savais que tu as un point commun avec Heero ? lui demanda Duo. Le nombre de fois où on a été obligé de lui retirer tout un tas de truc ! Pas vrai Sally ? »

« Oh oui ! S'il avait pu se tenir tranquille de temps en temps… »

« Et parfois, Sally a été obligé de le soigner sans anesthésie. »

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux. Il releva la tête vers le japonais.

« T'as pas eu mal ? »

« Si. Mais je supportais la douleur. »

Ced sourit. Si son Oto-san avait été si courageux, alors lui aussi il le serait.

« Dis-moi Ced. Tu sens quelque chose là ? »

L'enfant se concentra sur les sensations de son bras. Il savait pas si la jeune femme lui touchait le bras, en tout cas, il ne sentait rien.

Sally comprit que l'anesthésie avait fait son effet. Elle se saisit d'un scalpel et jeta un coup d'œil au natté. Celui-ci continua de raconter au petit garçon les exploits de Heero. Notamment sa chute d'une cinquantaine d'étage. Et bien d'autres anecdotes.

L'opération ne dura pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. Sally retira l'émetteur et recousit la plaie. Elle lui fit ensuite un bandage.

« Et voilà ! »

« C'est fini ? » s'étonna l'enfant.

Sally hocha la tête. Le petit garçon poussa un cri de joie et sauta au cou du médecin.

« Merci ! »

Il n'était pas le seul à être soulagé. Heero et Duo se sentirent soudain moins tendus. Ils savaient que ce n'était qu'un pas. Qu'il fallait maintenant annuler le conditionnement. Mais ils avaient déjà fait un pas.

* * *

A suivre…

Voilou ! Savez pourquoi les scientifiques fous ont créé le gamin ! Pour tous les tuer, mwahahahah ! Enfin, ça se finit plutôt bien. Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Et promis, au prochain chapitre, il s'arrêtera au pire moment. Donc, un petit chapitre où les choses commencent à sérieusement avancer… Donc, a +

Caramelon, soulagée : je devrai pas trop recevoir de menaces de mort cette fois ! Entre tronçonneuse et décapitation, je commençais juste un tout petit peu à avoir des sueurs froides…

* * *

(1)Caramelon : Hum… Moi aussi, j'aimerai bien savoir comment…

Trowa : …

Quatre, en mode traducteur : Lui aussi, il aimerait bien savoir !

Trowa : …

Quatre, toujours en mode traducteur : Et les lecteurs aussi ils aimeraient bien savoir !

Caramelon : Je vous vois venir…

Trowa : …

Quatre, encore en mode traducteur : Oui, oui, c'est ça ! Un…

Caramelon : …Cyclone tropical !

Trowa : …

Quatre : …

Caramelon : Tu traduis pas ?

Quatre : Ben là, c'est juste un silence perplexe.

Caramelon : Ah…

(2)Private Joke avec ma beta (Touta), ou comment décrire la coiffure de Sally en un mot ! Après les croissants, nous avons opté pour les tortellinis !

Sally : Moi, j'aurai préféré les Anglaises !

Caramelon : Sauf que c'est pas drôle !

(3)Sally : Que de bonne humeur le matin ! Ca fait plaisir à voir ! J'ai pas du tout l'impression de gêner…


	7. Chapitre 07

Auteur : Caramelon

Titre : Manipulations.

Résumé : Hum… Disons que certaines personnes découvrent certaines choses. D'autres s'en prennent plein la tronche. La routine quoi…

Genre : Yaoi. Crash de Heero ce qui le met pas mal en rogne. Machiavélisme de l'auteur. Torture des lecteurs. Grosse migraine pour l'auteur pour pas que ça finisse en gagatisation mielleuse. Et mini songfic (y en a un qui pousse la chansonnette quoi !)

Couple : 3+4+3+4+3+4+3+4… ça commence par devenir lassant ! Heero et Duo, ben heu… voilà quoi ! Et enfin la tant attendue apparition du 5+S+5 qui ont bien le droit de profiter des vacances…

Disclaimer : Il parait que lorsqu'on mange un Sanzo, on a la vie éternelle. Y a pas un Sanzo qui veut se dévouer ?

Note : la chanson, il s'agit de l'ending de Gal's, _Dakishimetai_ une chanson que m'a fait connaître une copine et qui, je trouve, colle parfaitement à la situation, aux liens qui relient Heero à Duo.

**En gras : les paroles de la chanson**

Entre parenthèse : la traduction)

_En italique : flash back _

Note bis : cette fois, ce chapitre se passera de mes commentaires. Parce que je n'ai rien à rajouter. Tout est là…

Note ter : Finalement, il y aura quelques commentaires explicatifs. Cela pourrait vous aider dans la chronologie. Donc je vous conseille de les lire.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews

Encore un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un veut la suite, bref, que cette histoire intéresse quelqu'un…

**Kittyval :** Ca va ? Soulagée ? Moi au moins, je l'ai fait pas disparaître pendant 2 ans ! Bref, alors moi je dis mission…euh… j'ai le choix entre les deux propositions ou non ? Sinon, on va dire mission à moitié acceptée ! Mdr ! La suite, c'est tous les mercredi et tous les dimanches. Mais je risque maintenant d'avoir du mal à respecter mes délais puisque je n'ai pas internet illimité ! Si, si, j'te jure ! L'inconvénient de vivre dans un milieu perdu…

**Iria-chan : **Bah ! Elle est pas si sadique que ça ma fic, si ? Moi, je la trouve plutôt soft ! Enfin, c'est vrai que moi, je connais la fin… Enfin, je suis soulagée de savoir que ma tête restera pour le moment sur mes épaules. Merci ! Quant à la Fripouille, son pouvoir, avec les ondes, tu auras l'explication, et bien dans ce chapitre ! Et ça n'a rien avoir avec les gènes ! Et puis, les deux mecs, ce sont des perdus ! Et comme on dit, l'amour rend aveugle ! La haine aussi, remarque !

**Hanako32 :** Vi ! Comme le monde est petit ! Merci pour ta courte review ! Lol ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Et je sens qu'il va vous plaire…

**Shima-chan :** Et oui, Fripouille a été manipulé par des scientifiques fous (comme ses pères, en effet) D'où le titre Manipulations avec un S ! Et c'est pas la seule raison ! Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 6 parce qu'il m'a bien prit la tête. Je suis donc contente de savoir que je n'ai pas arraché mes cheveux pour rien ! Lol ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre là !

**Calamithy :** (pleurs) Bouh ! « Les réactions sont bien travaillés » ! Si tu savais comme ça me soulage de lire ça ! Le sacrifice de mes touffes de cheveux n'a pas été vain ! Non, franchement, merci pour ta review. La relation entre Heero et Duo : voilà ma philosophie (enfin dans certain cas…) Plus tu cherches, moins tu trouves, alors autant ne pas chercher et laisser les choses venir vers soi naturellement ! Bon, ok, ça ne marche pas pour tout. Mais j'ai décidé d'appliquer cette maxime à nos deux bishos ! Quant à savoir comment ça va se dérouler…je resterai muette comme une tombe !

**Echizen D Luffy :** J'avoue que ta question m'a fait pas mal cogiter, alors voilà ma réponse : si Ced ne peut pas se passer d'anesthésie alors qu'il a les gènes de Heero, et bien c'est parce qu'il a aussi les gènes de Duo et que lui ne peut pas se passer d'anesthésie. Voilà ! Mdr ! Autre chose : tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ! Et bien moi non plus sur le moment. En fait, je marche comme ça. Je sais comment commence et finit le chapitre mais je ne sais pas comment ça va se dégoupiller. Lol ! Et ne t'inquiète pas. Moi, je n'ai pas oublié Mack …! Bonne lecture ! Merci pour ta review.

**Syt the Evil Angel : **Mdr ! Désolé ! Zechs est mentionné deux ou trois fois dans cette fic, mais il n'a rien avoir avec la séparation de nos deux bishos ! Un petit indice : les amoureux n'ont besoin de personne pour être deux imbéciles… Mmm… Ca t'avance ? Enfin, marrante ta review. Juste une question : c'est quoi un Naheulbeuk ?

**Naïa :** Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il m'arrive aussi de rire comme une hyène devant mon ordinateur. Généralement, mes parents et mon frère me regardent, secouent la tête en soupirant et en pensant très fort que je suis un cas désespérément désespéré. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ils s'y feront… Ils te conseilleront au bout de quelques jours d'aller voir un psy mais ça, c'est à toi de voir… lol ! Sinon, et oui ! Le pauvre Ced a été le joujou de scientifiques déjantés… Mais bon, c'est un peu normal. Tels pères tel fils, ne ? (citation de Shima-chan…)

**Clôtho :** Merci pour ta review, même si elle est moins longue (la dernière fois j'ai été obligé de l'imprimer sur 2 pages !) Bon, concernant mes amis, et ben heu… Ils sont pas tout à fait remis ensemble. Disons qu'aujourd'hui, ils s'entendent super bien et que nous, leurs amis, on prend des paris sur eux, lol ! Mais chut ! Faut pas le dire ! C'est clair que Duo ne s'embarrasse pas de politesse ! Mais bon, moi, j'estime, qu'après ce que Lady Une leur a fait bavé, ils ont bien le droit de la tutoyer, ne ? Concernant, la relation Heero et Duo : ce qui me lourde, c'est que beaucoup d'auteur en font une relation fusionnelle. A la limite, si c'est bien fait ou justifié… Mais le fait qu'ils peuvent mourir de chagrin quand l'autre lui dit « au revoir et dans un semaine ! », ça me saoule (peut-être parce que j'ai un caractère très indépendant) Donc, les miens avaient ce genre de relation et ça n'a pas marché. Si je les remets ensemble, ils ne seront pas comme avant… Quant à l'implant, c'était dans le cerveau pour moi aussi, au début. Mais pour l'enlever, c'était une sacrée galère ! Mais comme cet implant n'envoie juste que des signaux ultrasons, je me suis dit qu'il pouvait être ailleurs…Dernière chose : Tu ne m'importune jamais voyons ! Lol !

**Youkai :** Merci, mais ce chapitre n'en est pas un qui mérite la décapitation. Il se finit, comme vous dîtes, sadiquement, mais il se finit bien. Mais si ! Je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer ce chapitre. Au fait, merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous à chaque chapitre ! Merci, merci, merci !

**Mayu-chibichan :** Je pense que tu peux la ranger définitivement ta tronçonneuse. Ce chapitre se finit… hm… comme qui dirait… mal, dans le sens où il se finit… euh… mal ! Et non, je ne me considère pas comme un auteur sadique. La question qui perturbe tous mes lecteurs : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Duo et Heero ! Ben, sans doute que je vais mettre la réponse au prochain chapitre… Ou peut-être pas… va savoir ! (Oui, moi et l'art d'éluder les questions…)

**Lihiel :** Mais j'assume parfaitement mon statut d'auteur ayant une propension au sadisme… Mais pour en arriver là, il m'a fallu des exemples, des modèles. Alors assume toi aussi ! Il a bien fallu que j'imite quelqu'un. Bon d'accord, ta responsabilité est partagée avec d'autres auteurs (je ne citerai personne…) Entre Heero et Duo, et oui, ça va mieux… Pour le moment…

**Mogyoda :** Merci pour ta review. Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir de nouvelle « tête » ! Je tiens à te dire, que pour des soucis de cohérence, je ne m'étendrais pas sur le projet Fripouille. J'en toucherais bien sûr un mot (je ne peux pas zapper le problème). Enfin, merci pour tes encouragements. En espérant que tu continues d'aimer mon histoire.

**Yat :** T'as vu ça ! Ils se sont tenus tranquilles pendant tout le chapitre ! Bon, c'est pas grave, ils reprennent leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes dans celui-ci. Et oui, je te le dis : tu rêves ! Ce serait trop simple. Et trop décevant pour vous… Quant à Mack, et bien… hum… Tu verras quoi !

* * *

**Petite note avant la lecture et à l'intention de TOUS les lecteurs** : Nos deux petits bishos vont sans doute vous décevoir, vous dégoûter. Ce chapitre, c'est Heero qui s'y met. Un peu plus tard, ce sera Duo. Je tiens donc à préciser que, quelque soit leur surnom, ils ne sont pas, plus, parfaits ! Ce sont des hommes, au sens général du terme c'est-à-dire vous, moi, le premier venu, qui ont donc aussi des sentiments contradictoires, égoïstes… Mais bon, ils remonteront sûrement dans votre estime. On ne peut pas vraiment leur en vouloir…

* * *

**Chapitre 07**

Cinq jeunes hommes étaient assis sur des transats, leur visage à l'ombre sous les parasols, au bord de la mer. Un natté au bermuda noir sirotait un cocktail orangé, des lunettes de soleil perchées sur son nez. A sa droite, un chinois à l'air pincé, observait les moindres faits et gestes des vacanciers de la catégorie masculine qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près de sa Onna qui jouait au volley avec des vacancières. A la gauche du natté, un jeune homme dont le visage était à moitié caché par une mèche, lisait un livre, adossé au transat, une main derrière la nuque. A ses côtés, un petit blond surveillait deux enfants qui jouaient dans le sable. Enfin, un japonais se laissait bercer par le bruit des vagues et réfléchissait. Pour la énième fois depuis le début de ses vacances, il faisait un bilan. S'il ne voulait pas perdre son légendaire sang-froid, il avait vraiment besoin de faire le point, de rajouter les pièces au puzzle. Et tant pis si ses maux de tête empiraient.

« Ca c'est des vacances ! s'exclama le natté en s'étirant. La plage, un cocktail au fruit de la passion et surtout du soleil ! »

« En plus, nous sommes tous réunis. Ça faisait longtemps », renchérit Quatre.

Duo but une gorgée et un sourire amusée se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il pensait à sa meilleure amie, Hilde, sans doute entrain de s'arracher les cheveux devant une pile de feuilles à signer : bons de commandes, demandes de marchandises, litiges… Bref, toute la paperasserie qu'exigeait sa petite entreprise de récupération/rechange. Elle aurait vraiment tout donné pour être à sa place !

Ced, qui jouait jusqu'à maintenant dans le sable, lâcha son seau et son râteau et rejoignit les jeunes hommes.

« Heero-to-san ! Je peux aller dans l'eau avec Ali-chan ? »

Le japonais sortit de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur l'enfant. Celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux de chiens battus, sa casquette visée sur la tête.

« Tu ne dois pas mouiller ton bras Ced », répondit-il.

La fillette s'approcha aussi du japonais. Les deux enfants se jetèrent un bref regard, puis se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Heero.

« Onegai ! » supplièrent-ils d'une même voix, toujours les mêmes yeux de chiens battus.

Heero ouvrit la bouche, hésita puis soupira.

« D'accord », souffla-t-il.

Il se leva de sa chaise longue, ôta sa chemise blanche et suivit les enfants au bord de l'eau. Trowa secoua la tête, puis se leva à son tour.

« Il n'y arrivera jamais avec ses deux petits monstres, surtout s'ils se sont alliés », expliqua le français.

Puis il partit rejoindre le japonais. Quatre prit la place qu'occupait Trowa, pour se rapprocher de Duo et Wufei. Ils observèrent leurs amis au bord de l'eau. Mais l'attention de Wufei se reporta sur Sally qui jouait toujours au volley. Un des garçons qui bordaient le terrain la siffla. Wufei serra ses poings.

« Keep cool Wuffy ! conseilla le natté. On s'y habitue, tu sais… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ? » demanda le chinois, agressif.

« Regarde par toi-même ! »

Wufei regarda dans la direction de leurs amis. Puis il s'attarda sur l'expression des jeunes femmes et de certains hommes. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que sa Onna qui attirait la convoitise… Quatre soupira bruyamment.

« Duo, comment tu faisais avant ? demanda l'arabe. Moi, j'ai vraiment du mal à maîtriser ma jalousie… »

« Mais je suis très possessif Quat-chan. Sauf que j'ai une façon assez… vicieuse de le montrer… »

« Ça m'étonne pas de toi ! » railla Wufei.

Duo haussa les épaules et posa son cocktail. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le dos musclé du japonais. Même si une centaine de mètres les séparait, l'américain pouvait dessiner chaque contour de ses omoplates, le trajet parfait de sa colonne vertébrale, sa musculature nerveuse… le natté frissonna.

« J'étais vraiment très fier qu'il soit à moi, continua Duo. Il fallait absolument que tout le monde le sache. C'était un peu comme si je faisais miroiter à des lions affamés une belle côtelette qu'ils n'auraient jamais… »

« T'es vraiment tordu Maxwell… »

« J'avais surtout pas confiance en moi, oui ! On peut dire qu'à ce niveau-là, j'ai changé. »

« C'est pas plus mal », remarqua Quatre avec un sourire.

Duo éclata de rire.

« Et puis, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Sally et Trowa ont aussi leur façon bien à eux de marquer leur territoire… »

Wufei et Quatre dévisagèrent le natté, vaguement intrigués. Bon, d'accord, ils avaient vraiment envie de savoir, mais ils faisaient tout pour le masquer un minimum.

« Sally, elle n'attend qu'une chose. Que tu piques une crise de jalousie sur la plage, juste pour montrer à tout le monde que tu n'es pas libre… »

Wufei ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. C'était donc ça ! Voilà pourquoi elle flirtait avec ces gosses… Maintenant qu'il le savait, le chinois était partagé entre rentrer dans son jeu ou bien l'ignorer. Parce que, c'était vraiment mesquin comme affaire. Il se faisait manipuler depuis le début… Oh et puis ! Pourquoi pas après tout ?

« Et toi Quat-chan, pourquoi crois-tu que le chef de ta protection rapprochée t'impose au moins 8 gardes du corps ? »

« Tu veux dire… »

« Quat-chan, avec ta bougne d'ange, tu attirerais n'importe qui, même les pires démons… Tu es pas entouré, mais caché, par au moins 8 gardes du corps. Je parie que Tro-tro a du lui foutre une sacrée trouille à ton chef… »

« Je… Je l'ignorais. »

« Vous n'êtes pas attentif, c'est tout. »

Duo croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque et contempla le ciel bleu. Ses deux amis à côté étaient plongés dans leur réflexion. Quatre avait toujours été extrêmement ennuyé que son chef de sécurité lui impose autant de garde du corps. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il ne verrait plus les choses de la même manière. Enfin, il faudrait quand même qu'il en touche un mot au français pour en réduire le nombre… Wufei pesait le pour et le contre. Devait-il intervenir, d'autant plus que Sally devenait un peu trop entreprenante envers certain de ces mômes, ou non ? Finalement, il ne put tenir plus longtemps.

« Sally ! » hurla-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci arborait un sourire triomphant.

« Ca été plus long que prévu », constata Duo.

« Ce que tu lui as dis à du le perturber… »

Quatre reporta son attention sur Trowa qui avançait dans l'eau avec la petite Ali sur le dos.

« Vous allez jouer ce soir ? » demanda soudain Duo.

« Au début du spectacle, oui. »

Duo reprit son verre et porta la paille à sa bouche.

« J'ai hâte d'y être… »

Un court silence s'installa entre eux. Quatre semblait hésiter. Il avait quelque chose à dire. Duo et Heero devaient être eu courant mais il ignorait si c'était vraiment à lui de le faire. Duo observa son meilleur ami à la dérobée. Il comprit instinctivement que le petit blond cachait quelque chose qu'il hésitait à avouer.

« Vas-y ! Je t'écoute. »

« Duo… Quand… Quand j'ai vu Ced pour la première fois, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de… familier. La même impression qu'avec Ali. »

« Un sentiment paternel ? » demanda Duo en haussant les sourcils.

« Non. Je crois que… que Ced est… un Newtype. »

Duo reposa vivement son verre, se redressa et fit face à son meilleur ami.

« Fripouille est un empathe ? »

« Pas forcément. Ali n'est pas empathe. Je crois qu'elle… discute avec son inconscient. Quelque chose dans ce genre. »

Quatre planta ses yeux aigue-marine dans ceux du natté.

« J'ai établi une petite théorie. Tous les enfants des Colonies nés naturellement doivent sans doute développer certaines facultés. C'est ce que j'en ai conclu. C'est mon cas. C'est celui d'Ali et c'est certainement celui de Ced. »

« Je croyais que Fripouille était un enfant éprouvette. »

« Moi aussi. Au début. Puis j'ai réfléchit. Pourquoi est-ce que la « mère », celle qui a fourni l'ovule… »

« Ovocyte », le reprit Duo en grimaçant.

Quatre sourit à son tour.

« … ovocyte, a-t-elle disparu après la naissance de Ced ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Si elle avait porté l'enfant, ça coïnciderait avec le fait que Ced soit un Newtype, et qu'elle soit morte à sa naissance. »

Duo réfléchit. Oui, ça se tenait. Il était tout à fait possible que Fripouille soit né de façon naturelle. Enfin, façon de parler…

« Tu n'as peut-être pas tord. Et il aurait quel genre de pouvoir ? »

« Je… Je n'en sais rien. Mais, Heero et toi, vous devriez faire attention tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus. Il est possible qu'il contrôle ses facultés depuis longtemps. Mais peut-être sont-elles encore en sommeil. »

« Et si jamais, elles venaient à se réveiller, on ne saurait pas à quoi s'attendre…, termina l'américain. Et en imaginant le pire ? »

« Selon l'intensité de ses facultés, il pourrait en mourir, ou bien devenir fou… En tout cas, si jamais il arrivait qu'il perde le contrôle, un isolement total est nécessaire. »

« Comme une immersion ? »

« Ça peut marcher. »

Duo hocha la tête. Quatre lui avait raconté les crises qu'il faisait quand il était enfant. Dans ces moments-là, son père ou bien une de ses sœurs le plongeait dans la baignoire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endormait. Son empathie s'atténuait légèrement dans l'eau et il pouvait donc ériger des barrières. Enfant, il n'y avait que lorsqu'il s'endormait que Quatre se barricadait.

« Très bien, je mettrais Heero au courant. On surveillera l'évolution. »

« Je sais que je vais me répéter mais évitez de vous disputer devant lui », conseilla Quatre.

Le natté observa l'arabe. Celui-ci baissait les yeux. Ses mains trituraient un bouton de sa chemisette. Et une rougeur colorait ses joues. Duo n'était pas persuadé que c'était du au soleil. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'une boule de cristal pour deviner que le petit blond ne lui disait pas tout… Et Duo avait horreur quand Quatre faisait des cachotteries. Généralement ça ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : il préparait quelque chose !

« Quat-chan ! Tu me caches quelque chose… »

« Mais non, mais non. Je t'assure, Duo ! » s'exclama Quatre.

« Pff ! Tu mens encore. »

« Je… Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment », conclut Quatre en baissant la tête.

« C'est bon ! Je suppose que tu dois avoir tes raisons. »

« Désolé. »

Duo haussa les épaules puis finit son cocktail. Il reposa le verre. Et se mit sur pied. Il s'étira longuement et repoussa d'une pichenette sa natte qui lui était retombée devant.

« Bon. Ça te dit de piquer une petite tête ? »

* * *

Ils s'étaient tous rejoints au restaurant. Pour l'occasion, une estrade avait été montée dans un coin de la salle. Après le dîner, et une fois par semaine, l'hôtel de Fara avait pour habitude d'organiser un petit spectacle, monté par les vacanciers eux-mêmes. Les numéros pouvaient être très différents des uns des autres : numéros de clown, de prestidigitations, petits concerts, karaoké, sketchs… De tout pour tous les goûts. Et selon le bon vouloir des clients de l'hôtel.

Le repas se déroula bien mieux que la veille. Ced garda ses remarques étranges pour lui. Duo s'abstint de toute familiarité avec Heero. Et le japonais semblait vaguement préoccupé par autre chose. La petite Ali et Ced s'entendaient comme larrons en foire ce qui donnait des sueurs froides à leurs parents. Sally, la seule femme digne de se nom, entourée de jeunes hommes considérés, d'après les critères de beauté masculine, comme à couper le souffle, s'amusait ouvertement des regards envieux de certaines femmes. Enfin, Wufei, s'occupait surtout de se contrôler pour ne pas bondir sur de jeunes mâles un peu trop regardants à son goût. Mais dans l'ensemble, cela s'était bien passé. A la fin du repas, Trowa, Quatre et Ali sortirent de table et se dirigèrent vers la scène où les attendait Fara. Celle-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle savait combien il était difficile de faire participer les clients. Généralement, il suffisait qu'une personne se lance puis le reste suivait. Mais encore fallait-il trouver quelqu'un ! Et Trowa, en compagnie de Quatre et de sa nièce, était tout trouvé.

Le français monta sur scène avec une flûte traversière. Quatre le suivit avec un violon et Ali s'assit derrière un piano. Fara monta aussi sur l'estrade et attira l'attention de tous les clients.

« Bonsoir mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs. J'espère que vous passez un agréable séjour. Pour commencer ce spectacle libre, je suis sûre que vous le connaissez tous, Trowa Barton nous fait l'honneur de jouer un morceau. Mon frère, Quatre Raberba Winner l'accompagne au violon. Ainsi que ma nièce préférée, Ali Winner, une future petite virtuose du piano. Merci de les accueillir et de les encourager. »

Fara descendit de la scène sous les applaudissements de la salle. Quelques notes de piano retentirent. Elles n'étaient pas très fluides, un peu hachées. Après tout, Ali n'était qu'une fillette âgée de 5 ans, bientôt 6. Elle était déjà douée pour son âge.

Duo reconnut tout de suite l'air, pour l'avoir entendu plusieurs fois, fredonné par Quatre pour endormir sa nièce. Un petit air léger, doux, pas du tout mélancolique. Un petit air qui apaisait. Où l'on avait envie de fermer les yeux et rêver.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Trowa et Quatre se joignirent à la mélodie. Lui donnant plus de puissance et de fluidité. Les deux avaient fermés les yeux et se laissaient guider par leur oreille. Seule Ali fixait avec application les touches du piano en se mordant légèrement la lèvre. Les clients de l'hôtel se laissèrent bercer par la musique et ne semblèrent émerger que lorsque les dernières notes de la flûte traversière s'évanouirent dans l'air. La salle applaudit une nouvelle fois. Les trois musiciens les saluèrent puis descendirent rejoindre leurs amis à table alors que Fara montait une nouvelle fois sur la scène pour annoncer le numéro suivant.

« Toujours aussi douée Princesse ! »

Le sourire satisfait de la fillette s'agrandit sous le compliment de Duo.

« Trowa, tu devrais vraiment continuer la musique », conseilla Sally.

« Non, j'arrête. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Wufei.

« Parce j'aime la musique. C'est un plaisir. Et ce travail est trop contraignant à bien des niveaux. »

Une expression déçue passa sur tous les visages, exceptés ceux de Trowa, Quatre et Ali. Trowa était devenu un musicien de talent, le centre de tout un orchestre. Mais en plus d'être un excellent flûtiste, il était aussi un talentueux compositeur. Et l'air que Quatre chantait à Ali avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, faisait partie de ses compositions. Ses mélodies étaient devenues célèbres parmi une certaine société, les gens aisés surtout. Cependant, ses amis avaient diffusé sa musique parmi leurs propres amis, leurs collègues de travail. Et ainsi de suite, de bouche à oreille, de porte à porte, Trowa s'était fait une place dans le monde de la musique.

Mais, malgré l'obstination de ses amis, Trowa avait décidé d'arrêter. Faire des concerts, des disques, s'occuper de la promotion… bref, tout le travail que le métier de musicien exigeait à côté, l'ennuyait. Au départ, s'il jouait, c'était pour Quatre, puis pour la petite Ali, que la musique calmait. Et aussi pour lui. Aujourd'hui, il avait plus l'impression de jouer pour les autres. Et c'en était assez. Mais peut-être qu'il referait quelques petits concerts, comme ce soir-là. Avec Quatre. Avec Ali.

Quatre dévia la conversation sur Sally et Wufei qui faisaient toujours pleinement partie des Preventers. Il leur demanda des nouvelles de Noin, de Mariemaia puis de Milliardo. Enfin, ils en vinrent à Relena et ses dernières propositions en tant que Ministre des Affaires Etrangères. Heero, qui restait en contact avec la jeune femme, leur rapporta les dernières nouvelles. Et sur la scène, le spectacle continuait. Un jeune homme faisait le mime sous les vivats d'une table voisine.

Ced descendit de sa chaise. Et s'éclipsa discrètement. Duo se rendit compte de sa désertion que quelques secondes plus tard. Il chercha l'enfant du regard. Il fronça les sourcils en ne le voyant nulle part.

« Où est Ced ? » lui demanda soudain Heero.

« Partit se cacher. Enfin, j'espère. Ou bien au toilette. »

Heero regarda aussi tout autour de lui. Puis Duo se leva pour partir à la recherche de la Fripouille. Heero lui saisit brusquement le poignet.

« C'est bon. Rassied-toi ! Je sais où il est. »

« Où ? » demanda Duo en se rasseyant.

Heero ne répondit pas. Ce fut Fara qui lui donna la réponse.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, accueillons maintenant notre plus jeune candidat. Ced Yuy Maxwell, alias la Fripouille ! »

Toutes les conversations à la table de Heero et Duo stoppèrent et tous se tournèrent vers la scène, ne cachant pas leur surprise. Puis, sans se concerter, ils pivotèrent brusquement vers Heero et Duo.

« Vous étiez au courant ? » s'enquit Quatre.

« … »

« … »

« Visiblement non », constata Sally.

Duo était vraiment trop, trop… En fait, il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il ressentait. La seule chose qui semblait claire, c'était que Fripouille était sur scène. Heero semblait, lui, plutôt curieux. Leurs amis reportèrent leur attention sur la scène. L'enfant prit le micro que lui tendait Fara.

« Salut ! Je suis Fripouille. J'ai envie de chanter une chanson pour Heero-to-san. »

L'enfant lui fit signe de la main. Toute la salle suivit le regard du petit garçon et vit le japonais avec un regard impassible et ses amis qui rigolaient assez ouvertement. La musique, une musique lente retentit. Et les souvenirs de Heero l'assaillirent.

* * *

**Dai kirai, anata itsumo waratte ite **

**Tsuyoku te kawaikute ninkimono de. **

**Dai kirai, watashi, GUZU de noroma de **

**Dare nimo hitsuyou to saretenai. **

( Je déteste ça, tu es toujours entrain de sourire

Telle une personne forte, mignonne et populaire.

Je déteste ça, je suis lent, un idiot (?)

Personne n'a du tout besoin de moi.)

* * *

_Heero discutait avec d'autres étudiants devant l'université. Ils marchaient vers la sortie. _

_« Hé ! C'est pas ton coloc qui t'attend devant la fac ? » lui demanda une jeune fille. _

_Heero leva les yeux et aperçut un jeune homme natté adossé à la portière d'une voiture noire. Ses yeux étaient cachés par des lunettes de soleil. Heero sentit son cœur s'emballer et il accéléra inconsciemment le pas. Puis il s'arrêta devant Duo qui souriait. _

_« Hello bel étudiant ! Je vous raccompagne ? » _

_Les amis de Heero le rejoignirent. _

_« Heero-kun ! Il est à croquer ton coloc, lui glissa une amie à l'oreille. Tu crois qu'il accepterait de boire un verre avec moi ? » _

_Heero lui lança un regard noir. _

_« Il n'est pas libre. Duo, on y va. » _

_Heero fit le tour de la voiture et s'installa côté passager, en proie à une insidieuse colère. Duo salua les étudiants et se plaça derrière le volant. Heero était en proie à une jalousie dévorante. Il se le jura. Si elle tentait quoi que ce soit, il la tuerait ! Duo éclata soudain de rire alors qu'il conduisait. _

_« Je ne crois pas que la tuer soit nécessaire ! Tu ne pas lui reprocher d'être intéressée… » _

_« Hn. », grogna Heero. _

_« Promis. La prochaine fois que je viens te chercher, je mets un costume d'épouvantail ! » (1)

* * *

_

**Atama mo yokute itsumo suki ga nakute**

**Watashi nado kitto baka ni sarete ru**

**Hontou wa hanshi kakete mitakute**

**Tomodachi ni naritai to omotte te**

(Tu as toujours des qualités et ne sembles pas avoir de points faibles

Je suis sûr que tu te moques souvent des personnes comme moi

Vraiment, je veux essayer de parler avec toi

Je pense, peut-être que nous pouvons devenir amis)

* * *

_Le japonais s'approcha de l'américain qui sirotait son café. _

_« Dis-moi ce que tu me caches Duo ! » _

_« Tu n'as rien remarqué Heero ? »_

_« J'ai… Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Je sais aussi que ça me concerne. Duo, nous sommes amis non ? » _

_« Si je te le dis Heero, je ne pourrais plus te considérer comme mon ami… » (2)

* * *

_

**Urayama shiku omotteta anata ga**

**Hitori kata furuwasete, naite ita yo**

(Toi, que j'ai toujours envié,

Tremblais par toi-même, pleurs blessés (?))

* * *

_Le natté avait replié ses jambes, prostré dans le canapé. Il tenait fermement la main du japonais, leurs doigts entremêlés. _

_« Heero, je la hais ! » cria-t-il avec force, avec rage. _

_« Qui ? » _

_« La mort. » _

_« Duo, je croyais que tu étais la mort… » (3)

* * *

_

**Neh, anata mo hitori obiete iru no?**

**Minna mijime de yowai no kana...**

**Motto yuuki ga atta nara**

**Watashi, anata, dakishimeteta **

(Hé, as-tu déjà été effrayé ou tout seul ?

Je suppose que tout le monde peut-être misérable et faible…

Si j'avais plus de courage

Je te serrerais fortement dans mes bras.)

* * *

_« La mort. Je l'ai cherchée. Elle m'a ignoré, fauchant impitoyablement ce que j'aimais. » _

_Duo lâcha la main du japonais et l'attira contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Heero. Celui-ci trop surpris, resta les bras ballants. _

_« Je te le demande. Maintenant que nous avons tous survécu à cette guerre, ne mourrez pas… » _

_Heero ne répondit pas et rendit son étreinte. (4)

* * *

_

**"Hanashitai koto takusan arunda yo" to**

**POTSURI to ano tokitte kureta no ni**

**Doushite kikoenai furishitan darou**

**Tottemo ureshi katta no ni...**

(« Je suis certain que nous pouvons parler de beaucoup de chose » Et,

Petit à petit notre temps s'épuisait.

Pourquoi ? Je ne peux t'entendre, tu as cessé (de parler)(?)

Je m'étais tellement bien amusé aussi…)

* * *

_« Je te hais ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout a dégénéré ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Duo ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! Je ne comprends plus rien. Je croyais que tout allait bien. Mais, peu à peu, notre passion s'est émoussée. Qu'est-ce qui t'a changé ? Alors que moi, je t'aimais. Si je pouvais, je te donnerai tout. Mais pas toi. Je te hais Duo Maxwell ! Je te hais pour avoir fais de moi ce que je suis. Je hais cette dépendance. Je vivrai sans toi. Je te le jure ! Je serai heureux sans toi ! Un jour, je le serai » (5)

* * *

_

**Koware souni naite ita anata ga**

**Itsumo no youni waratte iru no o**

**Tatta miteru yo**

(Toi, qui pourrais pleurer quand tu es effrayé,

Souris tout le temps,

Pour le show seulement)

* * *

_Heero pénétra dans le salon, visiblement assez énervé. Quatre s'y trouvait déjà. _

_« Quatre ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui peut le perturber ? » _

_« Bien plus de chose que tu peux le penser Heero, répondit-il calmement. Le sourire, c'est sa façon de se battre contre sa tristesse… » (6)

* * *

_

**Neh, watashi mo hitori obiete iru yo**

**Chippoke de nasakenain dayo**

**Motto yuuki ga atta nara**

**Watashi, anata, dakishimeteta**

(Hé, j'ai été effrayé et tout seul, aussi.

Misérable avec mon insignifiance

Si j'avais plus de courage

Je te serrerais fortement dans mes bras.)

* * *

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me montrer ses faiblesses ? S'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un qui pouvait le comprendre, c'est bien moi, avec Quatre, Trowa et Wufei. On a tous des peurs enfouies. Tu crois sincèrement que je m'en moquerai ? Tu crois que je te mépriserai ? Ca fait presque un an qu'on se connaît. Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça… » (7)

* * *

_

**Souzou shiyou hitori jyanai to.**

**Mimi o sumasou, kanjite miyou**

**Hora, kyou mo dareka no namida ga**

**Kaze ni natte kimi o tsutsumu yo **

(Imagine juste ça et tu ne seras plus seul

Ouvre tes oreilles (?) et vois avec ton cœur

Vois, qui aura des larmes aujourd'hui ?

Comme le vent, je t'envelopperais.)

* * *

_« Trowa, pourquoi… ? Avec Quatre… » _

_« Je suis juste en paix. Mais nous sommes différents toi et moi. Et Quatre est complètement différent de Duo. » _

_« Comment tu sais que… ? » _

_« Heero, tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions. Comment as-tu réagi lorsque tu as découvert que Quatre et moi étions ensemble ? » _

_« Je… J'étais content… pour toi. » _

_« Heero ! gronda doucement le français. Tu étais complètement indifférent. Tu nous as juste dit félicitation et tu es retourné sur ton ordinateur. Peu importe. Et si Duo t'annonçait une chose de ce genre ? » _

_« Je…Je ne sais pas. » _

_« Lorsque tu sauras, tu comprendras. » (8)

* * *

_

**Neh, anata mo hitori obiete iru no?**

**Minna mijime de yowai no kana...**

**Motto yuuki ga atta nara**

**Watashi, anata, dakishimeteta**

**Neh, watashi mo hitori obiete iru yo**

**Chippoke de nasakenain dayo**

**Motto yuuki ga atta nara**

**Watashi, anata, dakishimeteta**

**Neh,**

**Minna onaji dake kodoku de**

**Onaji youni obieteru nara**

**Nanimo kowagaru kotonain dane**

**Watashi, anata, dakishimeru yo**

(Hé, as-tu déjà été effrayé ou tout seul ?

Je suppose que tout le monde peut-être misérable et faible…

Si j'avais plus de courage

Je te serrerais fortement dans mes bras.

Hé, j'ai été effrayé et tout seul, aussi.

Misérable avec mon insignifiance

Si j'avais plus de courage

Je te serrerais fortement dans mes bras.

Hé,

Tout le monde peut se sentir comme s'ils étaient seuls

C'est pourquoi nous sommes effrayés.

Il n'y a rien à avoir peur, pourtant

Je serais là pour te serrer fortement dans mes bras.)

* * *

La salle applaudit la prestation, quoique un peu fausse par moment, du petit garçon. Tous sauf, Heero. Heero, encore perdu dans ses souvenirs. Heero, que la fureur menaçait d'envahir. Parce que depuis le début, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Même plus sa propre vie. Même plus ses propres souvenirs. Une impression insoutenable que quelqu'un le manipulait pour le pousser à… à quoi ? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Conclusion de son immense frustration : il en voulait inconsciemment à Ced de s'être mêler de choses que ne le regardait absolument pas. De choses qu'il devrait même pas se mêler. Et Heero devait s'avouer que depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, plus rien ne se déroulait comme avant. A cet instant, c'était peut-être irrationnel, voire horrible d'un certain point de vue, mais il aurait tout donné pour qu'ils disparaissent, l'enfant et Duo. Ou du moins qu'ils n'aient plus rien avoir avec lui.

L'enfant descendit joyeusement de la scène et courut vers la table. Quatre le félicita. Sally le complimenta en disant qu'il était bien plus doué que ses pères au chant. Mais l'enfant ignora leurs remarques. Il se dirigea, avec une expression d'intense satisfaction sur le visage, vers Heero. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du japonais, l'inquiétude le gagna. Les ondes lui signalaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ced se plaça entre Heero et Duo qui posa une main sur sa tête en la lui ébouriffant au passage. L'enfant leva la tête vers le japonais qui gardait la sienne baissée.

« Heero-to-san ? »

Sur le moment, Quatre poussa un petit cri de douleur et porta immédiatement sa main à sa poitrine. Heero releva la tête et fusilla le petit garçon du regard. Celui-ci recula sous le choc. Les larmes commencèrent à s'accumuler. L'enfant se retourna et s'enfuit en courant. Duo, d'abord sur le choc, se leva précipitamment.

« Tu as intérêt à t'excuser Yuy », dit froidement le natté.

Il lui jeta un regard meurtrier et partit en courant à la recherche de l'enfant.

Heero sentit une pointe de culpabilité le saisir. Il était conscient que Ced n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Le japonais s'en voulait. Il se leva prestement et sortit à son tour de la salle. Il était désolé pour ses amis mais, il n'avait plus le temps. Tout ça, ce n'était pas la faute du petit garçon. Lui n'avait rien demandé. Et la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était vraiment la faute à personne. Et s'il était assez honnête avec lui-même, cette situation, il l'avait choisi. Il aurait très bien pu ne pas reconnaître sa paternité, après tout. Il aurait très bien pu laisser cet enfant à Duo.

Duo. Il ne comprenait plus rien. En fait, pour être exact, il ne cherchait même plus à comprendre. Et il doutait d'avoir voulu un jour éclaircir les choses. Il avait le sentiment que ce qu'il allait découvrir ne lui ferait pas forcément plaisir, allait plutôt le déranger. Il préférait donc rester dans le brouillard. Et sans visibilité, on n'avançait pas. Ou très lentement. Depuis quand était-il si effrayé d'aller de l'avant ? Lui, l'ancien pilote de Gundam, que même la mort n'effrayait pas ?

Une fois dehors, Heero regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait personne. Le japonais décida de passer d'abord au bungalow. Si Duo l'avait retrouvé, il y avait de grande chance pour qu'ils y soient. Heero prit donc la direction du bungalow. Il ouvrit la porte mais la chambre était vide. Le japonais s'assit sur son lit quelques instants. Il devait réfléchir. S'il était Duo Maxwell, où est-ce qu'il amènerait l'enfant pour le consoler ? Le japonais connaissait tellement bien le natté que la réponse vint instantanément. La plage. Heero se redressa, prit une petite veste dans l'armoire et s'apprêta à sortir, mais une sonnerie l'avertit qu'une personne appelait par le visiophone. Le japonais se figea.

Devait-il répondre ? Il n'avait pas le temps. Il devait partir à la recherche de Ced et Duo. Cependant, il songea que cela pouvait justement être l'américain qui essayait de le contacter. Après tout, le natté avait peut-être amené l'enfant ailleurs. Et peut-être voulait-il le prévenir qu'ils ne reviendraient pas ce soir… Heero prit donc le parti de répondre. Si ce n'était pas important, il raccrocherait.

Le japonais établit la communication et tomba sur… le seule personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir. Mack.

« Hum… Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber aussi mal… »

« Duo n'est pas là. Rappelle plus tard ! »

Heero s'apprêta à couper.

« Attends Yuy ! J'aurais deux mots à te dire. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps », coupa sèchement le japonais.

« Même si ça concerne Duo ? »

Heero se figea et prit immédiatement un visage neutre. Mais il ne put se résoudre à couper la communication.

« J'avais raison. Tu l'aimes encore Yuy. »

« Non », nia Heero en bloc.

« Pff ! Je me demande vraiment comment Duo a pu craqué pour quelqu'un qui n'est même pas honnête envers lui-même… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Te mettre en garde tout simplement. Yuy, pourquoi tu squattes chez lui ? »

« Ced est… mon neveu. Je ne peux pas… »

« Ecoute. Je crois que toi et moi connaissons suffisamment Duo pour savoir qu'il n'est pas du tout doué pour les mensonges. »

Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent chacun de leur côté. Au moins, ils étaient absolument d'accord sur une chose.

« Cet enfant est peut-être bien son fils. Mais il n'est pas ton neveu. J'en suis certain. Et tu n'en es pas la mère. Ça aussi, j'en suis certain. »

Heero réprima son sourire ironique. S'il savait…

« Alors laisse tomber ! Et je ne te dis pas ça seulement parce que je te déteste… »

« C'est réciproque. »

« … tant mieux. Je n'ai plus aucune chance de culpabiliser. Bref, arrête de le torturer ! Disparais ! Suicide-toi si tu veux, je t'y encourage vivement ! Mais fous-lui la paix ! »

Heero sentit la colère lui monter au nez. Ce crétin ne comprenait rien. Aussi, le japonais éteignit le visiophone. Il avait assez traîné. Mais alors qu'il prenait les affaires, la porte s'ouvrit sur Duo, portant dans ses bras le petit garçon, aux joues rougies, les yeux bouffis par les larmes. Duo dévisagea Heero froidement. L'américain déposa l'enfant à terre. Celui-ci observa obstinément ses pieds.

« Va te débarbouiller Fripouille ! » ordonna gentiment Duo.

L'enfant hocha la tête et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Heero garda le silence, fixant le natté. Celui-ci lui lança un regard lourd de reproche.

« Cet enfant est un ange. Il ne t'en veut même pas. C'est lui qui culpabilise. »

« J'irai m'excuser tout à l'heure. »

Duo s'approcha de Heero, tendu comme un arc.

« Heero, je ne tolèrerais plus qu'une chose pareille se reproduise. Si tu n'es pas capable de te maîtriser, va-t'en ! Je ne veux plus que tu passes ta colère sur lui. »

Heero ne répondit pas. Malgré son orgueil blessé, il devait bien avouer que l'américain avait raison. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus ?

« J'aimerai vraiment que tu m'expliques Heero. Ce n'était qu'une simple chanson. En japonais, ok, mais ce n'est pas ça qui t'a mis en colère. Je me trompe ? »

Heero repensa à tout ce dont il s'était souvenu, aux paroles lourdes de sens. Et même si le parolier ne devait même pas être au courant de tout ce que lui et Duo avait vécu, il avait vraiment eu l'impression que cette chanson avait été écrite pour eux.

Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui parler de ça.

« Duo, je… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Le natté serra des poings.

« Tu… Tu te fous de moi ! hurla l'américain. Ça t'es peut-être égal, mais moi je ne te pardonne pas ! »

L'américain l'empoigna par le col.

« Heero, tu as été ignoble ! Que tu le sois envers moi, ça passe encore ! Mais pas Fripouille ! Tu me dois des explications ! »

Heero se défit de son emprise et repoussa assez brutalement l'américain qui recula de quelques pas.

« Je ne te dois rien du tout Maxwell, siffla le japonais. Ca ne te concerne pas ! »

Duo se figea.

« Tout recommence Heero, souffla-t-il peiné. Tu caches encore des choses. Tu te moques éperdument de ce que peuvent ressentir les autres. Comme avant. »

Le natté s'éloigna.

« Je pensais sincèrement que nous avions chacun mûri. Que nous pouvions avoir des relations normales, voire amicales. Mais rien à faire. »

Le natté planta ses prunelles dans ceux du japonais.

« Tu l'auras voulu Heero. En rentrant sur L2, tu prendras tes affaires… »

Le cœur du japonais rata un battement. Puis un sourire blasé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Et là, d'après toi, qui est-ce qui se moque des sentiments des autres ? »

Duo fronça les sourcils.

« Tu penses à Ced ? A ce qu'il va ressentir ? Au choix qu'il devra faire ? »

« Comment… comment oses-tu te servir de Fripouille ? »

La colère de Heero déborda. Il décocha un puissant coup de poing qui atteignit l'américain à la joue. Celui-ci recula sous le choc et manqua de trébucher. Le natté sentit sa joue se déchirer à l'intérieur contre ses dents. Et le goût du sang emplit sa bouche. Il essuya le filet de sang qui coulait de sa commissure des lèvres.

« Ne dis plus jamais que je me sers des gens », le menaça Heero.

« Tu le faisais bien avant… »

« Pas avec les gens que j'aime ! »

« Dois-je en conclure que tu ne m'aimais pas ? »

La question de Duo le prit au dépourvu. Mais de quoi parlait-il à la fin ? Il ne l'avait jamais manipulé ! Jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu le sais très bien. »

« Puisque je te le demande, c'est que j'en sais rien Duo ! »

« Ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon. »

« Toujours le même. A parler à demi-mot. »

« Je… »

« ARRETEZ ! hurla une petite voix souffrante. Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent immédiatement vers l'enfant, à genou, devant la porte de la salle de bain, les joues baignées de larmes. Le petit garçon planqua les mains sur ses oreilles et continua à psalmodier. Duo réagit au quart de tour. Il refoula tout ce qu'il pourrait ressentir. Il s'approcha de l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras. Heero le rejoignit.

« Remplis la baignoire Heero. »

Le japonais hocha la tête. Il devina aisément ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Quatre leur avait souvent raconté ses crises et le moyen de l'aider à contrôler ses facultés. Et le fait de découvrir que Ced était un Newtype ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas le temps. Il passa donc devant Duo dans la salle de bain et ouvrit les robinets d'arrivées d'eau de la baignoire. L'enfant gémissait et convulsait. Duo faisait tout son possible pour le retenir et le calmer. Les quelques minutes qu'il fallu pour remplir la baignoire sembla durée des heures. Puis Heero fit signe à l'américain que c'était bon. Puis il l'aida à allonger l'enfant dans l'eau ne laissant que le visage hors de l'eau. Les gémissements cessèrent aussitôt et le petit garçon ferma les yeux. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Heero et Duo ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, attendant que l'enfant soit profondément endormit.

« Je crois c'est bon », chuchota Heero.

Duo acquiesça. Ils ôtèrent les vêtements trempés de Ced. Puis Duo alla chercher le pyjama de l'enfant pendant que Heero le séchait. Une fois habillé, ils le couchèrent dans son lit. Ils savaient maintenant qu'il allait dormir au moins jusqu'au lendemain matin. Quatre leur avait dit que ses crises l'épuisaient tellement qu'il était pratiquement impossible de le réveiller avant un bon moment.

Duo sortit sur la véranda. Heero le suivit. Le natté s'accouda à la balustrade, la tête penchée, les yeux fermés. Le japonais remarqua la crispation de ses épaules. Il pouvait aisément deviner ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'américain. Cette peur. Il l'avait toujours eu. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Il l'avait cachée. Seuls Quatre et Heero étaient au courant. Le japonais se rapprocha doucement et s'accouda lui aussi à la balustrade.

« Arrête Duo ! » lui conseilla-t-il doucement, à voix basse.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Bon sang Duo ! Arrête avec cette stupide malédiction ! Dis-moi ! Depuis la fin de la guerre, qui est mort ? Qui as-tu perdu ? »

Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il serra des poings. Sa gorge se noua.

« Toi. »

Cette réponse, Heero ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

« Duo, je ne suis pas mort… »

« C'est ça Heero. Fais semblant de ne pas comprendre. »

« Désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ? »

« Tu n'as rien à dire. C'était juste un fait. Cependant… je ne veux pas perdre Fripouille aussi. »

Heero força l'américain à pivoter. Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux. Heero soupira puis prit la tête du natté entre ses mains. Puis il l'attira vers lui et la posa contre son épaule. D'une main, il maintint la pression contre lui, l'autre il la passa en travers des épaules de Duo.

« Je sais, Duo. Je sais, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Ça n'arrivera pas. »

« Merci », répondit le natté en lui rendant son étreinte.

Duo avait juste besoin de quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre. Et seules deux personnes au monde le pouvaient. Et Heero était l'une d'elle. D'habitude, il plaisantait souvent sur sa peur de perdre les personnes qu'il aimait. Il souriait face à ses peurs, face à l'adversité. Ça avait toujours été sa manière de combattre. Un sourire pouvait atténuer la douleur. Alors il en distribuait sans compter. Et il s'en servait pour lutter. C'était sa force.

Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas du tout envie de rire, ni même de sourire. Duo avait besoin de force pour lutter. Or, ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvant psychiquement. Et même si Heero avait été le principal objet de cet épuisement, c'était de lui dont l'américain avait besoin. Tout serait tellement plus simple s'ils pouvaient être amis…

Heero ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été prit de cette impulsion. En fait, la dernière fois que Duo avait craqué, et cela remontait à pratiquement 5 ans, c'était ainsi qu'il l'avait rassuré. Et aujourd'hui, cela lui avait semblé être la chose à faire. Sauf que Heero n'avait pas du tout pensé aux conséquences de son acte. Certes, le natté se calmait. Mais le cœur du japonais ne semblait pas du tout décidé à suivre la même voie. En fait, ce serait plutôt le contraire. D'autant plus que Heero s'efforçait de respirer le moins souvent possible. Déjà, avoir le corps de l'américain collé contre lui, et ne pas réagir d'une façon tout à fait inappropriée, constituait en soi une véritable prouesse. S'il se mettait aussi à se laisser envahir par la chaleur et le parfum enivrant du natté, il était certain qu'il succomberait de nouveau. Alors qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais se faire avoir.

Le japonais ouvrit les yeux et observa les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. Puis il sourit. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était, et resterait à jamais, un imbécile. Ah ça ! Nager à contre-courant, il savait faire. Mais il devait avouer que c'était plutôt fatiguant. Et complètement stupide. Incohérent. Irrationnel. Débile. Et la liste était longue. Heero pensa brièvement à Trowa. Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ? Qu'il était un baka de première, certainement. Il se souvint de la suite de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec lui.

* * *

_« Non. » _

_« Non quoi ? » _

_« Si Duo m'annonçait qu'il allait vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre, je serai contre. » _

_« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » _

_« Parce que… Parce que cet homme représenterait un danger pour nous. Duo le mettrait forcément au courant de notre passé de pilote, et bien d'autre chose… » _

_« Donc, tu suggères à Duo de sortir avec Wufei ? » _

_« … Pourquoi Wufei ? » _

_« Selon ta logique, Duo pourrait avoir une vie amoureuse avec quelqu'un qui connaît déjà notre secret. A part nous 5 et Zechs, tu vois un autre homme ? » _

_« Heu… Non. Mais Wufei, ce n'est pas possible. Il est avec Sally. » _

_« Ah bon ? » _

_« C'est pour bientôt. Le temps qu'il se décide. »_

_« Zechs alors ! » _

_« Avec Noin. » _

_« Il ne reste donc plus que toi. » _

_« C'est… impossible. » _

_« Pourquoi ? » _

_« Nous sommes trop différents. » _

_« Hum… C'est vrai que Quatre et moi, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup… » _

_« Vous êtes tous les deux très calmes… » _

_« Il est optimiste, charitable, sociable, ouvert. Je suis fermé, mystérieux, et niveau sociabilité, je peux mieux faire. » _

_« … Trowa ! Arrête d'essayer de me piéger ! » _

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. » _

_Trowa s'éloigna après avoir tapoter l'épaule du japonais avec un sourire de compassion. _

_« Heero, une dernière chose. L'amour n'a pas de logique. Alors n'en cherche pas ! »

* * *

_

Le sourire de Heero s'agrandit. Il pensa ensuite à Ced. Il était certain qu'il s'en sortirait. C'était un Maxwell. C'était un Yuy. Duo avait flirté avec la mort sans que celle-ci ne puisse le prendre. Et lui, Heero, avait plusieurs fois effectué des missions suicidaires avec en tout et pour tout que quelques jambes cassées. Bon, il devait avouer, que ça avait été un peu plus sérieux la fois où il s'était fait explosé. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Ced s'en sortirait. Enfin, il pensa à ce jeune homme aux yeux gris. Mack. Un sourire beaucoup plus déterminé se peignit sur le visage du japonais.

Heero prit une grande inspiration et se laissa envahir par l'odeur que dégageaient la peau et les cheveux de l'américain. Le japonais resserra son étreinte et ferma les yeux. Il se laissa submerger par toutes les émotions qu'ils pouvaient bien ressentir. Heero abandonna sa nage à contre sens pour se laisser guider par le courant. Et tout cela pouvait se conclure en quelques mots. Mots qui franchirent ses lèvres sans même que le japonais s'en rende compte.

« Duo… Je t'aime », souffla Heero.

* * *

A suivre…

C'est bon ! J'ai mis mes boules quiès. Vous pouvez hurler… Lol !

Un grand merci à Anime lyrics car sans eux j'aurai été obligé de copier les paroles. Donc vive le copier/coller ! Et encore merci à eux, parce que leur traduction en anglais m'a bien aidé en traduire cette chanson en français.

Les (?) signifient que la traduction est un peu bizarre, en anglais comme en français, comme en japonais. Mais bon, le sens général est là, il me semble. Sinon, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance…

Je me suis bien prise la tête avec cette connerie. Et plus la dispute avançait, plus je me demandais comment ça allait finir. Et maintenant faut que je me creuse la tête pour la réponse de Duo. Je crois que je vais le faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque, ça sera plus vite réglé…

Non ? Bon, d'accord.

Autre chose : la suite risque de prendre plus de temps à paraître. J'essaierai de respecter les délais, mais comme je n'ai pas Internet illimité et comme mon frère passe près de trois heures par soir sur msn… Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'heures… Donc, tout retard sera contre ma volonté. Désolé d'avance !

* * *

Annotations : 

(1) Heero et Duo sont ensembles et vivent ensemble sur L2. Duo est stagiaire et Heero étudiant. La scène se passe au début de leur relation.

(2) Juste avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Mais vous l'avez sûrement compris…

(3) Juste après la mort de Soumeya en mettant au monde la petite Ali. Ils ne sont pas encore ensembles.

(4) Juste après la scène (3)

(5) Juste après leur rupture. Je tiens à préciser que Heero parle ou plutôt pense tout seul.

(6) Pendant l'année où ils ont appris à se connaître.

(7) Juste après la scène (6) Heero pense.

(8) Quelque temps après la scène (2). Heero s'interroge sur sa relation qui le lie au natté.


	8. Chapitre 08

Auteur : Caramelon

Titre : Manipulations

Résumé n°1:

Tududududu… Tadam ! Question pour 1 million. Avec un Heero Yuy qui s'oublie et qui fait une petite déclaration, comment le Duo Maxwell va-t-il réagir ?

Réponse A : il accepte les avances et commence la danse nuptiale spécifique à l'espèce Maxwell.

Réponse B : il court se cacher dans la savane.

Réponse C : il fait le mort.

Réponse D : il s'exerce au lancer de Heero Yuy par-dessus une balustrade.

Votre réponse ? Beuh…

Résumé n°2 : 

Heero : (dans un costume trois pièces, visage neutre, cheveux gominés (beurk), un micro à la main sur un plateau télévisé aux couleurs pastels) Si je te dis « je t'aime ». Que réponds-tu ?

Duo : (derrière un pupitre, jean et polo, un petit micro attaché au col de son pull, appuyant comme un malade sur un buzzer) Lis la suite !

Heero : Bonne réponse !

Genre : Yaoi. OOC mais faut-il vraiment vous le dire ? Depuis le début, moi-même je les reconnais pas…

Couple : A y est ! D'après le chapitre précédent que je viens de lire, c'est du 1+2. Bon maintenant, à savoir si ce sera du 1+2+1 ? Et 5+S dans n'importe quel sens. On s'en fout. Voilou !

Quoi ? Trowa et Quatre ? Il faut encore vous le dire ?

Disclaimer : Parait que les Mazoku vivent 5 fois plus longtemps que les êtres humains. Donc, si un homme normal vit jusqu'à 80 ans environs, alors 80 x 5 400 ans. Je crois que c'est une bonne marge. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à me teindre les cheveux en noir, à mettre des lentilles de contact noires, à mettre ma tête dans la cuvette des toilettes et à tirer la chasse. Selon toute logique, je devrais être évacuer au pays des Mazoku et je serais élue Maoh. Et je pourrais vivre jusqu'à 400 ans. Ok, c'est bon. Je fonce au supermarché ! (Pour ceux qui connaissent pas cet anime, je fais référence à Kyou Kara Maoh, un anime délirant…)

Note : Pour palier au manque d'inspiration… _Flash Back. _

Réponses aux reviews

Encore un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent. Je sais, je me répète, mais on ne le dit jamais assez…

**Kittyval :** Caramelon/ Ben…ben… ben… ben… (Mack arrive et tape sur la tête de l'auteur avec une poêle) Caramelon/ ben… ben…ben… ben… ben… /Mack/ Désolé, mais elle ne sait pas quoi répondre à ta review. Je vais essayer de fouiller aux marchés noirs, voir s'il ne vende pas un cerveau avec des neurones qui fonctionnent…

MDR !

**Lihiel :** Hmm… Comment tout ça va finir ? Ben, je vais te le dire : très vite ! Il ne reste que deux chapitres (voir 3 si je coupe le 10) plus un épilogue. Mais bon, quand même, c'est pas gagné d'avance…

**Clôtho :** Bon, je pense avoir répondu assez précisément à ta review. Mais il y a des choses que je n'ai pas abordées, puisque les réponses se trouveront dans les prochains chapitres, voire dans celui-ci… Autre chose, j'ai bien reçu tes réponses à mes reviews pour tes histoires. Je voulais juste dire qu'il y a 70 pages avec 25 histoires différentes sur Gundam. Donc, c'est pas facile de choisir quoi lire ! Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé de reviews si j'avais pas aimé, donc pas d'inquiétude. En fait j'ai lu ta bio puis naturellement ce que tu avais écrit. Et chui sincère, j'ai vachement aimé ! (Heu… Je suis claire là ?) En tout cas, merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Draya Malefoy (ou Taki O Chan) :** Bon sang, mais t'as combien de pseudo ? Enfin, merci pour ta review. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cette histoire est bientôt finie. Mais tu as raison : ça va se compliquer (pas trop quand même, faut que je respecte mes défis : une histoire en un dizaine de chapitre, au lieu de 100 qui se finissent pas…)

**Yat :** Alors là ! Je te rassure tout de suite quant à ma santé mentale. Je prends assez de calmants pour maîtriser mes pulsions. Mdr ! Donc, non, Duo ne va pas réagir de cette manière ! Lol. Enfin, de toute façon, tu vas vite comprendre… Quant à mon frère, il a bien une copine (dénommé Play Station 2) et c'est le grand amour. Mais bon, peut-être va-t-on ENFIN avoir l'adsl illimité ! Croisons les doigts !

**Naïa :** Bah ! J'ai pas un esprit si tordu que ça ! Tu sais, je peux faire preuve de clémence et de pitié, tu sais /Duo/ Caramelon, j'ai préparé ta pâtisserie préférée ! Que dirais-tu si je te massais un peu /Caramelon/ Bonne idée /Heero/ Voilà Caramelon ! J'ai piraté le système informatique de ta banque. Ton compte a été crédité de 5000€ ! Je recommencerais tous les mois, bien entendu /Caramelon/ Génial ! Je vais pouvoir m'acheter plein de truc ! Merci Hee-chan ! Ca mérite bien un peu de clémence, non ? Mdr !

**Iria-chan :** Hum… Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi extrême. Enfin, il ne me reste que 3, voire 4, chapitres avec celui-là, donc, j'espère que tu seras pas trop déçu par l'avancée des choses… Enfin, merci pour tes encouragements, j'en ai eu vraiment besoin…

**Syt the Evil Angel :** Bon, pour la réaction de Duo, ça va être très rapide. Quant à Ced, je peux dire qu'il nous réserve une belle surprise, et de taille ! On a vraiment pas le droit de frapper les enfants ? Et puis ce sera pas pour tout de suite.

**Echizen D Luffy :** je suis totalement ok avec toi : Sally je ne la trouve pas jolie du tout ! Mais je me dis : d'un, toutes les nanas de Gundam, surtout l'anime, sont super moches ou mal dessinés (non, super moche point barre !) Ne me parle pas de Réléna et de son nez pointu, et sa coupe de cheveux neuneu ! De Hilde et son râteau sur la tête ! De Catherine et ses yeux sans pupille et de sa coupe vivelle dop (tel frère tel sœur remarque !) De Noin que je trouve plus masculine qu'autre chose ! Et surtout pas de Dorothy et de ses sourcils de psychopathe ! De deux, vu qu'elle sort avec un des bishos (même si c'est celui que je trouve le moins bien fait dans l'anime…), j'ai été obligé d'enjoliver les choses. Donc, faisons comme si… Quant à Trowa, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme quelqu'un qui cherchait la gloire et la fortune. Je suis désolé mais tous les exemples que tu m'as citée ne sont pas, pour moi, des artistes à part entière. Ils vendent leur talent, c'est tout. Pour l'adresse du site, je peux te l'envoyer que par mail: ffnet n'autorise pas qu'on donne une adresse internet. Donc, donne moi ton mail et je te l'envoie.

**Mogyoda : **Non, pas méchant Heero ! Il a souffert lui aussi… Alors les réponses pour leur séparation, tu en auras une petite explication dans ce chapitre. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il faudrait carrément faire une fic là-dessus pour tout bien faire comprendre… Parce que leur couple ne s'est pas dissous sur un coup de tête, enfin…

**Mayu-chibichan : **merci pour cette review enthousiaste /Heero/ t'as raison ! Duo doit revenir avec moi parce que je le vaux bien /Mack/ Pff ! Heero et moi, nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs /Duo/ De toute façon, avec eux deux, je positive /Caramelon/ Fin de notre page publicitaire ! Mdr ! Contente que tu aies appréciée le chapitre précédent. Je me suis bien prise la tête pour faire correspondre les flash back qui me venaient à l'esprit et les paroles de la chanson…

**Lu :** Apparemment tout le monde a hâte de voir la réaction de Duo… Et si je le faisais mourir histoire qu'il ne réagisse pas ! Lol ! Non, je ne suis pas aussi cruelle. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.

**Shima-chan :** Ah ah ! Le coup du new type, c'est sûr que depuis le début, c'est pas clairement précisé, mais c'est pas caché. Et puis, d'ailleurs, il nous réserve une sacré bonne surprise ! (pas sûr qu'elle soit si bonne que ça d'ailleurs…) Quant aux réactions, et ben… Surprise !

**Youkai :** Ah ! T'as pas pu résisté… Et en plus, je suis en retard dans mes publications, t'as pas de bol ! lol ! Tu as du quand même attendre… Enfin, la voilà la réaction tant attendue !

**Mayura32 :** Merci pour ta review. J'ai vu que tu m'avais mise dans tes favoris, ça me touche beaucoup. Enfin, ça me fait plaisir de te voir si enthousiaste ! Et tu peux croiser les doigts… Mdr.

* * *

**Note à tous les lecteurs : **désolé pour le retard, mais comme je l'avais prévu, j'ai plus beaucoup d'heure internet… En plus, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à réécrire, puisque la première version ne me plaisait pas, ce chapitre pour que les choses avancent assez vite (puisqu'il ne reste plus que 2 ou 3 chapitres et un épilogue) sans que ça soit bâclé. Je pourrais rallonger la fic, mais c'est parti d'un challenge : faire une histoire une dizaine de chapitres.

* * *

**Chapitre 08**

Duo eut soudain l'impression qu'une chape de plomb avait remplacé ses entrailles. Il suffoqua en avalant sa salive de travers et repoussa brutalement le japonais. Il s'éloigna prestement et fixa Heero avec des yeux hallucinés. Une vague de fureur l'engloutit. Il serra des poings.

« Non mais ça va pas ? » hurla-t-il.

L'américain pivota et s'éloigna au pas de course. Heero entendit la porte du bungalow claquer bruyamment, faisant trembler les murs.

A vrai dire, le japonais s'attendait à une réaction de ce genre. Et lui aussi se sentait choqué par ses propres mots. Pour être honnête, pas vraiment. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il l'aimait encore. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça sortirait comme ça. Surtout qu'il n'en avait plus le droit. Surtout que logiquement il ne devait pas avoir une seule chance. S'il avait rompu avec Duo c'était précisément parce que le natté ne l'avait pas aimé. Du moins pas comme lui l'avait aimé. Parce qu'il fallait le dire, l'américain aimait tout le monde. Même Wufei dans ses mauvais jours.

Heero soupira de lassitude. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça, il avait fallu qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments. Pff ! De toute façon, ce qui était fait, était fait. Et puis, il ne regrettait rien. Il aurait bien fallu qu'il lui dise un jour. Qu'il en avait le droit, ou non. Et maintenant tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'aller se coucher et attendre que le natté revienne. Heero savait qu'il était parti se défouler. Sur la plage sans aucun doute. Comment, il l'ignorait. Il allait sûrement le traiter de tous les noms, avec seules les vagues pour témoin. Puis il allait se calmer, réfléchir. Enfin, il reviendrait, le réveillerait et lui demanderait des explications. Pour enfin lui répondre d'aller voir ailleurs et de faire sa vie sans lui. Heero s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser à la réponse du natté. Aussi, s'obligea-t-il à compter les moutons… Parce qu'il n'avait que ça à faire. Attendre. Attendre que Duo revienne pour exiger des explications. Qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de donner d'ailleurs…

* * *

Duo était assis en tailleur dans le sable, triant par ordre croissant les petit galets qu'il avait récolté un peu plus haut. Les vagues rugissantes, malgré leur puissance, peinaient à lui lécher les pieds. Le vent marin jouait avec sa frange, ainsi qu'avec des mèches rebelles, échappées de sa natte. Eclairé simplement par la lueur de la lune, Duo rangeait pensivement ses petits galets. Un étrange calme émanait du natté. Une sorte de placidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Aucune expression ne transparaissait. Il semblait totalement concentré sur les petites pierres de tailles et de formes différentes. Une fois que la bonne vingtaine de cailloux fut bien rangée devant lui, il en saisit un. Un petit ovale, plat, avec des aspérités sur une surface qui aurait du être lisse à une certaine époque. Il le soupesa pensivement, le lança en l'air et la rattrapa en « patte de tigre ». Puis, il le jeta loin devant lui, dans la mer.

« Crétin ! » hurla-t-il, couvrant le bruit des vagues.

Il en saisit un autre, un peu plus gros, plat et lisse et le lança comme pour faire des ricochets, totalement ridicule avec les vagues déchaînées de la marée haute.

« Abruti ! »

Il continua jusqu'à ce que la rangée de pierre soit épuisée.

« Je te déteste ! » hurla-t-il une dernière fois aux vagues, bondissant sur ses pieds.

Duo bouillait de rage. Non, mais quel imbécile ! Oser lui dire ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir encore une fois ! Pour qui le prenait-il ? Ca l'amusait de le faire souffrir ? Ca le faisait rire ? Duo se promit de lui faire bouffer sa langue. Ça lui apprendra à dire des conneries qui faisaient dix fois sa taille !

L'américain se releva d'un bond et prit le chemin du retour. Il fit craquer ses doigts, assouplit ses poignets, détendit les muscles de ses bras. Pendant tout le trajet, il continua ses assouplissements avec un rictus nerveux. Il n'avait même pas réfléchit à la réponse qu'il aurait du donner puisque de toute évidence ce n'était qu'une sale blague made in Heero-je-ne-suis-pas-drôle-du-tout-Yuy. Le natté ouvrit la porte de la chambre et put constater que tout le monde dormait. La colère de l'américain s'amplifia. Ce salaud lui disait « je t'aime » comme ça, sans raison, puis il va tranquillement compter les moutons ? La détermination de Duo à en faire de la purée se consolida.

Le natté se faufila entre les deux lits. Il s'empara de son oreiller puis l'abattit violemment sur le japonais avec un « Debout ! » retentissant. Heero se redressa en sursaut.

« Du… »

Un autre coup d'oreiller l'interrompit. Accompagné d'un regard meurtrier.

« Explications ! » exigea Duo.

Heero sourit. L'américain avait réagit exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Ou plutôt, le japonais avait su comment il allait réagir. Enfin, il ne s'était pas attendu au coup de l'oreiller. Paf ! Un autre coup de coussin.

« Et arrête de sourire ! Moi, ça me fait pas rire du tout ! Et t'as plutôt intérêt à avoir une explication logique parce que j'ai un furieuse envie de t'étrangler ! »

« Pense à ton champ de pâquerette », lui conseilla Heero sans réfléchir.

Paf !

« La ferme ! »

Paf ! Paf ! Et Heero bloqua le troisième coup, sentant une pointe d'énervement le titiller.

« Duo, si tu me laissais parler ? »

L'américain le fusilla du regard. Il tira de toutes ses forces l'oreiller vers lui.

« Très bien. Vas-y ! »

« Merci. »

Paf !

« Duo ! » gronda Heero.

« La ferme ! C'est tout ce que tu mérites pour avoir débiter des conneries interplanétaires ! »

Les yeux du japonais flamboyèrent de colère. Alors là ! Il commençait sérieusement à l'agacer avec ses reproches. Il comprenait qu'il soit en colère, mais là, il allait trop loin. Il n'avait pas le droit de douter de sa parole. Il saisit son propre oreiller le frappa à son tour. Duo réagit au quart de tour et bourra le japonais de coup d'oreiller. Celui-ci bondit sur ses pieds et l'américain le rejoignit sur le lit pour compenser la différence de taille. Après un énième coup en pleine figure, Duo le désarma. Il poussa un petit cri de victoire. Heero, qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, fit basculer le natté en arrière en lui faisant un croc-en-jambe. Duo atterrit sur les fesses, la chute amortie par le matelas. Puis Heero s'empressa de le neutraliser avec une de ses prises dont il avait le secret. L'américain s'immobilisa. Il était dans l'incapacité de se libérer. Il le savait. Se débattre ne servait à rien dans ses situations. Il plongea alors ses prunelles améthystes dans celle bleu cobalt du japonais.

« Duo. Je ne plaisantais pas. »

Le natté détourna le regard.

« Dégage », souffla-t-il.

Heero le libéra et s'assit un peu plus loin. Duo se releva et replia ses genoux sous son menton. Puis il capta le regard du japonais.

« Je te crois pas », affirma l'américain.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'as déjà menti une fois. »

Heero tiqua. Encore une chose dont il n'était pas au courant.

« Duo, je ne t'ai jamais menti. Du moins pas à ce sujet ! »

Duo ricana amèrement. Heero sentit une colère et une certaine panique l'envahir. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne lui avait jamais menti. Du moins, jamais à propos des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui. Se pourrait-il qu'inconsciemment… ?

« Bon sang ! Duo ! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu devrais le savoir… Remarque, si tu t'en souviens pas, c'est que je dois pas bien compter à tes yeux… »

Heero se leva et descendit furieusement du lit. Non, vraiment, tout ça n'avait plus aucun sens ! Il n'avait pas joué. Il n'avait pas menti. A se demander si le natté ne se trompait pas de personne ! Etait-ce pour cela que Duo avait cessé de l'aimer ? Non. Le japonais était quelqu'un de franc. Il avait finalement laissé ses émotions humaines prendre le pas une fois la guerre terminée. Il connaissait la souffrance qu'elles pouvaient engendrées. Il l'avait vécu. Alors, jamais il ne pourrait jouer avec les sentiments de ceux qu'il estimait. Et Duo, il l'avait toujours estimé. Alors pourquoi l'américain suggérait que le motif de sa rupture était dû à un mensonge à propos de ses sentiments pour lui ? Etait-ce juste une raison mensongère ? Comme le lui avait dit un jour Odin : aveuglé par l'amour ou par la haine, on ne peut voir que ce que l'on veut voir. Le japonais se prit la tête entre les mains. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils tournaient autour du pot. Il était temps d'éclaircir les choses. Il arrêta de tourner en rond. Il posa ses mains à plat sur le lit, penché en avant. Il fixa Duo qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

« Duo, pourquoi as-tu rompu ? Quelle était ta raison ? »

« Quelle était la tienne ? »

« Répond à ma question ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre à la mienne ? »

« Parce que c'est moi qui vais essuyer un refus à la fin de cette conversation. »

Duo se tut. Maintenant qu'ils y étaient, il s'était toujours demandé quelles avaient été les raisons de Heero. Ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord sans aucunes explications. Une énième dispute à propos d'une chose futile, il ne se rappelait même plus quoi, Duo avait prit ses affaires et n'était jamais revenu à leur maison. Trop de tension. Le natté ne savait plus où il en était. Il était partit sur Terre, faire de la randonnée en montagne. Il se souvint qu'à ce moment-là, il avait été, pour la première fois depuis des mois, en paix. En paix avec lui-même. Serein. Sa seule préoccupation était de ne pas se perdre.

Quelques jours après, Heero avait déserté leur maison en laissant à Trowa la tâche de la vendre. Lui, était partit rejoindre Réléna. La jeune femme avait prit quelques jours et s'était échiné à lui faire penser à autre chose. A lui remonter le moral. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné ses sentiments pour Heero, mais elle avait tenu à devenir une amie. Le japonais lui avait été reconnaissant. Et lui aussi, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il avait oublié ses problèmes. Il avait rit, plaisanté.

Ils avaient peut-être fui, mais ils avaient eu besoin de ce break pour y voir plus clair. Et quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient officialisé leur rupture. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un café. Ils avaient évité tout contact visuel. Ils étaient restés près de deux heures à siroter leur boisson, en silence, la tête baissée. Puis finalement Duo s'était levé. Heero avait fait de même. Ils s'étaient enfin regardés droit dans les yeux, sans émotion. Puis ils s'étaient chacun détournés de l'autre et partis chacun de leur côté. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils s'étaient compris en un seul regard. L'avantage de se connaître par cœur.

Duo émergea de ses souvenirs. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait rompu ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire en une seule phrase. C'était compliqué. Un assemblage de petite chose. Qui formait un tout. Non, il ne pouvait pas expliquer à Heero les motifs qui l'ont poussés à rompre. Toutefois, il y en avait bien un principal.

« J'ai rompu parce tu jouais avec moi. »

Duo prit une grande inspiration. Repenser à tout ça lui faisait mal. C'était comme s'il essayait de rouvrir une ancienne blessure. Cicatrice qu'il avait si bien camouflée. Mais, maintenant qu'il était lancé, rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter.

« Je ne sais pour quelle obscure raison, mais à chaque fois que j'essayais de m'éloigner de toi pour, tu venais me chercher. Toujours de la même manière. Puis tu t'éloignais à nouveau. Et ton manège me rendait complètement cinglé… »

Duo laissait maintenant libre court à sa rancune qu'il avait cachée pendant des années. Qu'il avait gardé pour lui. Il repensa à l'attitude de Heero. Il se rappelait de cette tendresse particulière, de ces sourires timides, de ces rires brefs. Tout cela, seul l'américain en était pleinement témoin. Au début seulement. Petit à petit Heero sortait de plus en plus seul, pour retrouver ses amis de fac. Et sincèrement, Duo en avait été ravi. Lui qui avait passé presque plus d'une année pour le faire sortir de sa coquille, il avait été ravi de voir que ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains. De voir que Heero avait un certain succès. De le voir heureux. Même si la jalousie s'en mêlait de temps en temps, l'américain s'en réjouissait. Et puis, lui avait sa formation. Cet avocat qui avait décidé de le former quelques années plus tôt pour prendre sa suite. La guerre avait fait tellement de victime que les diplômes ne servaient plus de référence principale. Après avoir fait un stage de quelques semaines chez cet avocat, celui-ci avait décidé de le former personnellement.

Les mois passaient, et rien ne changeait. Ou plutôt si. Mais les changements étaient si minimes, si infimes et si lents qu'on ne pouvait les discerner qu'avec le recul. Peu à peu, l'attitude de Heero envers lui avait changé. Il avait commencé à l'éviter. D'abord en public, en refusant tout contact, même une simple accolade. Une sorte de retenue que Duo avait appris à accepter. Le seul problème était que cela se répercutait de plus en plus sur leur vie privée, dans leur intimité. Heero avait du mal à l'approcher, il évitait le plus souvent son regard. Et quand Duo décrétait qu'il en avait assez de cette froideur et de son silence, le japonais faisait preuve tout d'un coup d'une tendresse excessive et lui faisait l'amour avec toute sa passion et sa vigueur. Et Duo oubliait. Combien de fois s'était-il fait avoir ?

Et Duo avait fini par s'en rendre compte. Il avait passé près d'une nuit blanche, une nuit où Heero était sortit avec des amis, à essayer de comprendre, de faire un bilan. Et plus les heures défilaient, plus de petites choses, qui pouvaient paraître insignifiantes au premier abord, venaient étayer sa conclusion : Heero ne l'aimait plus comme avant. Il lui semblait que seul le sexe avait encore de l'importance pour lui. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le japonais évitait à tout prix que le natté ne s'éloigne.

« Je ne pourrais même pas te dire depuis quand ça a commencé, continua Duo. Mais j'ai fini par croire que tu me mentais et que d'une certaine façon tu jouais avec moi. »

« En résumé, tu croyais que je ne t'aimais plus », récapitula Heero, d'un ton désabusé.

Duo hocha la tête. Heero baissa la tête, les épaules secouées par un rire nerveux.

« Quand Trowa disait que j'étais le roi des imbéciles, j'ignorais à quel point il avait raison », marmonna Heero.

Mais pas assez bas pour que l'américain ne l'entende pas. Il observa le japonais d'un air fataliste.

« Et d'ailleurs, poursuivit le japonais. Tu es logé à la même enseigne. »

Duo prit une expression indignée.

« Moi qui croyais que c'était toi qui ne m'aimais plus… », avoua Heero.

Le natté abaissa brutalement ses genoux, révolté.

« Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que je ne t'aimais plus ? »

« Sans doute de la même façon que toi, tu as pu en douter… »

Duo ouvrit la bouche et préféra la refermer en fronçant les sourcils. Puis se rassit lourdement. Heero vint s'asseoir en face de lui. L'américain l'observa à la dérobée. D'après ce qu'il avait laissé entendre, ils avaient cru, chacun de leur côté, que l'autre ne l'aimait plus. Mais on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Et l'attitude de Heero à cette époque contredisait totalement ce qu'il disait aujourd'hui. Duo avait vraiment du mal à y croire.

« Ca ne change rien… »

« Ça change tout, Duo. »

« Non, je ne peux vraiment pas te croire Heero. Vraiment pas. Ne me dit surtout pas qu'à cette époque tu m'aimais encore ! Parce que sinon tu as une façon bien cruelle de le montrer »

Le japonais baissa la tête. Il devait avouer que l'américain avait raison. Il l'avait consciemment, délibérément évité. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'il croyait. C'était à lui de s'expliquer.

« Duo, je suis désolé. J'avoue, je t'ai évité. Mais c'est parce que moi, de mon côté, je doutais aussi de tes sentiments. C'était ma façon à moi de me protéger, de moins souffrir. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du japonais de replonger dans ses souvenirs. Heero avait été très dépendant de l'américain. Dépendant de ses sourires, de ses rires. La moindre attention du natté à son égard le rendait heureux. Il avait eu besoin de tout cet amour. Et paradoxalement, il haïssait cette dépendance. Surtout que pour lui, elle était à sens unique. Petit à petit, Heero avait eu l'impression que Duo n'avait pas autant besoin de lui. Ce qui attisait énormément sa jalousie. Il s'était rendu compte que le natté se confiait à Quatre ou à Hilde. Lorsque l'américain avait des problèmes, il se tournait plus souvent vers ses meilleurs amis que vers lui, son propre petit ami.

Alors, Heero avait commencé à sortir plus souvent avec des amis de la fac. Il étouffait sa rancœur, et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de sortir s'amuser sans lui. Une petite vengeance en somme. Mais le japonais continuait de s'inquiéter. Il savait que son compagnon lui cachait des choses. Et le soir, le fameux soir où Duo avait été malade. Le fameux soir où Duo avait ce cauchemar. Ce soir-là, tous les soupçons du japonais s'étaient confirmés. Duo ne lui faisait plus confiance. Or, il n'y a pas d'amour sans confiance. Et la seule parade à cette terrible vérité que Heero avait trouvé, était un éloignement.

Et voilà où ça les avait amené.

« Mais je me suis trompé. Tu t'es trompé toi aussi. Tout ça parce qu'il n'y avait aucune communication entre nous. Des non-dits, des inquiétudes refoulées. Parce que nous n'avions pas confiance en nous. Parce qu'on était peut-être trop jeune… »

Le japonais s'approcha de l'américain.

« Alors pour moi, ça change tout. Et pour toi aussi. »

Heero planta ses prunelles dans ceux de Duo. Celui-ci frissonna. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce regard-là. Généralement, ça signifiait que le japonais avait une idée derrière la tête. Et que lui, Duo, allait y laisser des plumes. Il détestait vraiment quand Heero lui posait des questions pièges. Et celle qui allait arriver n'y ferait pas exception.

« Répond-moi seulement par oui ou par non. »

Duo se crispa. Il retint inconsciemment son souffle alors ses sens hurlaient face au danger qui s'approchait. Y avait vraiment que les questions pièges de Heero pour le mettre dans un état pareil…

« Duo ? »

« Hn. »

Heero déglutit difficilement. Il allait jouer le tout pour le tout, et il n'y avait vraiment qu'un maigre espoir. Mais il avait toujours été un joueur opportuniste.

« Je veux juste savoir si… tu m'aimes encore. »

Duo ferma les yeux. Il le savait. Il DETESTAIT absolument cette question.

« … Non », dit-il dans un souffle.

« Duo, regarde-moi droit dans les yeux, les mains bien en évidence, et répond. »

L'américain s'exécuta en grimaçant.

« Je te déteste », marmonna le natté.

« Duo… Tu n'es pas très coopératif. Je te demande juste un oui ou un non. »

« Tu sais très bien que je me braque quand tu me poses tes sales questions pièges », se justifia Duo, sur la défensive.

« Tu as juste peur des conséquences », lui fit remarquer Heero avec un petit sourire.

« Et il y a de quoi ! »

Le japonais se sentait maintenant d'une humeur plus taquine. Le fait que le natté refusait de répondre signifiait que tout n'était pas perdu. Que tout devait se jouer.

« Et si je disais non ? Tu ferais quoi ? »

« Je sortirais de ta vie. Définitivement. Je demanderais à Lady Une de me trouver un autre partenaire pour les missions. »

« Et pour Fripouille ? »

« L'un le prendra pour les vacances et les week-ends, l'autre, le reste du temps. Nous nous reverrons simplement pour son anniversaire et peut-être les fêtes de Noël chez Trowa et Quatre. Plus aucun contact, plus aucunes conversations privées, sauf s'il s'agit de Ced. »

Duo avala difficilement sa salive. Dur. C'était vraiment le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que sa relation avec Heero se finisse dans une froide indifférence. Parce que c'était ce qu'il lui proposait. Que chacun vive sa vie, sans même un seul lien platonique. Fripouille n'allait pas pouvoir supporter ça. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs.

« Comprends-moi Duo ! Trois ans se sont écoulés et pour moi, malgré ma colère contre toi, rien n'a changé. Si je veux vraiment guérir de toi, il me faudra du temps et aucun contact. Si tu me rejettes, j'en souffrirai. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour me morfondre ! Je continuerai à vivre ma vie et je t'oublierais. »

Heero sentait qu'il s'avançait un peu. Cela n'allait pas du tout être aussi facile qu'il le prétendait. Mais il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'il disait. Si en trois années, il n'avait pas pu l'oublier, c'était surtout à cause de ces missions avec les Preventers. Mais surtout parce que finalement, il n'avait jamais été persuadé que Duo ne l'aimait pas du tout, tout au fond de lui. Après tout, le natté ne lui avait jamais rien dit de tel… Cependant, Heero pensait ce qu'il disait. Si l'américain lui répondait non, il l'oublierait. Il mettrait du temps, mais il savait qu'il avait suffisamment de volonté pour y arriver.

Or, Duo n'avait toujours pas répondu.

« Mais… Dans le cas contraire… »

Heero se leva et colla son front contre celui de Duo. Il posa aussi une main sur sa joue, caressant ses lèvres avec son pouce. L'autre main s'attarda sur la nuque de l'américain, complètement figé sur le lit. Le japonais ferma les yeux. Le natté ne tarda pas l'imiter.

« Dans le cas contraire, je veux qu'on réessaye. Qu'on vive tous les trois. Que tu sois à moi… A nouveau. »

« Et… Qui te dit que tout ne recommencera pas comme avant ? »

« Nous avons mûri. Nous avons plus confiance en nous-mêmes. Nous avons un enfant. Et puis, nous savons maintenant quelles étaient nos erreurs. Si nous en tirons partie, alors ça ne se passera pas comme il y a trois ans. »

Heero esquissa un petit sourire.

« Tu te souviens ? « Je ne franchirai pas cet espace qui sépare nos lèvres. Si tu veux de moi, c'est à toi de le faire » », susurra le japonais.

* * *

_« Heero… » _

_L'américain tenait le visage du japonais entre ses mains. Leurs visages se touchaient presque. _

_« Tu sais maintenant que je t'aime. Mais on ne peut pas en rester là. A toi de voir, si tu ressens la même chose. Je ne franchirai pas cet espace qui sépare nos lèvres. Si tu veux de moi, c'est à toi de le faire. J'attendrai que tu le veuilles. Ou pas… » _

« J'attendrai que tu le veuilles. Ou pas… », continua Heero, toujours avec son petit sourire satisfait.

« C'est une blague ? »

_« C'est une blague ? » _

_« Non Heero. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie. »

* * *

_

« Non Duo. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie. »

Heero saisit la main droite de Duo et embrassa tendrement sa paume. Puis il obligea le natté à se lever, leur front toujours collé l'un à l'autre.

« Je t'aime Duo Maxwell. »

Heero se décida à se décoller du front de Duo pour y déposer un léger baiser. Et le japonais se recula.

* * *

_« Je t'aime Heero Yuy. » _

_Duo, les mains toujours encadrant le visage du japonais, releva la tête pour lui baiser le front. Puis il s'éloigna de quelques pas. Heero sentait son corps trembler. Et son cœur battait trop vite et trop fort pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce que son organe pouvait bien lui dire. Il en avait de belles idées, le Odin ! Ecouter ce que lui dicte son cœur… Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter. Et malheureusement pour lui, cet imbécile d'organe ne s'exprimait pas en morse. Non, décidément, rien n'était facile quand il s'agissait de Duo Maxwell. Y avait plus qu'à vivre le moment présent. _

_Heero retint Duo qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Il passa ses mains derrière la nuque de l'américain puis posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

_« D'accord. »

* * *

_

Duo soupira en secouant la tête. Il saisit les poignets du japonais pour repousser ses mains. Il força ensuite Heero à s'asseoir. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre. Oui, il avait peur. Parce que c'était maintenant que Duo devait répondre. Et celui-ci n'avait pas continué à jouer le jeu… L'américain se positionna devant lui et observa Heero, tête baissée.

« Je suis désolé Heero, mais… Je suis avec Mack »

* * *

A suivre…

Caramelon (siffle, les mains dans le dos, regarde en l'air) : Fufufufu. (s'aperçoit des regards haineux des lecteurs) Quoi ? Y aurait-il un problème ? (petit sourire angélique) Moi Sadique ? Pas le moins du monde !

Le défibrillateur 

Caramelon : Vite ! Heero ! Des lecteurs font des syncopes !

Heero : … M'en tape !

Caramelon : Bah ! Fais pas la gueule !

Mack : Mwahahahaha ! J'ai gagnéééééééééééééé ! Contre le Perfect Soldier en plus ! Ouais !

Duo : Dis Caramelon ! Un ménage à trois, c'est pas possible ?

Caramelon : Vais y réfléchir ! En attendant, va appeler les pompes funèbres, des lecteurs sont morts pendant notre petit délire ! Mwahahahah !

* * *

Petite note : Donc, le prochain chapitre arrivera vendredi matin, vers 1 h du mat, environ, parce que je récupère mes heures internet vendredi 1er juillet. A vendredi donc ! 


	9. Chapitre 09

Auteur : Caramelon

Titre : Manipulations

Résumé : Ben, Heero vient de se prendre un sacré râteau. Toutefois, la suite réserve quand même de sacrées surprises !

Genre : pff, à part Shonen Ai, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais mettre d'autre… Ah oui, arrachage de cheveux et cris hystériques de l'auteur pour pas que ça tourne à la guimauve…

Couple : Donc, le plus important : 1+2 mais 2+M donc…

Disclaimer : Je cherche un symbiote Tok'ra, pour qu'il prolonge mon espérance de vie. Quelqu'un aurait des informations ?

* * *

Réponses aux reviews

Encore merci à ceux qui me lisent, avec ou sans review à la clé.

Mack : CA-RA-ME-LON ! Faut qu'on cause !

Caramelon : Vi !

Mack : Tu te rends compte de la difficulté pour moi de me faire apprécier par les lecteurs en tant que petit ami de Duo ?

Caramelon : Vi !

Mack : Que ce soit clair ! C'est bien toi qui écris ces conneries !

Caramelon : Vi !

Mack : Alors pourquoi c'est moi qui se ramasse les menaces de mort, 5 en tout ? Pourquoi tout le monde me déteste, moi, maintenant ? Je me fais traiter de « salopard », de « salaud de première», « d'animal de compagnie », de « putbip », de « blond », de « demi-portion » et de « crétin… indigne de Duo » !

Caramelon : Vi !

Mack : Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Caramelon : Vi !

Mack : Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Caramelon : Vi !

Mack (se rend compte que l'auteur dort les yeux ouverts, à des boules quiès, et un magnétophone ou est enregistré plus de 130 « vi ! ») : Grognasse !

**Taki O Chan :** /Duo/ Alors là ! Je proteste ! C'est pas ma faute si je suis pas avec mon Hee-chan ! Je tiens à préciser que la responsable c'est… mmm mmm mmm

/Caramelon, le bâillonne/ Faut pas dire de mensonges !

/Mack/ Et voilà ! Je commençais à avoir la côte, et maintenant on me déteste ! Et c'est pas MA faute ! C'est la faute de…mmm mmm

/Caramelon le bâillonne aussi/ Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre ! Bonne lecture !

**Shima-chan :** Je ne suis pas cruelle ! (Mack, Duo, Heero/ Tu parles !) Je trouve juste trop marrant de couper les chapitres au pire moment… Quoi ? C'est ça qu'on appelle la cruauté ? Ah bon ! Ben, je suis cruelle alors. Lol ! Quant à gicler mon frère de l'ordi, c'est une TRES mauvaise idée : il a 17 ans, basketteur et sait taper là où ça fait mal… Y a fort à parier qu'on finirait tous les 2 à l'hosto si on décidait de se tabasser !

**Calamithy :** Oh ! Une sado-maso ! Contente que t'aimes toujours autant ma fic, surtout mes fins sadiques (enfin pour moi elles sont pas si sadiques que ça, mais faut dire que je sais comment ça va se terminer alors…) Bref, j'aimerai bien avoir ta conception du happy end : juste pour savoir si on a la même…

**Kittyval :** /Caramelon/ Ouais ! Non mais franchement ! Rompre pour manque de communication ! Z'avez pas honte ?

/Duo et Heero/ Mais, c'est toi qui…

/Caramelon/ Ah non ! Assumez votre débilité ! Allez ! Kitty et moi on va se cotiser pour vous acheter un téléphone portable Orange « Communiquons plus » ! Non, mais franchement ! Faut tout faire soit même ici !

Mdr ! Quant à arranger ce souk, y a juste un petit problème : je suis allergique au ménage ! lol ! Si tu voyais ma chambre, ma mère s'en arrache les cheveux…

**Moonfree :** Mais tu es la bienvenue ! Ca me fait super plaisir d'avoir une review. Ça me touche beaucoup que tu aimes ma fic. Et de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui apprécie mon travail alors que je me tue à la tâche (bof pas tellement, c'est mon hobby, écrire, alors ça me dérange pas tellement) ben, ça me touche énormément. Alors mici ! J'espère que tu continueras à aimer mon histoire, à condition que le lien ne s'enfuit plus (c'est la galère ! T'as beau les appâter avec des clics, ils te narguent et t'es obligé de leur courir après ! Tu essayes alors de les contourner, de tromper leur vigilance et… Bref, vaut mieux que j'arrête mes bêtises)

**Syt the Evil Angel :** /Mack/ Ah non ! Je proteste ! Tue-la elle ! Pas moi, j'ai rien fait ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Vous m'écoutez ? (court se cacher)

/Caramelon/ Ouais mais moi, j'ai un ordinateur en otage ! Mwahahahah !

/Mack/ Donne-moi ce clavier ! Ca suffit d'écrire des conneries ! Case Duo avec Heero !

/Duo/ Hé ! T'es dégueulasse

/Mack/ Ouais ben, c'est pas toi qui reçois des menaces de mort à la place de quelqu'un d'autre ! Et te sens surtout pas visée Caramelon !

**Clôtho :** Je ne pouvais décemment pas oublier Mack ! Ca aurait pas été crédible, ne ? Et oui, maintenant tu sais pourquoi mes deux potes se sont séparés. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être stupides quand même ! En tout cas, la suite est inspirée de ma propre histoire (parce qu'en amour, dans la catégorie boulet, je suis gagnante ! Mdr !) Enfin, contente que t'aimes bien quand même. Et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Ama-san :** Merci pour ta review. Et tu es une des rares personnes qui aime ma fin, lol ! Donc, j'espère que la suite te plaira, même si le chapitre se termine moins mal !

**Naïa :** Oh oui ! Tue-moi ! Tue-moi ! Non ? C'est peut-être pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais… Mdr ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être béni, puisque je suis toute-puissante ! J'ai droit de vie et de mort sur TOUS mes sujets ! Mwahahahah !

/Mack, et autres personnages de gundam apparaissant dans la fic/ Oh oui ! Tue-nous ! Tue-nous ! Au moins, nous ne pourrons plus servir à assouvir ses fantasmes tordus !

**Yat :** Chère Yat. Je ne TOLERERAI pas que mon frère tripote une fille (ou un garçon, bref, un être humain) sans mon express consentement ! Donc, ton idée de te déguiser en manette de PS2, tu OUBLIES ! MDR ! Morte de rire en lisant ta review. Je suis passée encore pour une folle devant mes parents, mais ça va, ils ont l'habitude (si j'étais un peu plus normale, je suis sûre qu'ils flipperaient !) Enfin, j'espère que Heero arrivera à temps pour sauver Duo des griffes de Mack !

/Mack/ Espèce de sale hypocrite ! Tu m'abandonnes aux griffes des lecteurs en te rangeant de leur côté ? Duo ! Aide-moi !

/Duo, chante/ Mais où est donc passé Hi-Heero, Hi-Heero, Hi-Heero ? Où est donc passé le soldat parfaieuh ! Mais où est donc passé Hi-Heero, Hi-Heero, Hi-Heero ? Pas de panique, il me le faut ! Tadadadadadam !

/Mack/ Je me sens abandonné…

**Youkai :** Ah ! Je vois que tu n'as aucune patience ! Remarque, moi aussi… Merci ! Que de compliment ! Et aucune menace de mort !

/Mack/ C'est ça ! Fais comme si ça t'intéressait de savoir que je n'ai eu aucune menace de mort de SA part !

Bref, tu peux garder la deuxième phrase ! Enfin, ça dépendra de quel point de vue on se place…

**Lihiel :** Toi, t'es comme moi. Quand je vais exploser, il y a toujours des signes précurseurs. D'un je souris gentiment. De deux, je range tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi pour faire de la place. Enfin, je baisse la tête, je la secoue, je regarde mes ongles, je me recoiffe, et je pète un plomb ! Mdr !

/Mack/ T'arrêtes de dire des bêtises ! Elle s'en fout ! Et elle conseille en plus à Heero de se mettre au cannibalisme ! J'estime avoir droit à un peu plus de considération ! Et JE NE SUIS PAS BLOND ! Référence au chapitre 3 qui spécifie clairement que j'ai les cheveux NOIRS ! Et je rajouterai pour ma défense que l'auteur a des mèches BLONDES apparemment encore trop près des racines !

/Caramelon/ Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire là ?

/Mack/ Quitte à ce que je sois massacré par tous les lecteurs, j'aimerai vraiment que toi aussi tu aies ton compte !

/Caramelon/ Désolé Lihiel ! Il nous fait sa crise d'adolescence là !

**Mogyoda :** Je ne pensais pas que mon chapitre puisse te faire un tel effet. Mais bon, tu venais de lire une death, ça a sans doute joué. Bref, merci pour ta review, et je suis contente que tu trouve ça bien que Duo mette le problème Mack sur le tapis.

/Mack/ Ah ouais ! Parce que je suis un problème ?

/Caramelon/ Excuse-le ! Il est sur les dents depuis qu'il a reçu toutes ses menaces de mort !

**Mayu-chibichan :** si, si, c'est tout à fait humain de finir comme ça ! J'ai osé et pourtant je suis humaine.

/Mack/ Hum… Moi je dirai un fac-similé d'être humain !

/Caramelon/ Excuse mon personnage ! Il est sur les nerfs !

/Mack/ Et à cause de qui ? A cause d'un auteur sadique dénommé CARAMELON, qui a décidé de me faire détester par tout le monde et qui m'abandonne lâchement quand on me menace de mort !

/Caramelon/ Oui, bon, bref…

**Iria-chan :** Ah non ! Ca va pas de le secouer comme ça mon pauvre Duo ! Puisque c'est ça, je te donne mon balai, ma serpillière et tu me nettoies le dégueulis qu'y a sur la moquette ! Tu sais il y a d'autre moyen pour réveiller quelqu'un.

/Mack/ Une bonne grosse baffe !

/Duo, un peu verdâtre/ C'est pas… bleurg… parce que les lecteurs… bleurg… t'aime plus que… bleurg… tu dois reporter ta colère… bleurg… contre moi !

/Mack/ Ta gueule ! Je boude !

**Aele :** Ben ouais ! Je rigole bien. Mwahahahah ! Heero vient de se prendre un râteau (clic d'un revolver qu'on arme) Heu… Snif, snif, snif… C'est super triste.

/Heero/ Je préfère… Et je suis d'accord avec toi Aele : vive le 1x2 !

/Mack/ Ouais, ben je crois que tu peux tout de suite t'entraîner pour le 1x1, si tu veux mon avis… Moi aussi d'ailleurs !

/Heero/ Tu sais pas t'y prendre ! Caramelon, tu m'arranges tout ça avec Duo sinon je t'amène chez ton toubib pour les rappels de tes vaccins !

/Caramelon/ Non ! Tout ce que tu veux, mais pas çaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

/Mack/ Ben merde ! Si j'avais su…

**SuZuKa :** /Mack/ Vi ! Hante-la ! Hante-la ! Fais-lui la vie infernale ! Elle le mérite amplement. Quant à mon nom, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Va savoir où est-ce qu'elle l'a chopé…

/Caramelon/ Ben, en fait, j'avais pas d'idée. Je regardais une pub pour les rasoirs et ça a fait tilt !

/Mack/… … … Empêchez cette fille d'avoir un jour des enfants ! Ou bien confisquez-lui la télé !

**Isis:** Merci pour ta review. Et voilà la suite! Servi sur un plateau! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 09**

« Je suis désolé Heero, mais… je suis avec Mack »

Le japonais se sentit tout d'un coup complètement vide. Il ne sentait plus rien. Aucune douleur, aucune émotion. Juste le néant. Un gouffre sans fond. Abyssal. Noir. Heero posa ses prunelles sur le visage de Duo. Des yeux de glace.

L'américain contempla le japonais avec un pincement au cœur. Si seulement il l'avait su plutôt… Il ne devait pas se voiler la face. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait encore ! Il avait juste scellé ses sentiments, quelque part, enfoui au plus profond de lui. Il avait jeté la clé. Il avait fait avec. Il s'en était sortit. Il avait oublié. Jusqu'à ce que le japonais fasse sauter toutes ses barrières.

« Je vois »

L'américain sursauta et reporta son attention sur Heero. Son cœur rata un battement face aux deux orbes de glace qui le fixaient. Et Duo comprit. Il allait le perdre. Le perdre à jamais. Le natté sentit une profonde détresse lui nouer les entrailles. Une peur panique. Heero allait définitivement, radicalement sortir de sa vie. Duo secoua vigoureuse la tête, en fermant les yeux.

« Non, Heero. Tu ne vois pas. Tu ne vois pas du tout »

Le japonais ne manifesta aucune émotion. L'américain avait pourtant été clair, non ? Alors que cherchait-il ? Un moyen de se donner bonne conscience ? Cela ne le regardait plus maintenant, et il n'en était nullement désolé. Il se leva et sortit sur la véranda. Pour prendre l'air. L'atmosphère de la chambre commençait à être étouffante. Et puisqu'il allait passer sa vie à éviter le natté, autant commencer tout de suite. Sauf que l'américain le rejoignit et s'appuya sur la balustrade.

« Heero, je… je suis perdu. Complètement paumé. »

Le regard du natté se perdit dans les vagues qui léchaient le sable de la plage devant lui.

« Une chose est au moins sûre. Je l'ai peut-être nié, je l'ai peut-être refoulé, mais, je sais maintenant que je t'ai toujours aimé. »

« Je sais. »

Duo sursauta, surpris et terriblement gêné. Heero s'accouda à son tour et contempla lui aussi l'océan. Oui, il le savait. Il voulait juste que Duo en prenne conscience, et surtout qu'il ne le renie pas. Ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant…

« Il arrive qu'on déteste quelqu'un parce qu'on l'aime trop. A mon sens, ce qu'on déteste le plus, c'est l'amour que l'on ressent, pas la personne en particulier. Parce que ses sentiments nous font souffrir, alors on déteste. C'est ce que je crois. »

Une brise caressa le visage du japonais. Il ferma les yeux. Duo resta subjugué par l'aura qui émanait de son ancien amant.

« Je t'ai haï Duo. Parce que je n'arrivais pas à détester mes sentiments pour toi, j'ai reporté toute ma haine sur toi qui les représentait. Je sais que je t'aime puisque j'ai continué de te haïr alors que je n'avais plus le droit de t'aimer. »

« Et tu en conclus que c'est pareil pour moi », finit Duo.

« J'ai tort ? »

Le japonais planta ses iris dans ceux du natté. Celui-ci pouvait à présent y lire une certaine douceur. L'américain secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, mais… »

Duo se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il s'adossa à la balustrade et contempla la voûte étoilée, voilée par quelques nuages.

« Mais, il y a Mack. Il a été là quand j'en ai eu besoin. Il m'a soutenu. Il m'a relevé. Il m'est précieux. Je tiens énormément à lui. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir… »

« Alors, choisis-le une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Heero ressentit un pincement au cœur alors que celui-ci, comme tout son être, criait le contraire de ce qu'il venait de conseiller.

« Si je le choisis lui, c'est toi que je fais souffrir. Et Ced aussi, par extension. Je… je m'y refuse. Ça me mine. J'ai… J'ai peur Heero. »

Des larmes commençaient à peine à perler sous ses paupières.

« J'ai peur que si je te choisis, que tout recommence comme avant, malgré tes certitudes. J'ai peur de perdre Mack. J'ai peur de te perdre. Et tu sais que j'ai peur de perdre ceux que j'aime. Tu le sais. »

Heero s'assit à ses côtés et essuya les larmes silencieuses qui roulaient le long de ses joues.

« Je sais tout ça Duo. Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Et malheureusement, tu auras beau y réfléchir pendant des mois, tu ne trouveras aucune solution. Fatalement, Mack ou moi, l'un de nous deux souffrira »

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'obligea à s'appuyer contre lui. Duo posa donc sa tête contre le japonais et lui passa inconsciemment ses bras autour de la taille.

« Ecoute simplement ce que te dicte ton cœur », lui chuchota Heero dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Ca serait certainement plus facile si, lui et moi, on parlait la même langue ! »

Le japonais esquissa un sourire amusé.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé quand je devais répondre à ta déclaration »

« Et comment tu as réussi à le comprendre ? »

« J'ai laissé tomber et je t'ai embrassé. Le seul conseil que je pourrais te donner Duo, c'est de ne penser qu'à toi. Ne pense pas à moi ou à Mack, et à ce qu'on pourrait ressentir. Avec qui as-tu envie d'être ? Avec qui veux-tu vivre ? Quoi qu'il arrive, je te promets que je ne te blâmerais pas. Et je suis sûr que Mack ne t'en voudras pas non plus. »

Le natté resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Il ferma les yeux. Agir en égoïste. Ne penser qu'à lui. Qu'à son propre bonheur. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait y arriver. S'il aurait assez de force pour faire un choix. Mais Heero avait raison. Ça ne servait à rien de réfléchir posément pour que personne ne souffre parce qu'il ne trouvera jamais de réponse. C'était clair. S'il faisait un choix, l'un des deux souffrirait. Mais s'il n'en faisait pas, tous les deux souffriront. Et il finira par les perdre tous les deux. L'indécision ne servait à rien. Sinon à les torturer un peu plus. La décision, il devait la prendre maintenant. Maintenant qu'il avait le soutien du japonais. Maintenant qu'il sentait avoir la force de le faire. S'il remettait sa décision au lendemain, il n'en aurait peut-être plus la force.

Le japonais sentait son cœur se resserrer petit à petit. Il avait mal. Il avait peur. L'américain avait failli le rejeter. Mais il y avait encore un espoir. Et temps que Duo ne donnerait pas une réponse définitive, il se battrait. Il ferait tout pour qu'il lui revienne. Sans qu'il le sache. Heero savait que c'était par fierté qu'il ne lui disait rien de ses intentions, mais il redoutait plus que tout de perdre. Et s'il pouvait au moins préserver son ego… Cependant, Heero était bien décidé à gagner cette bataille. Si Duo avait du mal à faire un choix, il ne l'abandonnerait pas, même s'il devait en souffrir. Il attendrait simplement que Mack lâche prise. Heero pouvait être très patient, très endurant quand il s'agissait de se battre. Toutefois, si Duo le rejetait définitivement, il essaierait de faire ce qu'il avait prévu, c'est-à-dire, l'oublier et vivre sans lui.

Duo, lui, comparait Mack et Heero. Le jeune homme aux yeux gris lui était très précieux. Il était comme lui, dégageait la même impression. Ils avaient la faculté de prévoir plus facilement, qu'avec les autres, leurs réactions puisqu'ils avaient pratiquement les mêmes, la même façon de penser, de voir les choses. Heero, lui, était différent. Duo était incapable de le définir. Même s'il pouvait prévoir à l'avance certaines de ses réaction, c'était plus parce qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître que de l'intuition. Heero était tout simplement différent.

L'américain se souvint d'une conversation avec Hilde. Elle lui avait dit que pour elle, Duo était son âme sœur. Ils se ressemblaient. Ou plutôt Hilde avait l'impression que Duo lui ressemblait. Et elle avait rajouté qu'il n'était pas l'homme de sa vie. Pour elle, l'homme de sa vie pouvait être son âme sœur, mais pas forcément. Et étrangement Duo partageait ce point de vu. Mais cela impliquait que Mack était, sans aucun doute possible, son âme sœur. La personne qui lui ressemble le plus. Comme s'ils avaient été créés dans le même moule. Mais la question restait entière : qui devait-il choisir ? Qui était l'homme qu'il aimait le plus ?

Heero.

Duo resserra son étreinte en fermant les yeux. Le japonais posa un regard surpris à la forme blottie contre lui.

« Duo ? »

« Je craque, Heero. »

« Tu… tu craques ? » demanda Heero, interdit, ne voyant pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

« Je laisse tomber. »

Duo desserra son étreinte puis se releva souplement. Il tendit une main au japonais pour l'aider à se mettre sur pied. Heero l'accepta. Les yeux dans les yeux, le natté lui sourit, timidement.

« D'accord », souffla-t-il.

Le japonais écarquilla les yeux, puis comprenant ce que cela signifiait, il plaqua le natté contre lui. Duo lui rendit son étreinte avec autant de ferveur.

« Je te demande juste une chose Heero : ne m'évite plus ! »

Les lèvres de Heero remontèrent en un sourire.

« Je te le promets, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Et toi, ne me caches plus rien ! »

Duo repoussa doucement le japonais.

« Tu parles de quoi ? »

« De tes cauchemars, Duo. Je… je veux être là pour toi. Je veux savoir ce qui t'angoisse autant. Je veux que tu comprennes que je m'inquiète pour toi. »

« Heero, j'ai passé les seize premières années de ma vie dans le chaos le plus total. Et toujours en gardant le sourire. Et maintenant que tout est fini, je sais pas moi, c'est peut-être mes angoisses refoulées qui refont surface. »

Duo lui sourit. En plus, il ne gardait pratiquement aucun souvenir de ses cauchemars, juste une sensation de désespoir et d'angoisse. Et puis, ils étaient si rares… A l'époque où il était avec Heero, ils n'apparaissaient que lorsqu'il avait un coup de blues, ou était malade et surtout seul dans le lit. Et ces dernières années, il avait fait de moins en moins de ces cauchemars. Il ignorait pourquoi, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

« Si je t'en ai rien dit, c'était justement pour pas que tu t'inquiètes. J'avoue, je me suis planté. Mais je te le jure, tout va pour le mieux. Et si nous avons le temps, un jour, je te raconterai tout. »

Le natté caressa doucement la joue du japonais en s'approchant un peu plus.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiété. Vraiment… »

Ses lèvres frôlèrent légèrement celles du japonais.

« … désolé », souffla-t-il.

Duo rétablit doucement le contact, hésitant, quelque peu nerveux. Il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Il ne voulait pas tout revivre. Mais c'était vraiment plus fort que lui. Il ne servait à rien de se débattre. Le natté fit le vide. Ne penser à rien. A rien d'autre qu'à ces lèvres contre les siennes. A ce corps contre le sien. A ces mains qui descendaient le long de son dos, déclenchant frissons sur frissons. Aux siennes perdu dans les cheveux du japonais. A sentir le long souffle chaud contre sa joue.

Juste retrouver les sensations. Goûter à nouveau ses lèvres. Mordiller sa lèvre inférieure pour en apprécier la douceur. La peau de Heero sous ses mains. Lisse. Chaude. Cette musculature nerveuse dont il redessina les contours. Les caresses qui faisaient vibrer Heero sous les doigts du natté. Reprendre possession. Reprendre ce qui lui appartenait.

Plus. Il voulait plus. Plus de sensations. Plus de frissons. Plus de chaleur. Sa langue entra en contact avec les lèvres de Heero. Celui-ci les entrouvrit. Duo caressa les lèvres offertes. Le japonais enlaça vivement le natté et le plaqua contre lui. Il en avait assez d'attendre. Il prit donc le contrôle. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celle de l'américain. Puis leurs langues se frôlèrent enfin. Pour s'effleurer seulement. Comme si elles se découvraient pour la première fois. Elles se tournaient autour, s'affolaient au fur et à mesure que le baiser se faisait plus intense, plus passionné.

Duo le conduisit lentement à l'intérieur de la chambre, jusque devant le lit du japonais. Heero se laissa tomber en arrière, entraînant Duo avec lui. L'américain s'allongea plus confortablement sur le japonais, commençant à faire sauter un par les boutons de sa chemise. Heero entreprit de défaire la natte qui le gênait. Il avait une irrésistible envie de fourrer ses doigts dans la chevelure de Duo.

Sauf que le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait les ramena brusquement à la réalité. Heero et Duo reportèrent tout de suite leur attention vers cette porte et virent une petite ombre se faufiler à l'extérieur. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quelques instants puis ils se levèrent d'un bond alors que la porte se refermait sans un bruit. Ils se précipitèrent dehors et virent la petite ombre entre dans le bungalow d'à côté. Le bungalow appartenant à Trowa, Quatre et Ali.

« J'ai vraiment un TRES mauvais pressentiment », lui confia Duo.

« Tu regrettes ? »

Duo resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Non. »

Puis le natté courut vers la porte du bungalow voisin et l'ouvrit à toute volée, pour tomber sur un Ced, à genou sur le lit, près de Quatre, légèrement dénudé et rougissant, essayant désespérément de remonter les draps sur son torse.

« … marché ! cria joyeusement Ced. J'ai fais semblant de faire une crise, comme toi… »

Trowa s'éloigna discrètement et enfila caleçon, chemise et chaussons. Il se recoiffa rapidement et tournait le dos à tout le monde pour cacher certaines rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues. Heero et Duo restèrent figés sur le pas de la porte. Apparemment, ils avaient été violemment interrompu dans leur… « activité »

« … Puis Oto-san a dit qu'il aimait Daddy… »

L'intéressé s'approcha dangereusement du petit garçon et de l'arabe.

« Ils ont fait une bataille de polochons… »

Quatre regarda le natté venir vers eux avec appréhension.

« Et puis Daddy lui a dit… Aïe ! »

« Aïe ! » cria Quatre en écho.

Duo leur tordait l'oreille à tous les deux. Ced se tourna vers l'américain qu'il n'avait pas senti venir. Ce dernier leur adressa un sourire machiavélique.

« Da… Daddy ? »

« Je ne vous ennuie pas trop, j'espère ? »

Le sourire inquiétant de Duo s'accentua. Quatre déglutit. Il n'aimait pas du tout quand son meilleur ami arborait un rictus de ce genre, qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : le natté était sacrément en colère. Une colère froide. Et Quatre préférait grandement les colères explosives du natté. Au moins, celles-là, il savait les gérer. Duo lâcha leurs oreilles qu'ils se frottèrent tous les deux.

« Allez la Fripouille ! Viens par ici ! »

L'enfant se mit sur pied et Duo le souleva pour le porter.

« Allez Fripouille ! Dis adieu à Quatre ! »

« Bonne nuit Quat-nii-san ! »

« Non, non, non, Fripouille. J'ai dit adieu ! Parce que tu ne le reverras plus jamais… »

Tous le regardèrent avec surprise, Quatre le premier. Et le pire, c'était que tous comprirent qu'il était sérieux… A savoir ce qu'il comptait faire !

« Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre, le rassura Duo. Je ne vais pas te tuer. A partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin de tes jours : INTERDICTION FORMELLE d'approcher la Fripouille et surtout de lui refiler tes idées machiavéliques, espèce de manipulateur à la manque ! »

Comme personne ne se décidait à faire quoique ce soit, Duo se dirigea vers la porte restée ouverte. Il se retourna quand même vers Trowa.

« Tro-tro ! Tu devrais faire attention à Ali-chan. Je crois que Quatre est contagieux et aime bien se servir des gosses pour arriver à ses fins… Heero, je rentre à la chambre ! »

Il sortit avec l'enfant. Heero se retint de sourire. Il observa Quatre, prostré dans le lit, complètement abasourdi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre ! C'était juste pour le principe. »

« Pourtant il avait l'air sérieux… »

« Il l'est. Mais tu sais comment il est. Ça lui passera. J'y veillerai. Désolé de vous avoir déranger. »

Heero esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Alors ? » s'enquit Trowa.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Vous vous êtes enfin remis ensemble ! »

Trowa esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Sourire que lui renvoya le japonais. Le français lui donna une légère tape dans le dos.

« Trowa, commença Quatre. Son cadeau ! »

Le français hocha la tête. Il se dirigea vers un tiroir et en extirpa une grosse enveloppe qu'il décacheta.

« Heero, attrape ! »

Trowa lui lança un petit objet cliquetant. Un petit trousseau de clé. Que Heero reconnut immédiatement. Il jeta un regard interrogateur au français.

« Je croyais que… Pourquoi l'a-tu gardée ? »

« Parce que j'avais bon espoir que vous vous rendiez compte à quel point vous étiez stupides ! J'ai eu tort ? »

Heero lui lança un regard moqueur.

« Merci. Mais… »

« On sera ravi de le garder », l'interrompit Quatre.

« Ok… J'ai une question. Ced est un newtype ? »

« Oui, répondit Quatre. Il contrôle parfaitement ses facultés, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« C'est donc toi qui as eu l'idée de cette crise ? »

« Pas tout à fait… »

Quatre sourit.

* * *

_« Tu peux m'aider ? » lui demanda l'enfant. _

_« A quoi faire Ced ? » _

_« A réconcilier mes parents. » _

_Quatre observa le petit garçon. Qui était parfaitement sérieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa et à Ali. Le français hocha rapidement la tête. _

_« Viens avec moi Ced ! » lui ordonna gentiment Quatre. _

_Il lui prit la main et le conduit dehors. Ils s'assirent un instant au bord de la plage. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ced ? » _

_« Je veux qu'ils se réconcilient. Quat-nii-san, les ondes m'ont dit que s'ils continuaient comme ça, ils allaient se séparer. » _

_« Les ondes ? » _

_« J'entends des drôles de voix qui chuchotent. Elles me disent des choses sur les gens qui m'entourent. Quand j'ai vu Daddy pour la première fois, elles m'ont dit que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Elles se sont jamais trompées. » _

_« Je vois. J'avais raison. Tu es un newtype. Comment je pourrais t'aider ? » _

_« Les ondes m'ont dit que je devais aider Oto-san. Parce qu'il sait pas qu'il est encore amoureux de Daddy. » _

_« Heero l'aime encore ? Tu es sûr. » _

_« D'après les ondes, oui. T'as une idée ? » _

_Quatre réfléchit. _

_« Fara va organiser une soirée bientôt… Tu pourrais… Oui ! Cette chanson ! Bien sûr ! Ced, j'aurai peut-être une idée. Je peux te jurer que cela le fera réagir… »

* * *

_

« Ca pour réagir, j'ai réagi », approuva Heero.

« Un peu trop violemment si tu veux mon avis », renchérit Trowa.

« Surtout qu'il ne savait quelle réaction tu allais avoir », continua Quatre.

« Et pour la crise ? »

« J'ai ma petite idée »

* * *

_Puis ils peaufinèrent rapidement leur plan. Quatre décida ensuite de ramener le petit garçon. _

_« Dis Quat-nii-chan, c'est quoi un newtype ? » _

_« C'est quelqu'un qui a… certaines facultés. Toi, tu as tes ondes. » _

_« Tu veux dire que je suis le seul à les entendre ? » _

_« C'est possible. » _

_« Mais vous faîtes comment sans elles ? » _

_« Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire. Il faudrait que je les entende pour faire la différence. » _

_« … Oui, c'est logique. Dis, t'es newtype aussi ? » _

_« Oui. Je suis empathe. D'ailleurs, je voulais savoir Ced. Depuis quand tu entends ces… ondes. » _

_Le petit garçon réfléchit pendant quelques secondes puis secoua la tête. _

_« Depuis toujours. » _

_« Et, tu n'as jamais fait de crise ? » _

_« Des crises ? » _

_« Quand mon empathie s'est réveillée, j'ai fait des crises. Je ne maîtrisais plus mes facultés. Comment dire, c'est comme si toutes les émotions des personnes qui m'entouraient entraient de force en moi. Et ça me faisait mal. » _

_« Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » _

_« A vrai dire, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je hurlais de douleur, c'est tout. Puis mon père ou une des mes sœurs me plongeaient dans l'eau, et je m'endormais. Et ça allait mieux » _

_« Moi, j'ai rien de tout ça… » _

_Quatre le regarda étrangement. Il disait peut-être la vérité. Ou bien ses véritables facultés étaient encore endormies…

* * *

_

Heero sortit du bungalow de ses amis. Il avait au moins appris une chose. Pas besoin de Quatre, ce gamin était un véritable génie de la manipulation… Il était vraiment fier du petit garçon. Le japonais entra dans sa chambre. Duo faisait les cents pas devant le lit de Ced. Ce dernier y était assis, le dos collé contre le mur, fixant avec une expression repentie l'américain.

« Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Ah ! Heero ! Tu tombes bien. J'ai beau me creuser la tête, j'arrive pas à lui trouver une punition pour la frayeur monumentale qu'il nous a faite. »

Ced leva des yeux de chiens battus vers Heero. Oui, maintenant c'était très clair, cet enfant était un génie de la manipulation.

« Moi, j'ai bien une petite idée », commença Heero.

Duo se tourna vers lui. Le japonais se rapprocha de lui.

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Bien sûr que… Attends ! Si tu me dis ça, c'est que tu comptes faire un truc que je vais pas apprécier ! Non, je te fais absolument pas conf... »

Heero le coupa en l'embrassant simplement. Au moins, voilà une chose qui n'avait pas changé en trois ans. C'était si facile de le faire taire quand on connaissait le truc.

« Désolé Duo. Tu allais dire une bêtise. Viens avec moi Ced ! »

L'enfant descendit du lit, les yeux embués, le menton tremblotant. Heero comprit tout de suite que l'enfant essayait de l'attendrir. Le japonais dissimula son envie de rire derrière un masque impénétrable. Il lui prit la main.

« Duo ! Fais nos bagages ! »

« Hein ? Mais… »

« Ne discute pas ! Fais-moi juste confiance ! »

Heero sortit avec l'enfant. Ced agrippait craintivement la main du japonais.

« Oto-san ! Gomen ! »

Le japonais s'arrêta et s'accroupit devant l'enfant.

« Ced, pourquoi tu as fais semblant de faire une crise ? »

« Je voulais plus te voir te disputer avec Dad ! »

Le petit garçon avait paniqué sur le moment. Il entendait, enfermé dans la salle de bain, ses parents se disputer. Et surtout, entendre son Duo demander à Heero de partir. Puis il se rappela la façon dont ils s'étaient comportés quand Ced avait été « opéré ». Ils avaient été proches. Alors Ced avait simulé une crise pour qu'ils arrêtent de se crier dessus, et qu'ils s'occupent de lui. Pour qu'ils redeviennent aussi proches…

« Gomen nasai. Hontoo ni gomen nasai, Oto-san ! »

« Daijôbu desu. Juste, ne le refais plus ! On a vraiment eu peur, Duo et moi. »

« Hai. Promis ! »

Heero lui sourit et lui ébouriffa tendrement sa tignasse aussi décoiffée que la sienne. Ced passa ses bras autour du cou du japonais.

« Watashi wa Oto-san daisuki da ! »

« Watashi mo, botchan ! »

Ils reprirent leur marche.

« Tu m'emmènes où ? »

« Tu vas passer une semaine avec Trowa et Quatre. »

« Mais Daddy a dit que… »

« Ton Daddy peut parfois raconter d'énormes bêtises, surtout quand il est en colère »

« Et vous ? Vous allez où ? »

« Régler quelques affaires puis tu nous rejoindras »

L'enfant hocha la tête. Il n'était pas inquiet. Il savait maintenant que tout irait bien pour eux trois.

* * *

Duo resta au milieu de la salle pensif. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait bon sang ? Peut-être est-ce puéril, mais le natté s'assit sur le lit, les bras croisés, attendant leur retour. Pas question qu'il fasse les bagages tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. C'était pas lui, Heero, il y a quelques minutes qui lui disait qu'il fallait communiquer ? Ca commençait bien…

Une petite minute plus tard, Heero revint. Seul. Il trouva l'américain affalé sur le lit, visiblement en rogne. Le japonais soupira. Il s'y était attendu. Il se dirigea donc vers les armoires pour sortir leurs affaires qu'il rangea dans leurs sacs de voyage.

« Où est Fripouille ? »

« Avec Trowa. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances Heero ? »

« Je te le dirai quand nous y serons… »

Duo grogna. Il rejoignit le japonais devant les armoires puis lui enlaça la taille. Il posa sa joue contre une épaule de Heero qui stoppa son rangement.

« Duo ? »

« Tu te souviens ? Il y a une vingtaine de minutes, tu me disais que ça n'avait pas marché parce qu'on communiquait pas assez… Et si tu me communiquais tes intentions ? »

Heero éclata de rire. Il lui fit face.

« Duo, tu es simplement trop curieux… Et puis tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

Heero posa son regard sur le réveil de la table de chevet.

« Et si on ne se dépêche pas, on finir par être en retard ! »

« Où ça ? »

« Duo… Aide-moi plutôt ! »

L'américain prit une moue boudeuse. Et Heero su tout suite d'où Ced tirait sa faculté de manipuler les gens en les prenant par les sentiments. La même moue boudeuse, la larme de crocodile qui allait avec… Et il savait maintenant pourquoi il ne pliait pas. Parce que Duo lui faisait le coup à chaque fois.

« Allez, Heero ! Pas même un indice ? »

« Duo… Tais-toi et aide-moi ! »

« J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à m'opposer aux ordres, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Duo, je connais le moyen de te faire plier, ne l'oublie pas ! »

« Pff ! Tu auras beau m'embrasser pour me faire taire, je reprendrais mon babillage une fois que tu n'auras plus de souffle… »

« D'après toi, Duo, qui tient le plus longtemps en apnée ? »

« Tricheur. »

Le natté se décida à mettre la main à la patte. Il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience parce qu'il était maintenant certain que le japonais de lâcherait pas le morceau. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils montèrent dans le taxi, et Duo su enfin où ils se rendaient. Au spatioport. Heero le conduit ensuite vers une aire d'embarquement afin de prendre la dernière navette pour L2. Le natté ne lui posa plus de question. D'un parce qu'il savait que son indécrottable japonais ne lui répondrait. De deux, il commençait à fatiguer. Beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient passées en l'espace d'une semaine. Fripouille. Sa réconciliation avec Heero et la perspective de devoir rompre avec Mack à son retour….

Le japonais contempla l'américain qui dormait, ou qui n'allait pas tarder, à ses côtés. Il tourna ses yeux vers le hublot à sa gauche. Il se força à se concentrer sur l'immensité de l'espace plutôt que sur la forme endormie à ses côtés. Parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait tenir longtemps. Parce qu'il l'avait laissé sur sa faim. Si seulement Ced avait tenu un peu plus longtemps… Non. Ne pas y penser. Regarder les étoiles, c'est plus sain. Ce n'était pas très efficace. Heero décida que la meilleure solution était de l'imiter. Il ferma lui aussi les yeux et chercha le sommeil.

* * *

A suivre…A y est ! Fini le chapitre ! Rassurez-moi, c'est pas trop Marshmallow ? Bref, j'espère que vous êtes rassurés maintenant… 

/Mack/ Et tant que vous y êtes, vous pouvez lever toutes vos menaces de mort, parce que c'est qui va souffrir dans les prochains chapitres ? C'est bibi…

/Heero/ Je peux abréger tes souffrances si tu veux ?

/Mack/ Toi ! Si tu pouvais me foutre la paix !

/Heero/ C'est toi qui va nous foutre la paix puisque c'est toi qui gicle !

/Duo/ J'aurai peut-être pas dû choisir tout de suite. Ça aurait été marrant de les voir s'entretuer pour moi.

/Caramelon/ … Sans commentaire. Si au moins un : après on dit que c'est moi qui suis sadique ?

Bon, question existentielle : Lemon ou pas lemon ! J'ai jamais fait de lemon. Enfin, j'ai bien envie de m'y essayer parce que ça a l'air marrant à faire. Mais je peux me tromper. A votre avis, j'en fais un ou pas ?

/Heero et Duo/ Mais si ! Vas-y ! Tu vas voir ! Ca fait du bien ! C'est sensuel ! Voluptueux ! Jouissif ! Extatique ! …

/Caramelon/ Oh ! Je vous demande pas VOTRE avis. Me doute bien que vous serez partant pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Enfin, au cas où, je vais me renseigner auprès de mon pote homo pour avoir quelques détails croustillants…

/Heero et Duo/ Oh oui ! Vas-y ! Des détails !

/Caramelon/ Enfin, y en a au moins 2 qui sont partant…


	10. Chapitre 10

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard. Déjà que ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire, mais en plus j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordre immobilier. Il a donc fallu pendant toute la semaine que je trouve un appartement à Toulouse pour mes études, donc pas vraiment eu de moment à moi pour travailler… **

Auteur : Caramelon

Titre : Manipulations

Résumé : Heero qui dévoile sa surprise (enfin, façon de parler).

Genre : Yaoi. Lemon. Gros OOC de Heero. Duo qui joue le mauvais rôle. Grosse prise de tête de l'auteur.

Couple : Donc, en fait, c'est du 1+2+1. Les autres, franchement, on s'en fout complètement.

Disclaimer : J'y ai réfléchis. Si je coupe la tête d'un immortel, je deviens immortelle à mon tour, non ? Y a pas un immortel qui veut se dévouer ?

Note 1 : Comme je le disais donc, quand c'est mon pote homo qui me raconte ses frasques sexuelles, il n'y a plus aucune once de romantisme. Je ne sais pas si c'est spécifique à lui ou non, mais je me vois pas écrire aussi crûment la scène entre Heero et Duo. Malheureusement pour moi, je suis OBLIGEE de la faire. Parce que sans elle, Duo… enfin je vais pas m'avancer sinon ça gâche le suspense. Bon d'accord, il faudrait déjà qu'il y en ait… Donc, je vais sans doute me laisser guider par mes lectures sur : comment accoupler deux êtres humains de façon littéraire ? Donc, je m'excuse d'avance pour les clichés et autres passages dégoulinant de pseudo romantisme. Désolé… !

Note 2 : Je sens déjà que cette scène va me prendre la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que l'histoire ne se passe pas dans un couvent ? … Parce que c'est moi qui l'aie décidé, je sais. Et puis, c'est même pas sûr qu'ils seraient sages…

Note 3: Petites notes débiles en bas de page...

Réponses aux reviews

Encore un merci à tous ceux qui me lisent. J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant, si ce n'est plus…

/Mack/ C'est ça ! Espère !

/Caramelon, exaspérée/ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

/Mack/ Bof… Pas grand-chose… J'ai été cocu, je vais finir malheureux, j'ai beau te menacer de toutes les façons possibles, ça marche pas et tous les lecteurs, ou presque, me détestent…

/Caramelon/ … Vu comme ça… Mais console-toi ! Après ce chapitre, c'est Duo qui va se faire étriper.

/Duo/ Quand est-ce qu'on va comprendre que nous sommes les VICTIMES dans cette histoire ?

**Calamithy :** Si, si, on peut prendre ce genre de décision en moins de 5 minutes ! Il m'en a fallu une seule pour moi… J'en suis pas très fière même si j'ai fait le bon choix. Promis, je recommencerais plus ! Bon, apparemment, nous avons la même vision du happy end, donc pas d'inquiétude pour AUCUN des personnages (Mack, lueur d'espoir dans les yeux/ Tous ?) Par contre, chavais pas que le natté c'était un pain… Bah ! Il adore se faire manger… Et je connais un certain japonais qui adore justement le pain, donc tout va bien…lol !

**Taki O Chan :** Enfin ensemble… Pas trop tôt, hein ? Bon, cette fois, c'est un cassage de l'image de Duo…

**Aele :** Mack/ Tu sais quoi Aele, moi aussi je me pose des questions… Qu'est-ce que je peux bien foutre dans cette histoire ?

/Caramelon/ Il faut bien un martyr… Sinon, c'est moi qui récolterais les gnons !

/Mack/ Charmant…

**Shima-chan :** Aaaah ! Je l'adore mon petit Ced. Heureusement qu'il est là ! Nan mais franchement, ils sont tellement têtus ce deux idiots… Obligé de s'en mêler ! Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Mogyoda :** Pas trop guimauve ? En me relisant, j'ai trouvé que si… Enfin, c'est là, c'est là, je vais pas changer ça (trop la flemme !) Et le coup de Ced, j'en avais besoin, histoire de casser l'ambiance. Je crois que c'est plutôt réussi vu que ça t'a plu. Bonne lecture !

**Naïa :** /Mack/ Enfin une lectrice qui se préoccupe de moi ! Dis Naïa ! Ca te dit de me racheter à cette folle ? Elle a plus une thune, elle dira pas non…

/Caramelon/ Bah pourquoi ? Tu m'aimes pas ?

/Mack/ Non.

/Caramelon/ Bouh ! Méchant ! Je vais me venger, tiens !

/Mack/… Naïa, si tu me veux… DEPECHE-TOI ! PLEASEUH !

**Kittyval :** Bon, je vois que tu es super motivée pour un lemon ! (Heero et Duo/ Nous aussi !) Et venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas DU TOUT ! Lol ! Enfin… Au fait, je pars du principe que quand Duo a fait son choix, il a trahit Mack. Alors qu'il le trompe un peu plus, un peu moins… (Mack/ T'es horrible ! Imagine que ça t'arrive /Caramelon/ … … … Impossible ! Je l'enfermerai dans mon grenier !) Enfin, bonne lecture et je te préviens tout de suite, c'est mon premier lemon. Donc, ça va pas être terrible…

**SuZuKa : #**mode Heero Yuy, agent secret en mission d'infiltration#

#s'approche de SuZuKa par derrière#

#dépose un petit mot : _L'auteur te remercie pour les fleurs. Mais si tu pouvais me prêter tes instruments de torture, avec Duo, on s'ennuie un peu ses derniers temps. Merci d'avance#_

#sort avec un sourire lubrique sur le visage#

**Youkai :** Mack, inquiéter l'histoire de Heero et Duo ? Nan ! (petit visage plein d'innocence entouré d'étoiles et de cœurs roses scintillants !)

**Moonfree :** Mici pour tes compliments ! J'étais super anxieuse après avoir posté le chapitre 9. Je le trouvais vraiment trop… En fait, je sais pas. J'étais pas satisfaite. Enfin, moyennement satisfaite. Mais je suis obligée de me contrôler sinon, jamais plus je ne posterais de fic. Il y aura toujours des défauts, faut que je m'y fasse ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre ressemblera à un pot de crème. Mdr !

**Yat :** vive ma 100ème revieweuse ! Voici votre lot ! Un lemon ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

/Heero et Duo/ Merci Yat !

/Mack/ Mouaif… Moi j'en sais trop rien. D'un côté, j'évite les menaces de mort et j'attire la compassion des lecteurs. D'un autre côté, je suis trahi, cocufié, humilié… … Merci Yat !

**Echizen D Luffy :** Mdr ta review… Côté guimauve, j'ai trouvé que le chapitre précédent l'était un peu top à mon goût. Passons. Celui-là l'est beaucoup moins. (heureusement) Quant à Mack, il sortira s'acheter un pull dans le prochain chapitre certainement (selon mon plan que je suis jamais… soupir désespéré) Au fait, t'as réussi à télécharger la chanson?

**Ama-san :** /Mack, cri de joie, fou d'espoir/ Oh oui ! Prends-moi ! Achète-moi ! Je suis pas cher ! L'auteur a besoin de thune ! Elle acceptera ! Vite ! Vite ! Vite !

/Caramelon/ Tu sais Mack, j'ai bien réfléchis…

/Mack/ Non, pitié pas ça ! Arrête de réfléchir ! Ca te réussit pas !

/Caramelon/… Qu'est-ce que je disais moi ?

**Alana :** Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser une review. Je sais ce que c'est de lire plein de fic et de pas laisser de review. Moi aussi je suis super fainéante. J'espère que tu as reçu mon mail. Désolé, j'ai pas pu te répondre avant. Voici la suite ! Et patapé, hein ? Moi aussi j'adore Duo… Même si ça se voit pas…

**Lihiel :** Contente que tu aies aimé mon chapitre. Et soulagée de savoir que tu l'as pas trouvé trop guimauve (j'avais peur que ce soit le cas…) Enfin, pour ce chapitre, à mon avis, tu ne prendras pas autant de plaisir que notre chouchou Duo, mais bon, j'espère que tu aimeras. Et l'indulgence est requise !

**Hanako32 :** Hum… je l'ai échappé belle ! Au cas où, je te dirai toujours pas où j'habite. On sait jamais… Pour peu qu'une idée tordue me traverse l'esprit… lol ! C'est vrai que j'ai remarqué ton absence au chapitre précédent (je tiens un petit tableau pour savoir qui m'a écrit, qui suit mon histoire…) Et c'est vrai que je me suis demandée pourquoi… Mais bon, je l'ai peut-être méritée… Donc, ce chapitre, ben, je pense pas que tu sois obligée de boycotter les reviews… Mdr !

**Mellamb88 :** Moi dégoûtante ? … … … Bon, ok, je te l'accorde. Mais que veux-tu ? Moi, ça me fait marrer d'avoir des reviews indignés ! Allez avoue ! Mon histoire serait moins bien s'il n'y avait un tout petit peu de suspense, ne ? lol

**Hayko Maxwell :** Quel enthousiasme !

/Duo/ Qui ne le serait pas pour passer quelques heures de pure luxure avec Heero ?

/Mack/ Pas moi !

/Quatre/ Moi non plus !

/Trowa/…

/Quatre, en mode traducteur/ Lui non plus !

/Wufei/ Je m'en passerai bien…

/Réléna/ Ben moi, je…

/Duo, la bâillonne/ Bon, ok, j'ai compris ! Ca n'intéresse que moi !

/Heero/ C'est tout ce qui compte.

/Caramelon/ En tout cas, bonne lecture ! Et mici pour ta review !

Bon, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

/Duo/ Je tiens juste à vous prévenir que je serai absent à la fin du chapitre. Si vous avez des déclarations, des doléances, adressez-vous à l'auteur ! (court se cacher derrière Heero)

**Petite note à lire! Ceux qui veulent se passer du lemon, vous n'aurez qu'à sauter le passage. Il sera indiqué par deux traits de séparations pour le début, un seul pour la fin(le premier que vous rencontrerez quoi...

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 :**

La voiture s'engagea dans une allée ombrée, dans une petite propriété. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de l'automobile et contemplèrent la petite maison devant eux. Une simple habitation de plein pied, entourée d'un jardin parsemé de quelques arbres fruitiers.

Duo croisa les mains derrière sa tête en sortant de la voiture.

« Ca fait un bail que je suis pas revenu ici. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Hum… Pourquoi on est là ? Juste pour se rappeler le bon vieux temps ? »

Heero ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui lancer un trousseau de clé. Duo haussa un sourcil. Le japonais prit les devants et entraîna l'américain avec lui.

« Ouvre ! » ordonna Heero à son compagnon, devant la porte.

Duo obéit, puis ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. Le japonais referma vivement la porte et prit possession des lèvres de l'américain. Il le coinça brutalement contre la porte. Duo répondit passionnément au baiser. Puis il le repoussa difficilement.

« Heero, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les propriétaires ? Tu as bien vendu cette maison, non ? »

« Les propriétaires ? Ils ne diront rien Duo. Je crois même qu'ils apprécieraient… »

Heero l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

« Les propriétaires, c'est nous. »

« Dans ce cas… »

Duo plaqua fougueusement ses lèvres sur celles du japonais. Une de ses mains se glissa sous le débardeur de Heero tandis que l'autre s'agrippait fermement à sa nuque. Le japonais était loin d'être passif. Il serrait vigoureusement son compagnon contre lui et l'entraînait avec lui à travers la maison. Ils percutèrent une porte que Heero ouvrit. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et le japonais repoussa Duo. Une forte odeur de renfermé agressa leurs narines. Trowa n'avait pas vendu cette maison. Parfois, il l'a prêtait à sa sœur ou à une des sœurs de Quatre quand elles passaient sur L2. Sinon, la plupart du temps, la demeure restait vide. Seule une femme de ménage, engagé par Trowa, venait une fois par mois aérer, nettoyer la poussière… Et apparemment, cela faisait au moins trois semaines que personne n'était venu…

« Que penserais-tu si on aérait un peu tout ça ? »

« Je pense que je ne serai peut-être pas obligé de sortir mon masque à gaz. Et tu avoueras, ce n'est pas très pratique… »

Heero ne répondit pas au sous-entendu. Il sortit de la chambre et entreprit d'ouvrir tous les volets de la maison, l'illuminant un tant soit peu. Heero descendit dans la cave et rétablit l'électricité dans la maison. Puis il referma la porte d'entrée à double tour. Il débrancha aussi tous les visiophones puis rejoignit l'américain qui l'attendait dans la chambre. Il avait enlevé ses chaussures, chaussettes et ceintures. Il s'était ensuite occupé du lit dont il avait ôté l'épaisse couverture pour la plier. Il était entrain de la ranger dans l'armoire quand Heero revint. Celui-ci referma derrière lui et retira tout ce qu'il avait aux pieds. Enfin, il éteignit la lumière et se retrouvèrent dans la pénombre. Heero entrouvrit à peine les volets pour laisser filtrer la douce lumière de la matinée. Le japonais regrettait parfois la douceur des rayons du soleil qu'il y avait sur Terre.

« C'est vraiment étrange de se retrouver ici », lui confia son compagnon.

« Oui. »

« Comme si nous étions jamais partis », termina Duo.

Leurs regards se soudèrent quelques instants alors qu'un doux silence les enveloppait. Ils étaient revenus chez eux, leur maison, symbole de leur intimité. Une sorte de plénitude les envahit. Ils étaient au complet. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il manquait un petit bout de chou, encore puni sur terre. Puis Duo éclata de rire en se dirigeant à grand pas vers le japonais. Il le fit basculer sur lit et se pencha sur lui, ses deux mains posées de chaque côté de la tête de Heero. Duo lui mordilla malicieusement le lobe de l'oreille.

« Et puis, après tout, on s'en fiche, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille. L'important, c'est que nous sommes là. »

« Hn… Duo… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Heero ? » lui demanda-t-il tout en s'occupant activement de l'oreille du japonais.

Heero posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'américain, le renversa brutalement sur le côté et s'assit à califourchon sur son compagnon.

« C'est à moi de m'occuper de toi ! »

Duo esquissa un sourire gourmand alors que le japonais se penchait pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Leurs langues se mêlèrent beaucoup moins timides, déjà expertes, sachant déjà quelle danse entamer pour intensifier leur désir. L'américain enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux toujours en bataille du japonais. Celui-ci mit fin au baiser et plongea son regard dans les deux améthystes qui le contemplaient tendrement. L'américain lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Heero ? »

« Rien. Je me dis juste que… »

« Que ?

« Que c'est étrange. Nous deux. Mais en même pas temps pas si bizarre que ça. »

« Quand deux personnes étranges se rencontrent et se mettent ensemble, ça donne quoi ? Une relation étrange. Et moi j'aime les choses bizarres. »

Les lèvres de Heero se fendirent en un sourire amusé. Duo l'attira à lui et l'étreignit simplement. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, Heero humant profondément l'odeur envoûtante, Duo cherchant le contact avec la peau du japonais. Un sentiment de bien-être, de plénitude les envahit. Ils n'avaient plus envie de bouger. Juste rester ainsi. Pour l'instant. Juste profiter de la présence de l'autre. Juste sentir ce corps tiède contre le sien.

« Heero, chuchota Duo. Si tu veux vraiment « t'occuper » de mon cas, j'ai bien une petite idée en tête… »

« Hn », grogna le japonais, sa tête toujours enfouie dans le creux du cou de l'américain.

« Surtout que je sais que tu es doué dans ce domaine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Hn. »

Heero releva la tête avec un sourire amusé. Puis il la replaça au même endroit.

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

« Ma reconnaissance éternelle ? »

Le japonais grimaça.

« Une tarte au citron ? Un bavarois ? Des meringues ? Des cookies ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Toi », lui répondit Heero en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Heero, tu m'as déjà… »

* * *

Le japonais passa le bout de sa langue à la base du cou de l'américain, puis se mit à suçoter un petit carré de peau. La respiration de l'américain s'accéléra et il planqua une main sur la tête de Heero, au cas où il aurait eu l'intention d'arrêter ce qu'il avait commencé. Ce qui était loin d'être l'objectif du japonais. Duo s'abandonna totalement, perdant toute sa raison, toutes ses craintes. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient faire l'amour, et certainement pas la dernière. Alors pourquoi avoir peur ? Heero venait de le lui prouver. Il savait exactement comment le faire réagir. Il connaissait tous les points « sensibles » qu'il lui faisait perdre toutes notions. Ce n'était pas leur première fois, alors pourquoi avoir peur ?

Parce que c'était définitif. Parce qu'une fois ce cap franchit, plus aucune possibilité de retour en arrière. Il appartiendrait entièrement au japonais, et celui-ci lui appartiendrait. Parce qu'ils allaient sceller leur réconciliation. Et parce qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'il…

Les frissons de plaisir que lui procurait le japonais annihilaient totalement sa capacité à réfléchir. Il fermait les yeux et laissait ses sens prendre le pas. Une petite douleur se fit sentir à la base du cou. Duo eut un léger spasme qu'il transmit à Heero. Le japonais passa un petit coup de langue sur le suçon avant de prendre à nouveau possession des lèvres de son ancien amant, qu'il comptait bien « récupérer ». Ses mains s'employèrent à déboutonner sa chemise, l'américain l'aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Puis Heero passa un bras sous la taille de Duo qui se cambra légèrement pour l'aider. Le japonais glissa une main sous la chemise au niveau de l'épaule pour faire tomber le tissu. Leurs lèvres toujours soudées, Heero tira le haut du corps de son compagnon vers lui pour l'asseoir. Puis il fit glisser complètement la chemise. Duo passa ses mains dans le débardeur de son compagnon et le tira vers le haut. Leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent, Heero leva les bras et Duo finit de le mettre torse nu.

Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, erratiques. Ils s'observèrent droit dans les yeux. Yeux voilés par leur désir. Un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres. Duo lui saisit la main, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et il recula. Puis il s'installa complètement sur le lit, la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller. A ce moment-là, Duo sentit comme une urgence. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Un manque. Une absence. Mais aussi une forte appréhension. Heero vint immédiatement le rejoindre, l'embrassant fougueusement et la sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. L'américain enserra la taille du japonais avec ses jambes. Il ressentit immédiatement le désir de Heero qui acheva la sienne, déclenchant une avalanche de frissons. Duo desserra progressivement ses jambes et Heero put se mouvoir à sa guise.

Il lâcha les lèvres de son compagnon. Le malaise réapparut. Puis s'évanouit à nouveau lorsque Heero commença à lui caresser langoureusement le torse tout en picorant le cou de l'américain de petits baisers. Tout le corps de Duo se contracta puis celui-ci laissa échapper quelques gémissements alors que Heero affriolait les zones érogènes de sa victime consentante en les embrassant ou simplement en les frôlant. D'habitude chatouilleux, ces frôlements emplis de sensualité ne faisaient qu'accroître son plaisir, le faire vibrer un peu plus. Les lèvres descendaient inexorablement. Elles s'attardèrent quelques instants sur les deux petits bouts de chair qui durcirent sous la caresse. Le japonais reprit ensuite sa descente. Du bout des lèvres, il retraça les abdominaux de l'américain. Ses mains arrêtèrent de parcourir le haut de son corps pour se poser sur les deux derniers morceaux de tissu indésirables.

Heero se redressa pour embrasser l'américain qui passa ses bras autour de son cou. Le japonais fit descendre la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Duo, après en avoir fait sauter le bouton. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à nouveau.

« Duo, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Tu es sûr de… »

Le natté le bâillonna en mettant simplement un doigt devant sa bouche. L'américain lui sourit en lui volant un baiser.

« Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant, je te pulvérise ! » (1)

« Hai, boku no koi. »

Le japonais passa ses mains le long des hanches de l'américain, les infiltrant dans le pantalon, puis par la même occasion dans le boxer. Il en agrippa les bordures pour les tirer vers le bas. Duo s'arc-bouta sensiblement afin que les vêtements glissent plus facilement. Heero se débarrassa rapidement des vêtements en les jetant à terre. Il prit ensuite quelques secondes, malgré la pénombre, pour admirer les contours flous de la silhouette de l'américain. Les lignes quasi-parfaites que formaient son torse, ses hanches et ses cuisses. Cette finesse qui semblait dégager une impression de fragilité, très illusoire. Lui, faible ? C'était l'une des personnes les plus fortes que Heero connaissait. Bien plus fort que lui moralement.

Duo ressentit encore une fois cette urgence. Cet avertissement. Ce malaise. Il voulait plus que tout au monde que Heero sorte de sa torpeur. Parce que quand le japonais le touchait, il se sentait bien. Ces sentiments disparaissaient. Duo se redressa lentement et s'adossa à l'oreiller. Sa manœuvre sembla le faire sortir de sa contemplation. Sans pour autant quitter des yeux le corps de l'américain, Heero s'approcha un peu plus, et fit glisser ses mains le longs de ces courbes si tentantes.

Puis tout s'accéléra. Comme submergés par une déferlante de passion. Heero prit entre son pouce et son index le membre érigé de Duo tout en s'emparant avidement de ses lèvres. Il entama de courtes caresses. La respiration haletante de l'américain s'intensifia. Après l'avoir mordiller une dernière fois, le japonais s'affaissa alors que l'américain fourra ses mains dans ses cheveux. Heero déposa de petits coups de langues sporadiques le long de la verge, suscitant des tressaillements extatiques, avant de la prendre en bouche. Duo se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux alors que le japonais amorçait un sensuel va-et-vient, jouant avec sa langue. D'abord lentement, puis accélérant progressivement. Puis, lorsqu'il sentait que l'américain allait se libérer, Heero cessait toute activité pendant quelques secondes, le temps que le désir de son compagnon s'apaise quelque peu. Enfin Heero recommençait.(2) Et jubilait intérieurement d'utiliser cette machination contre Duo qui la lui avait apprise. A chaque fois qu'il lui faisait le coup, le japonais grognait au milieu de ses gémissements un « Omae o Korosu » qui faisait bien rire son compagnon. Alors que le japonais s'arrêta pour la seconde fois, il entendit le natté marmonner un « I gonna to kill you » irrité. Heero reprit avec un sourire triomphant et Duo éjacula enfin. Le japonais avala la semence et posa un regard tendre sur la forme à moitié étendue, encore tremblante. Heero le recouvrit avec son propre corps et chercha les lèvres de l'américain.

L'esprit de Duo était complètement ailleurs. Il laissait juste ses désirs, son instinct, ses volontés prendre le pas sur sa raison et surtout cette pointe de culpabilité qui venait le tarauder à chaque moment de répit. Aussi, il obligea le japonais à s'adosser à son tour contre l'oreiller. Puis il entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon et le retira avec le boxer. Il lécha consciencieusement le membre tendu du japonais puis s'installa sur ses cuisses, après que ce dernier se soit mis à genou, contre les coussins. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de la taille et l'attira totalement contre lui, lui caressant les fesses.

« Duo… ? »

L'américain s'empara à nouveau des lèvres du japonais et se souleva légèrement. Heero l'aida à s'empaler. Duo ressentit la douleur. Cette douleur si particulière. Que seul le japonais lui procurait. Une décharge électrique qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une décharge qui déclenchait une pléthore de frissons, plus intense les uns que les autres. Cette douleur synonyme de plaisir. Cette douleur pleine de promesse. Cette douleur qui lui coupait le souffle à chaque fois. Duo n'exprima aucune émotion liée à une quelconque souffrance. Juste un intense désir. Une respiration presque spasmodique qui se répercutait sur le japonais.

Ils étaient totalement unis. Les yeux dans les yeux. Bouche contre bouche. Les mains qui s'entremêlait. Leurs corps qui avaient fusionné. Juste quelques secondes transformés en fragment d'éternité.

Duo commença à se relever lentement tout en embrassant tendrement le japonais. Puis il laissa la tendresse et la douceur pour faire place à un désir trop longtemps refoulé. Duo entama de longs mouvements ondulatoires, dignes des plus grandes danseuses du ventre en Orient. (3) Il sentait parfaitement, délicieusement, le membre gonflé de désir du japonais glisser le long des parois de son intimité. Il attira le japonais contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il sentait dans son cou la respiration saccadée du japonais qui fermait les yeux et se mordait la langue. A intervalle régulier, ils soufflaient leur nom, en un râle étranglé.

Quelques instants, aucun d'eux n'auraient pu dire combien de temps après, le corps entier du japonais fut parcourut par un spasme et se libéra (4).

* * *

Duo retomba sur son amant, ses mèches de cheveux collés sur son visage par la sueur. Heero les écarta doucement et embrassa tendrement son front. Il fit basculer l'américain sur le côté. Duo se tourna à l'opposé pour prendre un bout du drap. Il le ramena vers lui et s'y enroula en entraînant Heero avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent enlacés et dans l'incapacité de bouger le petit doigt.

« Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Rien. Je nous déguise en rouleau de printemps… »

Duo le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire moqueur.

« Ce serait idiot d'attraper froid maintenant, répondit-il. Dors Heero ! »

Heero ferma les yeux après avoir déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Duo le serra contre lui.

« Heero, tu m'as manqué… I love you, my angel »

Le japonais se pelota un peu plus contre lui et Duo ferma les yeux à son tour.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent et ils étaient complètement perdus. Il s'était avéré que l'idée du rouleau de printemps était loin d'être excellente. Et pour ajouter à leur confusion, ils ne savaient pas du tout l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Seul l'estomac de Duo leur rappela qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis un bon moment. Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à s'extirper des draps et Duo alluma paresseusement la lampe de chevet en se frottant les yeux. Il s'assit en tailleur et essaya d'émerger totalement de son demi-sommeil. Il observa Heero, étendu à ses côtés sur le dos. Duo s'allongea en travers le torse du japonais. Celui-ci lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Je pensais vraiment que tu avais vendu cette maison », chuchota Duo.

« Trowa devait s'en charger mais il ne l'a pas fait. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici Heero ? »

Le japonais sourit.

« Je veux qu'on déménage ici, tous les trois… Parce que c'est notre maison. C'est notre lit et que je ne veux vivre nulle part ailleurs. »

« T'as pensé à tout, on dirait. »

« C'est Trowa qui y a pensé pour nous… »

Un court silence s'installa. Duo ferma ses yeux et soupira de bien-être.

« Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie, là, toute de suite ? » l'interrogea Duo.

« Je crois deviner… »

L'estomac de l'américain protesta une première fois.

« Un café noir sans sucre avec tes petits sablés. Je me trompe ? »

L'estomac de son amant acquiesça vigoureusement. L'américain éclata de rire. Il bondit du lit et partit à la recherche de ses affaires, éparpillées un peu partout. Il récupéra par la même occasion celles de Heero, toujours allongé sous les draps, contemplant pensivement le plafond. Duo les lui lança à la figure avec un sourire amusé puis enfila son boxer et son pantalon. Mais le japonais, bien qu'il ait repoussé ses vêtements, ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Allez Heero! On peut pas rester ici ! »

« Hn… Pourquoi pas ? »

« D'un parce qu'il n'y a rien pour manger. De deux, rien pour se doucher. De trois, rien pour se changer, puisque nous avons laissé les valises dans la voiture. Et de quatre, nous avons un déménagement à préparer. »

Le japonais grogna et s'enroula un peu plus dans les draps. Où allait le monde ? C'était Duo qui essayait de motiver, Heero qui pantouflait. Généralement, ça avait toujours été le contraire… L'américain esquissa un sourire diabolique. Il allait enfin pouvoir lui faire payer toutes ses manigances pour le faire sortir du lit. Il attrapa le drap et tira d'un coup sec vers lui. Heero se leva d'un bond et frissonna sous la différence de température.

« Duo… », gronda-t-il.

« Tu as froid ? Y a tes vêtements à côté », lui signala l'américain, impitoyable.

Le japonais tremblotait et décida de s'habiller en maugréant, sous l'expression hilare de son amant. Une fois complètement vêtus, ils sortirent enfin de la maison pour se rendre compte qu'il devait être à peine midi. Duo prit le volant de la décapotable et les ramena à son immeuble. Le vent frais, généré par la vitesse, finit de les réveiller entièrement. Duo se gara au sous-sol à son emplacement de parking.

« Il faut que je prenne mon courrier », l'informa Duo une fois dans l'ascenseur.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, Duo sortit de l'ascenseur tandis que Heero restait à l'intérieur en empêchant que les portes ne se referment. L'américain ouvrit vite fait sa boîte aux lettres et prit les trois enveloppes en faisant la grimace.

« Ah ! Bonjour Mr Maxwell ! »

Duo se retourna vivement vers la concierge. Il lui offrit un sourire dont il avait le secret qui faisait craquer toutes les femmes. Surtout les vieilles veuves concierges d'un certain immeuble qui adorait les ragots et espionnait chaque faits et gestes des locataires.

« Bonjour Greta ! »

« Vos vacances se sont bien passées ? »

« A merveille, lui répondit Duo avec un sourire énigmatique. Bonne journée ! »

Duo fit demi-tour et rejoignit Heero. La porte de l'ascenseur se referma sur eux. L'américain reprit sa grimace dégoûtée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Pff ! Facture ! Facture ! Et oh ! Surprise ! Encore une facture ! »

« La vie d'un banal citoyen des Colonies. »

« Tu sais que parfois j'en viens à regretter notre vie clandestine… Le temps où on devait juste s'occuper de sa propre survie tout en liquidant les membres de Oz. »

« … Moi, je préfère être celui que je suis aujourd'hui. »

« Vu comme ça… »

La cage d'ascenseur s'ouvrit au 8ème étage. Ils en sortirent et Duo désactiva l'alarme de son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Duo se précipita sur la cafetière en jetant négligemment ses valises sur le sofa. Heero posa lui aussi ses bagages dans l'entrée.

« Heero ! Je te prépare ton thé. Tu peux aller prendre une douche en attendant. »

« Merci. »

Heero se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain. Duo mit l'eau à bouillir et prépara son café noir, tout en sifflotant. Ils auraient du normalement déjeuner mais l'américain avait surtout envie d'un café et de petit sablé. Alors que la cafetière était en route, et que l'eau frémissait légèrement dans sa bouilloire, Duo alluma le poste radio qui diffusait l'une des dernières chansons à la mode. Il sifflota l'air entraînant, se balançant au rythme de la musique.

La bouilloire émit un sifflement qui rompit ses pensées. Duo versa l'eau dans une tasse et y trempa un sachet de thé à la menthe. Il faudra qu'il pense à acheter ceux qu'aimait le japonais. Le_ Gyokuro_, s'il se souvenait bien. Une variété des thés verts. Duo n'aimait pas beaucoup ses boissons. Mais il devait bien avouer que le Gyokuro était délicieux. Il aimait bien ce goût intense et sucré. Quelques secondes plus tard, son café était enfin prêt. Duo s'assit devant sa tasse fumante avec sa petite boite à sablé. Heero vint le rejoindre, les cheveux encore humides. Duo grogna dans sa tasse à propos de l'indécence du japonais, qui était beaucoup trop désirable à ses yeux. Enfin, bon, il avait toute la vie devant lui, du moins l'espérait-il, pour lui sauter dessus. Sauf que là, ils étaient seuls, sans Fripouille, avec un japonais fraîchement lavé. Sa peau devait avoir cette petite saveur particulière qui…

Duo avala une gorgée de travers et s'étouffa. Il toussa bruyamment avec de reprendre sa respiration.

« Toi, tu viens de penser à certaines choses pas très catholiques », nota Heero nonchalamment.

« Heero, je ne suis pas catholique », rétorqua Duo avec un sourire carnassier.

Le natté abandonna sa tasse et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du japonais. Il captura les lèvres de Heero. Celui-ci répondit fougueusement avant de le repousser fermement.

« Duo, je croyais qu'on avait un déménagement à préparer. »

« Toujours les mots qui fâchent. Tu as raison, mais d'abord, je fonce sous la douche. »

Ce que fit immédiatement le natté. Qui passa rapidement sous le jet d'eau chaude, se shampooingna vigoureusement les cheveux, tout en gardant un sourire béat, que certains auraient qualifié de ridicule, sur le visage. Il sortit donc quelques minutes plus tard de la douche, se sécha rapidement et enfila caleçon et treillis propres. Il s'empara ensuite d'un peigne et se regarda dans le miroir.

« Préparez-vous, sales petits nœuds ! Je vais vous pulvériser ! Gniark, gniark, gniark ! »

« J'avais oublié à quel point tu aimais parler à tes cheveux », lui confia Heero.

« C'est scientifiquement prouvé. Si tu les menaces, tu fais fuir les nœuds. »

« Baka. »

Duo haussa les épaules et commença à peigner sa longue chevelure. Heero l'arrêta et subtilisa sa brosse. Puis il observa les longs cheveux d'un œil critique.

« Il va vraiment falloir te les faire égaliser. Les pointes commencent à fourcher et sont cassantes. »

« Dixit Heero, en mode coiffeur. Y a une paire de ciseau dans le tiroir. »

Le japonais s'improvisa donc coiffeur. Bon, ce n'était pas trop difficile. Il avait aussi l'habitude. Et puis, l'américain se tressait toujours les cheveux, alors ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance s'ils n'étaient pas parfaitement égalisés. Heero les raccourcit d'au moins 5 bons centimètres puis les natta. Duo jaugea pendant quelques secondes le travail du japonais avant de hocher la tête.

« Très bien. Je vous dois combien monsieur le coiffeur ? Je vous averti, je suis complètement fauché. »

Et pour bien appuyer ses paroles, Duo retourna ses poches, absolument vides.

« On devrait pouvoir s'arranger », répliqua Heero.

« Comment ? »

« Avec une crème brûlée ? »

Les yeux de Duo s'illuminèrent de gourmandise. Les crèmes brûlées, Heero en raffolait. Et il n'était pas le seul. Un certain américain avait un jour juré qu'il pouvait en avaler des dizaines en l'espace d'une demi-journée…

« Ca marche ! »

Le natté passa donc la moitié de l'après-midi à préparer sa crème brûlée pendant que le japonais commençait à ranger les affaires. Il avait sortit quelques cartons et y entassait des bibelots et autres décorations. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand Duo sortit ses petits pots de crèmes du four.

« Heero ! Ta paye ! » cria l'américain de la cuisine.

Heero abandonna son rangement pour aller prendre place dans la cuisine. Duo posa devant lui une crème brûlée. L'américain y plongea une cuillère puis la fourra dans la bouche du japonais. Celui-ci l'avala avec gourmandise.

« Délicieux », apprécia-t-il.

« Hé, hé ! Je le savais. Je suis un génie ! Le roi des desserts en tout genre ! »

Heero le laissa s'auto complimenter pour finir sa crème avec délice. Duo l'obligea soudain à relever la tête et se pencha pour recueillir le goût de la crème sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Greta ouvrit la porte de son appartement pour aller promener son teckel, une espèce de saucisson à patte particulièrement hargneux après les cyclistes. Le chien aboya après un jeune homme qui ouvrait une boite aux lettres.

« Oh ! Bonjour Mr Walters ! »

« Miss Stuew, comment allez-vous ? »

« On ne peut mieux. »

Elle passa la porte vitrée pour sortir de l'immeuble. Mais elle se retourna.

« Au fait, vous saviez que Mr Maxwell est revenu de ses vacances ? »

« Non je l'ignorais. Alors ils sont revenus… »

« Ils ? Non, il était seul. »

L'homme salua la vieille femme et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Puisqu'il était revenu, pourquoi ne pas lui rendre une petite visite surprise ? Il grimpa au 8ème étage et s'arrêta devant la porte. Il prêta l'oreille mais n'entendait rien venant de l'appartement. Il devait peut-être dormir. Avec le décalage horaire, c'était fort probable. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de l'appartement et entra en catimini. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et se figea. Il n'eu pas besoin de chercher longtemps l'américain, puisque celui-ci se trouvait au milieu de sa cuisine, embrassant passionnément Heero Yuy.

« Du… Duo ? » bafouilla-t-il.

L'américain releva précipitamment la tête et blêmit.

- « Ma… Mack ? »

* * *

A suivre…

Caramelon : …

Duo (toujours derrière le japonais) : Ouais ! J'ai eu mon Hee-chan !

Caramelon : …

Heero : Merci beaucoup Cara !

Caramelon : …

Mack : …

Duo (encore derrière Heero) : Heu… Mack… Tu… tu… tu dis rien ?

Mack : Non. Parce que… (saute sur l'auteur et lui tire les cheveux qui lui reste dans la main)

Caramelon : (qui court après Mack la tête complètement chauve) Raah ! Mack ! Rends-moi ma perruqueuh !

Mack : Tu vois Duo. Ca vaut toutes les consolations du monde… A cause de votre lemon il lui reste plus un poil sur le caillou… Mdr !

* * *

(1)Private Joke. Mon prof de philo a dit un jour, à une élève, « veuillez lire sinon, je vous pulvérise ! » Bref, j'en avais besoin d'une petite blague qui fait rire que moi. Cette saleté de lemon à la noix commence sérieusement à me prendre la tête.

(2)Made in Ma meilleure amie, ce qui me fait bien marrer quand elle m'en parle, surtout devant son mec (il me fait d'ailleurs une de ses têtes ! A mourir de rire)… Vous jure ! Ca les rend complètement dingue (enfin, ceux qui sont sortis avec ma meilleure amie, ça les achève…) Mais bon, elle est vachement douée à ce jeu-là…

(3)/Duo/ Merci Quatre ! Ca marche du tonnerre !

/Quatre, rougissant/ Ben, tu sais, au moins, j'ai pas prit des cours de danse du ventre avec mes sœurs pour rien…

/Trowa/ …

/Quatre, en mode traducteur/ … Ben, en gros : merci les sœurs !

/Caramelon/ Encore un petit délire de ma part pour pas courir autour de la maison en poussant des cris hystériques.

(4)Yeah ! Fini ! Bâclé ! Ca commençait sérieusement à me prendre la tête. Et mon pote homo m'a même pas aidé… Franchement, je vois mal faire intervenir une photocopieuse dans ce lemon. C'est à se demander s'il a déjà ça dans un lit et normalement… Bref, il est pas terrible ce lemon (à mon avis, de toute façon, je suis hyper perfectionniste, alors je le trouverais nul quoiqu'il arrive. Mais n'empêche que c'est vrai. Il est nul ! J'aurais vraiment du me contenter d'un _Et ils couchèrent ensemble, et c'était l'extase…_Mais bon, maintenant qu'il est écrit, ça me ferait mal au cul (sans commentaire…) Bref, ça me ferait mal de tout effacer. Alors c'est là, point barre. Si ça plait à quelqu'un, tant mieux. Sinon, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur ! Je jure de plus jamais recommencer…


	11. Chapitre 11

**Re-désolé pour ce retard. Cette fois, c'est pas Toulouse qui m'a retenu mais le festival de Country Music (j'adore ce festival). Bref, maintenant qu'il est terminé, je me remets au travail et je boucle tout ça. **

Auteur : Caramelon

Titre : Manipulations

Résumé : Ben… j'ai la flemme d'en faire un. Vous verrez bien de toute façon. Et puis ceux qui ont lu mon histoire jusqu'à maintenant vont pas s'arrêter parce que j'ai pas fait de résumer, ne ?

Genre : A part Yaoi… ben, trop la flemme. C'est les vacances ! Ah si, torture de Duo puisque c'est le seul qui n'a pas trop souffert jusqu'à maintenant…

Couple : 1+2+1 (juste une petite précision si ça intéresse quelqu'un : Pour moi, 1+2, c'est pas 1 qui domine 2 mais juste 1 qui dévoile ses sentiments à 2 en premier… bref, un truc dans le genre… J'aime pas ces histoires de dominance dans un couple, surtout qu'ils sont censés l'être à tour de rôle…BBRREEFFF, taisons-nous ! Ca vaut mieux, j'éviterai de vous refiler ma migraine… Si ça trouve, personne lis ça et je radote toute seule…)

Disclaimer : Y en a marre d'essayer de trouver un moyen de prolonger ma vie, de devenir immortelle ou bien de voyager dans le temps… Puis que c'est ça, je vais m'infiltrer dans la base des Men In Black, piquer des flashouilleur gommeur de mémoire et compagnie et je vais flashouiller la mémoire des proprio des G-boys, brûler tous les documents prouvant leur appartenance… Heero m'en fabriquera des faux pour faire de moi l'unique propriétaire des bishos… na ! Question : c'est qui les proprios ?

note1: Petites réflexions en bas de page

note2: _En italique:_ c'est pas un flash back. c'est difficile à dire... Disons, dans l'inconscient d'un personnage.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Kittyval :** Contente que le lemon t'ai plu, ô grande experte en la matière ! Mdr ! Quant à recommencer… On va peut-être attendre que mes cheveux repoussent… lol !

**Yat :** le coup de la tarte, c'est toi qui m'y a fait pensé avec ton one-shot « une chaleur à crever » et ton coca lemon… Mais moi, j'ai préféré la tarte (non, je ne suis PAS DU TOUT gourmande…) Bref, ravie que le chapitre 10 t'ai plu. Maintenant, c'est au tour de Mack de souffrir…

Mack/ parce que tu penses que je souffres pas assez comme ça ?

Caramelon/… T'as envie de te suicider ?

Mack/… … … Euh… Pas vraiment…

Carameon/ Alors non.

**Echizen D Luffy :** Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je ne connais qu'un seul moyen de ne pas avoir de nœud : le shampooing démêlant ! Mais bon, cette histoire se passe dans le futur, alors on peut toujours espérer… lol ! Voui je connais la recette de la crème brûlée, et j'en rafole (ainsi que des cookies, de la tarte au chocolat… J'adore !) Contente que la chanson te plaise !

**Mayu-chibichan :** Bah, t'as pas à t'excuser pour pas avoir poster de reviews… Je le fais bien moi… Mon lemon, trop long ? Si tu savais, j'en ai lu des bien plus long… Mais je suis d'accord, il était bien trop long pour moi, lol ! Et je peux t'assurer que je me marre comme une bossue quand mon pote me raconte ses histoires. Faut vraiment avoir une largesse d'esprit. Mais c'est vrai que parfois, il me lourde un peu…

**Hanako32 : **/Mack/ je crois que c'est pas plus mal que je sois cocu… Y a plus de lecteurs qui me plaignent…

/Caramelon/ Bah ! Tu vois ! J'suis pas aussi sadique que ça !

/Mack/ Tu es officiellement et publiquement dispensée de toutes sortes de commentaires !

**Moonfree : **Mici, mici, mici pour ces gentils compliments. Il est vrai que parfois je suis beaucoup trop exigeante avec moi-même. Mais j'ai surtout dit ça parce que ce lemon m'avait vraiment pris la tête et que quand ça me prend la tête, je bâcle tout, j'abandonne, je passe à autre chose et généralement, ça donne pas de bons résultats. Il faut en plus que je dise que ce lemon, je l'ai repris près de 6 fois. Donc, contente de savoir que je suis peut-être chauve, mais que j'ai bien écrit ce lemon. Quant à Mack… étincelles ou pas, ça complique quand même les choses (ça dépendra de si je suis mon plan initial ou pas…)

**Yune-chan66 :** Pas trop tôt, hein ? Dans ma version initiale, t'aurais du attendre encore plus longtemps… Mais comme je suis plus mon inspiration que mon plan… Voilà ce que ça donne. Contente que t'aimes bien mon petit Ced. J'ai essayé de soigner ce personnage, tout comme Mack d'ailleurs (/Mack/ Laisse-moi rire ! C'est ça que t'appelles « soigner » ?)

**Aele :** Et oui, il est temps que Mack aille voir ailleurs… Mais, bon, je l'aime bien moi, mon petit personnage ! Alors, on va essayer à ce que tout le monde soit heureux et tout beau… Enfin, on va voir… Ca dépendra de mon degré de sadisme sur le moment… Comment ça je rassure personne là !

**Naia :** Je veux bien te prêter mon perso ! Quant à te le donner… ça dépend. T'as combien sur toi ? Moi, j'ai besoin de 4000€ ou tu peux me payer un voyage au Japon… lol ! Nan, plus sérieusement, si tu veux me l'emprunter, y a aucun blème. Je serai même contente d'apparaître dans un disclaimer. Juste une condition : fais-moi signe quand tu l'utiliseras, que je lise ta fic ! Et dernier point, ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime les happy ends pour tous, sauf les méchants, parce que les méchants, ben, ils sont méchants, donc ils ont des méchantes fins…

**Ama-san :** /Mack/ Bouhhh ! J'suis malheureux ! Câlin !

/Caramelon/ Vient là mon poussin !

/Mack/ Nan ! Pas toi ! Veux Ama-chan ! Gentille !

**Syt the Evil Angel :** bah non ! Elle est pas terrible cette punition ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il a ses parents dans la poche, à la limite de la gagatisation. Bref, je crois (si je suis mon plan… espoir, espoir) que tu vas avoir tout ce que tu veux dans ce dernier chapitre, avant l'épilogue.

**Youkai :** Elle m'a fait trop trop trop plaisir ta review. Mais maintenant, tu peux lire presque sans crainte, puisque ce chapitre est le dernier avant l'épilogue… Et oui, c'est déjà fini ! Mais si je la faisais plus longue, ce serait sans intérêt. Il faut savoir mettre un point final, il faut savoir s'arrêter.

**Lihiel :** ben, Duo il a quand trompé Mack ! C'est pour ça qu'il joue le mauvais rôle. C'est pas très sympa quoi… Mais bon, je pars du principe que lorsque Duo a choisi Heero, il avait déjà trahi Mack, alors, un peu plus ou un peu moins… Bref, je suis pas aussi sadique que toi à ce niveau là (tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…)

**Aishanu soma :** Je suis assez contente que mon lemon plait à tout le monde… Je l'ai trouvé « pourri » parce qu'il me prenait la tête et qu'à ces moments-là, je bâcle tout et ça donne quelque chose de pas terrible au final, en général. Mais, l'essentiel, c'est qu'il vous plaise ! Pour la réponse à tes questions, normalement, c'est dans ce chapitre.

**.oOMishaOo :** cette fic est (hélas ou enfin, ça dépend) bientôt finie. Contente que tu l'aimes, même avec mes fins à suspense… Donc, mici pour tes compliments. (j'espère que tu auras reçu mon e-mail… dans le cas contraire, préviens-moi)

**Mogyoda :** je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Le lemon était inutile. Mais au départ, Mack était justement censé les surprendre au lit. Seulement, ça me posait beaucoup trop de problème pour la suite, alors j'ai changé mon programme au dernier moment (quand je dis que je suis vaguement mon plan, c'est pas des blagues…) Et comme je l'ai dit, ce lemon, il est là, il est là. Je suis devenue chauve à cause de lui, alors autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison, ne ? Quant à la réaction de Mack… C'est pas tout à fait ça.

**A tous les lecteurs :** merci de continuer à lire mon histoire ! En espérant que cela vous plaise !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

L'américain se releva immédiatement et blêmit.

- « Ma…Mack ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre en baissant la tête, comme quelqu'un prit en flagrant délit. Mack resta quelque seconde, interdit, sur le palier. Il détourna le regard, en serrant des poings. Il sortit précipitamment de l'appartement en refermant doucement la porte.

Duo, nauséeux, sentit ses entrailles le torturer. L'américain lâcha précipitamment le japonais et se dirigea à grand pas vers la sortie. Puis il fit rapidement demi-tour et se pencha vers Heero.

« Heero. Ne l'oublie pas ! Je t'aime plus que tout. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça. »

Il l'embrassa rapidement.

« Vas-y Duo », lui autorisa à contrecœur le japonais.

« Merci. »

L'américain disparut et Heero sentit une pointe de jalousie le tarauder. C'était définitif, il détestait absolument cet homme. Il était complètement jaloux de ce lien qui unissait ce Mack à l'homme qu'il aimait. Terriblement furieux que Duo soit obligé de lui courir après. Pour lui expliquer quoi ? Qu'il était désolé de ce qu'il venait de voir ? Et alors ! Mack aurait été au courant un jour ou l'autre. Et Heero s'en fichait complètement sur la manière de le lui apprendre. Il se fichait totalement que ce Mack en souffre. Qu'il sorte de leur vie ! C'est tout ce qu'il voulait.

Et le japonais était terrifié. Parce que Duo ne semblait pas partager son avis…

Heero poussa un long soupir et posa son front contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Il regarda le parc de l'autre côté de la rue. Parc qui appartenait au propriétaire de l'immeuble. Il vit une natte courir après un jeune homme qui marchait tête baissée. Duo qui rejoignait Mack…

* * *

Duo, sur le palier, s'aperçut que l'ascenseur était en route. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux escaliers puis se mit à les dévaler à une vitesse vertigineuse. Prodige dû à son ex condition de pilote… Il atteignit le rez-de-chaussée, quelques instants plus tard. Il vit le jeune homme qu'il recherchait sur le trottoir d'en face. Il poussa brutalement la porte vitrée du hall d'entrée et se rua sur Mack. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à se retourner. Le jeune homme pivota et lui jeta un regard empli de colère et de tristesse. Duo se mordit une nouvelle fois sa lèvre. Il sentait toute la détresse du jeune homme.

« Mack, je… »

« Je le savais, murmura le jeune homme. Je le savais, mais je n'ai rien vu venir. »

Duo ne dit rien. Mack recula, et posa sur le jeune homme face à lui, un regard dur, un regard d'acier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre, ferma les yeux et se lança.

« Je suis venu pour te demander pardon », chuchota l'américain dans un souffle.

Mack sentit une vague de fureur le submerger.

« Tu manques pas d'air ! cria-t-il. Tu veux que je t'excuse ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça Mack », protesta doucement Duo.

Mack ricana ironiquement.

« Oh ! Excuse-moi ! J'ai du mal comprendre ! »

L'américain soupira. Il avait conscience de son audace. Mais Mack avait raison : il avait mal compris…

« Mack, un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit : pardonner c'est admettre que l'autre a fait une faute. L'excuser, c'est le disculper, c'est sous-entendre qu'il n'a pas fait d'erreur. » (1)

L'américain chercha à capter le regard de Mack. Celui-ci détourna la tête.

« Mack. J'ai fais une erreur. »

Le jeune homme planta soudain son regard dans les deux orbes améthyste de son vis-à-vis. On pouvait y lire de la surprise, mais aussi une once d'espoir. Le cœur de l'américain se tordit de douleur.

« J'ai fais une erreur. Je t'ai manqué de respect. J'aurai d'abord voulu éclaircir les choses avec toi avant… »

Duo se tut. Il avait conscience qu'il venait une fois de plus de blesser le jeune homme. Mack se sentit vidé. De toute colère. De tout espoir. Rien qu'un néant de tristesse. Il sentait ses larmes s'accumuler sous ses paupières. Il avait mal. L'homme dont il était tombé amoureux venait de le faire souffrir comme personne. Même sa famille, pourtant cruelle avec lui, ne pouvait pas lui faire plus de mal.

« Comment… ? demanda-t-il plaintivement. Comment as-tu pu… ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, souffla Duo. Je… »

« Pourquoi… ? »

Les larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Inconsciemment, Mack chercha un réconfort dans les bras de l'américain. Etreinte que lui rendit Duo. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne le détestait pas ? C'était vraiment inhabituel de se faire consoler par la personne qui lui avait fait le plus de mal… Mais il n'avait que lui. Il n'y avait que lui pour le comprendre.

Ils avaient toujours trouvé étrange que les personnes de leur genre, capable de sourire, toujours de bonne humeur, que ces personnes n'aient pas beaucoup d'amis au moment où ils avaient besoin de soutien. Que ces personnes n'avaient que des amis superficiels. Et rarement de vrais amis. Ceux de Duo pouvaient se compter sur les doigts des mains. Quatre. Hilde. Trowa. Wufei. Mack. Et bien sûr Heero. Le reste, cela restait des connaissances, des collègues, des simples amis sans aucune relation profonde. Des amis pour rire. Des amis pour s'amuser. Mais très peu d'amis pour pleurer. Quant à Mack, l'américain savait que ce type d'amis là ce comptait sur les doigts d'une seule main. Il savait qu'il en faisait partie. Qu'il y avait aussi Tatiana, sa meilleure amie. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas là. Pas là pour lui, aujourd'hui. Dans un profond coma, suite à un accident de moto.

Mack n'avait donc aucun véritable ami pour le réconforter. Personne sauf Duo. Lui seul avait la possibilité de le comprendre. Le jeune homme aux yeux gris sentit ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement en remarquant la petite tâche rougeâtre à la base du cou du natté. Tâche qui n'existait pas avant. Une marque d'amour. Mais aussi la marque de sa trahison.

Le jeune homme aux yeux gris s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Tu l'aimes ? Je le sais. »

Duo hocha la tête.

« Plus que moi. C'est évident »

« Ce n'est pas comparable, Mack. »

« Ce n'est pas si difficile, rétorqua-t-il avec amertume. Tu l'as choisi, lui, et pas moi. »

Il passa un doigt sur le suçon.

« Et je suppose que tu ne t'es pas contenté de l'embrasser. Je… je ne savais pas que j'avais si peu d'importance à tes yeux », termina-t-il dans un souffle.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Mack ! » rétorqua Duo avec douceur.

« Ah non ! S'il te plait Duo ! S'il te plait, ne me fait pas croire que je compte encore pour toi ! »

« Tu as raison, approuva le natté. C'est vrai. Tu n'es absolument rien pour moi. Tu as été simplement le seul qui as réussit à me réconforter alors que même Quatre et Hilde, mes meilleurs amis, soit dit en passant, ont échoué. »

Duo baissa la tête et serra des poings.

« Tu es facilement remplaçable. Et puis je ne t'aime pas du tout. Alors pas du tout ! Je n'ai qu'une envie : te faire le plus de mal possible. Je me suis dit : tiens, si je me faisais Heero histoire qu'il souffre ! »

Le natté serra des dents et fixa le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse Mack. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire que tu n'es pas important à mes yeux. Même si c'est la dernière chose que tu souhaites entendre aujourd'hui. »

L'américain tremblait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette histoire le mettait en colère. Une colère tout à fait illégitime, il en était conscient… Mack lui lança un regard malheureux.

« Je ne comprends pas Duo. Comment peux-tu l'aimer encore après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Tu as vraiment besoin que je te réponde ? »

Mack secoua la tête. Non, il n'en avait pas besoin puisqu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Le jeune homme aimait encore l'américain, il l'aimerait sans doute encore pendant un bon moment… Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait l'oublier. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, cela lui semblait improbable. Pourtant, en cet instant, il le faisait souffrir. Il l'avait trompé. Il l'avait trahi. Mais il l'aimait encore. Mack poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il avait envie de partir. Partir et oublier. Partir et guérir.

Le jeune homme recula en baissant la tête pour éviter le regard de son vis-à-vis.

« Laisse-moi maintenant. Pour soulager ta conscience je te pardonne, mais laisse-moi seul ! »

Duo secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Non, Mack. Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas pour soulager ma conscience que je te demande ton pardon. »

« Menteur. Hypocrite », souffla Mack qui n'en croyait pas un mot.

« Me pardonner ne me soulagera pas parce que je t'ai trahi. Mais moi, on s'en fiche ! C'est pour toi que je le demande. Parce que le jour où tu me pardonneras vraiment, c'est ton cœur qui sera apaisé » (2)

L'américain recula lui aussi. Il chercha le regard de Mack, mais celui-ci garda obstinément la tête baissée. Duo sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Si seulement il pouvait le détester, ça serait beaucoup plus simple. Mais non, il l'aimait énormément. Peut-être moins que Heero. Mais le fait était là. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le perdre. Il avait toujours été comme ça. La mort était beaucoup trop présente dans sa vie, alors il voulait absolument éviter que ceux qu'il aimait s'éloignent de lui pour quelque raison que ce soit. Qu'ils souffrent à cause de lui.

« Je… je vais te laisser, Mack »

Mack opina sensiblement du chef. Duo ne savait plus quoi dire. Il décida simplement de s'éclipser. L'américain allait traverser la rue pour rentrer chez lui quand il sentit une main lui saisir fermement le poignet et qui l'obligea à pivoter. Puis des lèvres se posèrent brutalement, désespérément sur les siennes. Duo, sous le choc, resta les bras ballants, ne sachant plus quoi faire, ne sachant plus dire, plus quoi penser. Avant qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits, Mack détacha ses lèvres et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Je souhaite prendre quelques semaines de congé »

Duo acquiesça, encore abasourdi. Alors que le jeune homme se retirait, l'américain passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, d'un air absent. Duo baissa la tête sentant les larmes refluer et décida de rentrer. Il se sentait vide. Vraiment vide. L'ascenseur le porta jusqu'au 8ème étage. Il rentra enfin dans son appartement. Heero, devant la fenêtre, lui fit face.

« Tu as tout vu ? » lui demanda Duo, fatigué.

Heero acquiesça. L'américain lui jeta un regard désespéré et désolé sous l'expression dure du japonais.

« Tu aurais pu le repousser »

La voix du japonais était froide, vibrante d'une colère contenue. Duo s'adossa contre la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il en pouvait plus. Physiquement, autant que moralement. Il n'avait pas besoin des reproches de son amant. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Pas maintenant… Il cacha son visage dans ses mains. Fuir la réalité. Juste quelques instants de répit.

« Heero, souffla-t-il. Je viens de le poignarder dans le dos. Je me sens déjà mal. Je t'en prie, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi… »

Le japonais regarda impitoyablement la forme recroquevillée contre la porte. La jalousie le dévorait. Il était furieux. Contre Mack. Contre Duo. Et cette jalousie, cette colère, obscurcissaient sa raison. Son ressentiment déferlait, noyant toutes réflexions objectives.

« Tu es faible Duo. Tu devrais apprendre à dire non. Quoi que tu fasses, parfois, tu feras inévitablement souffrir une personne… »

L'américain ne bougeait pas. Il ne voulait pas se disputer maintenant avec Heero. Alors qu'ils venaient juste de se remettre ensemble. Duo sentit sa volonté s'évanouir. Juste être tranquille. Juste avoir la paix. Alors Heero pouvait lui faire tous les reproches qu'il voulait, l'américain décida de ne rien entendre. De se renfermer sur lui-même. Jusqu'à ce que le japonais cesse.

Mais quelque part au fond de lui, Duo était anéantit. Il aurait voulu que Heero le soutienne. Juste qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Sentir sa chaleur. Son réconfort. Et aucun reproche. Pour le moment.

Complètement refermé en lui-même, Duo n'entendit pas le visiophone. Il ne vit pas Heero prendre la communication. Quelques minutes plus tard qui lui parurent une éternité, il entendit la voix du japonais l'appeler. L'américain releva la tête et posa des yeux voilés par la fatigue sur le visage impénétrable de son compagnon.

« Lady Une veut nous voir. A propos des généticiens… »

L'américain afficha immédiatement son masque Shinigami, tout aussi insondable. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent, lui donnant l'impression de brûler de fureur.

* * *

L'homme se faufilait entre les bungalows. Il vissa le silencieux sur son arme. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Pas question de rater son coup. Parce que c'était sa vie contre la sienne. S'il ne mourrait pas ce soir, ce serait lui qui serait tué. Et il avait une famille à protéger. Des amis. Une vie…

Tremblant, mais déterminé, il ouvrit la baie vitrée menant à une petite chambre. Sa cible dormait à poing fermé. Tant mieux. Ce serait plus facile…

* * *

Heero et Duo étaient assis à une table, devant un quinquagénaire. Ou bien un sexagénaire. Et franchement, ils n'en avaient rien à faire de son âge. L'homme était vêtu d'une combinaison orange, des menottes aux poignets et aux chevilles. Le teint terreux, les yeux vitreux, il semblait à l'agonie. Il respirait avec difficulté.

Lady Une, après avoir accueilli les deux jeunes hommes, leur avait dévoilé la raison de cette entrevue. Depuis que les Preventers avaient arrêté les généticiens, soit trois jours plus tôt, ils n'avaient rien pu en tirer. Les généticiens conservaient et s'enfonçaient dans leur mutisme. Sauf celui devant lequel étaient attablé les deux jeunes hommes. Celui-ci voulait aujourd'hui soulager sa conscience, ses jours étant comptés par une maladie incurable qui le rongeait. C'était ce qu'il venait de leur raconter.

Et il leur raconta tout. Depuis le début. Une jeune femme dans un coin de la pièce nota absolument tout sur son ordinateur portable. Lady Une s'était postée près de la porte.

« Nous étions à la solde de l'association Romfeller, du moins nous travaillions pour quelques membres. En voyant vos prouesses physiques, ils voulaient créer ce qu'ils appelaient le « Pion Parfait ». Ils voulaient un Pion capable d'exécuter les moindres ordres. Un Pion résistant. Un assassin.

» Ces hommes voulaient absolument vos gènes. Surtout ceux du pilote 01. Mais ils comptaient surtout sur la beauté et le charme du pilote 02. Afin d'attirer la confiance, de charmer les futures victimes. Votre atout par rapport au pilote 04 était votre incroyable instinct de survie. Instinct qui devait être indispensable au Pion. Bien que cela compliquerait notre contrôle sur lui. Nous avons profité de votre capture sur la base lunaire pour faire les prélèvements nécessaires. »

« Comment ? » demanda abruptement Duo, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son masque de Shinigami.

« Pour récolter le venin d'un serpent, on le force à l'utiliser en plantant ses crochets à travers une feuille couvrant un verre, ou n'importe quoi. Nous avons, à peu près, fait la même chose… Avec l'aide d'une injection massive de testostérone… »

« Me dites pas que… »

Duo fut incapable de finir sa phrase tant il était horrifié. L'homme baissa la tête.

« Continuez ! Inutile de rentrer dans les détails ! » ordonna sèchement Heero.

« Nous avons ensuite modifié l'ADN de l'ovocyte d'une femme qui s'était portée volontaire pour une expérience. Elle… Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Donc, nous avons échangé son ADN avec l'un de vous deux. Je ne me rappelle plus lequel. Puis nous l'avons fécondé in vitro. Enfin, nous avons procédé à l'implantation dans l'utérus de cette femme.

» Nos chercheurs avaient une théorie. Les personnes ayant des capacités mentales, communément appelés Newtypes, sont toutes nées dans les Colonies, de façon naturelle. Bien que ce soit interdit. Nous voulions que le Pion fasse partie de ces personnes. Quitte à sacrifier la vie de cette femme…

» L'implantation réussit au bout de deux années d'essai. Nous… Nous avons été obligé de… de nous servir d'autres mères porteuses. Quand l'expérience échouait, la mère ne survivait pas en général. Enfin en AC 197, l'implantation avait été réussie parfaitement. Nous l'avons donc baptisé projet 01 197 02. La grossesse s'était bien passée, malgré que nous ayons du mettre la mère dans le coma, puisque nous ne pouvions pas utiliser de tranquillisants pour la maîtriser complèyement. Puis, mi AC 198, le Pion est né.

» Pendant près de 4 années, nous avons essayé de le modeler à l'image du Pion idéal que voulaient ces hommes de Romfeller. Nous avons échoué. Lamentablement échoué. Nous ne connaissions pas la cause. Encore aujourd'hui, nous l'ignorons. La seule hypothèse serait que ses facultés de Newtype le protégeaient, de quelques façons que ce soit. Et nous ne connaissions pas la nature de ces facultés.

» Alors nous avons opté, puisqu'il fallait des résultats à tout prix, pour le conditionnement. De créer un état semi hypnotique qui le transformerait en tueur. Nous l'avons donc modelé à partir d'une séquence d'ultrason provoqué par un émetteur placé dans son bras. Ce même émetteur activé à distance, une dizaine de kilomètres seulement…

« Vous voulez dire, le coupa Duo, que lorsque l'émetteur a été activé, l'un de vos complices se trouvait à moins de 10 kilomètres ? »

« C'est ça mais j'y reviendrai plus tard. Une fois le plan en place, nous avons fait part de notre succès aux survivants de Romfeller. L'association avait été certes démantelée mais le projet n'a pas été abandonné. Ces hommes nous ont donné le feu vert pour tester le Pion. La cible était les Preventers.

» Nous avons donc fait circuler la rumeur comme quoi notre laboratoire pharmaceutique était le centre d'un trafic de drogue. Tout ça pour que les Preventers enquêtent pour prouver ou infirmer ces rumeurs. Et surtout pour qu'ils découvrent l'enfant et qu'ils le ramènent avec eux. Nous savions que vous le trouveriez et que vous le ramèneriez avec vous. Que vous découvriez le secret de sa conception et surtout sur le lien de parenté avec le pilote 01 et 02.

» Nous avons longuement enquêté sur vous. Nous connaissons les moindres évènements de votre enfance, vos façons de penser. Et nous avions parié sur le fait, qu'une fois au courant sur votre lien de parenté, que vous ne l'abandonneriez pas. Ainsi infiltré au sein des Preventers, il lui aurait suffit de vous tuer. Puis il aurait sans douté été adopté par le pilote 03 et 04. Qu'il aurait assassiné par la suite. Et ainsi de suite. Qui pourrait imaginer qu'un enfant de 5 ans puisse être un meurtrier ? Rapidement, il aurait décapité l'organisation des Preventers, en éliminant le commandant des Preventers, Lady Une, ainsi que ses meilleurs éléments, les ex pilotes de Gundam, Zechs Merquise et Lucrézia Noin.

» Mais il y avait une faille dans ce plan. Vous êtes intervenu trop tôt. Nous n'avons pas pu effacer les disques durs et surtout les fichiers qui exposaient notre plan. Entraînant un certain chaos au sein de notre groupe. Puis nous avions décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout : activer l'émetteur pour éliminer en priorité le pilote 01 qui pouvait découvrir à tout moment notre plan.

» C'est à ce moment là que nous avons découvert que vous étiez sur Terre avec l'enfant. L'émetteur placé sur son bras était aussi équipé d'une sorte de GPS. Nous avons envoyé l'un des nôtres sur Terre pour accomplir cette mission. Nous, nous avions pour ordre de tout détruire. De réduire au silence ceux qui avaient un tant soit peu participés à la conception du Pion. De réduire en cendre tout les preuves matérielles. Et de colmater les fuites.

» Encore une fois, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Vous avez neutralisé l'émetteur après avoir annulé le conditionnement. Seulement notre envoyé a reçu des ordres bien précis. Récupérer l'enfant lorsque vous auriez le dos tourné. Par contre, si nous étions capturés, il a pour ordre d'éliminer toutes les preuves. »

Jusque là, Heero et Duo n'avaient rien dit. Pas même esquissé le moindre mouvement. Pas même l'expression d'un quelconque sentiment. Sans compter le sentiment profond de dégoût que Duo avait ressenti lorsque l'homme leur avait expliqué comment ils avaient pu prélever leurs cellules sexuelles, en d'autre terme, leur sperme. Une fureur indescriptible bouillait dans leurs veines. Mais ils gardaient le contrôle. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme finisse ses aveux.

Celui-ci déglutit.

« Eliminer toutes les preuves. C'est-à-dire, éliminer le Pion. Définitivement. »

L'américain blêmit. Heero sortit précipitamment de la pièce et se rua sur un téléphone. Lady Une ordonna à Duo de sortir à son tour, ainsi que la secrétaire. Ils laissèrent l'homme seul dans sa cellule. L'américain, l'air hagard, avança le long du couloir à la façon d'un automate. Il rejoignit Heero. Celui-ci raccrocha brusquement.

« Lady Une. Nous partons », l'informa le japonais.

« Je mets une voiture à votre disposition. »

« Essaye de joindre Trowa et Quatre. Met-les au courant ! »

« Je m'en occupe personnellement »

Heero hocha la tête. Il saisit Duo par la main et le tira après lui. Lady Une se rua dans son bureau, puis sur son visiophone. Elle composa le numéro de Quatre, numéro qu'il lui avait laissé avant de partir. Trowa lui répondit.

« Trowa. Un homme va tenter de tuer Ced. Heero et Duo arrivent. Et… »

« Trop tard », répondit Trowa, laconiquement.

* * *

_La fillette jouait au piano. Ses petites mains parcouraient aisément les touches blanches et noires du petit piano à queue. A ses côtés, une jeune femme la regardait et l'écoutait. Parfois elle l'interrompait pour corriger quelques petites erreurs. _

_La jeune femme lui ressemblait énormément. De longs cheveux châtains, de magnifiques yeux noisette. La jeune femme se leva soudainement. _

_« Ali, ma chérie ! Il faut que tu te réveilles. » _

_« Maman, c'est pas encore le matin. Je veux rester avec toi. » _

_La jeune femme s'agenouilla devant l'enfant. _

_« Ecoute-moi ! Ton ami Ced est en danger. Réveille-toi et appelle Quatre ! » _

_« D'accord maman. » _

_La jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement sur le front alors que tout commençait à se brouiller autour de l'enfant. Jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir. _

La fillette se leva brusquement.

« BABOU ! »

Son hurlement couvrit le petit bruit sec lorsque l'homme tira.

* * *

Heero contempla la forme endormie à ses côtés. Il sentait que l'américain n'allait pas bien. Sa respiration était trop rapide. Des gouttes de sueur inondaient son visage.

La navette avait décollé depuis quelques heures et il en restait deux autres avant d'arriver sur Terre. C'était beaucoup trop long à son goût. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ou bien était-ce de la paranoïa ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de retrouver son fils, le protéger, le mettre à l'abri. Et enfin, coincer cet enfoiré qui voulait le tuer.

Soudain, Duo se redressa. L'américain éprouva une forte envie de vomir. Il se leva et se rua dans les toilettes. Il s'enferma à double tour. Il se pencha au-dessus de la cuvette et rendit tout ce qu'il avait mangé dernièrement. C'est-à-dire, juste de la bile, du suc gastrique puisqu'il n'avait rien avalé de consistant depuis près de 24 heures. Duo tira la chasse d'eau. Il se hissa péniblement au-dessus du lavabo et se rinça la bouche. Enfin, il s'adossa contre la porte et s'y laissa glisser jusqu'à terre.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser abattre de la sorte. Mais le fait était là, la fatigue aidant, il n'avait plus la force de gérer. Cette situation devenait ingérable. La perte de Mack. La peur de perdre aussi Heero. Et maintenant, un homme projetait de tuer Ced si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Et ses larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter. Il voulait juste dormir. Mais le sommeil le fuyait. La dernière chose qui aurait pu l'apaiser le fuyait.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'américain grogna. Ah non ! Il avait quelques instants pour lui, il n'allait ouvrir cette foutue porte.

« Duo, c'est moi. Ouvre ! »

L'américain soupira. Heero. Il hésitait. Si c'était pour l'enfoncer, il avait bien envie de le laisser devant la porte. D'un autre côté, il l'aimait envers et contre tout, et il gardait espoir. Sans se lever, il débloqua la fermeture de la serrure. Heero pénétra dans la petite pièce. Il referma derrière lui et s'assit à côté de l'américain.

« Ca ne va pas fort », constata le japonais, d'une voix douce.

« Merci, j'avais pas remarqué »

Sa voix avait une intonation ironique.

« Tu as mal compris Duo. Ca ne te ressemble pas de te laisser aller… »

« Je suis épuisé Heero. Complètement anéantit. »

« Je sais. »

Le japonais prit l'américain dans ses bras, avec douceur. Duo posa l'arrière de sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon.

« Tu sais ? Et tu t'es dit que m'enfoncer un peu plus serait une bonne idée ? »

« J'ai des torts. Tu as les tiens. Je déteste Mack. Et le voir t'embrasser m'a mis hors de moi. Et j'ai reporté toute ma colère sur toi alors que tu allais déjà mal. Je suis désolé pour ça. »

Pour confirmer ses dires, le japonais l'embrassa sur la tempe tout en caressant la joue de son amant.

« Quand je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, Mack était déjà partit. Heero je suis complètement HS. J'ai vraiment besoin dormir et le sommeil me fuit. A ce rythme-là, je vais pas tenir très longtemps »

Duo ferma les yeux. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Heero ne lui en voulait plus, et cela lui enlevait un poids énorme. Avec un peu de sommeil, il pourrait enfin tout gérer. Et Ced serait sa priorité. Il se sentit somnoler.

« Duo, nous devons regagner nos sièges. »

L'américain protesta en grognant et en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de son compagnon. Heero sourit, amusé. Il enfoui son visage dans le cou de son amant et entreprit de mordiller la peau délicate. Duo gémit de mécontentement. Il tenta d'échapper aux lèvres du japonais, en vain.

« 'ro, arrête ! Tu m'empêches de dormir ! », marmonna Duo.

« Je te laisse tranquille. Mais reviens avec moi sur les sièges. »

« T'es impossible. »

L'américain se redressa en bougonnant contre cet ignoble chantage. Heero se releva prestement. Ils revinrent à leur siège. Siège qu'ils penchèrent en arrière pour pouvoir se reposer. Heero releva l'accoudoir qui séparait leur siège. Duo, sachant très bien où son amant voulait en venir, se décala et posa sa tête sur le torse du japonais. Celui-ci saisit la main de l'américain, lui embrassa le front.

« Dors maintenant ! »

Un pli soucieux barrait le front de l'américain. Il entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son amant, en tremblant d'anxiété.

« Tu crois qu'on arrivera à temps ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Duo ! Je suis sûr qu'il va bien… »

Heero ne savait pas qui il essayait de convaincre. Son compagnon ou lui-même ? Mais il avait confiance en Trowa et en Quatre. Lady Une devait déjà les avoir prévenu. Et ils feraient tout pour garantir la sécurité du petit garçon. Peut-être l'avaient-ils déjà mis en sécurité ? Seulement, le japonais n'en était pas sûr… Il resserra son étreinte et posa sa joue contre les cheveux de l'américain, s'enivrant de leur odeur. La simple présence de l'autre les apaisa suffisamment pour somnoler jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

* * *

Lady Une relut les aveux du sexagénaire. Elle devait maintenant vérifier ses dires, mais avant tout, le prisonnier devait signer sa déposition. Elle traversa donc les couloirs jusqu'à la cellule de l'homme. Elle prit une chaise face à lui, lui tendit la déposition ainsi qu'un stylo.

« Vous devez signer votre déposition. Votre coopération sera prise en compte lors de votre procès. »

« Ca m'est égal. Je ne vivrai sans doute pas assez longtemps pour retrouver ma liberté »

L'homme signa. Lady Une opina du chef, satisfaite. Elle saisit les documents et reprit son stylo.

« Parfait. »

Elle s'apprêta à sortir, puis se ravisa.

« Juste une dernière chose. Vous n'êtes pas mourant. Il fallait forcer l'un d'entre vous à passer aux aveux. On peut dire que cela a marché au-delà de nos espérances… Bonne journée »

Elle laissa derrière elle un homme abasourdi, quelque peu soulagé et la désagréable sensation de quelqu'un qui s'est fait avoir.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes de sécurité de l'aéroport, la première personne qu'ils virent fut Quatre accompagnée par la petite Ali. Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent à grand pas vers l'arabe et sa nièce.

« Où est Ced ? » demanda Duo, ne pouvant plus contenir son angoisse.

« Avec Trowa. A l'hôpital. »

Heero et Duo échangèrent un bref regard, la peur luisant dans leurs prunelles. Inconsciemment, leurs mains se crispèrent en à faire éclater les phalanges de son compagnon.

« A l'hôpital ? », répéta Heero.

« Sa vie n'est plus en danger, répondit Quatre avec un sourire rassurant. Venez ! Je vous conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital et je vous raconte tout »

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et suivirent le petit blond qui monta avec Ali dans un taxi.

* * *

Flash back

« BABOU ! »

Quatre se releva précipitamment. Son empathie complètement libérée, il sentit la détresse de sa fille. Ni une, ni deux, il se rua dans la chambre des enfants. Il enfonça la porte et bondit sur la silhouette noire qui tentait de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Trowa le rejoignit et l'aida à neutraliser l'homme qui se débattait.

« Babou ! Babou ! Ced ! Il a mal. Il est tout rouge… »

L'arabe se précipita vers le petit garçon. Et analysa vite la situation. Il repartit dans la pièce principale et revint avec un téléphone portable. Il composa un numéro alors qu'il appuyait sur la plaie sanglante de Ced, au niveau de la poitrine.

« _Allo ?_ » demanda une voix endormie.

« Wufei, c'est Quatre. Venez vite nous rejoindre ! Ced a été blessé par balle. »

« _Nous arrivons_ »

L'arabe composa un autre numéro de téléphone. Celui du service des urgences de l'hôpital le plus proche. Il leur demanda une ambulance puis donna l'adresse de l'hôtel et le numéro du bungalow. Quelques secondes plus tard, Wufei vint aider Trowa à neutraliser complètement l'homme, tandis que Sally rejoignit Quatre pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

Fin du flash back

* * *

« Si Ali n'avait déstabilisé l'homme en criant, il aurait certainement réussi à tuer Ced » termina Quatre.

Il posa un regard attendri sur la fillette. Duo la serra contre lui.

« Merci petite Princesse. »

La fillette lui rendit son étreinte. Elle restait encore terriblement choquée par ce qui était arrivé cette nuit. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'un homme s'était infiltré dans sa chambre pour assassiner son compagnon de jeu.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'hôpital. Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au 3ème étage, le service pédiatrique. Quatre s'avança vers la réception.

« Nous venons rendre visite à… »

« Désolé, le coupa l'infirmière sans même le regarder. Les visites ne sont pas autorisées avant 16 heures. Revenez plus tard ! »

Heero se pencha vers l'infirmière, menaçant.

« Mon fils (et il appuya bien sur ses mots) a été admis cette nuit pour une blessure par balle. J'ai passé près de 6 heures d'avion. Je n'ai pas dormi. Je n'ai pas mangé. Et je veux voir mon fils, maintenant. C'est clair ? »

La jeune femme se recroquevilla sensiblement sous le regard meurtrier du japonais. Elle balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Un médecin s'approcha de la réception, alerté par le ton menaçant du japonais.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Heero allait bondir sur le médecin. Mais une main se posa sur son épaule pour le calmer. Son regard courroucé tomba sur deux orbes améthyste. Le japonais prit une profonde inspiration et se maîtrisa. Duo prit la parole.

« Bonjour. Je suis Duo Maxwell. Je souhaiterais voir mon fils, chambre n°… ? »

Duo se tourna vers Quatre.

« N° 453 », lui répondit-il.

« Comme vous l'a sans doute dit cette infirmière, les visites ne sont pas avant 16 heures… »

« Ecoutez, l'interrompit l'américain. Nous avons fait aussi vite que nous pouvions pour venir ici. Mon fils est dans une de ces chambres, j'ai le droit de le voir. Heures de visite ou non. »

Le médecin acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient et à la fillette. Il se saisit du dossier sur le patient occupant la chambre 453.

« Juste la famille proche », autorisa-t-il.

Quatre hocha la tête, prit Ali dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente où il y retrouva Trowa, endormi dans un fauteuil. Le médecin jaugea le japonais d'un air critique.

« J'ai dit : la famille proche »

« C'est nous sa famille proche » rétorqua l'américain.

Le médecin haussa les épaules et les conduits dans les couloirs, couleur pêche, jusqu'à la chambre de Ced. Tout en décrivant les opérations médicales effectuées sur l'enfant. Chose qui ne les intéressait nullement. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était voir leur enfant. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, une infirmière changeait les bandages de Ced. Ced qui était réveillé. Un peu vaseux. Mais réveillé. Un sourire éclaira son visage pâle.

« Daddy ! Otô-san ! »

« Hey ! Fripouille ! »

« Nous vous laissons. »

Le médecin et l'infirmière sortirent de la chambre. Duo s'affala dans le premier fauteuil qu'il vit. Heero s'approcha du petit garçon et lui caressa les cheveux, avec un petit sourire attendri.

« J'ai été courageux, hein ? Otô-san ? »

« Très. Tu devrais te reposer Ced. Nous serons là quand tu te réveilleras. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. », répondit Duo.

L'enfant ferma les yeux. Heero s'approcha de son compagnon. L'américain lui saisit le poignet et l'attira à lui. Il le tint serré contre lui et laissa s'échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient évité le pire. Ced était hors de danger à présent. Toute la tension qu'ils avaient accumulé jusque là s'évanouit dans cette simple étreinte.

L'estomac de l'américain se manifesta.

« J'ai faim », dit Duo, tout à fait inutilement.

« Tu vas beaucoup mieux, alors. »

Duo acquiesça et relâcha le japonais.

« Je vais acheter deux sandwiches à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Et rassurer Quatre », le prévint Heero

L'américain hocha de nouveau la tête. Il saisit son amant par la nuque et l'entraîna vers lui. Il posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser chaste.

« Reviens vite ! » murmura-t-il.

Le japonais sourit puis sortit de la chambre. Duo traîna le fauteuil auprès du lit de l'enfant. Et commença plusieurs heures de veille…

* * *

A suivre…

A y est ! Manque plus que l'épilogue ! J'espère que cette fois, rien ne m'empêchera de travailler…

J'ai la flemme de faire un délire (surtout à 1heure30 du matin…), donc, à +

Zib

Caramelon.

* * *

(1)Vrai de vrai. C'est mon psy perso (ma meilleure amie) qui m'a appris à faire la différence. Et c'est pas faux, à mon avis…

(2)C'est encore mon psy. C'est celui qui pardonne qui est soulagé. Moi en tout cas, c'est ce que je ressens. Une amie m'a un jour pardonnée pour une bourde, pourtant, je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui. Donc, donner son pardon à autrui, ce n'est pas le soulager mais s'apaiser soi-même… Bon arrêtons avec ses trucs trop philosophiques, ça fait un moment que j'ai passé mon bac !


	12. Chapitre 12 Epilogue

**Je suis désolée pour le chapitre 11. Il se trouve que ce n'est pas tout à fait la dernière version. Je m'explique vite fait : le dernier paragraphe avec Lady Une et le prisonnier ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Au dernier moment, j'ai modifié le paragraphe. Sauf qu'il était près d'1H30 du matin et que je voulais à tout prix poster le chapitre 11. Résultat des courses, j'ai fermé word rapidement et j'ai pas enregistré… Donc, je vous le dis, c'est peut-être pas très important, mais elle lui a demandé en gros, le nom des hommes de Romfeller concernés par la création du Pion. Autre petit détail, les prisonniers font toujours une visite médicale (du moins dans mon histoire, aujourd'hui je crois qu'aussi…) C'est pour cela que le prisonnier croyait avoir une maladie incurable : Lady Une lui fait croire qu'après cette visite ils avaient découvert qu'il était mourant… Bref, c'est pas très important, mais je culpabilise pour cette petite bourde… Snif, snif ! **

Auteur : Caramelon

Titre : Manipulations

Résumé : épilogue, fin du voyage, détachez vos ceintures, rallumez vos cigarettes, assurez-vous ne n'avoir rien oublié derrière vous. Ma compagnie espère que vous avez bon voyage. Je vous remercie de votre confiance !

Genre : Yaoi. Fin de la prise de tête. La loi, c'est moi ! D'ailleurs, ça part un peu dans le n'importe quoi, mais mettons ça sur le compte de la joie de finir ma première fic ! (Z'avez de la chance, en général, j'ai du mal à les finir…)

Couple : Est-il encore besoin de le préciser ?

Disclaimer : Ils sont peut-être pas à moi, mais je les aie utilisé jusqu'à maintenant, et à la fin de ce chapitre je vais les rendre (provisoirement) Donc, je m'en fiche royalement. Par contre, je l'ai peut-être pas précisé souvent, Mack est à moi. Ainsi que Fripouille. Ainsi que Ali. Et Fara (mais elle, elle est pas super importante) La Dinde de ThankGiving de ce chapitre est aussi à moi, mais elle, je peux vous la donner gratuitement !

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Iria-chan :** mici pour ta review. Je tiens aussi à te remercier pour tous tes encouragements et tes reviews. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la fin ! Biz !

**Clôtho :** Et oui, je me suis surprise moi-même : je ne suis pas aussi cruelle. Ben ouais, je l'aime bien mon petit Mack, pouvais pas le rendre plus malheureux qu'il ne l'est déjà… Enfin, Heero, ben je le voyais super jaloux, genre aveuglément jaloux. Mais bon, l'essentiel c'est qu'il revienne sur terre. Enfin, contente que tu aies aimé mon chapitre. Même si Trotro a un peu abusé… lol !

**.oOMishaOo :** Et oui, c'est fini. J'hésite entre crier de joie et pleurer… Coupons la poire en deux : pleurer de joie ! Je peux pas te promettre que mes autres fics seront dans le même genre que celle-là. Enfin, ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises que tu vas quand même les lire. Promis, je ferai de mon mieux. Le style risque de changer, peut-être. (Surtout dans **fièvres** où le style est très différent.) Enfin, a bientôt !

**Kittyval :** Et vi ! Heero très jaloux ! J'adore. Et Duo qui s'en prend plein la gueule (pour changer…) Et un Ced en danger. Heureusement que c'est la fin, je ne saurai plus quoi inventer… Quoique, pas sûr… lol ! Et voici l'épilogue, qui est aussi long que mes chapitres normaux…

**Mayu-chibichan :** Vi, c'est la fin. Faut bien que ça se finisse, ne ? Je suis super contente que t'ai aimé mon histoire, au moins, je me suis pas souvent prise la tête pour rien. Quant aux notes philosophiques, je le fais systématiquement dans toutes mes histoires. C'est une manière pour moi de faire passer des messages, de dire ce que je pense. Même si ça ne vient pas de moi, j'en pense pas moins…

**Naïa :** Bouh ! Je veux bien te passer ma fiche descriptive mais ffnet à effacer ton adresse. Et comme je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit toi l'auteur de Repentance, j'ai pas osé l'envoyer. Stp, redonne-moi ton adresse. Je te donne la mienne : laureline(point)kyo(arobase)wanadoo(point)fr. Voilou ! Et tu vas voir, mon petit Mack, même si c'est pas dit explicitement, sera heureux à la fin !

**Yat :** Nan ! Rien de rien ! Pas curé et pas Rélélé ! La Tatiana, ben euh… c'était une bonne idée, si mon Mack était bi. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Duo est un mec (Heero : Vivi je certifie !) Donc, Mack est 100 homo ! Et Ali a enfin une raison d'être dans cette fic. C'est vrai, à part faire la crâneuse, elle était pas super indispensable !

**Yune-chan66 :** Vi, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin, presque. Je pense que maintenant, ils ont besoin d'un peu de répit. Et puis, j'aime les happy end !

**Mogyoda :** Non, ses ondes l'ont pas aidé. Comme Quatre, il érige inconsciemment des barrières. Les ondes auraient pu le prévenir, mais trop tard. Enfin, tout le monde va bien. Personne déprime (Mack : et moi, je suis quoi ? Le chien du voisin ?) Bref, presque personne ne déprime. Les méchants sont au coin. lol !

**Syt the Evil Angel :** Merci pour ton petit mot d'encouragement. Voilou la suite et la fin de cette aventure ! mes cheveux vont pouvoir repousser maintenant ! lol !

**Lihiel :** Enfin, ON en a plein la tête. Un jour, ma meilleure amie et moi, on s'est mis à délirer sur les curés, puis sur les pardons. Puis ça a fini sur un truc philosophique. Qui a dit que les choses intelligentes étaient trouvées par des personnes intelligentes qui pensent intelligemment ? Ma meilleure amie et moi, le parfait contre-exemple. lol ! Voici la fin ! Normalement sans réflexion philosophique (faut pas trop m'en demander non plus… mdr !)

**Moonfree :** Oui, ça m'a étonné moi-même : je suis pas trop sadique ! Impressionnant ! Après tout ce que je leur ai fait subir ! Bon, pour rester fidèle à moi-même je suis pas du tout désolé pour ta crampe ! Mwahahahah ! A y est ! Mon honneur est sauf ! Mdr !

**Aishanu-soma :** Finalement, j'ai réussi à la faire un peu angst cette fic ! Contente ! Enfin, y en a une en préparation et celle-là risque un peu plus angst que celle-là ! (Déjà, elle est censé être moins drôle…) Enfin, j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira.

**Kaorulabelle :** Mici, mici pour tous ces compliments. Je te rassure, Mack a de nouveau la côte. Et puis, franchement, j'aurai pu le faire plus horrible, pour un futur ex de Duo… Et je te rassure, j'adore les happy ends !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ! Voici la fin des aventures de Heero, Duo et Ced (en particulier)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Epilogue**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'hospitalisation de Ced. Pendant les deux semaines où l'enfant avait été hospitalisé, Heero et Duo avaient demandé à rester auprès de lui. Ils avaient beaucoup bataillé avec le médecin chef. Finalement, ils avaient obtenu la permission de rester auprès de lui à tour de rôle. Ils avaient ensuite demandé à ce que l'enfant change de chambre, pour une plus grande avec un lit supplémentaire. Ainsi, l'un après l'autre, ils passaient une nuit sur deux auprès du petit garçon. (1)

Puis, ils étaient tous rentrés sur L2. Ced était encore en convalescence, mais ses capacités de cicatrisation avaient énormément impressionné les médecins. Heero et Duo avait bouclé leur déménagement en réquisitionnant les bras de Wufei, Quatre et Trowa. Sally, elle, s'occupait de Ced avec son aide infirmière autoproclamée, dénommée Ali. En même temps, Heero avait demandé sa mutation sur L2. Ce qu'il obtint sans grande difficulté. De toute façon, le japonais pouvait aller vivre sur n'importe quelles Colonies, puisqu'elles fonctionnaient quasiment de la même façon. Heero travaillait maintenant au centre de commande de la Colonie L 2. Son rôle consistait à surveiller le fonctionnement du système de ravitaillement en eau. Il contrôlait aussi la qualité de cette eau.

Afin que Ced ne reste jamais seul, le soir comme la journée, Heero avait demandé à faire les nuits. Ainsi, pendant les journées, il était là si le petit garçon avait besoin de lui. Duo, lui, s'occupait de l'enfant pendant la nuit, veillant sur ses cauchemars. Les deux jeunes hommes se voyaient rarement et cela leur pesait. Mais lorsque Ced entrerait à l'école primaire, le japonais pourrait reprendre ses activités la journée. Ils ne leur restaient donc plus que deux semaines avant la rentrée.

Heero somnolait sur le canapé pendant que Ced dessinait dans sa chambre. La télévision diffusait les informations coloniales quand Duo rentra en silence, plongé dans ses pensées. L'américain posa son attaché-case sur la table du salon et s'apprêta à s'affaler sur le canapé après l'avoir contourné. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua le japonais, allongé de tout son long. Duo esquissa un sourire tendre. Il se pencha vers son compagnon et lui écarta les mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Yeux qui s'ouvrirent aussitôt.

« Duo ? Tu es rentré depuis quand ? »

« A l'instant. »

Le japonais se redressa et se mit en position assisse. L'américain s'affala enfin à ses côtés en poussant un soupir de soulagement, les yeux clos.

« Mauvaise journée ? » s'enquit Heero en éteignant la télévision.

« Hum… Je boucle l'affaire mercredi. En plus, Mack revient ce jour-là. Je pense que je rentrerai plus tôt dorénavant. »

Le japonais grimaça. Duo retint un petit rire et s'installa plus confortablement. C'est-à-dire, la tête sur les genoux de son compagnon, le reste allongé sur le sofa. Immédiatement, une main du japonais se perdit dans la frange de l'américain, et l'autre jouait avec les boutons de sa chemise.

« Il… Il revient. »

« Mack ? Oui. Je crois qu'il a réussit à me pardonner. Ça été plus rapide que je ne le croyais mais… tant mieux. J'ai vraiment besoin de lui. »

Heero se crispa sensiblement. Ce n'échappa pas à son amant. Duo se redressa et captura les lèvres de son compagnon. Leur baiser se prolongea. L'intensité s'accrut faisant naître un désir impérieux.

« Angel, j'ai envie de toi, là maintenant, tout de suite. »

Heero esquissa un petit sourire amusé et repoussa son compagnon.

« Malheureusement Duo, on n'a pas le temps. Je dois partir travailler dans 1 heure et demie et c'est ton tour de faire la cuisine. »

L'américain grogna, bougonna et rouspéta, la tête enfouie dans le creux du cou du japonais.

« 'Ro, depuis un mois, c'est ceinture. C'est pas sympas ! »

Duo se serra un peu plus contre son amant et commença à tracer des arabesques avec sa langue, à la base du cou. Heero échappa un petit gémissement. Il rassembla toute sa volonté pour se soustraire à l'emprise de son compagnon.

« Aux fourneaux, Duo. Aux fourneaux ! »

L'américain grommela mais finalement se leva. Il allait se rendre à la cuisine mais il se ravisa. Il fouilla rapidement dans son attaché-case, et en sortit un chèque. Puis il se planta à nouveau devant Heero, resté sur le sofa pour regarder la télévision. Duo lui tendit le chèque.

« J'ai oublié de te le donner hier. C'est le loyer que je te dois. »

Heero était le véritable propriétaire de la maison. Puis, selon les papiers administratifs, Duo était devenu le co-propriétaire. Et pour cela il fallait remplir une des deux conditions. Soit Duo s'engageait à rembourser la moitié de la valeur de la maison. Soit, ils s'engageaient l'un envers l'autre. Autrement dit, un mariage ou un pacs. A l'époque où Heero était encore étudiant, l'américain avait décidé que, petit à petit, il payerait la moitié de la maison. Il tenait absolument à lui rendre cet argent. Comme il le disait souvent « les bons comptes, font, dans notre cas, de bons amants » Bien que leur relation ait été quasi-fusionnelle, ils pensaient qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour s'engager l'un envers l'autre. Et lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble à nouveau, ils avaient automatiquement reprit leurs habitudes. Et Duo remboursait petit à petit.

Lorsque Heero reçut le chèque, il grimaça. Soudain prit par un excès de colère, il déchira le chèque en deux. Duo l'observa, quelque peu incrédule.

« Non, ça suffit Duo ! Je ne veux plus de ça. Je ne veux plus que tu me payes pour pouvoir être à mes côtés. Pour te tenir dans mes bras. Non, ça suffit. »

Heero se leva et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Ca suffit Duo. Ce qui est à moi est à toi. Je t'aime. Epouse-moi ! »

L'américain eut le souffle coupé.

« Heero… Je… »

« Daddy ! T'es rentré ! »

Le petit garçon était sortit de sa chambre en tenant une feuille à dessin dans les mains. Il courut vers l'américain. Celui-ci s'agenouilla et le réceptionna dans ses bras.

« Hey ! Fripouille, t'as pas fait de bêtises aujourd'hui ? »

« Nope. Regardez ! J'ai fini mon dessin, Oto-san. »

Heero, légèrement blasé, s'accroupit à son tour. Le dessin représentait une plage, avec deux personnages tenant chacun quelque chose qui ressemblaient vaguement à un seau et un râteau. Le premier personnage avait les cheveux en bataille et une bande blanche sur le bras. Le second arborait sans doute des couettes (mais ils ne pouvaient pas le jurer) et entre eux deux, un tas de… sable.

« C'est Ali-chan et moi ! les informa Ced. Les ondes m'ont dit qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie. Alors je lui ai fait un dessin. »

Les ondes. Finalement, ils en avaient parlé et les deux jeunes hommes en savaient un peu plus sur les facultés de leur enfant. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils comprirent pourquoi les généticiens n'avaient pas pu le modeler à l'image qu'ils voulaient. Et aussi pourquoi, malgré 5 années de captivités, le petit garçon ne semblait pas en être affecté. Les ondes l'avaient guidé, l'avait protégé contre tous types de manipulations mentales. Et en quelque sorte, les ondes l'avaient élevé…

« C'est très beau, Ced. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera très contente. »

« Hai. Je vais lui écrire un petit mot maintenant. »

Et le petit garçon retourna dans sa chambre aussi vite qu'il en était sortit. Les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent. Puis l'américain pouffa de rire.

« Ca c'est tout lui. T'interrompre lors d'une demande en mariage ! »

« Hn. Il a dû hériter de ton sens du tact et de l'à-propos… »

L'américain éclata de rire. Le japonais passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et reprit son regard sérieux. Il lui caressa doucement la joue. Duo lui saisit le poignet et posa son regard sur une porte menant à la chambre de Ced. Ses yeux se voilèrent d'une certaine tristesse. Heero l'observait, ne sachant pas comment interpréter la réaction de son compagnon. L'américain reporta son attention sur le japonais et lui sourit. Heero l'embrassa doucement puis Duo le serra contre lui.

« Franchement Heero, tu aurais pu me demander en mariage selon les règles de l'art… Tu sais, chandelles et musique douce, un genou à terre avec une jolie bague. »

« Désolé, j'ai fait selon l'inspiration du moment. Alors c'est sans chandelle, la musique douce, on devrait bien pouvoir en trouver une dans tous nos cd, le genou à terre, ça pourrait se faire. Quant à la bague… Je sais que tu as horreur de ces bijoux. Je t'en aurait bien offert une pour faire pendentif, mais vois-tu… j'ai pas de bague. »

Duo fut secoué d'un petit rire. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas le montrer, Heero sentait que son amant était émut. Sa voix s'étranglait de temps en temps, et maintenant, enlacé, il pouvait sentir le cœur de l'américain s'accélérer.

« C'est pas grave, chuchota Duo. J'en veux pas de tout ça. Pas besoin de babiole et d'atmosphère dégoulinante de romantisme pour te dire… »

Il s'éloigna doucement pour contempler le visage du japonais. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et les lèvres de l'américain s'étirèrent en un fin sourire, un peu nerveux tout de même. Nervosité qui trouvait reflet dans les yeux du japonais.

« Pour te dire : oui, je le veux ! Plus que tout au monde ! »

Le visage de Heero s'éclaira. Il attira son compagnon contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. L'américain répondit au baiser avec fougue. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Juste une petite bulle de pure ivresse, leurs cœurs et leurs pensées transportés dans un tourbillon de sensations vertigineuses. L'américain fut le premier à rompre le charme.

« Seulement, Heero, avant tout… Nous devons régler une chose importante avant. Ça fait des semaines que j'y réfléchis et je ne vois pas d'autre solution. »

« De quoi tu parles Duo ? »

« De Ced. »

L'américain recula d'un pas, une expression totalement sérieuse sur le visage.

« Heero, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et c'est la seule solution. Tu dois maintenant faire une reconnaissance de paternité. »

Le japonais le dévisagea, légèrement perplexe.

« Je ne comprends pas Duo. J'ai déjà falsifié les archives d'état civil et… »

« Non, non, non, Heero. Je veux que tu effaces tout ce que tu as falsifié, et cette fois, nous passerons par des voies légales. Je le vois presque chaque jour au bureau : c'est si facile de frauder. »

L'américain contourna le canapé puis alla ouvrir son attaché-case. Il en sortit plusieurs documents, plus ou moins épais. Heero le rejoignit.

« J'ai fais de nombreuses recherches Heero. Etudié plusieurs moyens. Pour sûr que rien ni personne ne nous reprendra Ced. Jusqu'à maintenant, on pouvait se contenter des faux papiers. Mais Ced va bientôt rentrer aux Cours Elémentaires. Traite-moi de parano si tu veux, mais avec les temps qui courent, je veux m'assurer que personne ne pourra nous le reprendre, enfin, te le reprendre… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« C'est simple. Tu sais, à la fin de la guerre, les orphelinats et les rues regorgeaient de gosses n'ayant plus aucune famille. Et là, l'ancien gouvernement de L2 a fait la plus grosse boulette de toutes les boulettes historiques. Ils ont autorisé toutes les demandes d'adoption se fichant éperdument du bien-être des mouflets. D'autres ont carrément falsifié des certificats d'adoption. »

L'américain entama une longue série d'aller et retour. Sa voix commençait à vibrer d'indignation. Ayant été lui aussi un orphelin de guerre, cette histoire le touchait, le révulsait plus qu'il ne le fallait. Mais, il gardait quand même un certain contrôle sur ses émotions, surtout devant la Cour.

« Le nouveau gouvernement s'est enfin aperçut que, malgré toutes les lois l'interdisant, le travail des enfants augmentait et de plus en plus jeune. Je ne préfère pas aborder le type de travail pour lesquels ils étaient embauchés sinon… De toute façon, c'est pas le sujet ! »

Heero savait parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler. Nombre de fois où l'américain était rentré, bouleversé, sur les nerfs à cause de ses enfants exploités. Dans ces moments-là, le japonais se contentait d'être là, de l'écouter puis de le calmer à force de caresses. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Et c'était la seule chose dont l'américain avait besoin. D'être écouté. Et extérioriser ses sentiments.

« Et ces derniers temps, c'est une vague de… je ne sais pas comment la décrire. De paranoïa ? Quoiqu'il en soit, de plus en plus de contrat d'adoption sont annulés, des plus en plus de personnes se battent à coup de procès en prétextant que l'enfant du voisin est le sien, que… Bref, les gens sont devenus complètement cinglés. Et ceux qui trinquent, crois-moi, ce sont pas les parties qui s'affrontent ! »

L'américain inspira profondément et reprit sa diatribe.

« Heero, je n'ai pas envie qu'une tierce personne nous accuse d'adoption abusive. Ou bien qu'une autre personne clame que Ced est son enfant. Que… que… »

Duo cherchait ses mots. Bon sang ! Il y avait tellement de moyens. Les fraudeurs étaient de plus en plus imaginatifs. Et il ne connaissait, et ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais, les raisons d'une telle vague. Le japonais l'attira contre lui.

« Très bien, Duo. Très bien. On fera comme tu voudras. Juste, pourquoi moi ? Et toi dans cette histoire ? Parce que si je reconnais ma paternité, toi, tu ne le pourras pas… »

« Je sais Heero, mais c'est la seule solution. »

« Alors, pourquoi moi ? »

« Une question de stratégie. Tu es propriétaire d'une maison avec jardin à deux pas d'une école primaire. Emploi stable. Revenu plus que correct. Et détail non négligeable, il est biologiquement ton fils. Ton seul point négatif, tu es célibataire. Enfin au niveau de l'état civil… »

« Toi aussi, tu remplis toutes ses conditions, il me semble », protesta Heero.

« Non. C'est vrai qu'à une certaine époque, il ne se basait que sur les liens du sang. Aujourd'hui, avec tous ce qui se passe, il leur faut plus. Il leur faut la stabilité. Moi, je suis endetté. Puisque je te dois la moitié de cette maison. »

« Mais… »

Duo posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Heero ! J'ai parfaitement compris que tu ne voulais plus de ce système, d'où la demande en mariage. Avec tous ses atouts pour toi, la reconnaissance se fera sans problème. Normalement. Acceptes-tu Heero ? »

« Je… J'accepte Duo »

« Merci, angel »

L'américain le prit rapidement dans ses bras.

« Bien, nous règlerons tous les détails demain ou après demain. Enfin, dans la semaine. En attendant, tu veux manger quoi Heero ? »

Le japonais haussa les épaules en débarrassant la table, plongé dans ses réflexions.

« Ce que tu veux Duo. »

« T'es pas sympa, angel. Je te demande ce que toi, tu veux. »

« Hn. M'en fiche. »

« Désespérant. Fripouille ! », hurla l'américain.

Aussitôt l'enfant déboula dans le salon.

« Yes Daddy ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

« Pizza ! »

Duo regarda sa montre. Plus qu'une heure avant que le japonais ne parte travailler. Ça allait être juste… Finalement, l'américain saisit le combiné de téléphone et commanda la pizza. Heero ordonna à l'enfant d'aller ce débarbouiller pendant qu'il mettait la table.

« Duo ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je me rends compte que tu as délibérément évité un point dans ta stratégie. »

Les prunelles du japonais accrochèrent celles de l'américain. Celui-ci semblait visiblement assez nerveux et se triturait fébrilement la natte. Signe incontestable qu'il cachait une chose. Et qu'il craignait la réaction du japonais. Duo prit soudain les mains de Heero dans les siennes.

« Angel, tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Répond simplement. »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Donc, par extension, tu me fais confiance ? »

Heero le fixa suspicieusement.

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais… »

« Mais si, mais si. Bref, tu sais que je t'aime et que je te fais confiance ? »

« Hum… »

« Ok. »

Duo lâcha les mains et recula.

« Celui qui s'occupera de cette affaire, c'est… »

Il s'éloigna précipitamment du japonais.

« … Mack ! » cria l'américain en courant s'enfermer dans la chambre.

Il s'adossa contre la porte et ferma les yeux en attendant quelque chose. Mais rien n'arriva. Il entendait seulement les battements de son cœur qui dansait une samba endiablée. Il ouvrit un œil après l'autre. Il attendait toujours. Et toujours rien. Il entrebâilla légèrement la porte de la chambre et se trouva nez à nez avec le japonais.

« Duo, à quoi est-ce que tu joues ? »

« Hee… Heero ? Pas tapé, hein ? »

« Duo… »

Le japonais écarta un peu plus la porte pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Il se planta devant le natté et abattit son poing sur la tête de celui-ci.

« Baka. »

« T'es fâché ? Ecoute, je sais que vous vous entendez pas très bien lui et toi… »

« Hum… »

« … Mais c'est le meilleur. J'ai toute confiance en lui. »

« Pourquoi pas toi ? »

« Parce que je suis trop impliqué. »

L'américain s'installa sur le lit, assit en tailleur. Heero, lui, préféra la chaise du bureau qu'ils avaient installé lors du déménagement.

« Je perdrai toute mon objectivité et ça risque de porter préjudice à cette affaire. Et on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre Fripouille. »

Le japonais acquiesça. Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout que le jeune homme aux yeux gris revienne dans leur vie. Pour être franc, il s'en serait bien passé de son aide. Mais il y avait beaucoup de chose en jeu, alors il mettrait sa jalousie de côté.

« Si tu penses que c'est mieux ainsi… »

« Je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre Heero. Si tu ne veux pas que Mack… »

Le japonais s'était levé et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'américain. Pas simplement pour le faire taire, mais surtout pour ne plus entendre ce nom maudit dans la bouche de son Duo. Celui-ci allait approfondir le baiser mais le cri strident d'un petit garçon, affamé et ayant perdu ses parents, les interrompit. Ils regagnèrent le salon et avec un timing digne des ex pilotes qu'ils étaient, le livreur de pizza sonna à la porte.

* * *

Le vendredi qui arriva, Duo frappa doucement à la porte d'un bureau puis l'ouvrit. Il pénétra dans l'espace de travail du jeune homme aux yeux gris. Celui-ci sortit son nez de son dossier.

« Duo ? Je croyais que… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant Heero et Ced entrer eux aussi dans son bureau. Mack fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard d'avertissement au natté.

« Désolé de te déranger en plein travail. J'ai un service à te demander. Heero, Ced, asseyez-vous ! »

Le japonais et l'enfant obéirent. Duo avait décidé de parler de son plan à son assistant le vendredi suivant la conversation. Heero avait tenu à l'accompagner, pour l'aider à mettre au point sa stratégie. Et puis, surtout pour garder un œil sur le jeune homme au cas où il aurait encore des sentiments pour Duo. Et qu'il profite de son absence pour le lui faire comprendre. Paranoïaque ? Peut-être pas. Possessif ? Sans aucun doute. Quant à Ced, ils n'avaient pas trouvé de nourrice. Quatre était retourné sur L4 avec Trowa et Ali. Catherine, en vadrouille avec le cirque, sur Terre. Hilde, les gosses, c'était pas du tout son truc et puis elle était partie en vacances, Shinigami savait où, avec sa pêche du moment (un type qui allait en baver d'après Duo) Quant à Wufei, en mission avec Sally. Iria demeurait aux abonnées absentes « pour le moment mais laissez un message après le bip sonore. » Lady Une ? Il fallait peut-être pas pousser non plus… Et puis Ced avait insisté pour venir avec eux. Conclusion : la petite famille au complet se retrouvait dans le bureau de Mack. Celui-ci se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil pivotant. Duo le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Mack, dis-moi ce que tu sais sur nous. »

« Nous ? »

« Heero, Ced, moi, nos relations. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que… ? »

Le natté sourit, moqueur.

« Mack… C'est ce que j'aurai fait. »

« Je peux vraiment rien te cacher. »

« L'inconvénient d'avoir un jumeau maléfique… »

Mack éclata de rire. Puis il ouvrit un tiroir dont il en sortit un maigre dossier. Il le déposa sur le bureau et remonta ses lunettes.

« Bon. Duo, je te le confirme encore une fois, tu es un piètre menteur. Surtout sur des sujets personnels. »

« Je crois que je vais finir par le savoir à force… », bougonna l'américain.

« Quand tu m'as dit que cet enfant était ton fils, et je t'ai cru. Par contre, le fait que Heero soit son oncle, ça je suis désolé de te le dire, mais tu pensais très fort le contraire… Mais je t'ai laissé le bénéfice du doute. »

Duo fit signe au petit garçon de s'asseoir sur les genoux du japonais pour lui prendre la place.

« Continue Mack ! »

« J'ai fouillé dans les archives de l'état civil tous les petits garçons du nom de Ced, né sous le nom de Maxwell ou Yuy, mère célibataire, il y a environ 5 ans. »

« C'est ça que tu appelles accorder le bénéfice du doute ? »

Mack l'ignora et se replongea dans son dossier.

« Et curieusement, aucun enfant du nom de Maxwell ou Yuy, né en AC 198 de mère célibataire n'a été recensé. Je n'ai d'ailleurs trouvé aucun Ced. Je dois avouer qu'après cela, j'ai eu d'autres chats à fouetter et je pensais que tu m'en parlerais un peu plus en détail plus tard. Mais ma curiosité a été piquée à nouveau grâce à Yuy. »

Duo se tourna vers le japonais qui fusillait le jeune homme du regard. Il se demanda vaguement depuis combien de temps il essayait de l'exterminer avec ses yeux. A son avis, depuis qu'il était rentré…

« Grâce à la petite conversation que nous avons eue… »

« Quelle conversation ? Quand est-ce que… ? »

« Juste avant que tu ne reviennes avec Ced et qu'il nous fasse sa « crise »…, répondit Heero. Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de t'en parler… »

« Oh ! Je vois. »

Après ça, les évènements s'étaient enchaînés et Heero n'y avait plus repensé. De toute façon, cette conversation n'avait pas eu de grand intérêt, juste une confirmation : ils se détestaient mutuellement. Et puis franchement, sur le moment, le japonais n'avait pas vraiment envie de mettre au courant l'américain de leur petite conversation qui s'était finie sur un encouragement au suicide. Et Duo savait déjà qu'ils se détestaient. Et aujourd'hui, apparemment, rien n'avait changé. Mack capta le regard de Heero.

« Je ne te connais pas très bien, Yuy, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne sais pas mentir non plus… »

« Ah ah ! Ca c'est super intéressant ! » s'exclama Duo.

Heero lui lança un regard noir.

« Du coup, j'ai repris mes recherches. Et là, oh ! Surprise ! Un Ced Yuy, tout frais, qui sort des archives. »

Mack referma brusquement son dossier.

« Sautons aux conclusions ! J'en ai déduit que Ced est génétiquement votre enfant, je ne sais pas encore comment. Je suppose que grâce à votre passé de pilote de Gundam, vous avez pu falsifier les archives… Voilà, en gros ce que je sais. »

Heero se crispa et son regard devint encore plus meurtrier si c'était encore possible. Le natté hocha la tête. Il l'aurait parié. Mack était loin d'être un idiot. Il ne savait peut-être pas pirater pour trouver les informations qu'il voulait, mais il avait d'autres moyens : une patience infinie, des relations et une sacrée bonne intuition. Il savait où chercher, et comment.

« Je vois. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es l'homme de la situation. »

« Dois-je comprendre que tu confirmes ? »

« Je confirme tout. »

« Duo… ! » prévint Heero, menaçant.

L'américain se tourna vers lui et lui sourire, confiant.

« Heero, pour nous aider, il faut qu'il sache l'essentiel. Fais-moi confiance ! »

Le japonais se rembrunit et resserra son étreinte sur l'enfant.

« T'aider à quoi faire ?

« Heero souhaite faire une reconnaissance de paternité. »

Mack acquiesça. Il connaissait la loi. Il connaissait aussi les évènements actuels. Il savait et comprenait ce qui motivait le natté.

« Et je veux que tu t'occupes de l'affaire. »

« Pourquoi pas toi ? »

« Parce que c'est Mrs Parris qui va statuer. Et que mon dossier est loin d'être irréprochable à ses yeux. »

« Oh… Je vois. C'est sûr que dans ces conditions… »

La jalousie de Heero fut à nouveau stimulée. Il serra des dents. Mais ne dit rien. Sentant la colère de son amant Duo dirigea son attention vers lui pour lui expliquer un peu plus en détail.

« J'ai appris hier, que cette juge allait s'occuper de notre dossier. Enfin, de ton dossier. Disons que cette juge a une opinion sur moi assez… négative. »

« Moi, je dirai plutôt désastreuse. »

Duo fusilla Mack du regard.

« Si c'était moi qui avait fait une demande, elle me l'aurait refusé. Parce que niveau impartialité de la dinde, on peut mieux faire… »

Les yeux du natté flamboyèrent de colère.

« Cette femme est homophobe, expliqua Mack à Heero. Et tu connais Duo et son incapacité à cacher quoi que ce soit… Et bien, voilà le résultat. »

« Et toi ? » lui demanda froidement le japonais.

« Moi, je sais rester discret. »

« Et puis, ce n'est pas le sujet, coupa Duo. Mack, tu acceptes ? »

« De quoi ? De mentir ? De monter un petit scénario pour que l'homme de ta vie puisse reconnaître sans problème votre enfant ? Et tout ça sous le prétexte que je suis ton meilleur avocat ? Que je connais une partie de vos secrets ? Et que nous avons été amant à une certaine époque ? »

« Oui, c'est à peu près ça. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux gris soupira. Il planta ses prunelles dans ceux de l'américain qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Il aurait vraiment aimé savoir si on lui avait déjà refusé quoi que ce soit…

« Je marche. »

« Merci Mack. Tu es le meilleur ! »

« Contente-toi de t'en souvenir à la fin du mois… Bon, c'est quoi ton idée de scénario ? »

* * *

Le grand jour était arrivé. Depuis près d'une semaine, Mack, Heero et Duo, parfois accompagnés de Ced, se voyaient pratiquement tous les jours pour peaufiner leur histoire, au grand déplaisir du japonais. Plus ça allait, plus il détestait ce jeune homme. C'était viscéral. Paradoxalement, il reconnut pourquoi le natté avait craqué pour ce jeune homme et aussi il s'aperçut à quel point Duo et Mack se ressemblaient.

Et voilà maintenant, après maintes recommandations de son avocat, Heero, habillé le plus sobrement possible, Ced et Duo attendaient devant le bureau de la juge Parris. Mack les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Il paraissait assez confiant. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Heero. D'un côté, il avait foi en Duo. D'un autre, il restait méfiant vis-à-vis de Mack. Seulement, s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, cela voulait dire par extension, qu'il doutait de l'américain. En résumé, Heero était complètement perdu et avait peur. Bien qu'il ne montra aucunes de ces émotions.

Le natté se glissa derrière le japonais et posa une main sur l'épaule contractée de celui-ci. Il exerça une faible pression avant de se pencher.

« Tout se passera bien, lui assura-t-il une nouvelle fois à l'oreille. Même si cette vieille peau ne peut pas me voir en peinture, je resterai avec vous… »

« On peut savoir qui tu essayes de rassurer ? » lui demanda Heero avec un sourire en coin.

« J'avoue. Je suis mort de trouille. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que nous devons nous battre. Et ce ne sera pas la dernière. Même si l'enjeu est énorme… »

Le japonais passa une main derrière son dos, et le natté la saisit avec sa main libre. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Personne ne remarqua leur manège, trop occupé. Personne sauf Mack. Les yeux gris du jeune homme se voilèrent de tristesse.

La porte du bureau de la juge s'ouvrit et Duo s'éloigna précipitamment de Heero. Un jeune homme, blond, yeux noisette leur fit signe d'entrer. L'américain resta quelques instants interdit : il ne connaissait pas cet homme. Et cela lui posait un petit problème : allait-il poser un problème ou alors allait-il leur facilité la tâche ? Mack capta le regard de l'américain et celui-ci comprit qu'il se posait les mêmes questions. Finalement, Duo ouvrit la marche, suivit de Mack puis de Heero avec Ced accroché à sa jambe. Exactement comme avec Duo lorsqu'ils l'avaient ramené de ce laboratoire.

« Ah ! Mr Maxwell ! Quelle sorte d'esclandre allez-vous engendrer aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda une femme assise derrière son bureau.

Quand Duo la qualifiait de « vieille Dinde de Thanksgiving », Heero s'était attendu à voir une femme, rondelle, ridée avec de grosses lunettes du genre hublot. Non pas une ravissante femme, quinquagénaire peut-être, soignée, sans doute liftée, mais il n'aurait rien parié là-dessus. Seule la lueur de mépris, voire de haine, qu'elle lançait à Duo, l'enlaidissait. Et Heero comprit tout de suite pourquoi son compagnon détestait cordialement cette femme. D'ailleurs, il pensait que si elle persistait à fusiller son Duo du regard, il allait faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus jeter un seul regard meurtrier. Un seul regard tout court, remarque. La juge les toisa, assise dans sa chaise pivotante. Un sourire hypocrite était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle posa ses yeux sur Heero et fit une grimace appréciative.

« Désolé de vous décevoir, Mrs Parris, mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis ici qu'en simple spectateur. C'est à mon bras droit, Mr Walters, que vous aurez à faire. »

Le japonais jeta un coup d'œil au natté. Il n'avait jamais vu l'expression qu'il arborait. Et en même temps, c'était plutôt rassurant. Duo affichait un sourire qu'on aurait pu appeler… sirupeux. Tout aussi hypocrite.

« Bien, bien. Je vous présente mon stagiaire, Mr Ançai. Il suivra l'affaire en tant qu'observateur. »

Le jeune homme blond inclina légèrement la tête pour les saluer alors que tout le monde prenait place. Heero, Ced et Mack prirent les sièges, face au bureau, tandis que Duo alla s'adosser dans un coin de la pièce de façon à avoir une vue d'ensemble sur tout le monde. Il fit appel à tout son self-control, tout son sang-froid, pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de la juge, qui déployait tous ses charmes pour séduire le japonais. Celui-ci restait parfaitement indifférent. Ced la dévisageait d'un air absent. Duo supposa qu'il « discutait » avec ses ondes. Ou plutôt qu'il les écoutait. Mack, lui, fouillait dans son attaché-case à la recherche de ses documents. Sous le regard fortement intéressé du stagiaire. L'américain y reconnut une étincelle qu'il connaissait bien et retint un gloussement amusé.

Mack réussit enfin à sortir deux dossiers. Il en passa un à la juge et ouvrit le second pour lui-même. La juge ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir le sien.

« Mon client, Mr Heero Yuy… »

« Heero Yuy ! coupa la juge en se tournant vers le japonais, surprise. Comme Heero Yuy, l'ancien leader des Colonies ? »

Duo faillit laisser échapper un gémissement de frustration. Shinigami ! Qu'il haïssait cette femme ! Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour poser ce genre de question. D'un côté, avec elle, les demandes d'adoption étaient rigoureusement étudiées, décortiquées. Ainsi aucun enfant n'était confié à une personne douteuse. Sauf que les jugements de valeur de cette juge étaient très étroits, motivés par des préjugés. Et que cela n'allait pas arranger leurs affaires. Alors maintenant, si elle doutait de l'identité de Heero (bien qu'elle ait raison d'en douter), tout tombait à l'eau. Duo n'avait plus qu'à faire confiance à son amant pour trouver une explication logique.

« Je suis en effet un lointain cousin de Heero Yuy. Cela remonte à plus de 7 générations. Ma mère m'a donné son nom pour lui rendre hommage. Toutefois, au départ, cela devait s'écrire H.I.R.O., mais tout le monde l'écrit HEERO. Depuis c'est resté. »

Le japonais avait bien compris tout de suite que la juge était fortement intéressée. Il n'était pas aveugle. Tout, dans ses manières, l'intonation de sa voix, lui démontrait qu'elle essayait de le séduire. Alors il décida d'en jouer. S'il pouvait la mettre dans sa poche… Alors il s'était un peu pencher en avant, avait prit un ton le plus sirupeux possible pour donner le change et avait débité d'un trait, sans paraître irrité, le petit discours qu'il avait servit tout le long de ses études à la fac.

Et cela avait fait son petit effet. La juge hocha plusieurs fois la tête, avec un air de compréhension.

« Hum. Je comprends. Cela n'a pas du être facile. On a du vous importuner souvent à propos de ce lien de parenté. »

« C'est vrai, approuva Heero. Mais c'est tout à fait normal que vous me posiez la question »

Et un autre bon point pour le japonais. La juge se cala mieux dans son fauteuil. Duo, dans son coin, fulminait. Il comprenait la stratégie de son compagnon, mais qu'est-ce ça pouvait l'énerver ! Mais il gardait le contrôle de lui-même, attendant qu'ils sortent du bureau pour faire passer l'envie au japonais de séduire des Dindes de Thanksgiving ! Mack toussota, un peu blasé. Il avait su dès le départ que cette séance allait être l'affaire la plus trodue de son existence.

« Donc, mon client Heero Yuy souhaite reconnaître son fils biologique ici présent : Ced. »

Le petit garçon, sentant qu'on parlait de lui, releva la tête vers la dame en face de lui et lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Mack continua son exposé.

« Mon client a appris l'existence de Ced récemment. Sa mère, une ancienne relation de lycée de Mr Heero Yuy lui a caché la naissance de son fils. Ce n'est qu'au moment de mourir qu'elle l'a mise au courant. »

« Hum, fit la juge. Qu'est-ce qui prouve que Mr Yuy est bien le père de cet enfant ? »

« Des tests ADN, réalisés par le Docteur Iria Raberba Winner. Qui a été témoin de l'aveu de la mourante. »

« Continuez ! »

« Situation professionnel de mon client : stable. Revenu régulier et important. Propriétaire d'un terre-plein dans une banlieue calme à deux pas d'une école primaire. »

Mrs Parris ouvrit son propre dossier et le consulta rapidement. Soudain, elle sourit de contentement.

« Je vois que vous êtes célibataire. Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans votre vie ? »

Le japonais allait répondre par l'affirmative, mais les conversations qu'ils avaient eues avec Duo et Mack l'en empêchèrent. Il fallait absolument que la juge le croie impeccable. S'il avouait qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, elle lui demanderait forcément qui il était, s'il était digne de confiance…etc. Et lorsqu'elle découvrirait que c'était Duo Maxwell, un homme qu'elle détestait, leur plan tomberait encore une fois à l'eau. En plus, ce serait supprimer son atout séduction.

« Non. »

« Hum. Beaucoup de jeunes gens célibataires s'en sortent très bien. »

Le sourire de la juge s'agrandit de satisfaction. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle lut la suite.

« Vous avez un co-propriétaire depuis 4 ans et demi, dénommé… Duo Maxwell ? »

Toutes traces de bienveillances mielleuses disparurent.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« A l'époque, j'étais encore étudiant. J'ai investit une partie de mes économies dans cette maison. Mais pour des raisons financières, j'ai été obligé de partager ma propriété. Et j'ai choisi de la partager avec un de mes meilleurs amis. »

Heero s'était expliqué tranquillement, d'une voix doucereuse. Ce qui calma immédiatement Mrs Parris.

« Oui, oui, c'est sûr. Mais… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint Duo. Je ne vis pas avec lui. Il me rembourse comme il veut et quand il veut. Et sans intérêt. »

La juge le foudroya du regard.

« Bien. Mr Yuy, votre dossier est impeccable, mis à part votre relation avec cet homme… »

Elle désigna Duo avec un dédain évident. Heero se contrôla pour ne pas lui arracher les yeux et se contenta de sourire.

« Vous êtes légalement son père. »

Elle sortit quelque feuille du dossier et y aposa une signature et un tampon. Heero ressentit un certain soulagement. Ils avaient gagné. Cela avait été dur. Leurs nerfs avaient été maintes fois éprouvés, mais ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Ced était son fils. Il était enfin son père. Mack laissa un fin soupir de soulagement lui échapper. Finalement, cette affaire n'avait pas été si tordue que ça. Duo retint de justesse un cri de joie. Le plus dur était passé. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

« Enfin, je vous conseille d'éviter que votre ami approche votre fils… »

Duo vit rouge et craqua. Franchement, il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette femme

« Je tiens à préciser tout de suite, Mrs Parris : je suis homosexuel, pas pédophile. La différence étant que le premier est un choix de vie, l'autre un crime ! »

Puis il sortit du bureau sous le regard dédaigneux de la juge. Rapidement, Heero, Mack et Ced le rejoignirent sur les marches du palais de justice. Duo fulminait, mais se calma rapidement en voyant arriver le japonais qui tenait le petit garçon par la main. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire triomphant. Puis à sa grande surprise, le japonais tendit la main vers Mack. Celui-ci accepta la poignée de main sous l'air ravi du natté. Ce n'était pas une trêve, mais c'était déjà un début.

« Heero, Ced, partez devant, je vous rejoins. »

Le japonais hocha la tête et descendit les marches.

« Merci Mack. Merci de nous avoir aidé… »

« N'oublie la paye de fin de mois ! »

L'américain éclata de rire. Puis il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Un sourire qui voulait dire qu'il préparait quelque chose…

« Je m'excuse d'avance, Mack. »

L'américain poussa le jeune homme en arrière qui recula de quelques pas et percuta quelqu'un qui laissa son attaché-case tomber sur le sol et s'ouvrir. Des dizaines de feuilles s'éparpillèrent.

« Oh ! Je suis désolé ! » s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers la personne qu'il avait bousculé.

Il tomba nez à nez avec le stagiaire. Celui-ci lui sourit, un petit sourire timide. Il se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires. Mack, lui pivota pour fusiller le natté du regard, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparut. Mack se mit à genou à son tour.

« Je vais vous aider », déclara-t-il.

Le jeune homme blond lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

Duo dévala précipitamment les marches et rejoignit Heero qui l'attendait devant la voiture de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » lui demanda Heero, intrigué par son petit manège.

« Dis-moi Fripouille ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle te disent les ondes sur le monsieur qui ramasse des feuilles avec Mack ? »

L'enfant scruta l'homme blond et reconnut le stagiaire.

« Elles m'ont dit qu'il était très triste et qu'il se sent très seul. Pourquoi ? »

Duo observa à nouveau la scène avec un sourire satisfait. Il se frotta les mains.

« Parfait. Parfait. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est parfait ? » s'enquit Heero, amusé.

« Mack est un génie quand il s'agit de remonter le moral… Et ce petit blond tombera dans ses filets plus vite qu'il ne le pense. »

Duo ricana avec un petit air diabolique. Heero secoua la tête.

« Incorrigible… »

« Gné, gné, gné, gné… Bien, angel, nous avons un petit mariage à préparer. »

« Hai. »

* * *

Owari.

Caramelon : Snif, snif, snif… J'ai fini ma première fic !

Mack : Heureusement. Dieu sait ce qu'elle aurait pu encore inventer comme bizarrerie !

Caramelon : à la prochaine ! Sûrement avec mon arc, mais pas sûr… Zib !

(1)Ma mère l'a fait quand j'avais 6 ans. J'ai été opérée de l'appendicite. Bon, j'arrête de parler de ma vie super inintéressante ! (voilà pourquoi j'aime pas écrire ma biographie… Que voulez-vous que je raconte ? Heu… Je digresse là !)

* * *

**Alors, je tiens à remercier particulièrement Kittyval qui m'a reviewé depuis le début et que j'adore (la suiteuh !). Ainsi que Mayu-chibichan et son costume Orangina Rouge, Youkai, Lihiel (à quand la suite de ton histoire ?), TakiOchan, ma petite Yat qui m'a bien fait marré. Mici à Naïa et à Syt. A ma peut-être voisine (qui sait ?) Hanako. Surtout un gros merci à Clotho et Calamithy. Je me suis sentie super flattée de savoir qu'elles aient aimées mon histoire alors qu'elles sont bien plus talentueuses que moi ! Encore merci à Echizen (contente que la musique te plaise), à Iria-chan (Et toi, t'en ai où ?) à Mogyoda pour ses encouragements. A Moonfree, pour ces reviews enthousiastes. Ca m'a fait super plaisir. **

**Enfin, un grand merci à, dans le désordre : Kaorulabelle, Aishanu-soma, Yune-chan66, .oOMishaOo, Aele, Shima-chan, Ama-chan. **

**A Suzuka, Hayko Maxwell, Alana, Isis, Mayura02, Nienna-Io, Lu, Yansha, Kikunosuke, Anaxarete, T.Blacknight. Même si vous ne m'avez laissé de reviews régulièrement, j'espère que vous avez continuez à aimer cette histoire. **

**Zib à tous le monde. **

Dernière petite chose : laissez moi votre e-mail pour que je puisse répondre aux reviews. Enfin, c'est comme vous voulez !


End file.
